It's How You Play the Game
by GatsuBerk
Summary: Minato gets accepted into Tokyo University, can a chance meeting before his self celebration change the future? The first poll has ended and in the next chapter you will see the results. It will blow you mind... hopefully. Rated M to be safe.
1. Fixing the broken piece

**Its How You Play the Game**

**Chapter 1: Fixing the broken piece.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

' Thinking.'

" **Attack"**

A young black haired teen was walking with the biggest smile on his face. He had been stressing over his life for the last few days as he waited to hear his results. Now as he left the prestigious school known as Todai he carried the results of his hard work. He looked down to the documents in his hands. He was now a Tokyo University student.

_' Ha ha ha and on my first try too.' _The young man thought as he jumped up and down in the middle of the street to his new destination. Many moved out of his way, not wanting to catch what ever disease might have infected him.

A young and very attractive woman was aimlessly walking with her head to the ground. Great sorrow filled her heart and more than likely would continue until the end of her life. The cold air manifesting itself around her was proof of how her frigid fears were taking hold. _' I am destined to be alone, no one will ever want something that is broken.'_ The woman thought as she slowly raised her head when sensing a strange presence. Before she could look up she was knocked down.

" Oh I'm so sorry." The young man said as he looked at who he had hit, the happy fool had been spinning like some mad ballerina on crack. His back had come in contact with someone before he cursed himself for acting like a fool. His mind already filling with what ever insults his family would have ready for him. He quickly bent down and grabbed hold of the woman's hands hoping to help her up. His eyes grew as she quickly snatched her hands from him.

_' She's so cold... and apparently hungry.' _The young man thought as the woman's stomach let out a growl from the ground. A quick blush filled her pale face as he looked at her.

" How about I buy you something to eat? So that I can properly apologize for my stupidity." The man said making the woman shocked. Her blushed darkened at the honest smile he gave her.

_' What is this feeling? I'm broken and the game hasn't started yet, nor am I participant.' _The mistress of frost thought with sadness as she was helped to her feet.

" It's okay I do not need your hospitality." She said while turning her head from him.

" I have to kill some time anyways and both of us are hungry. I promise never to hurt you again." The man said making her look at him. Their eyes locked for a moment as the world around them disappeared.

_' She's so cute, weird taste in tattoos but still cute. What asshole went and messed with her mind so much?'_ Minato thought as the woman would remind him of some of the abuse teenage girls he grew up with.

_' He's so kind and his hands are so warm, I've never felt warmth like this. Is this how it feels to be complete? To have my Ashikabi? Had I been a real Sekirei would I have belonged to this wonderful man?'_ The blushing woman thought as they continued to drown themselves in the windows of their souls.

" Let's go." The man said with a blush as both of their stomachs made their wishes known. She quietly nodded her head as he lead her to a nearby restaurant. The young man took a look back since the quiet and cool woman had yet to let go of his hand.

_' She seems so happy, I would be a fool to take that away.' _He thought before opening the door for her to enter. She went in and waited for him since she couldn't move too far otherwise she would risk having to let go of him.

_' He hasn't discarded me, he looks so wonderful with that smile on his face.'_ The silver haired woman thought as she tightened her hold on him. They were lead to a small booth by a waitress that had commented on how cute they looked together.

" You can have anything you want. And don't worry about the price because I'm going to be spoiling myself too." The man said with his smile, his voice filling her with the wonderful warmth, that his hand previously did with direct contact. It brought pleasure to her since she had to, and agaisnt her will, let go of his hand since he was going to sit across of her.

" Hai." She said as she took the menu. The raven haired man let out a sigh as he looked at her.

" What's wrong?" He said after they ordered and the waitress left. She looked up to meet his eyes before moving her face from his powerful sight.

" Your eyes, they look so empty, so hurt, it doesn't fit you." His words had placed her in complete shock.

" I... I'm broken. I can never find happiness?" The woman said as her pain grew, Minato felt terrible as tears looked ready to manifest in her captivating eyes.

_' Broken? Like..she can't have children, did some jerk leave her because of something so stupid?'_ The man thought with great rage to who ever had hurt the lovely woman before him.

" Don't worry, one day you _**will**_ find the right guy and on that day you will be complete." His words filled the broken Sekirei, though he wasn't meaning what she thought.

" You really think so?" She asked with all her hope and heart.

" Of course, you're too beautiful to ever truly be alone... A little quiet but I know the right person will make you shine." They young man said with a smile that made him shine in her eyes.

_' This feeling it continues to grow the more I am with him.' _She thought as they ate in silence.

" _Once your training is complete, all of you will be released to find your destined Ashikabi. On that day your heart will fill with joy and warmth. Your Ashikabi's soul will make all of you complete. On __that day you will learn what it means to experience true joy, true acceptance. "_ A Scientist words filled her head as she remembered her lessons while growing up. Her ruby like eyes fell upon the happy man as he looked at the documents he carried. A contained chuckle would escape his lips as he reread the same page. The sound of his laugh made her smile as she remembered more of her past.

" _He will become your world, his love will fill the emptiness in your soul. His being will give you strength. Your Ashikabi is the most important thing to you and nothing will take that away."_ A female scientist said as a younger her was training her powers.

" My Ashikabi." She said with love and a smile making the man look at her.

" What was that?" He asked making her shake her head.

" It was nothing." She said with her now ever present smile. She happily ate the food that her self appointed Ashikabi provided.

_' I might be broken but my Ashikabi will complete me, even if I can't be winged. This man is the one...'_ She thought as she saw him eat.

" If you wanted to you could have had more." He said as they came out of the restaurant. He was shocked when she suddenly grabbed his arm, he turned to look at her and was blushing when he noticed how close they were.

" All I want is...my Ashikabi" The lovely woman said with a whisper for only him to hear, before her lips connected with his. His eyes grew in disbelief before his body took over his frozen mind. He brought her closer to him and before they knew it she was wrapped up in his arms, returning his sudden embrace.

_' This feeling, its so wonderful.'_ She thought as a powerful light began to flow from her body.

Meanwhile in MBI headquarters. Sirens had started to go off and a large group of people were working to gather the data. A chaotic feeling was flowing through the building since certain events were not yet to start.

" Akizu has been winged? How is that possible?" The head of the company thought with complete seriousness, destroying the image of a fool he spent so long to create.

" We're locating her and her A A Ashikabi right now." A woman said as a monitor turned on. Her voice filled with disbelief and uncertainty.

" No it can't be." A mother said in disbelief as she saw her son kissing the broken number.

The head of MBI laughed as he recognized the young man. He now sported a large grin on his face.

_' Figures that he of all people would be able to repair her soul. Truly the Ashikabi are wonderful things. However Minato-kun, can you help my little Akizu control her powers?She was too powerful on her own and now that you have winged her... ah who cares? A game is no fun with out one master level player in it. Minato-kun you will bring me great entertainment.'_ The man thought as the team prepared for the procedures that were to come.

" The winging of Akizu changes nothing, the game is going to start in a week." Minaka said with a commanding tone as his workers went back to their previous task.

_' My son, how did you come in contact with a Sekirei so early and how is it that you fixed her when she had been sealed for her own good?'_ Minato's mom thought with worry as she looked at the image of her son with the ice using Sekirei.

" That was amazing." Minato said as they broke the kiss. Their passion had overfilled them and before they knew it, their tongues were in a heated battle. Akizu looked upon the eyes of her Ashikabi with all the love in the world as they gathered the control of their breathing.

" Hey the mark on your forehead is gone." Akizu's eyes grew in disbelief before she turned to look at the reflective glass of the door they had just stepped out of. Her mouth hanged open as the large Sekirei mark was gone from the spot that would had forever cursed her.

" Oh... here it is?" Minato said as he pointed to the back of her neck. She raised her hand and touched the base of her neck connecting to her back.

" Yeah right there. To be honest I like it better there anyways." Minato said with his smile before he was tackled by Akizu.

" Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. My Ashikabi." Akizu said with tears of joy as she held on to him with all of her strength. Holding on to him so that she would never be alone or discarded again.

_' Ashikabi? What the hell is that? Oh well she looks so happy.' _Minato said with a smile as he held on to the delicate ice flower in his hands.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this story after noticing there was very few Sekirei story, have yet to read any of them but I hope I am being original. More than likely I got Akizu's hair and eye color wrong if so please place the correct information in a review. Thank You.


	2. Learning about the Game

Its How You Play the Game

Chapter 2: Learning about the game.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

" Talking"

' Thinking.'

" **Attack"**

_Last time on Its How You Play the Game._

" _Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. My Ashikabi." Akitsu said with tears of joy as she held on to him with all of her strength. Holding on to him so that she would never be alone or discarded again._

_' Ashikabi? What the hell is that? Oh well she looks so happy.' Minato said with a smile as he held on to the delicate ice flower in his hands._

_+-*/*-+_

The mighty and always busy city of Tokyo had all of its citizens and streets moving. Except one street, where a large crowd had gathered around a young couple. It was an odd spectacle since the young man was being hold in a death grip by a young woman that was clearly out of his league.

Most men felt she was a beauty like no other. Her lovely figure levels above that of the women they had seen all their life. Her caramel like hair made her more beautiful as it was carried by the wind. Even though her precious tears flowed from her closed eyes she was still considered a goddess by the unworthy men around her.

As the ignorant masses worshiped her looks, the young man in her arms was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. Not from the surprising strength the girl holding him had, but because of the look the nearby women were giving him. Most were glaring at him and it wasn't for something perverted or because he was a bad person. No they were mad because of what the beauty in his hands was saying.

" Don't leave me. I was so alone before, but I finally found you...please don't leave me. I don't want to be discarded again." The muffled words of the woman came out, other phrases like it had been slipping out of the trembling woman, making the other females in the area to glare at him. He felt like crawling in some hole to die because of the way everyone was looking at him.

" Its okay, I'm not going anywhere." The young man said with uncertainty.

" I won't ever lose you? You promise?" The gray eyed beauty said with all of her hope. He stared at the moist and yet majestic orbs of the broken woman in his hands. It was strange but he felt like a great power had bind them together. It was a feeling that brought him great joy, warmth, pleasure yet confusion. Since the logical part of his mind was trying to figure out what was going on.

_' What the hell is going on? And why are all of these fuckers looking at me?' _Unfortunately for the young man his mind has a lot of pent up rage. It had been warped due to the strict upbringing his mother had given him.

" I promise." He said as he tightened his hold on the girl, his small sign of affection was easily returned by the girl with caramel colored hair.

" I think we need a more private area to talk." He said as he looked at the people around him, which began to return to their normal life, though they now had a very interesting story to tell.

" Hai." The ice mistress said as she finally gained control of her body and more importantly her emotions. The raven haired young man stood first and helped her up. She felt a wave of warmth fill her as he lead her to a park never once releasing her hand.

_' Fuck! I should get away from here, my gut is telling me that something bad will happen.'_ Minato thought as they walked in silence to a bench.

_' But she is so hot. Her beauty is like not other and most importantly she kissed us.'_ A new voice filled the head of the young man making him and his aggressive mind confused. It was calm, cool and for some strange reason Minato felt it contained power.

_' Who the hell are you?' _His mind yelled as the raven haired man sat down. The now repaired Sekirei gladly got as close as possible to him.

_' I am...'_ A very dramatic music filled the man's head.

_' Your lust, your confidence, your power... I am You once you have become a man! Call me... Future Minato!'_ The confident voice said making both the agitated mind and main conscious confused.

_' Bitch! I hit puberty long ago you numb nuts, my package is second to none.'_ the young man blushed at what his mind thought up.

_' I know, I also am proud of how our body has developed, but with her we can now be complete! Our individual power will unite the moment we become one with her! Our greatness will bring a legion of beauties to our feet for I am... an Ashikabi!'_ The proud voice yelled with all his might.

_' What in Satin's gay ass is that?' _the mind thought as Minato's hand let go of Akitsu's. Her smile left for a moment before she was surprised that her Ashikabi's arm snaked around her waist bringing her closer to him. The single action was brought to her by Future Minato taking temporary control of the limb.

_' I do not know Vicious Minato, but it is what our woman has called us. It sounds good to me, don't you think?'_ Future Minato said as all three consciouses looked at the caramel haired woman.

" Ashikabi-sama are you mad at me?" Akitsu said as she looked broken.

" Why would I be mad at you?" Minato said making the gray eyes to lock with his again.

" Because..." Akitsu was suddenly cut off as Minato's pocket began to ring.

_' Oh shit! Holy Mother of God! We are so screwed!' _Minato thought as he brought the phone out. He had forgotten what he was suppose to be doing,

_' Don't you dare think about blaming her you pansy! She is precious to us and in a delicate state, if you do anything that lead us to not bedding her I will make you a limp dick bastard until your forty!'_ Future Minato said with rage.

_' You can do that?' _Minato thought as the threat brought fear to him.

_' Of course, where do you think I was born? I am an Astral Manifestation of everything you are missing, given life by the heavenly lips of this beauty... Do you honestly think I will accept being a virgin any longer? I want my freedom!'_ Future Minato screamed to the heavens.

_' Thank god it's not her.' _Minato thought as he looked at the phone, since it had yet to stop ringing.

_' Find out what the cock blocker wants and then be rid of them. I have many plans for this heavenly flesh before us and all of them involve sinful bliss.'_ Future Minato said making the body look at the caramel haired woman. She had leaned into him and was resting her head on his shoulder, a light blush filling her face.

_' My Ashikabi is so warm, I've never felt like this before in my life.' _Akitsu thought before she heard her Ashikabi cough. She was looking at his hand that laid between hers, she would squeeze it every once in a while. Making sure she was not trapped in a dream, one that not even her heart would ever dare to make. She didn't want to lose these new feeling her beloved Ashikabi released.

" I'm sorry I have to answer this." Minato said with uncertainty, he had a good idea what her reaction would be.

" It's okay Ashikabi-sama, your Sekirei will never leave your side." Akitsu said with a blush, her words spoken in a way that almost seemed foreign to her image. Considering his dumbstruck face her words was not what he expected. He had thought she was going to be aggressive for not paying attention to her.

" Uh okay." Minato said making Akitsu smile as he opened the phone and brought it to his ear.

" Congratulations Minato-kun!" A voice yelled making Minato wish he had never brought the phone so close. If others had been in the park at the time they would have seen the large voice shoot out of the phone like lightning, causing Minato to flinch from pain.

" Hello? Hello!" The voice said after a moment of silence. Minato had dropped the phone as he tried to get his hearing back. Akitsu worried for her Ashikabi before she looked at the phone with a cold glare.

" Ow that hurt." Minato said making Akitsu to act, he looked with disbelief as she pointed her hand at the phone and it was suddenly encased in ice.

" You won't ever hurt my Ashikabi again." The beautiful Ice Mistress snapped her fingers making the phone instantly shatter into hundreds of tiny ice crystals. Akitsu turned with a smile to her Ashikabi, only to see his mouth hanging in disbelief.

_' My Phone! She destroyed it! What the fuck?' _Vicious Minato thought as they looked at the remains of the cell.

_' She looked hot while doing it... besides there was only three numbers in there and we know them by heart. Not like anyone ever called us before to begin with.'_ Future Minato said making his body to calm down.

" How did you do that?" Minato said making Akitsu to blush as he gathered the remains to dispose in the trash.

" I'm a Sekirei, Ashikabi-sama. We were born with great power, found by the multinational company M.B.I. According to the director, we were sent by the heavens to help bring a new way of life to you humans." Akitsu said making Minato look at her. He had returned from the nearby trash can and was now filled with confusion. Since she had said everything in such a calm and collective way that it was like she was stating the weather.

" In fact I think that was him preparing to tell you about the Sekirei Plan." Akitsu said as a blush, from embarrassment, filled her face. She regretted being over protective and causing such an inconvenience for her Ashikabi.

" I see... do you happen to know what this Sekirei plan is?" Minato said making Akitsu give him a single nod.

" Hai Ashikabi-sama."Akitsu said before her smile left.

" What's wrong?" Minato asked with worry.

" I messed up. Even though I was made to memorize the vow. I completely forgot to do it when you winged me. I never thought that I was going to be winged, no that's no excuse for my actions." Akitsu said as she looked ready to panic.

" What if the director was calling to tell you I had to be returned?" Minato looked at her with confusion as she was filled with fear.

" Ashikabi-sama I don't want to leave you, please don't make me go back to them. I don't want them to hurt me anymore." Akitsu said before tackling Minato and making him land on his butt. He let out a sigh as he spent the next ten minutes calming her down.

" Feeling better?" Minato said after tears stopped coming out of the gray eyes he was starting to love.

_' Forget her eyes look at her boobs!'_ Vicious Minato yelled before he was smacked at the back of the head.

_' Moron now is not the time for that, though a look wouldn't hurt.'_ Future Minato said making the blush to darken.

" I'm sorry Ashikabi-sama. I...I..." Akitsu said as a new wave of pain filled her. The wall of ice around her heart had been destroyed by her Ashikabi's warmth, making her pent up emotions to run wild. Her mind was not able to deal with the way it was being invaded by the sudden appearance of these feelings.

" Shh I said it was going to be okay." Minato said as he rubbed her back making her calm down. A technique he learned during his time growing up with his family.

" Just tell me what is wrong and I'll find a way to make it right." Minato said making Akitsu to look at him.

_' Hopefully.' _The three Minatos thought. Minato quickly stood and looked at Akitsu who was almost his height. He hoped she was wearing heels.

" Why don't you start from the beginning? You said you did something wrong but lets pretend that it never happened. At this moment its going to be like we just meet." Minato said making Akitsu look at him with horror.

" Then you won't be my Ashikabi." Akitsu said making Minato hold her close. He didn't want her to break down and cry again.

" I don't know what an Ashikabi is nor how I became yours." Minato said as he let her free of his hug, but only enough to see her face.

" When a human wings a Sekirei and the vow is made then the human becomes the Sekirei's Ashikabi." Akitsu said as she looked into his eyes.

" How did I wing you? I don't remember doing anything special." Minato said making Akitsu to blush as her heart began to beat a mile a minute.

" I kissed you, because you were so kind and wonderful. I was a broken number but you made me into a real Sekirei. It was that kiss that made me yours, it was the moment our hearts joined as one." Akitsu said with joy before sadness filled her face.

" Then I failed to make the vow and M.B.I will now take me away." Akitsu said as she held on to his clothes with all her strength.

" Do you want me as your Ashikabi? I don't know what it is nor do I have the confidence to become a great one." Minato said making Akitsu to look at him.

" A Sekirei can only be winged once, and I don't want another Ashikabi... I want to be with you... I don't think anyone else can make me feel the things you do." Akitsu said as their eyes locked.

" Can I kiss you?" Minato said making Akitsu shocked.

" I don't know what's going on, but if you want me as your Ashikabi then I want to do it right this time." Minato said with a smile making Akitsu to nod her head. Their lips soon found each other before the park was illuminated by the bright light of wings coming from her back.

" Ashikabi-sama. Akitsu, Sekirei number 15, gives herself to you, as long as you are willing to take a broken number, now and forever." The caramel haired woman said with a blush.

" I don't care about you being broken or not Akitsu. In my eyes your are still one of the most beautiful women." Minato said with a smile before he was tackled into the ground. He could hear the ice mistress crying but she was making out with him at the same time. Leaving him completely confused once again.

_' Tears of Joy... dumbass.' _Vicious Minato said making the body return the kiss.

_' Yes, with this, it won't be long till our unity is complete and then we will ascend into our ultimate being!'_ Future Minato yelled to the heavens.

" Wow making out with you is amazing." Minato said when he was finally allowed to breathe. Akitsu was happily snuggling into him. The clock in the park rung making Minato to look at it with horror.

" Oh god, it's almost time." Minato said as he hurried to his feet.

" Ashikabi-sama what's wrong?" Akitsu asked with worry.

" I have to go to the station. I was suppose to meet up with my mom and sister to celebrate me getting into Todai." Minato said as he collected his things from the prestigious school he planned to attend. Even though he had been in a hurry to leave the crowd, that had formed around them earlier, he did not forget his important documents.

" Come on Akitsu, I want to introduce you to my family." Minato said as he took her hand. He paused from leading her out of the park to get a good look at her. She controlled her blush as she saw his eyes change, showing he was going to be serious.

" But instead of calling each other Ashikabi and Sekirei just say that I'm your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend. I don't understand what's going on so I'm sure they will be even more confused than me." Minato said as they walked to the station.

" Ah we just missed the light." Minato said as they had to wait for the cross signal to change.

" Do you have to be there soon my boyfriend?" Akitsu said making Minato to look at her. He blushed while wondering how he could be so happy, and why she wanted him so badly. He wondered if he died as a Buddhist priest in a past life to have accumulate so much good karma.

" Yeah, but call me Minato." Minato said as he made her blush.

" Hai Minato-sama."

" Just Minato is fine Akitsu-chan." Minato said making her blush to darken.

" Hai Minato-kun?" The Caramel haired woman said making Minato to smile.

" That's perfect." Minato said before kissing her on the lips lightly, making her to smile.

' _They were right having my Ashikabi with me is a wonderful thing.' _Akitsu thought as she walked at his side.

" Come on, why does this always happen to me?" Minato said with a whine, as they stopped at another light.

" What will happen if you are late?" Akitsu as with curiosity, she wondered what could have her wonderful Ashikabi filled with so much fear.

" My mom will rip my head off." Minato said before shuddering from the thought.

" I won't allow anyone to hurt you Minato-kun." Akitsu said making Minato remember what happened with the phone.

" It's okay Akitsu-chan, it's my mom's duty to scold me when I mess up. If I had bought that car instead of buying that bank bond I would have already been there." Minato said while wanting to kick himself.

He had decided to invest all of his high school graduation money in the bank instead of buying a form of transportation. Most of his friends from high school were shocked at the amount he had received from his family. Many had tried to get him to waste it on them by doing many fun things. The ideas were very tempting at the time but he had to stick to his plans. He let out a sigh since he had lost most of the people he knew because of his preparations for school.

" I know of a fast way if Minato-kun is willing." Akitsu said with a blush.

" Really how? Because I'll do almost anything to make it there on time." Minato said before he felt himself be grabbed by Akitsu. Next thing he knew she was moving and jumping at speeds no human can ever dream to match. Had he not been relieved of making it to the station at time he would have been screaming like a little girl.

_' I wonder what mom and Yukari will think about Akitsu-chan.'_ Minato thought as he felt the wind on his face. He couldn't help but turn to the woman that was easily winning his heart. Her natural beauty amplified by the wind.

_' Who cares? She's too hot for us to let her go.' _Future and Vicious Minato thought in union.

+-*/*-+

Meanwhile at MBI Headquarters.

" He didn't pick up. Why didn't he pick up? Isn't he suppose to pick up? Why wouldn't he pick up?" Minaka said with an odd feeling. He was sitting in his office trying to get in contact with the first player of his wonderful game.

" Uh I don't know." The temporary secretary said making the eccentric man to look at her.

" But I do... its all her fault. She turned him agaisnt me, probably telling him terrible lies about me. Filling his head with nonsense about me. Corrupting his heart until the point that he wants nothing to do with me. She probably gave him my number and warned him never to answer me. How could she do this to me?" Minaka said as he tried to get in contact with Minato through the phone.

" Didn't you want nothing to do with him?" Natsuo asked as he looked at his employer, the three Sekirei behind him smirking at the chairman.

" Yes, but I didn't think she was going to make him hate me. I wanted him to join my game, to show me how far his will could take him. I might be an ass but I still have my pride as a father... just none of the responsibilities." Minaka said as he did a dramatic pose making those in the room to sweat drop.

" She'll kill you if she ever hears you say that... don't you also have a daughter with her too. She might hate you as well." Natsuo said making Minaka's face fill with horror.

" Nooooo! My princess has been corrupt! I know, go and retrieve all three of them, its time for some family bonding. I'll save my children with my fatherly love." Minaka said with excitement.

" You might be suicidal but I'm not, oh and I got a call from those keeping an eye of Minato. Seems Akitsu destroyed his phone, by her deduction it possed a threat to his well being."

" Why didn't they tell me instead of letting me rant like an idiot?" Minaka said wanting to fire the fools that allowed him to look foolish.

" They tried calling you, but your line was busy." Natsuo said as Minaka looked at his phone. He had been dialing none stop and waiting for the phone to pick up, only to be forced to leave an endless number of messages.

" They deleted the messages you left." Natsuo said making Minaka to nod his head.

" That's an excellent job, however he is now without a phone , take care of that problem." Minaka said as he turned in his chair to look at the city.

_' Ashikabi of the disciplinary squad my ass, I'm nothing more but an errand boy for this fool.' _Natsuo thought as he left to smoke. Unknown to him Minaka was talking to his secretary.

+-*/*-+

Meanwhile with Takami and Yukari. Both were riding Takami's expensive white BMW.

" I knew Onichan was going to be able to make it to the University on his first try." Yukari said with pride. Her mother let out a puff of smoke from her cigarette.

" He better not let it get to his head. There's going to be a lot of trials for him from now on." Takami said making her daughter to look at her.

" Sometimes you worry too much Kaa-san. Besides, all Onichan needs is a strong girlfriend to keep him in line." Yukari said before laughing.

" Onichan finding a girlfriend on his own, that's funny, the earth has better odds at discovering a drowned alien ship in the pacific ocean. With real aliens in it ready to serve the human race. Can you imagine that Kaa-san?" Yukari said as she controlled her laughter. " Kaa-san is something wrong you got real pale all of the sudden."

" It's nothing dear, why don't you go to sleep? It's still a while to Tokyo." Takami said making her daughter shrug her shoulders and do what she was told.

_' What did my little boy get himself into?' _Takami thought with worry. She was always considered a very intellectual person, but when it came to her babies she was a completely different person.

+-*/*-+

" What did I get myself into?" Minato thought as he tried his best to hide from the world.

_' Ignore them, we are here to get proper clothing for our new beloved. Then she will give us what we need as a show of her gratitude.'_ Future Minato said with pride.

_' I agree, if we take Akitsu-chan looking like some kind of circus whore to the old hag and she'll skin us alive, just to find out what we have been doing. I don't want to get my ass kicked for doing nothing.'_ Vicious Minato said as they sat in a woman's store waiting for Akitsu to decide on what she wants.

They had arrived at the station with ease and Minato called Yukari to find out where they were, he found out they were traveling by car. Bringing great relief to him for not being late. The original plan was for the three to meet up at a certain station near the University, but for some sudden reason Takami felt picking up Yukari from school then meeting her son near his apartment was best. Thanks to Akitsu's amazing abilities they got there with plenty of time to spare, in fact too much time to spare.

To waste more time and to fix the problem of perverts hitting of Akitsu, he decided to get her new clothes that made her more modest. Though he really enjoyed the outfit she was wearing.

" Minato-kun, I am ready." Akitsu's voice came from behind the curtains making the raven haired man to turn.

" Let me see Akitsu-chan." Minato said with his normal voice.

His eyes grew in disbelief as he looked at the beautiful woman that had decided to spend the rest of her life with him. The caramel haired woman came out in an all white kimono, a blue sash around her waste and tiny blue snowflakes could see going down her body. Akitsu had a blush as she stepped towards him.

" Wow, you look wonderful. I didn't even think this place sells traditional clothing." Minato said as Akitsu stood in front of him.

" Most places don't, but my grandmother makes a few of them by hand as a hobby." The teenage worker that helped them said with a smile.

" Do you like it Minato-kun?" Akitsu asked making Minato to stop drooling over her.

" Like it? I love it, you make it look perfect." Minato said making Akitsu to blush before taking his hand to walk to the register. The teenager hoped she would get a boyfriend as sweet as the one with her customer.

The raven haired man looked at the employee with confusion as they placed four more boxes of clothes on the register and a few more things for women. He wondered how many things Akitsu had gotten since he told her to get only necessities for now.

" Your total is going to be 155,000 yen that includes the tax." The girl said with a smile making Minato turn pale. He saw Akitsu smiling at him before he slowly brought his wallet out.

_' There goes my savings.' _Minato thought while he heard his wallet cry out in pain.

_' And our porn allowance.' _Vicious Minato added.

_' Who cares? This is all for the wonder Akitsu-chan, the woman destined to take our virginity!'_ Future Minato yelled.

" Did I do something wrong Minato-kun?" Akitsu asked as she looked at the floor. They had walked half a block in silence, since leaving the store, she didn't like it. She wanted the kind smile to return to the handsome face of her beloved Ashikabi.

" You didn't do anything wrong." Minato said as he carried four bags of clothes. He let out a sigh before smiling to her, making her lose the worry filing her heart.

" I told them that I was going to move in with you and when they found out all I had to wear was my old outfit they became very dedicated to their job." Akitsu said making Minato to sigh.

_' They probably wanted to punish me, thinking I was making her wear that.' _Minato thought as they finally came upon the cafe he was to meet his family. Both waited on the same side of the table chatting about themselves and making up a background story. Akitsu smiled the whole time since she was not only close to the one that had fixed her, but because the one that completed her was holding her hands and kissing her every once in a while. She was at peace with how affectionate her Ashikabi was to her. Minato on the other hand was making up for all the time he spent studying, while being unable to date.

_' Who knew getting accepted to Todai would have been so great? If they hadn't called me in to talk about my results, I would have been working and waiting like the rest of the applicants. I would have never spun into Akitsu-chan much less become her Ashikabi... Damn being a university student is awesome.' _Minato thought as he finished making out with Akitsu. A small bridge of saliva connecting them. They turned to hear a gasp a few feet away.

" Onichan?" A voice said with disbelief.

+-*/*-+

**I had a lot fun writting this chapter so I hope you also enjoy it as much as I did. It might take me a while but I plan to set up a poll on what other Sekirei Minato will have. I don't plan on giving him all of the Sekirei he has in the series. I do have one OC Sekirei ready to appear. Once again Thank You for reading, Ja ne.**


	3. How to play the Game

Its How You Play the Game

Chapter 3 : How to play the game.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

" Talking"

' Thinking.'

" **Attack"**

_Last time on Its How You Play the Game._

_'Damn being a university student is awesome.' Minato thought as he finished making out with Akitsu. A small bridge of saliva connecting them. They turned to hear a gasp a few feet away._

" _Onichan?" A voice said with disbelief._

_+-*/*-+_

Tokyo, a place said never to be silent due to its amazing populace. However in one tiny cafe near the heart of the massive city silence filled the air. Many of the women were smirking and whispering at the drama that was to come. The men around were filled with jealousy as they had been looking at the passionate make out session between the new Ashikabi and recently fixed Sekirei.

The raven haired young man had a thousand things filling his head, making him look at his family in disbelief. Being caught making out with Akitsu was not the first impression he wanted to make. He stared at the dumbstruck body of his sister while his mom looked a bit upset. Both women that had taken the majority of his love, during his life, had a blush.

_' Onichan was being perverted with this...this... why did you have to get a boob monster onichan?'_ Yukari thought as she looked at her brother. The man that had protected and cared for her all of her life. The one that would play and tease her, yet be more caring than her mother sometimes. The one that would always show up to her school events, sometimes wishing her birth father could have been him. The one that showed a man could be kind to those around him. Now her precious Onichan was going to be easily stolen away, by an ice cold looking goddess in human flesh.

_' Minaka I won't forgive you for tainting my little boy.'_ Takami thought as she wanted to strangle the MBI chairman and the Sekirei in front of her. Her whole life was spent keeping her children away from any harm the madman she had fallen in love with could cause. It was why she had moved when Yukari was born to her parent's house. Her parents would more than happily give her children the love they deserved. Her life had been chaotic because of the work Minaka would give her. She was truly happy with the little time she spent with her family, not to mention proud of the wonderful children she had raised. Only to curse their irresponsible father for never making any public show of affection for her children. Though she knew he cared, since her pay was almost trice what the other scientist got. Not to mention all the other benefits she would obtain as the head scientist, in fact her power in M.B.I was only dwarfed by Minaka himself. Still there was times she wondered if she was reading into their relationship a bit much.

She looked at her frozen son and his blushing face, then turned to look at the woman that she had been forced to hurt. Though the Ice Sekirei had no idea Takami was involved in the experiments performed on her. She saw Akitsu place a hand on Minato's cheek helping him return to reality. She couldn't help but smile at the powerful and growing bond between them. A bit envious that she would never have something like that. She lit a cigarette in her mouth before returning to her cold mother act.

" What did I tell you about leaving your mouth hanging? Or about being rude to family?" Takami said making her son gulp.

" I'm sorry Kaa-san." Minato quickly said before rushing to offer her a chair at their table. He then quickly pulled the chair for Yukari out, after their mother had sat down.

" Thank You Onichan." Yukari said as she sat down.

_' He's still the kind Onichan I love, but I will never see him the same way again.'_ Yukari thought as she saw Minato sit down next to Akitsu. She was a envious her brother was openly holding her hand. She missed holding the big hands of her older brother. The last time it happened she had just entered middle school and had gotten lost on her way from her club activities. The female teen knew her brother loved her, but he had spent almost two whole years away from them. It was almost like she didn't know what to expect. In fact she was surprised he had gotten a last minute growth spurt and was half a head taller than her.

" Mom, Yukari... I want you to meet Akitsu-chan she is very important to me." Minato said as his family looked at the caramel haired woman. The ice flower gave the Sahashi women a bow out of respect. A light smile came to her face as she looked at the women that had formally owned her Ashikabi's heart. Now all of Minato's love belonged to her and her only. She had no problem being possessive of her Ashikabi. He was the one that fixed her after all, and she was bound to him for the rest of her life. It was only natural... right? Akitsu would have shaken her head, however she couldn't upset Minato's family. Otherwise they would try to separate them and that was something Akitsu would never allow.

" It is my pleasure to meet you both, Minato-kun has told me much about you." Akitsu said in her calm tone.

" Really because Onichan never said anything about you." Yukari said with a cold glare.

" Yukari." Minato said with a disappointed voice making his sister flinch.

" It's okay Minato-kun, she didn't know we kept things a secret until recently." Akitsu said making the raven haired man to relax.

" Why is that?" Takami said making her son flinch, he was taught keeping secrets from her was a dangerous thing.

" I didn't want to get in the way of Minato-kun's study, so our relationship was put on hold." Akitsu said with no sign of lying.

" How did you two meet? It's not like Onichan can get anywhere near someone as pretty as you." Yukari said making Akitsu blush.

" I'll never forget our first encounter. It will always remain in my heart as the most important day of my life." Akitsu said making Yukari look at her with disbelief.

" I accidentally bumped into her. I helped her up and treated her to lunch as an apology. We saw each other around after that and one day I asked her out. I was surprised she accepted." Minato said with a blush.

" Minato-kun you need to rid of this issue with your self image. You are a wonderful person, the one I love the most. Please start believing in yourself, you have done wonderful things already and will continue to do more." Akitsu said after she placed her hand on his cheek and made him turn to her. Their eyes meet, it didn't take long for them to forget about the world around them.

_' Their bond is so strong and it has only been a day. Will the other Sekirei experience this as well?'_ Takami thought.

" Ero-Onii." Yukari yelled making Minato to stop from kissing the delicious lips of Akitsu. His inner parts cursing his little sister. Akitsu was also upset since they hadn't even been allowed to touch once.

" Sorry sis, but Akitsu-chan is a very good kisser. The temptation is too much." Minato said making his sister blush. She had always teased him back home, but now he would recover in a rate she never thought possible. It left her speechless and hating Akitsu a bit more for changing her Onichan.

" We know, we saw you go at it for a while." Takami said making the couple and her daughter to blush.

The waiter came and brought them their drinks and they caught up on the things that had happened in their lives. Two hours later Akitsu and Minato were walking his family to their car.

" Uh Oka-san, when did you get an import?" Minato said making his mother smile.

" After you left the house. I didn't have to pay for your classes anymore, it left me with enough to get it." Takami said making Minato's chest to hurt. Growing up they never had enough money to get him a bike and now she gets a luxury car. He couldn't see how that was possible, he didn't spend much to survive after all.

" Well well, three hot babes and one punk." A voice said making the group to turn, they saw a large group of delinquents had surrounded them.

" Get rid of the trash and take the women. Don't worry, me and my boys will show you a real good time." The gang leader said as they rushed them. Akitsu had started to raise her hand but Minato stopped her.

" Minato show these fools why men have to respect women." Takami said with a cold tone. Yukari looked excited while Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi with confusion.

" Hai Oka-san." Minato said as his face got serious.

" _Fuck yeah! Its time for me to have some fun!"_ Vicious Minato yelled.

" _When is it my time to shine?"_ Future Minato said with waterfall tears.

+-*/*-+

Meanwhile at M.B.I headquarters.

Minaka was sitting on his desk wondering how long Takami was going to take before returning. She didn't have work, but he liked her presence around him, helped keep him calm. A good example was his current activity, he was scrolling through pictures of his employee. Finding those with odd noses and lowering their pay.

" We are ready sir." A soldier said as he and a group stood in front of their boss.

" Good, but I don't want you making a scene. Make sure you take extra precautions. I want everything to go according to my divine plans." Minaka said making the men salute before leaving.

" I'm a genius... I'm a genius... I'm a genius... I'm a genius... Oh I'm a genius..." Minaka sang as he spun in his chair.

+-*/*-+

Akitsu was dumbstruck as she walked with her Ashikabi, the things she had seen she had thought only Sekirei could do. It hadn't been long into the fight before the authorities showed up and cleaned up the mess. Takami had made sure the police leaved her family and Akitsu alone.

Now they were walking to Minato's house. To her shock he stopped in front of his landlord.

" Excuse me, Mr. Landlord are you here?" Minato said making the man open the door.

" What do you want Sahashi?" The man said before he saw the beautiful woman with his tenant.

_' Damn it, how did this weak loser get a girl before me?'_ the ugly man thought as he looked at the couple.

" Stop staring at Akitsu-chan, oh and I need my deposit since I won't be living here anymore." Minato said with a smile.

" You broke the lease agreement, I said no girls could stay over, this is a complex for single men." The man said with rage.

" One, that's a stupid rule no court would enforce. Two, she isn't staying over, I won't allow Akitsu-chan to stay in this dump and three, I have a month to month lease agreement with you, the first of the month is over a week away. I gave you plenty of a warning that I was leaving." Minato said making the man shocked.

" We don't need to call my mom over do we?" Minato said making the man pale. Takami had been the reason why he got the place so cheap. The landlord feared her and never wanted to see her again.

" Fine." The man said with rage before storming into his office. He soon came out with a package.

" Thanks I'll send for my stuff tomorrow." Minato said before going upstairs to get a few things. The man glared at his former tenant as he left.

Thirty minutes later they were heading to a housing department and found a small house that was being sold in the north of Tokyo by an elderly couple. The couple was happy Minato had been able to pay the deposit up front. His mother had brought over a gift, in the form of currency, from his grandparents. The raven haired man and his Sekirei of Ice stood in front of their new home. It was a two story house with three rooms, before being renovated, after the original owners had their children leave to make their own lives. Now it was a two story house with one master bedroom, the size of two rooms in one, with all the other things they will ever need.

" Thanks to my grandparents we're able to get a great place. I never expected them to give me so much only for entering college. I can't wait to see how things are going to be once I graduate." Minato said with a smile as he sat on a large swing, on the back porch away from the setting sun. Akitsu resting her head on his lap as she laid on the swing with a smile on her face.

" So warm." She said with a whisper as she became sleepy.

" I can't explain it, but I love you more and more every moment we are together." Minato said before going for a kiss.

" He spotted us! Take him out!" A hidden soldier yelled making Minato look at the armed group in shock. Before he could react he had a tranquilizer in his neck and so did Akitsu.

" Mission accomplished." The leader said as the two sleeping figures were helped into an M.B.I transport.

+-*/*-+

" Yukari dear what is that you are holding?" Yukari's grandmother asked as the girl was working on her computer.

" Its a picture of Onichan and his girlfriend." Yukari said as she showed it to her grandmother.

" Our Minato is with this gorgeous woman?" Her grandfather asked with disbelief.

" Mina-chan is a good boy, I'm sure the kindness in his heart brought them together." The grandmother said with a smile.

" What are you going to do with that picture grandma?" Yukari asked as her grandmother prepared to leave.

" I'm going to place it in our family alter. If I pray enough, perhaps our ancestors can make Minato give me lots and lots of great grandchildren. Kukukuku lots and lots of great grandchildren." The kind old woman said with a smile as she went to do her task.

" I'll make sure to pray that Minato doesn't get killed by helping create those babies. Especially when considering how your grandmother prays." The grandfather said as he left his blushing granddaughter.

_' Onichan has to do perverted things to make babies...'_ Yukari thought as her blush grew, it wasn't known but Yukari had a bit of a brother complex even if she liked other guys.

_' Maybe I should have had another kid for mom to spoil. Nah having kids is too much of a pain and I'm tired of getting Minaka in the mood. I'll let Minato worry about it, with a Sekirei it won't be long until he losses his virginity. Knowing his innocence and how Sekirei think they won't be using any protection.'_ Takami thought before going to her room to sleep.

+-*/*-+

" Minato-kun." Akitsu said as he began to open his eyes.

" What's going on?" Minato said as he was laying on a hospital bed.

" We are in an M.B.I lab, I'm guessing they are going to experiment on us." Akitsu said with fear making Minato pale.

" No...hell no! We got rights and they have no right to treat us this way." Minato said with rage.

" If you want Minato-kun I can free us, all I require is a kiss." Akitsu said making Minato to look at her.

_' Is she serious?' _Minato thought as he wondered if she was able to see how serious the situation really was.

" You won't need to use your Norito." A scientist said as he entered the room. Minato didn't like the tone he was using. It reminded him of the professor at Todai that loved experimenting on animals.

" All we need is a few blood samples, along with some simple answers to a few of our questions." The man said making Minato glare at him as he stood in front of Akitsu in a protective manner. She had froze when she saw the man. He would always touch her in inappropriate ways when she was tested by him, she thanked the heavens M.B.I soldiers did frequent and random checks and the man couldn't take it too far.

" We'll be compensating you for the time you spend, a more than reasonable amount for a young man entering Tokyo University." The man said making Minato shocked.

" How do you know about that?" Minato said with a dark tone, his more aggressive persona peeking through.

" M.B.I has a lot of sources and I was a formal instructor there. What field are you planning to enter?" The man asked as he started to draw some of Minato's blood.

" Medical, I plan to become a family doctor with my own clinic." Minato said making the man nod his head.

" A very honorable dream, I wish you the best of luck." The man said as he finished and started to work on Akitsu.

" That's it." The man said with a smile as he handed Minato an envelop with money.

" Thanks, oh and doctor one more thing." Minato said making the man look at him.

" What is it Minato-kun?" The man said before he was punched into the ground by the Raven haired teen.

" You look at my Akitsu-chan that way again and I'll castrate you." Minato said as the man was filled with fear. Akitsu blushed as he lead her out of the room. Four soldiers smirked as they came out.

" The chairman wishes to have a word with you." The leader said getting a nod from Minato as he pocketed the envelop. They could respect the guy for protecting his girl from a pervert. Sure the girl was a super powered alien that could easily snap them in half, but to the soldiers all they saw was cute innocent girls that needed to be protected by men.

" Where are we?" Minato said as they walked through the halls. He could see almost countless number of girls in hospital gowns and a few guys. Scientist walked around checking up on their special patients.

" This is where Sekirei are given their final exams before being released into the city to find their Ashikabi. Most of it is paperwork and the design of their battle clothes." The lead soldier said as Minato and Akitsu looked around, neither had ever seen so many Sekirei before in their life. Which clearly was a given.

" Why are we here?" Minato said as the Sekirei finally noticed someone new had entered.

" That's Akitsu? What is she doing here?" A scientist said with shock.

" The broken one, but where is her mark?" A Sekirei asked, few had seen the large mark on her forehead that labeled her status. Though her sad situation had been spread to the other Sekirei. They couldn't imagine how it would be being unable to find an Ashikabi.

" I heard that he let her out, even though she wasn't suppose to be part of the game. Seems his cruel joke back fired." A scientist said making her coworkers smirk.

" Then the rumors are true, she found an Ashikabi capable of fixing her." Another scientist said making the Sekirei around him shocked. That information soon spread to the other Sekirei.

" Heard the kid is suppose to be smart, just got accepted into Todai, the chairman seems to believe he will be one of the last ones standing." Another said while trying to whisper so no Sekirei could hear. The man had just wasted his efforts on their inhuman senses.

" He's cute." A Sekirei said causing a chain reaction.

" Akitsu looks so happy."

" You can feel the love radiating from him."

" Look he's blushing."

" I want to eat him up."

" I'm so jealous."

" I want my Ashikabi."

A pair of twins were looking at the Ashikabi with much interest. The only experience with men they had ever had was the perverted and lazy scientist that had been in charge of working on them.

" Hey you." The one clad in a purple outfit said as she walked up to Minato. He didn't know why but the first thing that came to his mind was that she was an S&M participant. He wondered why he thought that, only to hear perverted giggling coming from his head.

" Sis what are you doing?" The pink wearing one said with worry.

" Did you really do it? Did you save Akitsu?" The black haired woman said making Minato uncomfortable, since she had gotten dangerously close. Akitsu clearly didn't like anyone close to her Ashikabi.

" Minato-kun did save me and I love him with all of my heart as he does me." Akitsu said as she pushed the black haired lightning beauty. Both began to glare at each other. Minato and the younger twin began working on calming them down.

" Sis stop it, we're going to get in trouble." The younger twin said as the soldiers had no idea what to do. The older twin soon got a smirk on her face as she saw Minato do his best to keep Akitsu out of trouble.

" You're strong, I can feel it. It's no surprise Akitsu reacted to you." The young woman said making Minato confused. Her smile left as she suddenly looked dead serious.

" Are you lazy? Do you have a stable job? Do you truly love Akitsu? Have you forced yourself on her? You shouldn't molest Sekirei because they don't know any better." The woman said making Minato blush.

" Ashikabi are evil they want to control our bodies! We need to kill our Ashikabi to be free! I won't let him take me!" A gorgeous blond yelled before she was pinned down by the soldiers. She had made an aggressive move towards the confused and soon pale looking Minato. The young man quickly regained his strength when he saw Akitsu looking at him.

" I don't know what these jerks have been telling you about us humans. I'm also sure they haven't been behaving properly, but I will never do anything to Akitsu-chan. No matter how much I lover her, our relationship will be based on trust and respect. When we are ready to take it to the next level we will know. And for your information I'm a student and just got an internship at Todai today. A hospital is going to be paying me to learn. I'll be making more than enough money to provide for Akitsu-chan, anything I can't afford I'll just take another job to get it." Minato said with complete confidence and honesty. His words brought warm feelings to the Sekirei around him.

" What do you mean I'm fired?" A man yelled before he made a run to the twins. He was soon taken down by soldiers and dragged away kicking and screaming.

" Seo-san." The younger twin said as she looked at the man that had flirted with them, while being extra kind to them during their testing.

" I'm sorry, but the director has reason to believe you might jeopardize the Sekirei Plan." A scientist said as the man was dragged away.

" Don't worry girls I'll find you and then we can live happily together." Seo said as he was trying to break free.

" By the way, we are going to take back you company car, and the house you are staying at." A member of the finance department said making the man look at her with shock.

" Eh? If you do that I'll have nothing to my name." Seo said making the twin Sekirei shocked.

" What about all the money you were paid? Shouldn't you have it saved in an account somewhere, M.B.I took care of all of your major expenses." the woman said making the soldiers wait for Seo's answer.

" I used it to win over girls in the clubs, you can't party without money." Seo said with pride.

" Find another job, and the Director wanted me to tell you that if you do wing a Sekirei he is going to cut off their benefits. To teach you not to be so damn useless." The finance worker said making Seo lower his head.

" At this rate I'm going to have to bother Miya-san for food again." Seo said with a depressed voice. The older twin had a good idea the man might be like this. She had heard all the rumors going around about the man, though for her sister, she refused to believe them. She was going to have to be careful so that her and her sister don't end up in a difficult situation.

" Minato-kun we should continue, this doesn't involve us." Akitsu said making Minato to take her hand.

" Sure Akitsu-chan, anything to make you happy." Minato said before they walked towards the soldiers. He noticed how the ice flower had been glaring at the closing in Sekirei.

_' Akitsu-chan is really possessive, but that makes her cute.' _Minato thought with a smile.

_' I don't know, according to what that unemployed snob said, it might be possible to have more than one Sekirei.'_ Future Minato thought.

_' That would be some fucking amazing shit. Imagine... we could be in a threesome or a foursome, fuck that I want an all girl orgy.' _Vicious Minato thought as he was having trouble breathing.

_' If its an all girl orgy you wouldn't be in it. The idea is for us to lose our virginity. Not watch like some kind of pervert.' _Future Minato said with a smile.

_' Fuck you, you arrogant bastard! You knew what I meant.'_ Vicious Minato said making Minato sigh.

_' I really need to see a shrink, to get rid of these perverted personalities in my head.' _Minato thought before he felt Akitsu's hand on his cheek.

" What's wrong?" Minato said as Akitsu blushed. He had been so caught up in the argument his mind went into that he had not paid attention to his surroundings.

" Some of the Sekirei don't believe I have been winged." The caramel haired girl said making Minato blush.

" You want to show them?" Minato said making his Sekirei nod her head.

" Then you want me to kiss you in front of all of them?" Minato said as he saw the closing in Sekirei. Many eager to see the lone act of affection that would change their life.

" Akitsu-chan you don't have to ask me to kiss you, we'll work on a sign later for when we want to kiss each other." Minato said before he enveloped Akitsu in a hug. The Sekirei watched as they kissed, bringing the golden wings of light into the room. The majority of the Sekirei began gossiping like school girls. The scientist quickly got to work on taking down all the data available from the winging process.

" I think that was enough proof." Minato said with a smirk before kissing Akitsu on the nose. Their foreheads soon touched as they looked at each other's eyes. Both lost in their own world forgetting about the audience they had watching. Minato turned when he felt someone pulling on his shirt. He saw a Sekirei with a scythe looking at him with a blush.

" Yomi wants a kiss too." The woman said making Minato look at her with disbelief.

" Oh me too." A happy brunette that wore a priestess outfit said while bouncing on the sole of her feet. Minato had never seen breast so huge.

" You still want to be with Seo after what we saw?" The older twin said making her sister look at her. She let out a sigh when her little sister nodded her head.

" I still think its going to be a hassle with Seo, but if that makes you happy." Her words bringing a smile to her little sister

"Too bad. I really wanted to kiss Akitsu's Ashikabi, he seems to truly love her." The purple clad woman said with a sad smile. Her sister felt a bit bad for forcing her Onechan to be with the same Ashikabi as her.

" Onechan if you want you can go to him. I know you are reacting to him." The pink clad twin said making her sister to turn.

" Just a little, but it wasn't that long ago I was reacting to Seo. Don't worry, we will make it work. We did promise to stay together, right?" The older sister said before giving the younger one a smile. They saw the man they were going to spend the rest of their life with be beat by the soldiers as he tried to rush to them again.

" Minato-kun can't wing you. The game hasn't started... and he is my Ashikabi, no one else can have him." Akitsu said the last part with a whisper for that her love wouldn't hear. Unfortunately Sekirei have better hearing than human and they heard her.

" It's not fair Akitsu, you weren't suppose to be winged, but you got an Ashikabi before us." A Sekirei said with a childish pout.

" Don't be mean, we can share him." Another said making Minato pale. Akitsu had lead him to a wall as she stood between the closing in Sekirei group and her love. Acting like an ice wielding shield.

" No! Minato-kun saved me. You can find your own Ashikabi, you have that choice." Akitsu said with a sad voice.

" I wasn't suppose to be winged. I was suppose to stay broken even after the game was over, but then Minato-kun found me. He fed me and cared for me, like no one else before. Minato-kun is kind, and very affectionate." Akitsu said making the young man to blush.

" He has the biggest heart in the world and I know he won't love others like he loves me, his Sekirei." Akitsu said with a blush as she turned to smile at her Ashikabi. Minato smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into a hug.

" I won't wing another Sekirei Akitsu-chan, I don't need another. I'm happy just loving you." Minato said making the Sekirei whine.

" Well said, but I don't think that is going to stop most of them." A male Sekirei with silver hair and a modern Shinobi outfit said as the majority of the Sekirei left. A handful looked determined to be winged by the very first Ashikabi. This made Akitsu look ready to fight and Minato pale at the number of girls ready to pounce him.

The large group was soon separated and the work continued.

" Why didn't they send you back?" Akitsu said as she looked at the Sekirei of fire.

" One because my testing is over, two... I don't react to guys since I'm a guy." Homura said with a smile making Akitsu to relax.

" Wait, is there male Sekirei that will react to male Ashikabi?" Minato said with fear.

" I think that it is love that cause a Sekirei to react, whether that person be male or female doesn't matter. The destined couple will find a way to make things work." The man said with a smile.

" Now that everything is under control we can continue. What's wrong kid?" The higher ranked soldier said as he saw Minato pale.

" All this talk about Sekirei is really throwing my look on reality out the window. Every moment I learn something that makes things weirder and weirder." Minato said making the man laugh.

" Tell me about, imagine having spent the last ten years working here and taking care of them like us. It can get pretty chaotic when these Sekirei throw a tantrum." The man said making Minato flinch.

" Don't worry Minato-kun, Akitsu will always protect you, even from wingless Sekirei." Akitsu said before sending an Icy glare into the room.

" Thanks." Minato said as he took her hand and followed the soldiers.

" I'll see you on the outside Akitsu-chan." Homura said with a smile. He had seen the terrible things they did to the caramel haired Sekirei. It was one reason why he hated M.B.I. Seeing her winged just proved to him that Sekirei can truly be happy with their loved ones.

_' Minato you will be mine.' _A few thought with a lust filled smile. Most would forget about him after spending a few days in Tokyo.

_' I can't wait to find my Ashikabi. I want to be as happy as Akitsu-san'_ Musubi thought with her endless energy.

_' I have to find him again, when will this stupid game start.'_ Yomi thought as her heart filled with pain as she saw him leave.

_' Maybe in another life things could have gone differently or if we had meet you before Seo.' _The purple clad twin thought as the doors closed hiding the first Ashikabi from her eyes.

_' I'll kill all of the Ashikabi before they get the chance to control my body.'_ Tsukiumi swore with all of her might.

_' Good luck Minato you are going to need it.' _Homura thought as he saw the Sekirei look at the door. He wondered if all the Ashikabi were going to have as much problems as the first.

+-*/*-+

" Well that was interesting." Minaka said as he saw what had happened in the lab. Next to him stood Natsuo since Takami had refused to return to work until a week off to calm down.

" I didn't think that a single Ashikabi could cause that much chaos with the Sekirei." Natsuo said as he looked at the Sekirei that he was to wing. Though they followed his orders none had yet to accept him enough to be kissed.

" Minato only needed a single moment and he winged a Sekirei, so why is it that you have yet to wing these three?" Minaka said making Natsuo want to groan.

" They are too powerful to be forced into something, and they haven't gone through the same treatment as the others. I've tried but it's harder to make them react." Natsuo said in his defense.

" You don't say." Minaka said as he turned in his chair to look at the door to his office.

" Sir, we brought Sahashi Minato and number 7 Akitsu as you had command." the man that had been talking to Minato said getting a nod from the chairman.

" Good, you and your men may leave." Minaka said getting a nod from the soldiers.

_' Be careful kid, one wrong move and you might not make it out of the tower.' _The soldier thought the words he had said to Minato as they reached the office. The man knew how true they were, he wondered how an innocent kid could get involved in the Sekirei Project.

" Tell me Minato, how are you liking your life with Akitsu?" Minaka said with a smile.

" I like Akitsu... a lot. Why did you and your men attacked us? A simple invitation would have been enough to get my attention." Minato said making Minaka to lean back in his comfy chair.

" That was a misunderstanding. You see they thought you were going to attack them. They had to stop you before you could release Akitsu's Norito." Minaka said with a calm tone.

" Norito... your perverted scientist said it before, what is that?" Minato said making Minaka to bring his hands together and place his elbows on the desk. He was leaning forward with a look of complete seriousness.

" You have many questions Minato, and as a man of Science I know how badly you need them answered. So I will explain everything from the beginning. Save your questions till the end." Minaka said getting a nod from the young man that was his son.

" Many years ago I and a few others found the greatest discovery in the history of the human race. We found a ship with technology decades ahead of our planet. Life forms that seemed to have come out of a comic book. This new source of power would have sent the world into a third world war, had it been told to the public." Minaka said making Minato nod his head.

_' Damn right it would, just what I've seen Akitsu do is more than enough for some governments.'_ Vicious Minato thought as he looked at the caramel haired woman with the corner of his eyes. Minato took her hand to help her calm down. This actual helped him more than his Sekirei.

_' It's her, the one that prevented me from being free. If she hadn't done that I would have never been broken...' _Akitsu thought as she badly wanted to freeze the sword wielding Sekirei. However when she felt Minato's take her hand she calmed down.

_' If it wasn't for her I would have never meet Minato, he would have never had saved me. I won't forgive her for attacking me, but I can thank her for helping me find my Ashikabi.' _Akitsu thought as Minato's warmth filled her once again.

" Using the technology we were able to work, we created M.B.I. All in preparation for us to begin the Sekirei Project. I plan to release all 108 Sekirei into Tokyo to find their Ashikabi. Their union will bring a new age to humanity. Once the game is underway the world will learn the truth of the power given to others like you. Humans chosen by the heavens to wield the incredible power laying dormant in the Sekirei." Minaka said making Minato confused.

" You see even though Akitsu is powerful right now, she can reach a new level of power through your abilities as an Ashikabi. All winged Sekirei have a state of being called the Norito. Many think it is only a finisher move or a desperation technique used for Sekirei to protect their Ashikabi. They are wrong, the Norito is the release an Ashikabi gives to their Sekirei, the stronger your bond the longer they can stay in that form, however we estimate that once they use their technique they will temporary lose that state of power. Tell me Minato have you ever noticed anything weird happens when you kiss Akitsu?" Minaka said making Minato look at him.

" The first time I kissed her she had wings of light appear from her back. An hour and a half later we kissed again and the same wings appeared. When I got a chance I properly recorded the time between the appearance of the lights. Now it takes a little over an hour and a half for those lights to show up when I kiss her." Minato said making Minaka smile. Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi with a bit of shock.

" Spoken like a true man of science. The activation of the Norito caught your attention and you wanted to figure out everything about it." Minaka said making Minato stare at him with no sign that the praise reached his ears.

" That lights tells the world that Akitsu's Norito has been activated. The gap between every time that light shines means how long she can stay in her state, or how long her body can store that final technique. The stronger you become as an Ashikabi, the longer Akitsu can stay in her strongest form and perhaps the more times she can use those stronger moves. In reality this is only a theory, we have never had an Ashikabi bond with a Sekirei before... In fact, I was wondering if you would be willing to spend some more time here in the lab. For us to check how you both progress. We will gladly compensate you for your time." Minaka said with excitement before calming down to make his offer.

" As long as you don't take these test too far. I won't allow anyone to hurt Akitsu-chan." Minato said with a serious voice.

" And what does a worthless boy like you plan to do if we do?" The silver haired and dangerous looking woman said with a maddening grin.

" I won't do anything, but it has only been ten minutes since Akitsu's Norito activated. At the moment you can consider yourself hostages." Minato said making the room start to get cold. Akitsu caught on to the plan of her Ashikabi and began to prepare for battle. Her abilities already turning the large office into a battlefield that would favor her.

_' I don't have to fear her, Minato-kun has given me the power I need to beat her.' _Akitsu thought as Natsuo began to worry.

_' This kid is exactly like Minaka, they might not look it but both are smart and dangerous. Even without really doing anything he has us where he wants us. Its time like this that makes me wish I never took this job.' _Natsuo thought as he saw the raven haired son glare down his calm father. Suddenly the madman started to laugh and clap his hands.

" Wonderful... truly wonderful, I swear that we will bring no harm to you or your Sekirei. I expect no less from the First Ashikabi. You will bring much entertainment to the world." Minaka said making Akitsu to relax.

" Tell me, how did you know that these Sekirei could not touch Akitsu before she could release her Norito?" Minaka said making Minato look at the three Sekirei that were studying him.

" I didn't, but I was able to make a good guess from what I have seen from the other Sekirei. The way they stand and the way the carry themselves tells me that they are used to hand to hand combat. There is no doubt in my mind that they are as powerful as they are beautiful." Minato said making two of the Sekirei blush.

" However I've seen Akitsu-chan use her ice once, it probably took a fraction of a second to freeze my phone when she was upset. Imagine how much faster and stronger her abilities would had been had she used her Norito. I find it hard to believe that any of them could have gotten around the man in front of them before Akitsu-chan could have created a barrier between us. Before you could have broken through I would have told Akitsu-chan to freeze you where you stood. Then we would have made our escape." Minato said making Minaka smile.

" How did you know she would set up a barrier first? Why wouldn't she attack?" Minaka asked making Minato take the hand of his Sekirei. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Making her blush in front of those in the room. Natsuo grumbled on how the kid was showing him off.

" Akitsu-chan is always talking about protecting me, she won't attack anything unless she knows I am safe." Minato said as a light smirk filled his face.

" All I can do is spend the rest of my life making Akitsu-chan happy. I love her too much to ever risk losing her." Minato said making Akitsu and two other Sekirei to blush.

" With all that talk about love you sound like Mu-chan." Karasuba said making Minato confused. The woman had a dangerous glow in her eyes.

" Anyways if that will be all." Minato said as he wanted to leave the tower.

" Yes, that was all I really wanted to tell you about today. Go home and relax the fun won't start until another week." Minaka said with a smile.

" I do have one question." Minato said making the chairman look at him.

" I don't have the power to protect Akitsu-chan, I want to know how can I grow stronger, as an Ashikabi, so that she can protect both us?" Minato said making Minaka to smile.

" There's two ways an Ashikabi can awaken his abilities. The first way is by creating powerful bonds with your Sekirei, the second way and the most easiest is by winging as many Sekirei as possible." Minaka said with a smirk, he wondered how his son would take the information. He knew that Akitsu was easily living up to her number.

" Then all I can do is continue to love Akitsu-chan with my whole being. She doesn't want to share me with other Sekirei." Minato said making Akitsu blush.

" Show us how far you can get my boy, show us the legacy you plan to create." Minaka said with a smile after Minato left his office.

" That kid of yours is something else." Natsuo said as he stopped feeling like an icicle.

" What do you expect from someone that carries my genes? By the way, why are two of your Sekirei reacting to Minato?" Minaka said with a smirk as Natsuo turned to see the blushing members of the Disciplinary squad.

_' When the hell did this happen? Damn he won't let me hear the end of this any time soon.' _Natsuo thought as Minaka turned to look out the window to see Tokyo.

" The first Ashikabi... he already seems to be a master of my game. I'm going to have a lot of fun seeing him play." Minaka said as he wondered how Takami will react when she hears about everything that has happened to her son. He figured he was going to be in a world of pain soon. Or atleast get bitched at. Either way he was going to have fun, nothing made his day like seeing Takami all hot and bothered. It was one of the reason why he never openly showed his feelings to her. That way her sexual frustration would grow and grow until it couldn't be contained anymore and she would literally rape him. As a man with the world in his fingers there was little that he didn't control, being dominated by a lust filled she beast made him feel alive. It was easy to say that the Chairman of M.B.I had a weird fetish.

+-*/*-+

" Minato-kun." Akitsu said as she came out of the bathroom in a Yukata made for sleeping. They were staying at a hotel until Minato's things could be delivered to their new home. He was staring at the V.I.P card that had been given to them before they left the insanity of M.B.I, he had been mystified by the thing for the last hour.

" Yes Akitsu-chan." Minato said as he turned to look at her.

" Do you mind if we sleep in the same bed?" Akitsu said with a light blush making the raven haired man to blush as well.

" Uh sure... if you had told me earlier I would have gotten a place with a bigger bed." Minato said as he looked at the bed that would make it hard for two people to sleep in. Future Minato was panting as he filled his mind with all kind of scenarios and positions.

" Can you please lay down Minato-kun?" Akitsu said making her Ashikabi do as he was told. Now Future and Vicious were ready to pounce the ice mistress. Both started fighting to see who was going to be in control.

" See... both of us fit." Akitsu said with a smile as she was resting half of her body on him. Minato smiled and wrapped his hands around her making her happier than before. The two persona yelled profanities at their body. They really wanted to take advantage of the situation.

" Sweet dreams Akitsu-chan tomorrow we have a lot of work to do." Minato said before kissing her lips making the Norito activate one last time for the night. Both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

+-*/*-+

The sound of a weak explosion filled Minato's ears. He looked around and was surprised to see one of the festivals her grew up with. To his shock he was carrying a sleeping Akitsu on his back. He walked through the empty street and stalls, wondering where all the people had gone. Another explosion made the raven haired Ashikabi look at the sky. He ran to the sight he knew by heart, the place that would always contain the pyrotechnical experts. He stood frozen as he saw the image of his little sister shooting a firework.

" Nii-sama, let's light up the sky soon." The teen said with a smile as the explosion of beautiful lights lit up her features.

Omake Theater

The Journey Home

" Bye Hot stuff." A Sekirei said as she pinched Minato on the butt.

_' Why did I agree to this?' _Minato thought as he saw the line of Sekirei waiting for a hug.

" _It's because Akitsu-chan wanted to show off how great we are at hugging."_ Future Minato said as he hugged a girl around Yukari's age.

" I love you Ashikabi-sama!" The girl yelled before she tried to go for a kiss. Akitsu grabbed her by the collar of her medical gown and viciously threw her to the other side of the room.

" That's number two! The next time you can't control yourselves we are leaving!" Akitsu said as her powers began to manifest themselves.

" Finally." Yomi said as she licked her lips. She quickly took Minato in her hands and began to feel all over his body.

" Stop that." Akitsu said when Minato started to moan. The scythe using Sekirei was rubbing just the right spots to get him excited. Of course her body rubbing up and down on his was making her excited as well. Yomi glared at Akitsu for making Minato calm down but more importantly get control of himself.

" What? I'm not kissing him. You said we can touch him as long as we don't kiss him." Yomi said with a sly smile.

" Fine but you only got thirty seconds left." Akitsu said with a glare.

_' That's all I need, by the time I'm done he'll be begging to wing me.' _Yomi thought as she continued to rub herself on the First Ashikabi. Unfortunately for Yomi Minato's loyalty to Akitsu was too much and he didn't react the way she wanted. Unfortunately for Minato Yomi was never one for losing.

_' Oh god this is Heaven and Hell.' _Minato thought as Hikari was rubbing her body agaisnt him. The older twin was not completely happy with Seo, so she was going to milk her lucky break as much as possible.

_' The main cannon has been fully charged awaiting orders to fire!.'_ Future Minato said when their body got a hard on. Minato had never had a girl with Hikari's body rub up on him. Though he loved Akitsu with all of his heart, he was still a young man with limited experience with the female body.

" Oh looks like little Ashikabi is ready to play." Hikari said with a smile as she felt something poke her.

_' Warning the main cannon can not continue to take this kind of pressure, early discharge is unavoidable._' Future Minato said when Hikari's hand went inside their pants.

_' Early Discharge? What the fuck is he talking about? Oh shit you can't be serious!' _Vicious Minato thought as his body reacted like any other of a young man that was being pleasured by a beautiful woman.

" No more!" Akitsu yelled as she yanked out Hikari's hand and ran off with Minato.

_' My goods, she didn't have to strengthen her hold when Akitsu pulled her off. I think she scratched it. It hurts so much.'_ Minato thought as he cried while clutching himself. He was able to drown himself in his pain since Akitsu was dragging him through the air.

" What are you doing?" Hikari said when Yomi swiped some of the Ashikabi's essence from her hand.

" I warmed him up for you, the least you can do is share." Yomi said making the Sekirei look at her as she prepare to eat Minato's sudden gift.

_' They did this to us because Akitsu-chan bragged about hugging us. Can you imagine what is going to happen when we bed her?' _Future Minato said making their body blush.

_' As long as the pain doesn't equal they joy it doesn't matter.'_ Vicious Minato said with arrogance. Though they did felt a wave a pain while urinating, Minato hoped he didn't have to go to another large gathering of Sekirei again.

**+-*/\+-***

**Hello everyone, it's been a while since I posted anything. I just wanted to make sure that it was done to the best of my abilities. One thing that caught me off guard was the poll, which looks like this...**

**Kazehana has Ten votes.**

**Uzume is right on her tail with Eight.**

**Followed by Tsukiumi with Seven.**

**Musubi only has six, I had assumed she was going to be one of the few to receive the most love. **

**The rest only have four or less which includes Hikari, Hibiki, Mazu, Yomi, Homura, and little Kusano.**

**Originally I was hoping to set Minato up with an original team that involved his original Sekirei as little as possible. I had wanted to add a few OCs or give life to a few of the Sekirei Karasuba slaughtered. However the people has spoken so I will do my best to make you happy. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did to write it. Just to be safe in the end no Sekirei received Minato's DNA they were all prevented by the scientist and soldiers. Please review, if you have any negative to say or something to help me get better don't be an ass about it. This is something I do for fun no need to take it so damn seriously... luckily for me I have yet to have anybody like that show up. Thank You for read and I promise to have something post up soon. Just as soon as I see how you guys react. I'm going to take the poll down soon. **

**Before I forget the reason the Sekirei got chaotic with Minato was the fact they were excited about being let free and there is a reason why an Ashikabi should not be near any unwinged Sekirei. Ja ne.**


	4. It's Time to Play the Game!

Its How You Play the Game

Chapter 4 : Time to Play the Game!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

" Talking"

' Thinking.'

" **Attack"**

**_Last time on Its How You Play the Game._**

_He stood frozen as he saw the image of his little sister shooting a firework._

" _Nii-sama, let's light up the sky soon." The teen said with a smile as the explosion of beautiful lights lit up her features._

+-*/*-+

" Yuri-chan that's dangerous." Minato nearly yelled as he woke up as the sun began to shine.

" Minato-kun what's wrong?" Akitsu asked with concern. She had woken up a few minutes earlier, happily lying next to her private source of warmth, just watching her beloved Ashikabi sleep.

" I had a strange dream... we where in an empty festival, then I found my little sister Yukari playing with the fireworks." Minato said with confusion, the dream didn't make any sense to him.

" I don't understand how that is a bad thing? I thought fireworks were something that is fun to play with." Akitsu asked making Minato look at her.

" They are, if you know what you are doing. Which is the reason why she can't play with fireworks. She once accidentally set our summer home on fire." Minato chuckled at the memory of the event making Akitsu smile.

" The strange thing is I haven't called her Yuri-chan since I entered High School, and she never called me Nii-sama." Minato said making Akitsu become serious.

_' I hope this is just a dream and nothing else.' _Akitsu and Minato thought.

" We should go to my old place and start packing." Minato said making Akitsu nod her head.

+-*/*-+

A week passed and nothing serious happened to the new couple. They had moved the little things Minato owned from his old place to the new one that they had selected. Minato couldn't get over the fact at how badly the manager had glared at him. Since it was so few things and the house looked so empty they decided to use the M.B.I card to buy anything else they would need.

Being a new student to a prestigious school, having a stable well paying job, A woman as successful as Takami being his co signer and not to mention the very generous deposit made the first Realtor he visited very excited. The young man wondered if he would have had the same amount of success if he was a repeater. He shook those thoughts away before a goofy grin filled his face.

" This way it's like you brought all of this stuff from home. It's not depending on other people, its sharing ones things with the person you love." Minato said as he sat on a comfy black couch with Akitsu on his lap. He had a goofy grin on his face since he now owned the largest Plasma T.V. he had ever seen in his life. All of his house was filled with all the modern things a new family will need. If the family was made up of two young adults that bought all the newest and greatest things available.

_' I love Akitsu! I love her and all of her money!' _Vicious Minato yelled while remembering all the expensive things they bought.

_' You can love the money all you want, but when it comes down to loving Akitsu-chan I'm in charge.'_ Future Minato said with confidence.

" I'm glad this makes you happy Minato-kun, if you want anything else all you have to do is ask." Akitsu said with a smile.

" Thanks, but I can't keep depending on you." Minato said making a look of pain fill Akitsu's face.

" You don't need me anymore?" Akitsu asked making Minato curse himself.

" That's not what I mean... uh how can I explain this?" Minato said making Akitsu look at him with teary eyes. He hated that his carelessly chosen words did so much harm to her. It took him a minute to figure out how to say what he wanted her to understand. Without making him look like some kind of bastard Ashikabi.

" When I was growing up my mom would drill my head with how a real man should be. One of her lessons was that a man should not depend on others. In other words I should work hard for everything I want. Which is why we won't be using this card anymore. You got plenty of clothes, and the fridge is full. I'll pay the rent and bills with the money I'll get from mom and school. I can't protect you, the least I can do is provide for you." Minato said making Akitsu smile.

" This is some of that macho gibberish, right?" Akitsu said making Minato smile. She remember hearing it from some of the controllers at M.B.I.

" Something like that." Minato said as Akitsu turned to look at the Television.

+-*/*-+

A figure in a white stood on the top of the M.B.I tower. A giant clock was behind him as a few looked at him enjoy himself with his insanity.

" There are now 108 Sekirei ready to be released to the world. It is time to start this wonderful game. Let the players fight to reach the top as the game master waits to grant their wish." Minaka said before giving the signal to start releasing Sekirei into the city.

" Its going to be the greatest story of love, pain, joy and war!" The white haired man said before laughing his head off.

" Idiot." Takami said making Natsuo agree.

" What do you think you are doing? You're not suppose to be here!" A soldier yelled before the sound of fighting erupt under them. Natsuo looked at the disciplinary squad, he had wanted to order them to be ready. His plans weren't needed since they were always ready to fight.

The doors leading to their location suddenly flew at them in four pieces.

" I want to know where he is." A Sekirei said making the humans look at it in confusion.

" Tell me where my master is, I know you know where he is." The Sekirei said making Minaka smile.

" This is interesting." Minaka said as the lone Sekirei looked ready to fight his powerful disciplinary squad for the information. A fight more than likely to cause the death of the Sekirei though that certain Sekirei didn't care. It just wanted to find the one that it wanted as it's Ashikabi.

+-*/*-+

" Yo." A brown haired man said as Minato walked up to the school. He was well dressed while Minaka looked comfortable in his clothes. The raven haired young man wasn't much for style. He would rather go with comfort, than durability or some kind of new fashion. That was his style, plain, soft, and easy to use.

" Yasaka, how's it hanging?" Minato said to his classmate.

" Hmm confidence, healthy body... and you don't look like crap." The man said as he looked at his friend.

" What?" Minato asked since he didn't like being stared at.

" You got accepted by Todai and you got yourself a girl, right?" Yasaka said making Minato shocked.

" How did you know that?" Minato said making his friend smirk.

" Your former landlord told me."Yasaka said making Minato sigh.

" You'll never change, when did you see my old landlord?" Minato said making his friend smile.

" I tried calling you but your phone has been off. I went to your place to see what you were up to, since you quit your old job." Yasaka said as they started to walk from the bulletin board of Tokyo U. The more stylish friend had just found out he got accepted to his college of choice.

" They called me in to offer me an Internship, my mom increased my allowance, she wants me to focus on my studies. I moved out a week ago and right now I got to get a new phone since the old one broke." Minato said making his friend nod his head.

" Sounds like you're doing better than me, I just made it and I just started a new job. I hope I make enough to survive." Yasaka said with a smile.

" Where are you working at?" Minato asked making Yasaka blush.

" I rather not say, I don't want to jinx it." Yasaka said making Minato look at him before shrugging his shoulders.

" I guess those are the paperwork you have to turn in. I'm just about to go get mine." Yasaka said as he pointed to a folder in his friend's hand.

" Yeah, with all that has been happening I almost forgot it. Had I waited any longer I would have lost the Internship." Minato said with a sigh.

" She must be hot to get you this distracted." Yasaka said with a light laugh.

" She isn't just hot, she's smart, sweet and a hell of a cook." Minato said remembering all the things he loved about Akitsu.

_' Not to mention she has a killer body and loves us with all of her being. What more can a man want?'_ Future Minato said getting a nod from his blood hungry counter part.

" Eh? Wait... you did get a girl?" Yasaka asked with disbelief. Minato turned to look at his friend that had froze when Minato spoke. The new Ashikabi looked at his only Tokyo friend with annoyance.

" Why are you looking at me like that? Didn't you figure it out?" Minato said making Yasaka shake his head.

" I was just joking, you bastard! Why are you so lucky?" Yasaka said as he started to shake his friend.

" Will you stop? You sound like a baby... Besides things will be better for you now that you're a student too." Minato said making Yasaka look at him.

" Your right, both of us are Tokyo U students now, things will get better. We should celebrate." Yasaka said with excitement.

" I'm having a cook out at my house this weekend, I'll text you the address later. My family will be coming to visit." Minato said making Yasaka nod his head.

" I'll make sure to bring a girl, wouldn't want to look bad in front of your family." Yasaka said making Minato look at him

" How will not having a girl make you look bad?"

" Well if you are able to get a girl, your family will naturally expect me to have one... I am a million times better than you." Yasaka said with a cocky smirk.

" Ass." Minato said before they walked to the registration office while chatting about what they had been doing lately.

+-*/*-+

Akitsu was laying on the ridiculously large bed she slept in with her Ashikabi. She sighed as she turned to look at the window.

" Minato-kun come home soon, I'm too lonely without you." Akitsu said before turning in the bed again.

There was a knock on the door and the brunette got up and went to answer it.

" What are you doing here?" Akitsu said as she stared down her guest.

" I came to see how you were doing." Homura said making Akitsu relax. The man was well dressed and carried a smile on his face. He would easily be any woman's wet dream... any woman that wasn't a Sekirei.

" Why?" Akitsu said as she looked at one of the few male Sekirei.

" Why not?"

" Would you like to come in?" Akitsu said when she saw he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

" That would be nice." The fire user said before being lead to the living room.

" Let me go get some snacks and tea for us." Akitsu said as she went to the kitchen. Homura sat down on the nice comfy couch. It belonged to a set of three that allowed a descent amount of people to sit.

" This place is nice." Homura said as he took in the family atmosphere.

" Thank you, Minato-kun and I took a long time deciding on the things we wanted." Akitsu said with a blush as she set down the things she got from the kitchen.

" I'm really happy for you Akitsu, if anyone deserves a loving Ashikabi its you of all people." Homura said making Akitsu smile.

" Thank you, have you found your Ashikabi?" Akitsu said making the man shake his head.

" Not yet, but it doesn't' mean I have given up. Out there is someone I was born to love." Homura said making Akitsu nod her head.

" It's been fun, but I got a lot of work to do." Homura said an hour later when they finished the snacks and talking about Akitsu's new life.

" Work?" Akitsu asked.

" There's a certain Scientist that cares about the Sekirei. She thinks there might be some humans that might force themselves on wingless Sekirei. I'm going to protect them." Homura said making Akitsu look at her hands.

" Do you want me to help?" Akitsu said making Homura smile.

" No, you have your Ashikabi. I don't want you to lose this life because of me. Just be happy and continue to love your Ashikabi, that is all I ask." Homura said making Akitsu smile.

" I will and I hope you find your Ashikabi soon."

" Hopefully... uh this is a bit embarrassing... but can I use your bathroom. I need to change clothes." Homura said making Akitsu point to the public restroom.

" Oh before I forget, this weekend Minato-kun and his family are having a cook out, feel free to come as my guest." Akitsu said making Homura nod his head.

" I'll try to drop by." the Guardian of the Sekirei said before rushing to protect the weak.

+-*/*-+

" How much money do you have saved up?" Yasaka said making Minato look at him.

" What do you mean?" The raven haired man said as they came out of the phone store.

" Well since I've known you, you've been working here in Tokyo. While your mom gave you an allowance. Also you're a penny pincher. You got to have a lot saved up." Yasaka said making Minato think.

" I had more before I did my move, but I've never really cared about money before." Minato said making someone grunt. They turned to see a man that was clearly upset. Minato didn't recognize him as the scientist that got fired the day he went to the M.B.I tower. Seo was not a happy man, for more than one reason.

" What's his problem?" Yasaka asked as the guy walked off.

" Who knows? So where are you going?" Minato asked his friend

" I got to go back home, you know tell my family the good news. I'll be back before your party." Yasaka said with a smile.

" It's not a party." Minato said making his friend laugh.

" Yeah I know I'll see you around." The brown hair man said before leaving.

Minato was happily making his way to a store, he had to buy a uniform for his classes.

+-*/*-+

Four more days passed. Akitsu was looking Minato over as he stood in scrubs for his first day at the hospital. He was a bit surprised that he would start helping in the medical building before his classes started. His mom had paid for him to go to a special cram school that had prepared him for his career in the field of Medicine.

" Not good." Akitsu said making Minato look at her.

" I thought you said I look good in these?" Minato said with confusion.

" I did...which is the problem. I don't want other Sekirei to be tempted to throw themselves at you." Akitsu said making Minato shake his head.

" I don't think I of all people have to worry about that. I'll see you later Akitsu-chan." Minato said before kissing her. A flash of light, a few blushes later and he was ready to leave.

" If something happens call me." Akitsu said making Minato nod his head.

While he was getting his phone he added another line for that Akitsu could get in contact with him.

+-*/*-+

" I knew releasing that number was going to cause problems, but I never thought it was going to be at this level." Takami said after a report was read to her, Minaka and Natsuo.

" Natsuo I want that fool disposed of." Minaka said with a dark tone.

" Yes sir." Natsuo said before he heard the disciplinary squad move out.

_' Damn at this rate I won't be able to wing them any time soon. No, right now I got more important things to worry about.' _Natsuo thought before going to get a strike team ready.

+-*/*-+

Minato yawned as he left the hospital, the whole day he had been doing paperwork. He learned he wouldn't start working on patients until he passed the basic of the Medical classes of his college. It made sense to him, he was just happy to be able to help people somehow. Now he just wanted to go home, and rest with Akitsu in his hands.

" I finally found you."

+-*/*-+

" Minato-kun." Akitsu said when she felt a wave of pain in her heart, she quickly rushed out of their home in hopes of finding her beloved. She had been taught the way to his school and the hospital he was going to be working at.

+-*/*-+

_' Fuck I didn't think a Sekirei could hit so hard.' _Vicious Minato thought as he blocked a kick that made him skid back.

_' If mom hadn't paid Akisame-sensei to teach me Jujitsu I would have already been dead.'_ Minato thought as he tried his hardest to stay alive.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice yelled making Minato and his attacker look to the rooftops. A pink haired Sekirei in a black short kimono style outfit was standing there.

_' I can't see her panties because of her biker shorts."_ Vicious Minato thought as he took in her brawler look. He easily remembered her being one of the guards of the M.B.I. Chairman.

" _I bet her style of lingerie isn't as cute as Akitsu's. No reason for us to want to see her in her undies... Though for such a petite figure she sure is cute.' _Future Minato thought making his face blush.

" So you finally showed up." Minato turned to his attacker.

From the shadows of the buildings a large man came out, he looked like a professional wrestle to his eyes. The man had a mask and muscles that looked big enough to deflect bullets.

" What are you talking about?" The Red Sekirei said making the Wrestling Sekirei upset.

" You shouldn't have been picked to be part of the Disciplinary Squad. It should have been me, I'm stronger, and I love fighting more than you. No one is stronger than Goro." The masked Sekirei said making the cute female smirk.

" You're too stupid to do my work, besides you would have to be winged by Natsuo to be part of the squad and you would rather die than be kissed by a guy." Benitsubasa said making Goro growl at her.

" I'm going to kill you to take your spot." Goro said with rage.

" If you wanted to challenge me you should have just said something. I don't know why you got all of those humans involved." Benitsubasa said making Goro smirk.

" Killing them was the only way I could have gotten the others to be searching the city for me. I was surprised you figured out I was going to attack the first so soon." Goro said making Minato confused since the madman was looking at him.

" I like fighting too, atleast I fight those worthy of me. What I don't understand is why did you go after him?" Benitsubasa said making Goro look up to her.

" He is the first Ashikabi, I know M.B.I has him under watch, and I know you reacted to him." Goro said making the pink haired girl blush.

'_ He's right, It's been a week and a half since I saw him, but I still get that special feeling when I think about him._' Benitsubasa said before glaring at the large man. She didn't even want to waste her time thinking how the rogue fighter knew that. She just decided to blame it on Haihane since she always caused her headaches.

" Natsuo is going to be my Ashikabi. I can't be part of the disciplinary squad if he doesn't wing me." Benitsubasa said making the large man upset.

" I'll kill you." Goro yelled before leaping at the pink haired Sekirei.

+-*/*-+

Unknown to the two fighters there was others watching. Two figures where looking on and were shocked to see Minato hurry his way up the fire escape.

_' What is he doing?_' The two Sekirei thought.

" Hikari what are you doing here? We're suppose to be looking for Seo." Hibiki said making her sister flinch on the roof top she used to over see the fight.

Homura turned to see the twins, one blushing and the other pouting. He had been doing his patrol when he saw Minato be approached by the large Sekirei. Had he been more careful he could have prevented the fight, he was surprised to see Minato last so long agaisnt the giant. That distraction was more than likely the reason why he didn't notice Hikari watching as well.

" Okay... I understand... let's go." Hikari said with a mad voice making her sister look at her. She turned to the sound of fighting one last time.

_' Don't do anything stupid. Ashikabi-san.'_ Hikari thought as she left with Hibiki. Since they had been released the purple clad Sekirei had been following the raven haired Ashikabi, after accidentally seeing him talking to his friend in the street. She now knew where he lived, where he went for work and school. She tried hard to not let her sister know she became a stalker. Though it pained her heart to be so far from the one that gave her the strongest reaction, she couldn't afford to be separated from her sister. Together they were stronger than they could ever hope to be alone.

" You flat chested bitch!" Goro yelled as he got up from a round house.

" I'm not flat chested! They're just small." Benitsubasa said with a blush.

" Look out." Minato yelled making the pink hair turn to him.

" Don't look at me! Jump!" Minato yelled making the cute Sekirei do as she was told. She had barely dodged a clothesline from Goro. The savage Sekirei growled as he looked at Minato.

" This don't involve you anymore human, leave before I decide to end your pitiful existence." Goro said as Benitsubasa back flipped a safe distance.

_' That caught me off guard, my heart is beating so fast. Why? Why him and not Natsuo? Natsuo is cool and he is...' _Benitsubasa thought as she looked at the first Ashikabi.

" A real man doesn't run from a battle. You challenged me and expect me to forget that when its most convenient for you? You're dumber than you look." Minato said making Goro growl at him.

_' That guy must have balls of steel or is extremely stupid.'_ Homura and Benitsubasa thought.

_' Considering who his mother is, it explains why he is so thick headed and proud. Even if he normally doesn't look it. Though I worry about him having that man's genes.' _Homura thought as he saw Minato get in a basic Judo stance.

" Fine, I'll fulfill your death wish." Goro said with a hint of madness as he rushed towards Minato. He brought his head back when a leg flew near his face. He couldn't block the double punch to his stomach and chest. Benitsubasa had suddenly jumped in between the Sekirei and Ashikabi. She didn't know why she did such a fancy move. None of her training ever had her attack while upside down and in the air. It was effective and she was somehow sure she was the only one capable of doing it.

She landed on her hands and flipped to her feet as Goro stumbled back. The giant was getting more and more furious from being interrupted.

" Bastards! I'll kill you both!" Goro yelled as he charged Benitsubasa again.

_' I can barely keep up with the speed they are using.' _Minato thought as he saw them exchange blows.

_' She won't break through his guard like that. She needs to focus to take down that fucking freak.'_ Vicious Minato thought.

" He's too bulky for you to beat him like that, Focus on a single area that should slow him down!" Minato yelled as Benitsubasa got some breathing room.

" What's wrong you flat chested whore? Didn't your Ashikabi give you a command?" Goro said as Benitsubasa rushed him.

" He isn't my Ashikabi, the professor already decide who my Ashikabi is going to be... and I'm not flat!" Benitsubasa said with rage. Like any other fighter her moment of anger clouded her and like any fighter that relies on their instincts Goro sensed her moment of weakness.

" Gotcha!" Goro said as he caught one of her arms. In one quick and sudden move Goro forced her to bow in front in him. He grabbed her waist and flipped her in mid air, before slamming her on the roof of the apartment causing cracks. ( In case I couldn't describe it right... he used a power bomb.)

" Do you know why they call me the Savage Sekirei?" Goro said with a dark smile as Benitsubasa bounced off the cement floor.

" Because my style revolves around the breaking of my enemies' bones." He grabbed her head and tucked it under his armpit.

_' Oh god it smells, was the last time he bathed at the tower.'_ Benitsubasa thought as she was lifted into the air by Goro. Both fell back, but Benitsubasa received the worst part of the fall. The giant man rolled in the ground and brought a spinning elbow down on the stomach of the pink haired Sekirei. She gasped in pain from the force of his hit, a light amount of blood escaping her mouth.

" I'm going to break you until even M.B.I will never be able to fix you again. No Ashikabi will ever want you. Especially with those tiny tits." Goro said as he lifted Benitsubasa by the throat. The large man could clearly see fear in her eyes as he nearly chocked her to death. She tried to kick him a few times in the ribs but she was quickly losing strength. She wouldn't be able to move before he would give in to her hits.

" It's time to finish this." Goro said with a sadistic smile. He brought her close enough to whisper in her ear.

" I'm going to let you live long enough to see what I have planned for your Ashikabi. You might have been a strong fighter but as a Sekirei you are useless. Without the one you love you will never have true strength, isn't that the first lesson of being a Sekirei?" The man said as Benitsubasa's eyes grew in shock.

" What's going on?" Goro said with disbelief as his body started trembling.

" I told you I was your opponent. Then you had to go and ignore me, but the thing I won't forget is how you played with this girl. I'm going to fuck you up!" Vicious Minato said as he took control of the body.

With a simple chop to the underside of Goro's arm allowed him to free the weeping Benitsubasa. The two watching Sekirei watched with disbelief as Minato grabbed Goro's arm and twisted it into a painful angle.

" You fuckers might not be human but I'm guessing your skeletal structure is basically the same." Vicious Minato said before delivering a palm strike to the strained shoulder joint. A sickening crack filled the air.

" I don't normally take my fights this far but you aren't human, so I have to fight in a way that is most fitting for you." Minato said as Goro yelled in pain while on the ground.

" What did you do to me?" Goro said with rage. He tried to order his body to move but it wasn't responding.

" Human bodies have a few pressure points that allow maximum damage to the body. I tried the most commonly used one, with a simple pinch on the neck you can put someone to sleep. I had to squeeze your spot with all the strength I had. Instead of knocking you out it seemed to have caused paralysis." Minato said as he stood over the giant.

" Damn you! I'm the strongest Sekirei you can't do this to me!" Goro yelled as his arm was killing him.

" I'm not going to risk letting you getting up." Minato said as he started to strike the lower back of Goro.

" What are you doing?" Goro yelled as he grunted in pain.

" A human needs their tail bone to be able to stay on balance, if it is damaged it makes it hard to walk. Let's find out if Sekirei have the same problem." Minato said as he continue to punch the same spot. With each strike Goro's pain grew.

" I kill you! You hear me I'll kill you and your flat chested whore too!" Goro yelled with rage as Minato stood.

" No you won't." Minato said with a calm tone, he had been using his training to disable the large man for nearly thirty minutes. He was dead tired but he still had work to do.

" You won't be coming near her ever again. She is under my protection. I might not look it, but I'm a national champion in Jujitsu, though I am a little rusty since I hardly practice it." Minato said with a sheepish grin in the end.

_' That was rusty? He easily picked Goro apart.' _Homura thought as he wondered what other secrets the young man possed.

" What are you doing?" Benitsubasa said as Minato lifted her bridal style.

" I'm taking you home to treat you." Minato said before walking towards the fire exit.

" You got lucky friend." Homura said as he appeared near Goro.

" Had I reacted faster you would have been in a state worse than this." Homura said with a smile.

" Plus I received a text from a very worried and possessive Sekirei. I don't even want to imagine how Akitsu would have left you if she got here. Lucky for you I told her he was okay. I don't usually like lying to my friends, but you still are considered one of the wingless... placing you technically under my protection." Homura said making Goro to turn his head.

" Who the fuck are you?" Goro said with rage. His whole body aching from the punishment Minato gave him.

" Me, I'm your Guardian... now if I remember correctly." Homura said before he pinched the same spot Minato had done.

"Wha..." Was the only thing Goro said before he was gently put to sleep. Homura whistled in admiration of his work.

" Who knew that was going to work? That Minato sure is something." Homura said before lifting the large body to take to M.B.I.

+-*/*-+

" You don't have to do this." Benitsubasa said as Minato carried her through Tokyo. He was very fortunate that his new home, school and work were only a reasonable walking distance from each other. After taking a few trains.

" It's my fault you got hurt this badly, I shouldn't have left you get involved." Minato said making Benitsubasa blush.

" Are you crazy? He was a Sekirei that had killed twenty humans to draw out the members of the Disciplinary squad. He would leave our numbers marked on his victim's body. You would have never had a chance." Benitsubasa said making Minato look at her.

" I don't have a chance now, since he won't underestimate me again, but earlier I could have taken him. Still I can't believe the level in difference between Sekirei and Humans." Minato said making Benitsubasa look at him.

" It's because he was, like me, a power type. Our physical strength and dexterity is higher than normal because of all the dangerous fighting we specialize in. The closes one to our level are the weapon type and the closes to being human are the Simple type or the ones that use the elements." Benitsubasa said making Minato smile at her.

" You Sekirei keep getting more and more amazing." Minato said making her blush.

_' Why? Why can only he make me feel this way?' _Benitsubasa thought as she cuddled next to him as he carried her.

+-*/*-+

" So he was returned to us." Minaka said as Natsuo, Takami and two members of the disciplinary squad stood in front of him.

" What number defeated him, they deserve a reward." Minaka said with a smile.

" It wasn't a Sekirei." Takami said making those in the room look at her with disbelief. They had been summoned to talk about the Savage Sekirei. The meeting was to explain what happened.

" The one to defeat Goro was Minato." Takami said with pride. She was glad that those summer classes in the odd dojo had allowed her son to defend himself even agaisnt Sekirei. She could still remember how the man named Akisame asked to take him in as a true disciple. She also remembered the ridiculously powerful old blond man that also tried to convince her. In the end their efforts was wasted since Takami easily rejected the idea, she was grooming her son to be a powerful man in the world of medicine. She didn't want her son ruining his chances by taking constant blows to the head. Well blows to the head that wasn't caused by her or Yukari.

" Are you sure?" Natsuo asked with a hint of fear. He wondered what kind of monster did Minaka and Takami bring into the world.

" Yeah, it was simple to figure out. The way he maimed him is pretty much his calling card, when he is really pissed off. The last time I saw someone in this condition was a guy from his high school, that had tried to rape Yukari before she got away from him. He won't be getting out of that wheel chair anytime soon." Takami said as she shined with pride.

" Amazing... truly amazing, I hope we can get some video of it soon." Minaka said with excitement. He turned his chair to look at Tokyo while wondering what other surprises his son would bring.

" I'm surprised they didn't notice Benitsubasa wasn't here." Haihane said as they left the office.

" Natsuo what is she talking about?" Minaka said as he turned with his chair. The Ashikabi of the disciplinary squad cursed under his breathe before turning.

" She hasn't been seen since she went searching for Goro." Natsuo said making Minaka clearly upset.

" Then find her. Use the tracking system." Minaka said as he looked at the sweating Natsuo.

" You had the trackers removed from the disciplinary squad because of the special missions outside of Tokyo. You didn't want them setting off the alarm." Natsuo said making Minaka stare him down.

" Your right, I did... well how silly of me. Oh well... I'm sure she will find her way home. She does have quite the crush on you." Minaka said as he turned in his chair.

_' I hope she does, cause I haven't winged her yet.' _Natsuo thought before he hurried to find the missing Sekirei.

+-*/*-+

" A couple of days of rest and she will be as good as new." Minato said as he turned off the light in the guest room. He had been treating Benitsubasa's wounds to the best of his abilities, often using the Internet for help. He was taking notes on the damage her body had sustained. He was amazed how well she looked even though the blows from Goro would have easily snapped him in half. He couldn't believe how much punishment she could take.

" Minato-kun I want you to tell me what happened." Akitsu said with a serious face.

" Anything to make you happy." Minato said before spending the next ten minutes telling her what happened since he was approached by the Savage Sekirei. He then spent half an hour calming her down, the ice flower wanted to hunt down Goro and finish him off. The whole time they spoke a certain pink haired Sekirei was listening. She couldn't help but shiver at the way her body wanted his warmth back.

_' Why? He's useless, anyone can see that? He doesn't have a lot of money and he isn't very handsome. So why is it that I feel this way?'_ The confused Sekirei thought as Minato finished talking to Akitsu about the incident.

" Why are you stopping me Minato-kun?" Akitsu said making Benitsubasa concentrate for his answer. The ice mistress was going to storm M.B.I to finish Goro off.

" Because this is my battle. I might be a human but I still have my pride and honor. I know neither of us are satisfied with the way things turned out. Goro feels cheated and I dislike shallow victories. Mom doesn't like me fighting, she doesn't want me to ruin my record, since that will ruin my chance of finding a good job." Minato said before closing his eyes to think.

" Then what will you do?" Akitsu asked making the young man open his eyes.

" Not much I can do." Minato said making the Sekirei in the house confused.

" I really need to focus on my job and more importantly my school. Also I swore to make you happy Akitsu, that is my main priority..." Minato said as he clenched his fist.

" You want to fight him, don't you?" Akitsu said making Minato look at her.

" Hai, its been a long time since I felt the thrill of a fight. Even when those tugs came after us it was too easy. Fighting that Sekirei reminded me when I saw my Master and his first disciple fight. It was a level that I was no where near ready to reach. Especially now that I have neglected proper training." Minato said making Akitsu place a hand on his cheek.

" Every morning before you shower and every night before you sleep you work out." Akitsu said with a smile.

" Just to stay in shape but its no where near the training I am going to need to stand by your side, or defeat that monster." Minato said making Akitsu worry.

" You're being stupid. M.B.I is going to spend a lot of time and money to rid the incidents Goro caused and because you didn't kill him they are going to redo his mental training. Goro wasn't an idiot, all his victims were wanted members of the Yakuza with no ties to anyone else. He'll be out of the tower in three months. " Benitsubasa said before blushing and covering her mouth. She hadn't meant to say so much, much less let them know she was listening.

" Thanks, that should be enough time to reach my old strength. It won't be enough to knock that beast out but I won't have to rely on sneak attacks." Minato said with a hint of excitement.

" Are you going to train? Even after working?" Akitsu said making Minato kiss her.

" Just for an hour, I going to go through my old moves to get back into a more relaxing state. When I fight I sometimes feel a bit awkward, its been so long since my body had to do so much movements. Once I'm done I'll help you cook, okay?" Minato said making Akitsu smile.

" Then I will train as well. I'll let you defeat this... Goro, but all other Sekirei planning on hurting you are mine." Akitsu said as cold air filled the house.

" Anything to make you happy." Minato said before they kissed again.

_'Mou, why do they make kissing look so good.' _Benitsubasa thought as she saw them at the door enjoying themselves.

_' Finally.'_ Benitsubasa said after they stopped ten minutes later. She soon cursed herself for looking at a make out session like some kind of pervert.

+-*/*-+

An hour passed, the pink haired Sekirei could hear them training as she laid in the guest bed Minato had placed her on. The raven haired Ashikabi was going over the scrolls he had made during his special summer classes. Akitsu was working on improving the speed and strength of her ice attacks.

Benitsubasa felt a bit left out, she loved doing anything involved fighting. Which is why she was cursing her carelessness for letting herself end in such a bad state. She wasn't in any critical conditions but moving was hard. She smiled when she remembered that Minato had made Akitsu place the bandages around her torso.

_' He didn't want to upset me or make me feel embarrassed. He's so sweet.' _Benitsubasa thought as she remembered the way he blushed after Akitsu had told him that she was done. He looked ready to drip blood from his nose since Benitsubasa's outfit had not been placed back on. The pink haired Sekirei only had her panties and bindings to keep her exposed from the world.

"_**No Ashikabi will ever want you. Especially with those tiny tits." **_Goro's words rang through Benitsubasa's ears, her heart ached at the thought that such a thing could happen.

_' Is that true? Did he not want to look at me because he didn't find me attractive? Was my body not to his liking?'_ Benitsubasa thought with fear.

" _**Only gay men like flat chested girls. Gay men like Natsuo, it's why he hasn't winged us, he likes the hard chest of men."**_ Haihane's words filled her mind. Benitsubasa liked the idea of Natsuo being her Ashikabi, he was cool, smart and well provided for. She tried many things to get his attention to show him she was ready and willing to be winged.

_' Why didn't he? Why doesn't Natsuo make me his? Is he really gay or am I also not to his liking? Can anyone truly fall in love with me?' _Benitsubasa thought with pain, her heart felt like it was shattering, tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Unknown to Benitsubasa she just had bad timing with Natsuo.

" It hurts being alone, not knowing if you will ever find your destined love." Akitsu said making Benitsubasa look at her. She quickly wiped her tears.

_' Stupid! You're part of the disciplinary squad, she'll make fun of you because of this.' _Benitsubasa said as she felt Akitsu sit on the bed. The proud fighter didn't want to risk seeing the ice user smirking or ready to laugh at her face.

" Before I meet Minato-kun I was like you." Akitsu said as she touched her forehead.

" I wanted an Ashikabi, not for power but to be loved. That was what scared me the most, that I wouldn't find anyone to love. Being broken and discarded hurt, but my nightmares was always filled with my Ashikabi rejecting me." Akitsu said making Benitsubasa look at her.

" Since they stopped experimenting on me and left me to die... I was plagued with that nightmare. I would find my Ashikabi. I would hold on to him, his warmth was wonderful, because of my powers I sometimes feel very cold. When I tried to kiss him to be winged, he would stop me." Akitsu said as a single tear formed in her eyes. The caramel haired woman was clutching at the sheets of the bed.

" I don't need you, you are useless to me, is what he would say, then he would leave, never once looking back." Akitsu said as Benitsubasa wanted to comfort her. She had similar dreams as that one, but they focused on the fact that she was so under developed.

" When Minato-kun saved me, when he fixed me, when he protected me from being alone... those nightmares ended. Not once have they returned. Just a light touch from Minato-kun is all I need to know he loves me, one touch is all I need to feel a wonderful fire from within." Akitsu said with a blush and look of peace.

" I would do anything for him, to make him happy, to keep him safe, to see his dreams become reality. He is my world, my sun, my life, my everything... I love him with all my being now and forever." Akitsu said making Benitsubasa jealous.

" Why are you telling me this?" The pink haired girl said making Akitsu calm down from her temporary high and look at her.

" Because I know you are reacting to him, if you make him wing you I will kill you! I will give you a slow and painful death. I don't care about this game or the rules, I won't risk anyone taking the love _my_ Ashikabi can give. Minato is a wonderful man with the biggest heart in the world. I know he can love more than one Sekirei but I won't accept it. I want him all to myself." Akitsu said after she materialized a kunai of ice and placed it to Benitsubasa's neck.

" You might be a disciplinary member but I am a single number. Even at a hundred percent you couldn't beat me. With Minato's love no one can beat me... understand?" Akitsu said making Benitsubasa nod her head.

_' It's not fair, not only do I get small boobs but the only Ashikabi that makes me react ends up having a psycho as his first Sekirei. Why do you hate me Kami-sama?' _Benitsubasa thought with tears as Akitsu left with a smile on her face.

+-*/*-+

Meanwhile in heaven

" So the big man is still asleep?" John F. Kennedy asked Abraham Lincoln.

" Yes, I hope he wakes up soon, the world really needs to have him in charge again." An angel said making the assassinated presidents nod their heads.

" I don't think he will be able to handle dealing with all of the prayers coming in any longer." Lincoln said as he looked at a man with wild white hair.

" I don't know, that is Albert Einstein, so he should be fine." The angel said making them look at one of the greatest geniuses of all time.

" My god, this tea is terrible." Einstein said making everyone shocked, they knew the man hadn't said a word since his death.

" Sorry I'm new." Michael Jackson said before moon walking away with the tray of drinks and snacks.

" How did he get in here?" Kennedy asked.

" Kami-sama loves how he dances." The angel said making everyone look at the King of Pop.

+-*/*-+

_' It's not fair why won't Kami-sama save me.'_ Benitsubasa wanted to scream. She had to endure two days and three nights of Akitsu threating her, just because Minato was being nice to her. The raven haired man would check in on her whenever he got a chance. Clearly making Akitsu jealous for all the attention the injured Sekirei was enjoying. Not to mention he almost tended to her every whim. Bringing her all of her favorite food, and doing every minor task she needed when she rang her special bell. Neither Sekirei knew where the young man had obtained the thing to begin with. She blushed when he had given her a foot message. Something that Akitsu had never thought of asking. After that she could hear the ice flower enjoying the special treatment from the couple's room.

Benitsubasa sighed at the way her life had turned out. No one in the tower had ever shown any form of kindness or worry like Minato did for Benitsubasa. She could now move under her own power but Minato had prevented her from doing so. Not to mention she wanted to be pampered as long as possible.

At the moment she was complaining since Minato couldn't help as much. He was too busy preparing for the cook out that was going to happen the next day. Akitsu was the one coming to see what she wanted.

_' Why does this psycho have to be here on my last day? She never cared about helping me before. Why can't Minato take care of me? No I have to stop, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. This isn't the life that was chosen for me."_ Benitsubasa thought as she remembered what the professor had planned for her.

" Akitsu-chan do you have the tin foil?" Minato asked from inside the kitchen.

" Yes Minato-kun, it is right here." Akitsu said with all of the joy of the world.

_' But it's not fair, I should be there not Akitsu. Does that psycho really do nothing else but spend her day in this house?'_ Benitsubasa thought as she looked to her door. She could only see their shadows on the wall across her.

" This is a lot of food." Akitsu said as they worked.

" Well, my family can eat a lot and more than likely so will Yasaka, not to mention you Sekirei devour twice as much as a human. Finally I don't want to look like a bad host because of the fact that I didn't prepare enough." Minato said with pride as they finished their preparations.

" This looks like enough to feed an army." Akitsu said making Minato bring her close to him. Akitsu wanted to melt as the warm hands of her Ashikabi wrapped around her frame. She could feel his beating heart as her back connected with it. She thanked the person who invented Kimono's since the silk allowed her to obtain the most warmth possible outside of holding her Ashikabi naked. Something that was becoming more and more tempting everyday.

Akitsu felt that such drastic measures were especially needed with a shameless wingless Sekirei in the house. She was cursing Minato's school and work for not asking for his presence. Otherwise her Ashikabi could be in the safety of the outside world instead of in the danger of their home. Akitsu would have prayed to Kami to let her kill Benitsubasa, but something told her Minato would learn the truth and didn't want to risk upsetting him. Instead her strategy was to keep Minato's attention solely on her and work on his well hidden lust. If he would to be the one to demand more who was she to deny the thing they both need. What they both wanted and the only thing left to do before marriage... though the idea of being pure on their wedding night was extremely tempting.

Akitsu understood that such a legal union meant nothing to Sekirei, since once one is bonded it didn't matter if their Ashikabi had more Sekirei. They had been taught from an early age that only a small percentage of humans can trigger their reactions. And with them being forbidden from leaving the capital they had no choice but to accept bonding with the same Ashikabi. They had been breed to be the perfect Harem candidates.

Normally most Sekirei accepted this fact, most Sekirei that had never left the expensive cages M.B.I, had provided for them. With Akitsu being used as a guinea pig it had allowed her some privileges that most Sekirei would have killed for. She was allowed to leave her room and talk to the humans in the tower as long as she didn't force her winging on them. A risk that was soon removed after they finished completing the winging process. Instead Akitsu spent her time in the tower's library reading on anything they had available... which wasn't much outside the realm of science. Now living her life as a young and new housewife, a tittle Akitsu gave herself after getting hooked on soap operas, she had gained great knowledge on how humans saw and reacted to love. The only time she saw a harem being acceptable in Television was on Anime shows... which she learned were frowned upon by most of society. Then again Minaka would more than likely give Ashikabi and Sekirei special status since they would need it. The man might be a nut but he was practical and would always plan ahead and for the worst. It wasn't well known but Akitsu had spent a lot of time talking to the head of M.B.I it was the reason why things of the world didn't surprise her. Since it wouldn't compete with the insanity that surrounded the odd man that she had grown to see as the uncle no one ever wanted to talk about.

In the end her unique up bringing had caused Akitsu to understand how humans and Sekirei saw love. When she was discarded and ignored, after M.B.I was done testing her, she had become a bit selfish. This hidden persona grew when she learned that she was never going to have an Ashikabi to call her own. The scientist didn't want to break her heart and kept the information a secret. It had been during one of her visits with Minaka that she learned the truth. A shocking and soul splitting truth, to the rest of M.B.I it had been a dangerous day, since Akitsu's power had been unleashed in a way never before seen. She had wanted to escape to prove everyone wrong but the Black Sekirei had prevented it. Akitsu doesn't remember the actual battle but she remembered being hospitalized for over three months. She had been looked down upon by the humans and the few Sekirei she had seen. Until finally Minaka had walked out of the tower, her words had plagued her for days without end.

_**' You are not needed anymore...feel free to go die somewhere.'**_ Minaka's words sounded through her head once more. Akitsu instantly made herself comfortable as her Ashikabi held her. A light smile formed on her pale face as she destroyed her painful past with the love Minato filled her with. She placed her hands over the ones that were holding her.

' I don't have to die alone as long as I have Minato... as long as he loves me everything is going to be okay. I'll never let anything happen to our bond.' Akitsu thought as she continued to bath in the incredible and endless joy she felt while with her Ashikabi. No longer was the world cold no longer did anything matter to her besides being with the man she loved.

" Whatever that is left over we will eat. Besides we can give them bentos to take home. I want every one to celebrate with us." Minato said as he rested his head on her shoulder. Akitsu tilted her head to make their cheeks touch. Her hand rising to caress the other cheek.

" You have done some amazing things Minato-kun. I can't believe M.B.I. gave you that bonus for defeating that Rogue Sekirei." Akitsu said before she let out a moan when he kissed her neck.

" We are not celebrating that, they might but not us." Minato said as he stopped kissing her to look at her face.

" Then what are we celebrating?" Akitsu asked before she was kissed by Minato. Benitsubasa had her face crunch up in jealousy from seeing Akitsu's Norito activate.

" We are celebrating our new house, our new life together. I know its a little late but I want us to remember this day as a special day." Minato said making Akitsu nod her head.

_' I might be a Sekirei but I want Minato to love me like a human. We don't need anyone else distracting our love.'_ Akitsu thought with a smile before seeing the reflection of her would be love rival. The ice Mistress glared at the reflection which was soon noticed by its owner. Minato didn't noticed because he was too busy fighting his split mind for control. Future Minato was making his body due things Minato felt he wasn't ready for. Though the moan that soon came from Akitsu told the three persona otherwise.

_' It's not fair!' _Benitsubasa thought with all of her hate as she saw the couple get closer than before..

+-*/*-+

Omake Theather

The Pain of Jealousy

" Minato-kun let me wash your back." Akitsu said as her beloved Ashikabi was cleaning himself after cooking for so long.

"Thanks Akitsu-chan." Minato said with a smile as he turned to see his Sekirei. He smiled since she had come in with a towel wrapped around her.

_' If she showed up without it I wouldn't have been able to control myself. I can't believe how far our relationship has gone in so little time.'_ Minato thought with a blush. Akitsu looked not only very beautiful in his eyes at the moment but very tempting. He gulped as he felt his need to become one with her begin to arise.

_' Is losing control really that bad? If we do it right she will like it.' _Future Minato said making Minato blush more than before. The bad thing about having multiple personalities is that they always knew what you were feeling.

_' Fuck that! I bet Akitsu is a freak, she'll be clawing our back all night long!'_ Vicious Minato said making their body get excited.

" Minato-kun what do you think of Benitsubasa-san?" Akitsu asked with a shy voice.

" Well she's strong, a smart fighter, confident and looked cute while fighting." Minato said with a smile. It soon left when the room suddenly got cold.

" I see, I'm sorry Minato-kun I won't be able to wash your back right now. Please be patient." Akitsu said before heading to Benitsubasa's room.

" So cold." Minato said while shivering.

_' Mayday! System shut down is inevitable!. Requesting assistance out of this dangerous zone. Failure to comply will result in the lost of the main cannon.'_ Future Minato yelled when Minato lost his hard on.

_' I guess this means we are not getting laid.'_ Vicious Minato said before letting out a long and depressing sigh.

" So cold." Minato said as the water was near freezing temperature, it took him a while to get out.

That night Benitsubasa had nightmares of a towel wearing Akitsu threatening to kill her with a barrage of Ice Crystals for tainting her Ashikabi.

+-*/\*-+

** GatsuBerk: Long Time no see... would have loved to update faster if my life didn't just go through the roller coaster from hell. The Poll is officially closed and I will take in your votes into great consideration. I'll post the results on the next update which I promise to be soon. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep reading. Ja ne! **


	5. Party Guest

**Its How You Play the Game**

**Chapter Five: Party Guest**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" **Attack"**

_**Last time on Its How You Play the Game.**_

" _We are celebrating our new house, our new life together. I know its a little late but I want us to remember this day as a special day." Minato said making Akitsu nod her head._

_' I might be a Sekirei but I want Minato to love me like a human. We don't need anyone else distracting our love.' Akitsu thought with a smile before seeing the reflection of her would be love rival._

_' It's not fair!' Benitsubasa thought with all of her hate as she saw the couple get closer than before._

_**+-*/*-+**_

Tokyo, one of the greatest cities in the world, also one of the loudest. A city that never sleeps no matter what time it is. When a person is not a native to such a place getting sleep is something that is quite difficult. Especially for simple, early resting country folk. However that was not the reason that a certain raven haired Ashikabi couldn't sleep.

" Help me." A whimpering voice said making the young man turn the best he could. Unfortunately he was being tightly held down by a certain Ice Flower.

" Ku doesn't know what to do. Please help me Onichan." Minato heard the voice as he traveled inside a prehistoric jungle.

_' Ku who the hell is Ku? What kind of fucked up dream is this?' _Vicious Minato thought as they made their way through the forest.

'_ Perhaps this is a hallucination or a nightmare, I told you not to eat those burritos. But did you listen? No you just had to have some Mexican during lunch. And worst you didn't bring some to Akitsu-chan you greedy bastard.'_ Future Minato said as their stomach grumbled.

_'Your wrong, someone is crying, hurt and scared. I can feel it. My crying girl senses are tingling.' _Minato thought as he made his way to a clearing.

"_What kind of fucked up senses is that?"_ Vicious Minato yelled.

" _I rather have horny babe senses. We could have really used that during our years in High School." _Future Minato said making the outer Persona shake his head. His eyes grew when capturing an odd sight.

He saw a small figure crying while sitting on a tree branch. Before he could ask what was wrong the little girl had been dropped kick far from his sight. It didn't take long for her to become a shining star in the sky.

"_I bet you didn't sense that!"_ Vicious Minato yelled with pride as the outer body stood in shock.

" _I'm pretty sure that little girl is dead."_ Future Minato thought before saying a quick prayer in the memory of the small cute blond. He had already foreseen the beauty she was going to become. In his eyes it was a shame she had to die while so young.

" Yahoo Nii-sama!" The firecracker using figure, that looked exactly like his sister, said with a smile. She was now standing on the branch the blond had just been sent flying from.

" You again? Wait, why did you hurt that little girl?" Minato said with a dark tone.

" I'm sorry Nii-sama, but she was trying to get into our dream." The black haired girl said with a smile.

" Our dream?" Minato said with confusion. The Yukari look alike made her way to Minato. Using very sexy steps to reach the raven haired man. The three personals gulped. since they were getting very Taboo reactions.

" Uh huh this world belongs to us. It's where you can come and see my show until we meet in real life." The teen said with a smile.

" What are you talking about Yukari?" Minato said with confusion.

" Silly my name isn't Yukari?" the teen said making Minato look at her.

" Then what is it?"

" You already know it Nii-sama! Uh oh I got to go before Akitsu One-sama gets here." The teen said before pulling a ball with a fuse from her back. She threw it to the ground as the trees began to freeze.

" Yuri-chan!" Minato yelled as he opened his eyes. He saw a worried Akitsu looking at him.

" Are you okay Minato-kun?" Akitsu said as her beloved Ashikabi sat up. Both were sitting up and Minato was lightly covered in sweat. Akitsu took his hand and held it with love to make his soul understand she was always going to be there. He smiled the moment their skin touched, her feelings and been easily received.

" Yeah I'll be fine." Minato said as the Snow Mistress looked at him.

" Was it another dream?" Akitsu asked with a look in her eyes that Minato didn't recognize.

" Yeah, how did you know?" Minato said making his Sekirei look at him. She had been looking at the wall separating her from her would be victim.

" I can feel it in my heart." Akitsu said making Minato smile.

" Let's get up, we got a lot to do today." Minato said before kissing her.

+-*/*-+

" How are you?" Natsuo asked as he looked at Takami with her bandages.

" I'll live." The powerful woman said making Natsuo nod his head.

" Why don't people like my game? The Sekirei were suppose to help their Ashikabi ascend, not hurt innocent people... and Takami." Minaka said as he looked over Tokyo.

" What do you mean... _**and Takami?**_" The woman said with a powerful glare.

" Face the truth Takami, it's been years since the last time you were an innocent little girl." The man said with a confident smile which caused a blushing Takami to punch him out of his chair.

" Ow that hurts." Minaka said as he jumped to his feet. " Anyway what are we going to do about this?" The man said as he looked at the botanical garden that had suddenly gone wild.

" The members of the disciplinary squad have refused to assist, since it might not involve fighting." Natsuo said making Takami glare at him.

" You're their Ashikabi, shouldn't you be ordering them rather than requesting their help?" Takami said with a glare.

" He hasn't winged them yet, by the way what happened with number 105." Minaka said making Natsuo uncomfortable.

" We are still looking for her, and she has yet to be winged. I am sure it won't be long until she comes back." Natsuo said making the two figures before him study him. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when Minaka's face lost all signs of his insanity. Takami was smiling the whole time since one of Minaka's plan was on the verge of breaking apart. She couldn't wait but rub Natsuo's failure in the face of her children's father. The man had spent a great time grooming and and praise Natsuo. Effort and praise Takami strongly felt her children had deserved.

" She better, since at this point in the game you can still be replaced." Minaka said before turning in his chair.

_' Things are not looking good for me, I better start kissing up to those two before I truly become disposable.' _The man thought as he rushed out of the room.

+-*/*-+

" Hikari." The pink clad sister said as they sat in a hotel room. She looked at her twin and wondered what was going through her head. It wasn't even a month ago that they swore to run to Seo's arms to become his, but ever since they meet The First, her sister had changed. She couldn't blame her, the first Ashikabi was kind, sweet, and you couldn't doubt how innocent and sincere he was. She couldn't believe a human could have so much love for a Sekirei, especially after what she had learned during their education to fit into normal society. Yet that one man had taken the one that was destined to a life of solitude and pain and saved her.

Hibiki watched as her sister let out a sigh. The older twin was sitting in a recliner their rented hotel room had while looking towards the city. Unknown to the less endowed twin her sister was looking in the direction of Akitsu's and Minato's house. The purple wearing Sekirei couldn't help but imagine the life she could be living if she followed her heart and went to his side. A smile grew on her face as she pictured the places they would visit, the experience they would share and the love they would hold dear.

_' I know Seo has a lot of faults but competing for love agaisnt a single number is not something I want to do.' _Hibiki thought as her sister was clearly in her own little world. It pained the younger sister to see her so unstable and she was hating the fact that every time it happened it was taking longer for her to return to the real world.

_' Hikari... can't you forget about him, can't you stop loving player one?' _Hibiki thought as her sister took her time to get ready. In the eyes of the younger sister it seemed like it took longer and longer for Hikari to get ready.

" Let's go Hibiki, perhaps today we'll get lucky and find Seo." Hikari said with no real meaning in her voice.

+-*/*-+

" What are you doing?" A young woman said to her house mate as he looked at his outfits.

" Ah Uzume, I'm getting ready for a party." Homura said as he picked one suit up to study it. Uzume giggled at how metro sexual the fire user could become when he was choosing his outfits. For being a male Sekirei that was raised in a laboratory the man had a lot of taste and couldn't help but work hard to find just the right thing to wear.

" Party? Is it related to your job?" The cloth user asked her friend. They hadn't been living in Izumo house long, but she felt he was someone she could trust. She found the idea that he protected Sekirei very romantic.

" Not today, this party is one a friend of mine invited me to. You know her, number Seven the Ice Sekirei." Homura said with a smile while knowing how Uzume was going to react.

" You mean the broken one, the one that was fixed by player one." Uzume said with shock.

" Oh, you know about her?" Homura said with a tone showing he was intrigued at what she knew instantly making Uzume smile. Uzume had not been available at the unveiling of Akitsu and her Norito. The long haired Sekirei had been taken out of the lab by her control to get her something to eat. Homura felt it was for the best since the younger girl had the habit of being too carefree and honest with her emotions. He could only imagine the chaos the spontaneous Veiled Sekirei would have caused. There was no doubt in his mind that Uzume would have instantly reacted to Minato if she had been there to feel the power of the First Ashikabi and the Ice Flower.

" What Sekirei doesn't? Number Seven a Sekirei so powerful that not many would work on her. Then they went and did all those experiments changing her from the kind and loving person she was until becoming the same as her element. Once she wasn't needed she was to be taken by M.B.I to be executed." Uzume said the story like if they were around a summer camp fire trying to scare each other.

" Don't remind me. It's because of things like that, that makes me want to kill that man." Homura said making Uzume worry for the fire Sekirei. She knew of a few other Sekirei that wanted to dispose of Minaka, but none of them wanted to actually do it like Homura. She assumed her fellow tenant had already taken many steps in accomplish his life goal. She just hoped it wouldn't cause him his life.

" Anyways Akitsu and Minato are going to be celebrating his acceptance into Tokyo U. He is going to ask family and friends to show up. You are more than welcomed to accompany me." Homura said with a smile. This brought much excitement to Uzume since she didn't really get to go out much. She didn't want to risk being found by some of those new extreme Ashikabi that are trying to round up as many Sekirei as possible. With Homura at her side she didn't have to worry about that.

" Would you like to come as well Landlady?" The Fire Sekirei said to the kind woman that would take care of them.

" No, someone has to stay here and keep an eye on Matsu." Miya said making the two Sekirei in the room nod their heads. Both felt a little sad about their friend but knew how important it was to keep her safe. This was more true for Homura since he needed Matsu's spy satellites to help him locate unwinged Sekirei that were in trouble,

+-*/\*-+

Benitsubasa was having a terrible morning, she woke up to an angry Akitsu asking her if she had invaded Minato's dream. She was completely innocent, however she now wanted to learn how to do such a thing. Then when she was finally allowed to walk around the Ice Flower was ready to throw her out of the house. A smile grew on her face when Minato came to her aid and invited her to stay for the cook out that he was going to have. She wondered how one person can show so much kindness to a person like her.

_' If he knew what I really am, what I have done... he won't love me.' _Benitsubasa thought as she got changed into her regular clothes, she let out a light growl as she saw that it was damaged.

" Damn that Goro." Her face relaxed as she remembered Minato put the beast in his place

"_**Without the one you love you will never have true strength, isn't that the first lesson of being a Sekirei?"**_Goro's voice filled her head every time she began to think about Minato.

" I can't love him, I don't want to get him in trouble or have that psycho after me." Benitsubasa whispered as her heart filled with pain.

" Especially since he already has Akitsu, I can't compete with a single number." Benitsubasa said to her reflection.

" Why would you compete with Akitsu-chan, Benitsubasa-chan?" Minato said making the pink haired Sekirei to turn around with a blush. He had only heard the last part of her words.

" Well uh you know uh, she has really strong powers and uh real boobs." Benitsubasa said as she struggled to find her words.

" Real boobs? What?" Minato said with some embarrassed confusion making Benitsubasa blush more.

" Well you know how men don't really like girls with small boobs." Benitsubasa said as she looked at her feet.

" It's why I haven't been winged yet." the fearsome disciplinary member said with a sad voice.

" I don't think it matters if you have big boobs or not, if your Ashikabi truly loves you he'll wing you. Besides I've seen smaller." Minato said making his sister sneeze. No one but he and his mom knew that the young Sahashi used padded bras. Along with all the other things she did to create and keep a sexy figure. It wouldn't surprise Minato if she somehow ends up having a boob job without them knowing about it. The girl had confidence issues involving her breast.

" Really?" Benitsubasa said with disbelief and hope.

" Yeah, you're cute, strong, and smart. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their Sekirei. If they can't see that then they don't deserve you." Minato said making Benitsubasa smile at him with a light blush.

" Ah Minato there's something I have to tell you." Benitsubasa said as she instantly got closer.

" Do you mind if I go first?" Minato said with a serious voice and look.

_' Oh my god! Could it be? Does he feel it too? Is he?'_ Benitsubasa thought with excitement.

" Today is going to be a very important day." Minato said as he locked eyes with the red... dark pink eyed Sekirei, he wasn't sure on the color yet.

" Uh huh." Benitsubasa said while wondering if she brushed her teeth enough.

" I want you to be an important part of it." Minato said making Benitsubasa gulp in anticipation.

" I want you to go with Akitsu-chan and get a new change of clothes for you two, I'm going to allow you two to use her M.B.I card. Can you help her pick something western that will fit her?" Minato said making Benitsubasa jump on him.

" I want you too Minato." Benitsubasa said before she felt a hand on her lips.

" What?" Minato said as Benitsubasa opened her eyes.

" Huh?" The pink haired Sekirei looked at Minato as confusion filled his eyes. She quickly cursed herself for jumping to conclusion after only hearing some of the words she had been needing.

" You just said something about wanting." Minato said making Benitsubasa sweat a little. She never thought she of all people would act this way.

" Uh I said your so sweet it makes me want to kiss you." Benitsubasa said before quickly kissing his cheek and baking away.

" I wasn't going to do it on the lips. I got an Ashikabi already set up for me." Benitsubasa said as she got control of herself.

" Oh... for a moment there I thought you wanted me to wing you." Minato said with a sheepish voice and smile.

" I would if you would want me." Benitsubasa said with a sad whisper but Minato heard her.

" What was that?"

" I said I could be picking Styles with Akitsu if you want me to." Benitsubasa said before she left the room to find the ice user. The whole time she could feel Minato's eyes studying her to see what she really had meant.

_' Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, he would never want me.'_ Benitsubasa thought as she wiped her growing tears and headed to the back yard. Akitsu was watching the workers with the rented tables and chairs.

_' She looked ready to cry, why is that?'_ Minato thought.

_' Perhaps she is reacting, didn't that Horny Onee-san in the S&M outfit say that Akitsu reacted to us. Maybe that is how a Sekirei finds her Ashikabi, they react to them... somehow." _Future Minato thought as Minato looked at the room Benitsubasa temporary used.

" Why would she react to us?... I mean me." Minato had to pause and shake his head.

_' She wants us, and I can't blame her, since it's all your fault. Anything involving women will always be your fault.'_ Vicious Minato said with rage.

" _Our Vicious counter part is right, if you had been more careful around her you wouldn't have accidentally given her hope. This is completely your fault and no ones else ... you better fix this shit before I fix you."_ Future Minato said making them feel like crap.

_' I say we wing her. It is possible, right?' _Vicious Minato said before they shook their head.

" I can't do that to Akitsu-chan, you... I mean... _**I **_know how she feels." Minato said before cursing his multiple personalities.

_' Then don't, from her words she seems to know about another Ashikabi applicant.'_ Future Minato said making Minato think about what Benitsubasa said.

" I got an Ashikabi already set up for me." Minato repeated Benitsubasa's words.

" You already have an Ashikabi set up?" Akitsu said making Minato look at her. He couldn't help but blush as Akitsu stood at the door way while wondering what her beloved was talking about.

" Sorry, just remembering what Benitsubasa said." Minato said making his caramel haired Sekirei look at him. She had taken a single moment to look to the back yard where Benitsubasa was suppose to be.

" Did something happened between you and that Sekirei?" Akitsu asked making Minato get serious.

" Akitsu-chan, I want you to sit down, and hear me out. No matter what I say don't do anything to Benitsubasa..." Minato said with a serious face making his Sekirei glare at the image of the pinkette. " I want you to promise me." Minato said making Akitsu close her eyes and think, she didn't like where this was going but nodded her head anyways.

" I want to know more about Sekirei and Ashikabi." Minato said making Akitsu sit, he quickly took the spot next to her.

"What would you like to know?"

" At the tower you said you didn't want to share me and a lot of Sekirei got mad." Minato said making Akitsu blush.

" You heard that?" the Ice flower asked.

" Yes and I respect what makes you happy, which is why I said I would never wing another Sekirei because it would make you unhappy." Minato said making Akitsu nod her head.

" I don't want anyone taking your love from me. I don't want you to stop loving me and throw me away." Akitsu said with some uncertainty making Minato take her hand and kiss her lightly. A golden flashed light the room as her Norito activated. He had always wondered why Akitsu would try so hard to make him happy and now he learned that it was more than just a vow made between an Ashikabi and their Sekirei.

" I will never stop loving you. Nothing in this world will ever change that. You know that right?" Minato said making Akitsu nod her head.

" Yes, but I don't want to risk it." Akitsu said making Minato sigh.

" I understand, is it possible for a Sekirei to have an Ashikabi waiting for her? Like someone picked him?" Minato asked making Akitsu shake her head.

" No, Sekirei are drawn to Ashikabi by their DNA. Only certain humans have the ability to wing Sekirei. The estimation is so low that many scientist in the tower felt that a single Ashikabi might end up with two Sekirei. This scenario has a greater chance of happening since Sekirei aren't allowed to leave the capital." Akitsu said making Minato nod his head.

" Is it possible for a Sekirei that has been winged to not like her Ashikabi?" Minato said making Akitsu start to shake her head but she suddenly paused. It made Minato wonder if she was debating on keeping information from him. His two other personalities quickly threatened him for not having faith on Akitsu and what she felt was best. They told him that if she didn't tell him about something it was because he was too stupid to learn the truth. He cursed his mom for planting such powerful confidence problems into his mentality. He didn't even need her around to learn how stupid he is thanks to the personalities he had developed.

" Actually its might happen if the Ashikabi is forced upon the Sekirei." Akitsu said with worry.

" What do you mean?" Minato said making Future and Vicious to pay attention to her. Her words was giving them a bad of feeling, a feeling that would lead them to a bastard that needed to have his bones turned into dust. A service Vicious Minato was more than ready to provide, while Future was ready to be there for the young woman that needed comforting.

" Do you remember Homura, that male Ashikabi that talked to us at the tower?" Akitsu said making Minato nod his head.

" He visited me the other day, in this house. He said he was happy I was with you." Akitsu said with a smile making her beloved smile back. He liked the idea of a Sekirei approving their relationship since Hikari and Hibiki had asked him so many questions. " He also told me that there is reason to believe that Ashikabi are forcing themselves on Sekirei. He's been fighting to keep the unwinged Sekirei safe." Akitsu said making Minato fill with shock and then rage.

" What happens to those Sekirei?" Minato said with a serious tone making Akitsu look at the ground. Vicious getting ready to take over, find Homura and then lead a one man party to hunt down the bastards that took advantage of the emotionally and socially confused girls that Minaka had set loose.

If it was needed Vicious would paint all of Tokyo with the blood of the bastards that don't know how to treat the wonderful Sekirei of this world.

" He says that they are treated like nothing but slaves. Few learn to love their Ashikabi, but doing that is difficult, a Sekirei can feel who her destined Ashikabi is or who can be the one to love her. I can't even imagine the pain a Sekirei goes through if they are being stripped of the one they are destined to love." Akitsu said making Minato go quiet.

" Could that happen to Benitsubasa?" Future asked through Minato. It took him a lot of effort but it had allowed the more perverted personality to stop Vicious and their body from killing somebody.

" I don't know." Akitsu said making Minato pull her to him. His breathing was a bit deeper as he got control of his emotions and instincts. Akitsu could feel a great source of strength flowing from the body of her Ashikabi. It felt like a great fire had taken over Minato's body as he had one hand wrapped around her waist and focused on the wall. He couldn't afford to look at Akitsu or Benitsubasa, otherwise he wouldn't be able to calm down.

" I don't like the idea of others forcing themselves on the weak, it reminds me of rape victims." Minato said with a voice full of venom as he remembered the incident involving his sister and the teen that used to babysit him. She was a kind woman that Minato had a small crush on but learned to like as a older sister figure.

She had been killed after her boyfriend and his friends had picked her up from his mom's house. Apparently she had gotten into a fight with her boyfriend and was left at a party with strangers. They found her body in the woods a few hours later. The guy had returned to take her home while hoping she had calmed down. Only to hear that she had gone off with a group that came close to being a successful gang. That night Minato had felt something bad was going to happen but didn't warn her or her boyfriend. After that he had learned to trust his instincts when they tried to tell him something. He would never forgive himself for failing the teen that had found a place in his family. On another note the gang was never heard of again thanks to Takami. Which was why Minato wasn't locked up in prison for finding the bastards and killing them.

" I would like to free Benitsubasa from such a fate, but only if you are willing." Minato said the words that Akitsu had never wanted to hear. "I won't ever stop loving you, I can't say I love Benitsubasa, I don't know her. What I do know is that no one should go through that. Everyone should be freed to love who ever they want." Minato said as he pulled Akitsu into his lap and sat on the bed in silence as they thought about the situation Benitsubasa was in. He wanted to assure her that his words were completely true, if there was another choice he would gladly take it but he needed to take Benitsubasa's feelings into consideration.

Akitsu had seen Benitsubasa run out of the house and go to the roof. She wondered what happened, and felt bad when she saw the younger Sekirei cry her eyes out. She had gone inside to see if Minato knew what happened and now she felt worse than before.

_' A Sekirei is born to love their Ashikabi, their Ashikabi's love will make them stronger. When your Ashikabi is near you will feel as if your heart was on fire. When you can't be near your Ashikabi it will bring you pain. I hope you all find your Ashikabi soon, that way you can know the joy of being loved.' _Akitsu remembered the words of the scientist that had made speeches to the Sekirei.

_' It's been days since Benitsubasa came here? I couldn't even last an hour without wanting to kiss Minato-kun when I reacted to him. Does she feel the same way as I do for Minato-kun? Have I been hurting her with all the threats I made? I don't even like going a few hours without a kiss from by beloved Ashikabi. How can she last so long? Can I really share Minato-kun?' _Akitsu thought as her Ashikabi held her.

+-*/\*-+

_' Why can't I stop crying? He won't love me, and I got Natsuo waiting for me back home.' _Benitsubasa thought as she held her legs to her body. Burying her face between her knees as her tears showed the world the pain she was experiencing.

_' But I don't want Natsuo, I want Minato. I don't care if he isn't cool, or rich, he's so many things Natsuo will never be. It's not fair... I want Minato as my Ashikabi... I should have never joined the disciplinary squad. If I knew being with an Ashikabi would make me feel this good I wouldn't care about fighting.'_ Benitsubasa thought before she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly got to work on fixing herself. She didn't want to make things hard for Minato by causing drama with her crying face.

_' I should leave that would make things easier.'_ Benitsubasa said as she stood with a determined face. She quickly rushed to the bathroom to fix herself, she thanked the heavens for the clear all to get rid of the redness in her eyes.

+-*/\*-+

" Coming." Minato said as he and Akitsu walked to the front door.

" Hello." Homura said with a smile.

" Hi." Uzume said making Minato and Akitsu confused.

" This is Uzume she is a Sekirei too, she stays in the same complex I do." Homura said making Minato nod his head.

" Hi, I'm Sahashi Minato." the raven haired man said as he offered his hand to Homura and Uzume. He might have exchanged some words with Homura at the tower but he wanted to have a proper introduction. Especially if the two Sekirei were to become Akitsu's friends.

" I'm number 7, Akitsu, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please come in." Akitsu said as she lead them into the living room. The Sekirei sat down with smiles on their faces.

" Wow this place is really nice." Uzume said as she looked at everything that was around them.

" How are you feeling?" Minato said making the three Sekirei turn to the direction that Minato was looking at.

" Better thanks to you." Benitsubasa said with a weak smile. She wanted to hang herself for spending more time with the First Ashikabi. She knew she wasn't suppose to be here but she wanted to be with him as long as possible. She couldn't help herself and refused to give up on the weak chance of him accepting her feelings and winging her. She would deal with surviving Akitsu's wrath later.

_' A member of the disciplinary squad? What is she doing here?'_ Uzume thought with worry.

_' That's not what I meant.' _Minato thought.

" You two are early." Akitsu said to prevent the awkward silence from drowning them.

" Oh, we planned to come later, but our landlady felt it would be best if we came and help set things up." Homura said with a smile. The tenants of Izumo house let out a light shudder as they remembered the scary face their land lady gave them.

" I think she just wanted us out of the house." Uzume said making Minato smile.

" Akitsu are you ready to find clothes?" Benitsubasa said while not wanting to spend too much time with Minato from fear she would make another mistake. She didn't want to risk making the one she liked awkward or have a single number after her. Though her own heart was screaming to hold him. She hated being unable to follow her heart, and having to lie to herself.

" You're going shopping?" Uzume said with a smile. Anticipation was leaking out of her body as she looked at the pink haired Sekirei.

" Minato feels that I should have more than just Kimonos. It is why we are going to get me a style with western clothes. Would you like to come?" Akitsu said making Uzume excited.

" Would I? Oh but Miya destroyed my V.I.P card." Uzume said making everyone but Homura confused.

" I got you covered, besides we need to hurry before the rest of the guest show up." Benitsubasa said as they lead the cloth user from the house.

_' Good, this way she won't be around Minato long enough to react to him."_ Akitsu and Benitsubasa thought as they left with Uzume. Their womanly instincts telling them that Uzume was a wingless Sekirei.

" So uh you wanna watch my bears lose to Tokyo's baseball team?" Minato said to Homura.

" I sure do." Homura said as Minato turned on the T.V to watch. Both males got comfortable as they saw the one sided game. Homura laughed when he saw Minato cussed out the bears when they kept shooting themselves in the foot.

+-*/\*-+

" Where's Takami?" Minaka asked his secretary.

" She was invited to her son's house to celebrate his acceptance into Todai." The woman said from her chair.

" Why wasn't I invited?"

" You're the chairman of M.B.I, something I don't think he really cares about." The woman said making Minaka upset.

" That's not what I meant."

" Oh you mean because of the other reason, well that's easy... you don't exist to him. According to what Takami said over the years your absence means nothing to her children." The woman said making Minaka pale.

" She denied my existence? Why?" Minaka said as he sat frozen in his seat. If only looked closely they could see his spirit leave his body.

+-*/*-+

" What are you doing?" Homura said as they finished preparing the house for the small celebration. They watched as Minato was looking at a watch he had just bought. It had been two hours since the end of the baseball game and the small shopping trip. Though the three Sekirei came back with clothes to spare. Apparently shopping was a great way to find comfort to women and to build the bonds of friendship. This was especially true since Akitsu didn't seem to want to kill Benitsubasa for looking at her Ashikabi.

" 3...2...1..." Minato said before looking towards the direction of the front door. The Sekirei were amazed to hear the doorbell ring. Minato went and answered it with a smirk before leading his family to the back yard.

" I can't believe you're living here Onii... its so not fair." Yukari said with a glare as they entered the backyard. The four Sekirei taking in the kind and welcoming aurora the family was putting out. The retired couple were in traditional clothing, Takami and Yukari clearly followed a modern fashion while Minato enjoyed looking casual.

" What are you doing?" Takami said to her son with annoyance. She had told Minato about her work accident the night before, which is why he didn't question the patch used to cover her injured face.

" 3...2...1..." Minato said before looking at the door. " Damn I still can't time him yet." Minato said after an awkward pause. He went and answered the door to let his friend in.

" What was that about?" Yukari said as they saw Minato enter his house.

" Before you rang the doorbell he was able to know when you actually arrived. It's quite interesting to know he was able to sense you like that." Homura said with a gentle chuckle.

" Are you making fun of us?... " Yukari said before blushing at the fire Sekirei. The male Sekirei couldn't help but smile as Yukari went from Psycho to Fan girl in the matter of seconds.

" Kagari-sempai? What are you doing here?" Yasaka said as he looked at the rare male Sekirei.

" Kagari?" Akitsu, Benitsubasa and Minato said in union, Takami had a smirk on her face.

" Kagari is my real name, Homura is a nickname I like to give to my close friends." The Guardian of Sekirei said with a sheepish smile.

_' He's so dreamy.'_ Yukari and her grandmother thought.

" No luck." Minato said with a smirk as Yasaka finished explaining that he worked with Kagari.

" Shut up. Unlike you some of us weren't born under a lucky constellation." Yasaka said making Minato smile.

_' I've never seen him act this way. It's like he is another person.' _Minato's family thought as they saw him joke around with the two males while paying perfect attention to the Sekirei and them.

" Be careful Yukari, the food is hot." Minato said as she was given her plate by Homura. The youngest Sahashi had quickly claimed the seat next to the fire user. Making him chuckle, but it soon went away when he saw her eyes become that of a predator. It reminded him of another person he was not allowed to name.

" Stop babying me, god your so annoying Ero-Onii." Yukari said making Minato shake his head.

" Did you watch the game son." His grandfather said after they started eating. They had listened to it on the radio during their trip to his home.

" Yeah... we sucked." Minato said with depression.

" I could have told you that." Yasaka said with a smile.

" Atleast my home town has a team." Minato said making his friend glare at him.

" Have you been staying out of trouble?" Takami asked her son.

" Yes mom, I haven't done anything to upset you, the school, my boss or the authorities. I also have done everything in my power to make Akitsu-chan as happy as possible." Minato said with pride.

_' Except killing Benitsubasa.' _Akitsu thought as she drank some tea with her eyes closed.

_' Brr.. I just felt the cold hands of death... I bet that psycho was having another daydream about Minato killing me. Too bad for you he's too kind to kill me, after all he is my...' _Benitsubasa thought as she quickly stuck her tongue at Akitsu. Before she could finish her way of thought the tip of her tongue was frozen.

_' Whoa! Those two don't like each other.' _Uzume and Yukari thought as Benitsubasa and the Ice Mistress looked ready to fight.

" I know this idiot bumped into Akitsu-san, but how is it that he knows you?" Yasaka said to Benitsubasa.

" I stayed at the same apartments Akitsu used to. We saw each other a few times and became friends." Benitsubasa said the fake story that Akitsu had made for her to protect Minato.

" Oh... where do you work at?"

" Uh I'm part of the military." Benitsubasa said with a smile.

" I hope a pretty lady like you never has to fight." Yasaka said with a smile.

_' What's this idiot's problem?' _Benitsubasa thought with a glare.

_' I might have come alone but it doesn't mean I have to leave alone.'_ Yasaka thought with confidence.

" So Homura-san what do you do for a living?" Yukari's grandmother said with a smile.

" I'm a host." Homura said making the humans spit out their drinks from shock.

"Kagari-sempai I didn't want them to know that." Yasaka said with waterfalls of tears running down his face.

" I haven't done anything inappropriate so there is no reason for me to hide the truth." Homura said with a smile.

" Ah yes, being a host now that was a fun job." Minato's grandfather said making everyone shocked.

" Eh?" The gathered group said as the old and traditional looking man stroke his beard. He had long black hair with streaks of gray, medium length beard with gray streaks as well. He wore a Kimono that looked to be made for high ranking officials. If he lived five hundred years ago.

" How long did you do that?" His wife thought with rage.

" All my life. When we meet I was working." The old man said making his wife shocked.

" Then that night, when you said ' Baby you were too good, I don't have the heart to charge you.'... you actually meant it?" The woman said making her husband nod his head.

" All my life and I didn't know I was married to a whore." the woman said with disbelief.

" Then does that mean I have whore blood in me?" Yukari said as she looked at her hands.

" That makes no sense, but if Jiji caught something you might have it." Minato said making his sister pale.

" And he can get you into the business with ease, you won't have to struggle to learn the ropes or the best spots to work." Uzume said before laughing at Yukari's pale face.

" I think the one closes to being a whore is Minato." Takami said making her son start choking on air. Two certain Sekirei were blushing because of her words.

" Minato-kun will become a doctor, he won't have to do such a disturbing thing to provide for us." Akitsu said to control the situation.

" That's right, Minato is too honest to do something sick like that." Benitsubasa said to defend her potential Ashikabi.

_' But if he was I wouldn't have to worry about the psycho getting mad if I spend some time with him.'_ Benitsubasa thought before a dribble of blood came from her nose.

" How have things been at the Hospital my boy?" The old man said with a smile.

" Things have been well grandfather, though the most exciting part of my day was when I got a paper cut." Minato said with a depressing tone.

" I still can't believe that you were stupid enough to get hired at a hospital that did not accept the certificate from your old academy... I wasted all my money on nothing." Takami said with a disappointed voice.

" It's not like that mom. Because of the school they are allowing me to handle all of the orders for their medication and other supplies. I can't count the number of upset nurses and doctors because I was given that job." Minato said making his mother smile.

" Well in that case I can retire early, and I want a big allowance, three times what I am giving you now." Takami said with a dark smile.

" What?" Akitsu, Benitsubasa and Minato asked with an overwhelming sense of confusion.

" Oh and you better remember that providing for me and your grandparents comes first before feeding yourself and Akitsu." Takami said making the elderly couple nod their heads.

" Say what?" Benitsubasa said as Minato was dumbstruck. Akitsu was too shocked to even form words much less question her would be family.

" Unless you start giving me lots and lots of great grandchildren. Then Takami will use her retirement fund. So if you don't want to provide for three old mouths start popping those babies out." The grandmother said with excitement.

" I'm too young to have a kid, and how would I provide for it?" Minato said with a serious tone.

" With your regular income we can provide for two or three kids." Akitsu said shocking the table. With nothing much to do at the house the Ice flower had worked hard at creating scenarios of the future, along with the budgets to go with them.

" All we would have to do is cancel your cable, your gym membership, your weekly stops at the books store and limit your porn buying to one magazine a month." Akitsu said making Minato's mouth drop. He didn't even think Akitsu knew about his old porn stash, especially after he took so much time to hide it in the attic, under a sliding panel and placed multiple locks to keep everyone from touching it.

" _NOOOO! Not my porn! I need that to live!"_ Vicious Minato said as he slammed his hands on the ground. Crying to the heavens for their cruelty in separating him from his precious. He cursed them for playing with his heart and soul.

" _Why do you want porn when we can bed Akitsu-chan as much as we want in a few months?"_ Future Minato said making the fighting specialist stand to his feet.

" _You're right, fuck porn... no wait let's fuck Akitsu...man she has great boobs, but Uzume damn. I could really go for a tit suck right about now. Oh can't forget Benitsubasa I'll let her please me while I play with the other two."_ Vicious Minato said making their body to blush.

_' And to think that I'm suppose to be the pervert.'_ Future Minato thought while shaking his head, although he admitted to himself that he would do the same.

" I don't care about boob size, all that matters is a person's attitude and a cute face. That is all a girl needs." Minato whispered to himself. Too bad for him the Sekirei heard along with Yasaka and Yukari.

_' Kyaaa! I do have a chance, at this rate I might get an Ashikabi soon.' _Benitsubasa thought with excitement.

" So does that mean you two will get to work on those great grandchildren soon?" Minato's grandmother said making the Ice Mistress and the young Ashikabi to blush.

" I rather not talk about that right now Baa-chan. Anyway, didn't you say that Yukari would get pregnant before I got a girlfriend? I don't see her having any more mood swings than normal." Minato said with a smirk.

" Stupid Ero-Onii." Yukari said before throwing her spoon at Minato.

" Yukari keeps scaring the boys off, every time something goes bad she threatens to call you on them." The old man said with a smile making the youngest Sahashi blush.

" Only because they keep making fun of Onii, I didn't want them to look down on my family." Yukari said while looking at the ground. A light blush on her face from having to show she cared about her big brother.

" Thanks Yukari." Minato said with a smile. She blushed even more before hiding her face from anyone that might tease her. Mainly her family.

" Enough with the Mushi stuff, we are here to party!" Takami said as she brought out a Sake bottle making everyone cheer. Except Minato, the reason he never called the cook out a party was because he didn't want his mom going wild. Seems like all of his careful planning was for nothing. Especially when his mom smashed a sake bottle over his head.

+-*/\*-+

" Benitsubasa! Where are you?" Natsuo yelled as he drove through the streets of Tokyo hoping to find his missing Sekirei.

" She's probably somewhere getting a boob job." Haihane said with a teasing tone.

" What for?" Natsuo asked.

" If you find her you'll know soon." Haihane said before laughing as the wind went through her messy hair.

Natsuo cursed to himself as he drove faster in hopes of finding the missing close combat specialist.

+-*/\*-+

It was four hours later that Minato's family left after promising to visit again. Minato's friend left with a broken heart, he couldn't' believe that both of the cute wingless Sekirei had rejected him. On the other hand things seems to have gotten worse between Akitsu and Benitsubasa. The pink haired fighter was not happy at the fact she had to leave soon. She was taking out her frustration on Akitsu every chance she could. It didn't help that Uzume would also get them to fight for her entertainment. Homura would shake his head as Minato would have to stop cleaning up to stop both girls from destroying his house. Now the four Sekirei and the single human were sitting in front of the large television watching a few movies. Since Minato's family was respectful, when it counted, they didn't make a mess while eating. Unless they were physically abusing the first Ashikabi. The only reason none of the Sekirei left was because they didn't have anything else to do.

Minato slowly rose to his feet when he heard the bell ring. He slipped out of Akitsu's arms and went to open the door. Only to be tackled the moment it opened.

" Master!" Yomi yelled as she licked her lips and looked at Player One.

"She's going to wing herself!" Uzume yelled with shock making the other Sekirei snap out of their trance. Benitsubasa flew at lighting speed as Akitsu made a sheet of ice appear between her Ashikabi and Yomi. The scythe user turned with rage before jumping out of the house. The whole time refusing to let go of Minato. Benitsubasa had almost taken her head off with a roundhouse.

" What do you think you're doing?" Benitsubasa yelled with rage as she rushed after the scythe user.

" This is my Ashikabi, I came to be with him." Yomi yelled making Akitsu furious, the ice user had easily remembered the brunette. Homura and Uzume were shocked to see the scythe user show up. Though they should have it seen it coming with how Yomi kept masturbating while moaning Minato's name.

The last week before being released the Sekirei had been forced to sleep on the medical beds where they did the final testing. No one got much sleep since Goro snored every night. In fact his loud noise was what allowed Yomi to masturbate to her delight. The only reason Homura and Uzume knew was because they saw her, and Goro had paused his snoring long enough for them to hear Yomi moan the first Ashikabi's name.

_' She's taking a simple reaction to a whole new level.'_ Homura and Uzume thought in union.

" Get away from Minato-kun." Akitsu said as she launched Ice Crystals at Yomi. The scythe user laughed before swinging her scythe making blades of air cut the ice away. Yomi ducked as Benitsubasa appeared with another roundhouse. The scythe user rolled to the side while clutching Minato's body close to her. Yomi's face was full of bliss as Minato's face was between her breast. The wingless Sekirei with a goal jumped to her feet and put Minato on her shoulder. She brought her scythe at a defensive stance.

Normally Minato wouldn't be so helpless, but he had gotten hit on the head when Yomi tackled him from joy, along with a few more powerful emotions. Now his mind was far away while his body was being fought over. The other two personalities were fighting among themselves on who would get the body.

" Aren't you going to do something?" Uzume asked as they had been watching the fight for a good twenty minutes. The three females panting hard and their clothes was lightly damaged.

" It's not a guy's place to get in between a cat fight." Homura said making Uzume look at him with a deadpan face.

" It's not that I'm scared, it's just that it's my job to protect the wingless Sekirei from evil Ashikabi. I don't want them getting hurt." Homura said as Uzume snorted.

" And they aren't hurt?" Uzume said making Homura sigh.

"They are, but this is a fight where a Sekirei wants to get winged, who am I to get in the way of her happiness?" Homura said making Uzume growl.

" What about what his Sekirei want? They don't want to share him. Minato is a great guy I can't blame them for wanting to keep him to themselves." Uzume said making Homura look at her.

" He only has one Sekirei. Benitsubasa was just staying until her injuries got better. He never winged her out of respect for Akitsu." Homura said shocking Uzume. She could easily tell the would be member of the disciplinary squad wanted to be winged by player one. Especially with how Benitsubasa had continued to look at Minato with love. It's why she assumed Minato had winged her, also the first Ashikabi paid as much attention to Benitsubasa as he did with Akitsu. Though she forgot to remember he had paid complete attention to not only her as well but all of his guest.

" Does he know?" Uzume asked as her mind filled with the fights between the two territorial Sekirei.

" Yes, we talked about it while you three were out shopping. It was tearing him up inside." Homura said as he remembered his talk with Minato.

+-*/\*-+

" Why is Benitsubasa here?" Homura asked even though he could guess.

" She got hurt trying to protect me. I treated her and let her rest here." Minato said as they enjoyed the baseball game.

" You know she wants to be winged." Homura said as he drank from the beer that the Ashikabi gave him.

" Yeah, but Akitsu said no dice." Minato said before cussing his team out again.

" Sucks to be her."

" I know, you want some chips?" Minato said before handing the bowl to Homura. Both sat and watched the game in peace.

+-*/\*-+

" We went over some deep things. I never knew one man could contain so much pain and love." Homura said as he saw Uzume crying her eyes out, twin waterfalls of tears ran down her face. The fire user knew she was a sucker for drama and with her wild imagination, more than likely she took things too far.

" It's so cruel... don't they know what they are doing to him?" Uzume said as she looked over to the battle. The three girls were holding tightly to Minato while pushing their faces from making contact with his lips.

" I'm going to stop this for Minato-kun." Uzume said making Homura raise an eyebrow.

_' Minato-kun? Ah crap.'_ Homura thought before wondering what evil he unleashed. Uzume quickly rushed into the house and came out with three bed sheets tied into one.

The three Sekirei didn't noticed since, Benitsubasa got so close to kissing Minato before her two rivals punched her face in union. Before Akitsu could react Yomi grabbed her ass making her moan. Yomi would have used that single moment to kiss Minato had he still been there. The three Sekirei growled as they saw Uzume pull Minato to her. His head and upper body wrapped up by the bed sheets.

" Back off, or I'll kiss him! I'm not afraid to do it!" Uzume said as she brought her lips close to Minato's, the three Sekirei instantly froze. Her eyes watched for any sudden movements. Seeing none she brought her head from Minato. The girls released a sigh of relief and looked more relaxed.

" Can't you see what you are doing?" Uzume said as the three Sekirei looked at her with confusion.

" You have a wonderful, gentle, and loving man, yet you can't stop fighting. You're bickering is tearing him up inside. He's hurting and you three are too selfish to care." Uzume said as she lifted Minato bridal style. Homura sighed as he walked up to his fellow tenant. He let out another sigh as he looked at the three tired girls.

" I don't know Minato enough to speak for him, but I know he wouldn't have wanted you three fighting. You should sit down and talk this over, but more importantly let's treat his wound." Homura said as he lead Uzume into the house.

The three girls lowered their heads before going into the house. Each one feeling terrible for making themselves lose control. But more importantly for not noticing the injuries on the one they loved.

_' If Minato was still conscious I doubt the fight would have escalated so far.'_ Homura thought as he saw Uzume treat Minato. The other girls weren't allowed since they almost started fighting over who was going to help the First Ashikabi.

+-*/\*-+

"Onichan Save me!" A sad and young voice said with pain.

"Get away from my Nii-sama!" A certain pyromaniac yelled before throwing her favorite firecrackers at the little blond. The youngest Sekirei ran with fear as Minato began to get up.

" Nii-sama are you okay?" the Yukari look alike asked as Minato looked at her.

" Did you chase off that other girl?" Minato asked as he found himself in the prehistoric jungle.

" Yup, but you got more important things to worry about." The teen said making Minato confused.

" Akitsu Onee-sama and the other three are very worried." the teen said as she handed something to Minato.

" I'm going to let you wake up early this time, but next time you have to stick around for the whole show."

Minato's eyes grew as a large and round explosive was placed in his hands. It went off causing the area to fill with light as the black haired girl giggled her head off.

+-*/\*-+

" Tch." Takami said as she drove her family home. It was a two hour drive to Tokyo but she would always get picked up by helicopter when she had work. Though her family didn't know since she would drive her car to a special M.B.I facility near her home.

" Is something wrong dear?" Her father asked as his wife and granddaughter both slept while happily resting on the back seat.

" My ' Minato is a dumbass' Sense just went off." Takami said with annoyance. She wondered what stupidity her son had gotten into now. She hoped it wouldn't effect the school.

" Ah, I wonder if it works like my 'Takami killed someone' sense or my ' My wife is going to kill me' sense. And there's the ' My princess is embarrassed' sense. It used to work on you but somehow transferred over to Yukari." The old man said making Takami look at him.

" I'm not your princess anymore?" Takami asked with a well hidden hint of pain. Though the man could detect it a mile away. The only reason his Embarrassed Princess sense didn't work was because there wasn't much that embarrassed her. Yukari on the other hand could be turn into a bumbling mess if you brought up her brother in the right way.

" Pretty much." The older man said with a laugh as Takami cried in the inside.

" I hate you daddy." Takami said as she drove while hating her father for loving her daughter more.

" I love you too." the man said with a smile as they made their way home.

+-*/\*-+

" What hit me?" Minato said as he sat up, his head was filled with all kinds of pain. It felt like he was at point blank range of an explosion.

" Minato!" Benitsubasa yelled before jumping on him.

" Master!" Yomi said after she pushed Benitsubasa away and went in for a kiss.

" He's mine." Akitsu yelled with rage as she took Minato and buried his face in her chest. He would have passed out from a nose bleed, thankfully her Kimono prevented him from seeing anything. Although he could still feel it and it was feeling he was enjoying.

" Not anymore." A voice said making Minato and Akitsu turn to the door.

+-*/\*-+

**Omake Theather **

**Uzume Vision**

Two figures sat in Minato's living room. The lights were dimmed down but you can still see their outline. Suddenly the lights turned on revealing Homura and Minato.

" I can't live like this anymore." Minato yelled as he suddenly pulled out a Katana from his back. Why he walked around with a Katana no one would ever know.

" Don't do it! The world needs you!" Homura yelled as he struggled to stop Minato from decapitating himself.

" Don't stop me Homura! I am a sinner, I must pay for my sins." Minato yelled as they continued to struggle for his life.

" No! This is not your fault." Homura said making Minato look at him.

" You can't help loving too much. It is who you are! Those girls need your love, without it they will die." Homura said making Minato fall to his knees.

" But I can't stand it anymore. I can't continue to love them when they can't get along. I fear they will take things too far one day. It's better for me to die than see them getting hurt." Minato said as he cried his eyes out.

" Then don't love them." Homura said making Minato confused.

" What?" Minato asked as Homura smiled at him.

" They don't deserve your love." Homura said as Minato start to pale.

" If a woman can't love you then as a man I must do it!" Homura yelled as he ripped off his clothes.

" Nooo! Girls! Save me!" Minato yelled as he ran from a streaking Homura.

" It burns! It burns!" Minato yelled when Homura caught him.

" It won't hurt for long. You are a sinner after all." Homura said with a lust filled smile. The lights went out only leaving a spot light on the two struggling men.

" Nooo! I was saving myself!" Minato yelled as Homura ripped his clothes off.

" For who?" Homura yelled with rage. Minato was clutching his body in a weak attempt to keep his chastity.

" For me!" A confident voice said making the two men turn to look behind them. Uzume was standing with her battle cloth wrapped around her.

" Sexy Uzume!" Both men said with disbelief.

" It's her, the most powerful, beautiful and smartest girl in the world... and clearly the strongest Sekirei of all time." Minato said as pushed Homura away.

" Don't fear Mister Ashikabi. I will protect you." Uzume said as she stood in front of Minato.

" Thank You. My life is in your hands." Minato said as he attached himself to Uzume's leg. He looked like a obsessive follower paying his love to his goddess.

" And don't you forget it!" Uzume said while throwing the peace sign at Homura to show her victory.

" You might have won this time Sexy Uzume, but one day I will make Player One mine." Homura said with an evil laugh. He dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared, Minato didn't want to know where he pulled it out from. Akitsu, Benitsubasa and Yomi appeared running into the room.

" Oh Sexy Uzume, you truly are the greatest Sekirei of all time. Please take Minato and make him yours. We don't deserve him." The three Sekirei chanted as Uzume smiled.

" Please be Gentle." Minato said as Uzume lifted him bridal style.

" I'm going to rock your world." Uzume said before carrying him to the bed room. The three female Sekirei throwing flower pedals around them as Homura chewed on a handkerchief with jealousy from outside a window.

...

_' So those three don't know how to share. It's up to Uzume to bring peace to the world. Otherwise bad __things will happen to Minato.' _Uzume thought as her imagination came to an end.

" _I know that technically we are unconscious and fighting for our individual freedom, but for some reason it feels like we got violated."_ Vicious Minato said as the two inner personalities stood in complete darkness. Both figures had punches ready to strike the other. Their bodies covered in bruises, burns and cuts from their inhuman battle. Minato had clearly read too much manga if one took a look at the damage around them. There was many craters, weapons, and giant robots showing they had been used to settle the fight. Vicious Minato had the orange pants and blue slash of a certain Martial Arts Gi. While Future Minato was oddly enough were the outfit of another man that had his name. A unique Kunai in his free hand.

" _Yeah and not in the good way." _Future Minato said making his aggressive counter part confused.

" _There's a good way?" _Vicious Minato asked as both personalities stopped fighting.

" _Of course."_ Future Minato said as he waved his hand, the darkness vanished to expose a dungeon.

" Tell us the secrets of the Ashikabi." Yomi said with a dark smile as her and the three other female Sekirei stood with sexy evil uniforms. Minato hanged in the center of the torture room as naked as the day he was born. Homura and Yasaka were chained to the wall each looking like they picked a fight with a grizzly bear while covered in a coat of honey. There was a big chance the bear might have rapped them after the battle, since they doing everything in their power to prevent their rears from touching the walls.

" Don't do it Captain." Homura yelled.

" Don't worry about us you must protect the world!" Yasaka yelled before he along with Homura were shot by Benitsubasa and Uzume. It wasn't a simple shot, both girls were holding a double barrel shotgun. He wondered where they brought it out from, the urge to know only grew when he saw they were blushing.

" Even if you kill me another Ashikabi will rise to protect the world." Minato said as the four females made their way to him.

" We have plenty of ways to get what we want." Akitsu said with a smile as they started to remove their uniforms.

" _Nice."_ Vicious Minato said as the fantasy vanished.

" _Soon it will happen, but more than likely not to that extreme."_ Future Minato said making Vicious nod his head.

+-*/\*-+

+-*/\*-+

Yo. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading. Please review and be tasteful when doing it, otherwise go nuts. Next Update will be by the end of May. Ja ne.


	6. More Power

**Its How You Play the Game**

**Chapter 6: More Power.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

' Thinking.'

" **Attack"**

_**Last time on Its How You Play the Game.**_

" _He's mine." Akitsu yelled with rage as she took Minato and buried his face in her chest. He would have passed out from a nose bleed, thankfully her Kimono prevented him from seeing anything. Although he could still feel it and it was a feeling he was enjoying._

" _Not anymore." A voice said making Minato and Akitsu turn to the door._

+-*/\*-+

Akitsu and Minato were speechless as they sat on their bed. Ever since the cook out came to an end nothing but chaos has struck them. First Benitsubasa had openly displayed her need to stay, giving Akitsu hate filled stares. Then Yomi had suddenly appeared with no sign of ever leaving Minato's side.

" Uzume... I leave this to you." The fire user said making his fellow tenant nod her head, before he left to do his rounds. He had spent too much time helping his friend calm the three love filled Sekirei and couldn't continue to ignore his duties. It was a very draining task since Uzume's plan to promote spreading Minato's love was not accepted. He couldn't believe that Uzume saying simple words like ' Not anymore' could cause so much chaos. Homura shook his head one more time before leaving and praying that nobody died in the Sahashi household.

The cloth user looked at the three girls that were glaring daggers at one another. She let out a sigh before grabbing a glass of Sake. An act she was finding herself doing more and more the longer she spent with the three Sekirei and the loyal Ashikabi.

" You three are going to have to share." Uzume said making the girls upset, especially Akitsu.

" I was saved by Minato-kun why do I have to share him?" Akitsu said making two Sekirei glare at her.

" I don't want to share him either, and the only reason you found him first was because the chairman let you out first." Benitsubasa said making Akitsu glare at her.

" Why do you want him? Didn't M.B.I train someone to be your perfect Ashikabi?" Yomi asked making Benitsubasa upset.

" Natsuo doesn't want me, and Haihane said he might be gay. I don't want an Ashikabi that won't be able to love me." Benitsubasa said with a light blush.

" Why don't you leave Minato-kun alone? At least you have the choice of finding a different Ashikabi." Akitsu said making Benitsubasa nod her head as both looked at the scythe using Sekirei.

" Which is why I'm picking him as my master." Yomi said making the girls more upset.

" You're acting like children." Uzume said after sighing. She looked at Minato hoping he would put a stop to this. Although he was completely clueless on what he had to do. She couldn't blame him, its not everyday a guy as simple and kind as him gets fought over by three beauties.

" Shut up." The three possessive Sekirei said making Uzume glare at them.

" What did you say?" Uzume said with rage before tackling the three glaring beauties. They had been pushing her limit for the last hour and she wasn't going to take it anymore. Since her last words after Minato regained his consciousness. She couldn't understand why these three Sekirei didn't understand the concept of sharing. It was piratically beaten into their brains since they learned to walk.

_' I hope they know I got school tomorrow.' _Minato thought before seeing the discarded Sake bottle.

" Here's to drowning my troubles away." Minato said before drinking straight from the bottle. Taking a page out of his mother's way to deal with life.

+-*/\*-+

" Damn it." Natsuo growled as he returned to the M.B.I tower without his missing Sekirei. He had just spent five hours driving all over Tokyo and found not one sign of the Scarlet Sekirei. He did obtain multiple tickets for spending as he saw the sun starting to set making it harder for him to search.

_' I really should have winged her when I had the chance. She was the most unstable of them all, atleast emotionally.' _The guy thought before going to rest to start again the next day.

_' He is in so much trouble.' _Haihane thought with a dark chuckle. She couldn't wait to tell Karasuba what had happened.

+-*/\*-+

" Heavy." Minato whined as he tried to get up. He was shocked to see not only Akitsu in his bed but the other three Sekirei. Their clothes was in near rags and he saw four bottles of Sake on the bed. They had spent an hour scratching and bitting each other before Uzume realized what they were doing. She decided to play peace maker again and suggested they drink a little to let their true feelings out. To make things more fun they would have to take a shot every time they couldn't say a nice thing about the other. In the end the three Sekirei in love drank themselves stupid. Uzume soon joined them since her landlady wouldn't let her enjoy sake to that extent.

_' What the hell happened last night?' _He thought before his hands registered something soft. One feeling of softness firmer than the squeezed both hands and got two moans.

" Hmm master I've been a bad girl. Yomi needs her punishment." Yomi said with a seductive and pleading tone as Minato saw his hand buried in her breast.

" Sexy Uzume is the Best... you can feel it, right?" Uzume said as Minato's hand was on her butt.

" My Ashikabi." Benitsubasa said with a loving smile on her face before she dug her face into his side.

" Mine... all mine." Akitsu whispered as the room got a bit colder, but not enough to wake the sleeping Sekirei. In the end all it did was make them strengthen their hold on the lone Ashikabi.

Minato continued to wonder what happened the night before. He hoped it wasn't one of those mistakes of youth that his mother always warned him about. He really prayed it wasn't since his mother had sworn to castrate him if he got a girl pregnant because of drunken sex. Ironically it was how he was conceived, in her own way she didn't want him being in a forced relationship. She was trying to be a good mother for the only son she ever had. She just sucked at getting results. Of course Minato didn't have the time to discover that gentle side of his mother since he was too busy trying to remember what the hell happened.

Akitsu was holding on to a confused and soon to panic Minato like there was no tomorrow. She was currently sleeping on top of him. Benitsubasa was squeezed between him and Uzume holding on to his waist with a smile. Uzume was safely tucked under his right arm. His hand had previously been on her waist, before moving more down south. Yomi was in the same position with his left arm but in the middle of her sleep she took his hand and placed it on her chest. The buttons of her clothes had been undone allowing Minato's hand to get a personal feel of her warm and soft flesh that was common to all beauties.

Minato's eye's grew when he felt Yomi's hand inside his pants. He turned to her, seeing her blushing while licking her lips, the whole time, to his shock, Yomi was honestly sleeping. Minato started to squirm and blush, he moved his right arm from under Uzume to grab Yomi's hand. His action caused the long haired and playful brunette to open her eyes.

" Good morning, Ashikabi-san..." Uzume said with a smile before she let out a cute yawn, she was clearly half asleep.

" Uzume please help." Minato said making Uzume nod her head.

" Okay... but Sexy Uzume needs her payment." Uzume said with a smile, once again clearly half asleep.

" What are you..." Minato was cut off when Uzume suddenly kissed him. His eyes grew in disbelief when saw wings of light appear from Uzume's back.

_' So warm, what is this wonderful feeling. I don't want it to stop.'_ Uzume thought before her eyes fully opened up to see what was making her feel so good. She was rewarded to seeing a wide eyed and clearly a more confused Minato.

" Nooo!" Benitsubasa yelled with all the pain her heart was willing to spare. Uzume had woken her up after placing a hand on her face to get over Akitsu's body to deliver the kiss. Akitsu instantly swung her arm to hit Benitsubasa only to strike the still kissing Uzume. The cloth user had been so caught up in the kiss that she had yet to react to the fact that she was kissing her new Ashikabi in real life. Benitsubasa let out a sigh of relief when Akitsu's attack had not hit her.

" My turn." Yomi said with a predatory grin making the eyes of Benitsubasa and Minato to grow. Minato's head was turned by Yomi before she savagely assaulted his lips. She had been awoken by the sudden climb in Uzume's power. As weapon user Yomi was easily able to identify the power levels of other weapon users. Even if their weapons was a bit unorthodox. Which is why she bid her time before making her move. She didn't want to let this small window of opportunity go, otherwise how was she going to get her Ashikabi to wing her with the Ice Bitch always cock blocking her moves.

" The pledge of my love knows no limit, my master. Let Yomi prove her love to you now and forever." Yomi said with love and lust before going for another kiss, only to have the room start to freeze up. Benitsubasa looked towards the blood hungry Akitsu that was ready to rip Yomi apart frozen limb by frozen limb. The scythe user quickly jumped back and ran to her death scythe, that was discarded in the living room. Akitsu charged after her as Uzume was still getting used to the fact that she was winged while thinking she was still dreaming. She had planned to let someone else wing her, in fact she had planned to see this special someone after Minato's party to verify her reaction. Only now she didn't feel that special pull towards the sickly girl. In fact all she could think about was kissing Minato.

_' No! No! No! No! This can't be happening! Why? Why can't I be happy? Why do all these girls throw __themselves at him? Why can't he love me? Why won't he kiss me? Am I not good enough?' _Benitsubasa thought as she looked at Minato with broken eyes. The First Ashikabi was still trying to get his brain working. Although at the moment he was having to throw out the kisses from his head. While wondering why his mind was comparing how the three girls kissed.

Akitsu, his first love, loved being kissed but she would always let him start the kisses. She would gladly make out with him and gave him plenty of hints, but he had to be the one to initiate the kiss. It made him wonder if he wasn't a good kisser. In fact what was happening with Akitsu is that she loved his touch so much, that the slightest thing made her shiver in joy. She was always basking in the bliss he would light in her normally cold body. Akitsu would try her best to please her Ashikabi but he moved too fast for her to return his love, in reality he wasn't moving fast at all. It just felt that way to her thanks to all the feelings her Ashikabi had released after her winging.

With Uzume it had been different, she was more playful with him, he had moaned when she found spots Akitsu had never touched. She kissed with the same amount of affection a Teenager in love would, always pulling back to make you want more. It was exciting and refreshing to the young man that had not experienced such a love life.

Yomi on the other hand was... aggressive. Her kisses were like that of an ex con that had been put through a life time of solitary to keep the other inmates safe. He felt a bit violated with how her tongue dominated his mouth...yet he couldn't help but blush. She wanted him, there was no doubt in his mind, hell he knew she really wanted him. His mind couldn't get over the fact that she would have raped him right there and then if Akitsu hadn't interfered. Yet there was something else in her kiss, like she wanted his approval, it was proven with how she had gently bit his lips to ask his entry. Sure she could have forced her way into his mouth but she wanted his approval. She wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him. Somehow, his heart knew what she wanted, no he knew what Uzume wanted as well. Uzume wanted someone to love her, to care for her but she liked being a free spirit. He couldn't bring himself into taking whatever made her happy. Yomi wanted someone to take her, to do with her what they pleased, to make her feel alive by putting her in her place. Her only problem was that she was horny as hell, there was no doubt in anyone's mind about that.

Then he looked at Benitsubasa, her eyes seemed so empty, the cocky and proud warrior he had meet almost gone. She was a powerful fighter, he could feel it through his warrior's soul. Yet she was an innocent and shy girl, he could probably add helpless romantic. Even if she was confident she still wanted the joy of being loved, of being threated like a real girl. He assumed it had to do with her physical strength. It's hard for someone to treat her like a princess when she could squat a pick up truck and throw it half a block. Minato couldn't help but sigh in relief when the vehicle landed on all four tires without any problems. He knew that no matter how Akitsu worked their budget he wasn't going to be able to pay to have it replaced. It made him wish he had never asked Homura how the battle between the three Sekirei had gone.

" It's not fair... I love you too." Benitsubasa whispered making Minato look at her with his remaining disbelief. He knew she wanted to be winged but didn't think her feelings fell in the same category as that of Akitsu.

" Why won't you love me? I... I..." Benitsubasa whispered as she was drowning more and more into her despair. Her heart was broken at seeing the one she loved picking others. Why couldn't anyone ever pick her, the day Minaka had selected her to be a part of the disciplinary squad was the happiest day of her life. Being one of the last to awaken meant she was always the last to do anything. Some even tried to stick her with the other numbers that were around her age of cultivation. Although the reason Benitsubasa and Haihane were physically older was the fact they had been forgotten and allowed to grow in their chambers a bit longer. It was also the reason why they had such high power. By the time the scientist figured this out there was no longer any Sekirei to grow.

" Why am I not wanted?" Benitsubasa said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her mind filling with how she changed because of the disciplinary squad. She forced herself to be stronger, meaner, more vicious so that she could fit in, but more importantly to impress her would be Ashikabi. However none of that mattered, Natsuo had never paid any real attention to her. He was always stuck in making sure the Black Sekirei was happy. They couldn't afford her getting bored and causing a massacre, which is why she always got to leave the city on special assignments for the company. She hated the fact that Karasuba was always getting special treatment. To make things worse Haihane would constantly hurt herself, making Natsuo rush to get her medical treatment whenever he was around. In the end Benitsubasa was always stuck watching him care for the other two. She was always put to the side, no one cared for her back at the tower because she was the youngest of the disciplinary squad. They would always rub it in her face, especially Natsuo. Anytime she asked him how she looked he would smile and tell her to ask him again when she grew up a bit more. Then she tried to constantly praise him, but all that did was cause her to waste time and effort. She couldn't' figure out what she was doing wrong.

" Why won't anyone love me? I try my best... I'm like the others... I have powers... I have feelings... All I want is an Ashikabi to love me, to see me for who I am...is that too much to ask?" Benitsubasa said with tears in her eyes while locking eyes with Minato. The windows of her soul pleading for him to give her the answer she wanted, even if her mind knew it was not meant to be.

" No... it isn't." Minato suddenly said before kissing her, making her eyes grow wide before closing them in bliss. Her Sekirei Crest illuminating the room for a third time.

" _Ah shit... Akitsu is going to kills us." _Vicious Minato thought as he turned to see his perverted counter part only to find himself alone.

" _Damn it! I should have seen this coming!"_ Vicious Minato yelled with rage making Future smirk. Minato had been so overwhelmed by the sadness radiating from Benitsubasa that he had broken down with her, allowing Future Minato to take over. Future wasn't one to play around with a girl's feeling, he loved all the Sekirei they had wigged, of course he loved all women in general. Although the one's he kissed meant the world to him and he would never give them up nor betray them.

_' Ashikabi-sama.' _Benitsubasa thought with total bliss. He kissed her, he picked her, he wanted her, she could feel it in her heart...in her soul. Her mind had no doubt that this man was the one she was born to love. She let out a moan as his hand gently squeezed her rear. She couldn't believe how much feelings he was putting in her. It was very different to the way that Minato would kiss Akitsu. With Akitsu Minato would always be calm and take his time. With her he was doing much more than before. his hands running over her body, claiming every inch of her being as his own. He seemed so desperate to hold her, to please her, to make her his. She didn't care, she was getting what she wanted, he wanted her, he picked her to please, he was loving her. To her there was no greater joy that being accepted by her Ashikabi. The one she loved most of all.

" You're beautiful Benitsubasa." Future Minato said making her blush between a kiss allowing her to catch her breathe.

" Minato-sama." Benitsubasa said before feeling Minato push himself over her. Her eyes grew with a bit of shock as his frame was only centimeters from her own. She didn't have time to worry about their closeness since Minato's long buried needs were showing in his eyes. Benitsubasa saw something had awoken in her Ashikabi and she was willing to give it strength if it would make him love her more. His next words would forever claim her heart and soul.

" I love you." Minato said making Benitsubasa fill with joy, she blushed like never before when his hand found her breast.

" I don't think I ever told you how cute you are." Minato said before she instantly covered herself while blushing.

" Please don't." Benitsubasa said making Minato look at her with confusion. It didn't take long for Future to figure out what was affecting the Red Sekirei.

" What's wrong?" He asked with a caring and supportive tone.

" They're small, I know I... you don't have to pretend to like them." Benitsubasa turned her head with embarrassment, she knew her greatest weakness. It was why she hated herself. To her shock Minato moved her hands from over her chest and began to kiss her neck he trailed down until reaching the valley between her breast. Somehow in the middle of the night her clothes got looser allowing her Kimono like blouse to show off more than before. Even if there wasn't much to show.

" But I do like them, I love your breast, they're very cute, in fact I love them as much as I love you. I love everything about you, because it's what makes you... you." Minato said before catching her lips again. She had turn to look at him when he had temporary stopped kissing her. His left hand firmly kept behind her head so that he could continue to ravish her mouth. His right arm snaked under her body to feel her cute little butt. There was no doubt that the future doctor meant everything he said.

_' Yes almost there.' _Future Minato thought as he could feel her moans through his mouth. Benitsubasa was lifting herself to rub their bodies together. Her hands feeling all over his back and grabbing hold of him with the promise to never let go. Her legs locking around his waist and was rewarded with something poking her forbidden entrance. Needless to say the two were giving into their desires and the longer they stayed together the closer they would get.

Uzume was left speechless, she was shocked that such a kind and innocent guy could suddenly get so... so hot. It was the only thing running through her head. She was wanting to feel his hands over her body just like he was doing with Benitsubasa, She couldn't explain it, but she wanted him now more than ever. Which was weird to the logical part of her brain because she never seriously wanted him before. Yet seeing him starting to go at it with Benitsubasa made her want him, in fact she didn't want him near Benitsubasa. He hadn't reacted to her kiss, so why was he being so loving to a number much younger than her. She was number 10 one of the strongest Sekirei, her power was estimated to be near if not equal to that of the single units. Why wasn't he pleasing her, her body filling with jealousy at the actions of her Ashikabi. She was more deserving than the disciplinary squad reject.

" Why are you making such an ugly face?" Future Minato said making Uzume look at him with shock. Her train of thought instantly derailed by his words and the sex filled smirk he was giving her.

" Get over here." Minato said making Uzume instantly do as she was told. It was almost like she was in a hypnotic trance, yet she wanted this. Before she knew it she took his out stretched hand and was kissing him. He pulled her down and now she laid next to Benitsubasa. Benitsubasa didn't have time to complain since his other hand was busy feeling her up. Their bodies getting hotter and hotter the more he touched them. They couldn't even think straight, all they could do was moan out their pleasure and ask for more. Something Minato's body and perverted personality was more than glad to deliver. He licked his lips in a hungry manner as his two hands slid towards their moist entrances. Their owners moaning as they rubbed their own breast, his lips soon finding it's way to that of the Sekirei, their necks, collarbones and any other flesh that would make them moan his name. His recently acquired and now enhanced Ashikabi instincts leading him in everything he did. It wouldn't be long until Future Minato got what he wanted, in fact what many wanted was in his hands ready for the taking.

" Stop that!" Akitsu and Yomi yelled. They had taken their sudden battle outside only to see another Norito activate. They stood a few moments in confusion, they really wanted to tear each other apart, but they also needed to see what was happening with their Ashikabi. They quickly decided to put things aside to find out what was going on. Only to find their loved one going at it with the other two Sekirei. Both moaning his name as his hands played with their bodies. Benitsubasa and Uzume laid on the bed as Minato teased them, taking turns with each Sekirei as their lips meet. They would have gotten there sooner if a second fight hadn't broken out over who was going to get into the house first.

Akitsu and Yomi rushed and tackled their love rivals when they saw them flip Minato to his back and rip off his clothes when he hit the bed. The moment of shock was enough to calm down the raging beast inside of Minato. Future Minato yelled as his control was stripped away. Vicious Minato chuckled as he saw his perverted side whine about almost being there.

" _What's so great about uniting with the two of us? Minato is a pansy and I'm crazy enough to get us the death penalty. Why the hell are you so stuck on getting laid when it would only make all three personalities merge? Don't you like being you're own person?" _Vicious Minato asked.

" _You don't get it."_ Future Minato said before turning to him. _"Yes, each one of us is a different person but we were born from the same entity. We are a part of something bigger that was broken by others. Minato is the kind, innocent, caring, loyal and insecure part of our being. You're the confident, powerful, logical, and hate filled part of who we are. The one that expresses his true feelings. I'm the loving, the teasing, and forgiving part that would make us complete. Each of us is special but don't you feel like something is missing? Don't you feel like you're a part of something greater?"_ Future Minato said making Vicious Minato glare at him.

_" No... and I don't have any plans to become nothing more than a memory." _Vicious said making Future shake his head.

_' I'm also the one that believes in hope, the one that can see a better future, the one that wants to change everything for the better. That is why I want us to return to our original state, times are changing and we need to change with it.'_ Future Minato thought as he saw Minato try his best to calm the girls down. It wasn't working.

+-*/\*-+

In the center of Tokyo another calm and normal day was happening at M.B.I no battles to report, no real progress with the botanical garden that had erupted from a Sekirei almost being forced into a winging. Nothing truly extraordinary... Minaka hated it. When he woke up that morning he was hopping for something exciting. Especially when the day before he spent it brooding over the fact his family had a cook out without him and he wasn't invited. He had tried to call Takami to see if she would let him join only to have her insult him and then hang up. She told her family and Minato's friends that it was her boss that had the habit of harassing her in more ways than one. She had let out a smile when Minato informed her she could rely on his skills. While Yukari said she was more than happy to bust a pair of balls to make things easier for her mother. Homura couldn't help but let out a sadistic smile while wondering if he could somehow reunite the father and daughter pair, without Takami learning about it.

Now to find entertainment Minaka was walking through his tower with Natsuo and Takami at his side. The two members of the disciplinary squad a few feet away laughing at the verbal beating Natsuo had received at the hands of the unofficial couple.

Automatic doors opened and revealed a large room with a map of Tokyo and one hundred and eight monitors with workers viewing them. Each one was there to keep a view on the status of the Sekirei. They had to make sure nothing was missed since their job was so important and easy. They also enjoyed the high level pay and all the benefits for working with such a large company.

" Anything new?" Minaka asked to the man in charge of the first response department. A simple and honest guy that was a great example of the type of people Takami wanted working in M.B.I. Minaka had wanted to hire some of the best in all fields but Takami didn't trust their loyalty mentality to keep those people from leaking out such classified information. She may not agree with the Sekirei plan but the middle aged Sahashi female did care about the Sekirei that was placed under her care.

" No sir, seems like there has been no new reactions." The man said making Minaka sigh. The man didn't pay it any attention since this wasn't the first nor the last time Minaka would come looking for entertainment.

" That's it! I demand that you find something to report! I'm not paying you to sit on you're asses all day... That's my job!" Minaka yelled making everyone look at him with disbelief. Their shock grew more as they saw Takami punch their boss to calm him down. His body violently flying into the concrete walls that helped hold and protect the inner core of the M.B.I tower. As a testament of her strength Minaka's body made an outline in the concrete showing one of the many places he was smacked into. The repair crews gave up trying to fix the man shaped craters and instead worked around them to make it look like they belonged there. Natsuo let out a sigh when he saw Minaka's body finally submit to gravity. Haihane giggled before pulling out a sharpie and writing the date and time of when Minaka hit the wall. No one found her actions weird, in fact all employees of M.B.I carried a sharpie in case they had to step up to the plate and record the time of the attack.

" How can you be so stupid?" Takami asked with a glare as she looked at the beaten form of the man she loved. If he would finally learn to grow up and act like a man his age she would instantly introduce him to their children. After a marathon of sex that only the two of them were willing to do. " A Sekirei needs time to find their Ashikabi, they can't just wing themselves for you're enjoyment." Takami said with rage as Minaka suddenly jumped up. He began to dust himself off when they heard an alarm go off and saw a dot appear on the large Tokyo map.

" Number 10, Uzume has just been winged." A woman yelled making Minaka smirk at Takami.

" Shut it." The woman growled making him smirk more than before.

" I want all information on her Ashikabi!" The department leader yelled making the woman work.

" Her Ashikabi is..." The woman said making Minaka look like a five year old ready for her to tell him the best part of a story. A big goofy grin on his face as he clapped his hands while lightly jumping up and down. His giggling was making his workers wonder more than usual about his sanity. A pointless task since many theorized he never had any sanity to begin with.

" Sahashi Minato... player one has just winged the Veil Sekirei." The woman said once she finished going over the Ashikabi Candidates. Natsuo and Takami had their jaws drop in disbelief as Minaka's grin grew even more goofier than before. Takami instantly slapped her hand on her face in hopes of making her son's stupidity to go away.

" That idiot! He can't even walk and chew gum at the same time. What is he thinking taking in another Sekirei?" Takami said making Natsuo laugh at the one that had been causing him problems. The alarm went off and the image of Minaka and Uzume was removed from the main screen to show Tokyo once more. Minaka grew a frown since he couldn't torture Takami over the actions of their son.

" Number 43, Yomi has just been winged." A young man said as he quickly began to search the Ashikabi candidate data.

" This can't be!" The man yelled before shocking everyone. They couldn't image what could have caused such a strength of words to be used.

" The Ashikabi that winged number 43 is... it's Sahashi Minato! Player One has winged number 43." The man said making Minaka and Takami stare at the image of their son in disbelief. Natsuo fell over with disbelief since he couldn't believe what the annoying fool had done.

" How is that possible?" Natsuo yelled from the floor as the two Sekirei of the disciplinary squad openly laughed at him. He quickly stood while hopping no one else would laugh at the state he had been moments ago.

Before he could get an answer the Tokyo map appeared once more showing a blinking red light that had yet to move. A cold chill ran down his spine before a word could be said about the new winging.

" Number 105 has been winged." An older woman said making Natsuo fill with dread.

" Her Ashikabi...her Ashikabi is... Sahashi Minato!" The woman said making Natsuo slam his head on the wall. The two loyal members of the disciplinary squad laughing their heads off. Takami was trying to form words, all she was able to do was look like a gulping gold fish.

" Glorious!" Minaka said making all eyes to look at his form. "This is truly the show of a master of my game! Rise Minato! Continue to gain power and claim that which you desire the most!" Minaka yelled dramatically before getting punched into a wall by Takami.

" You asshole! I warned you about getting my family involved in this shit! Look at what you did to my son! Where's my innocent little boy?" Takami said as an image of an innocent and shy Minato and four Sekirei under him took up the main screen of the room. No matter how any of the workers saw it his face was not that of a guy that would willingly have more than one lover.

" Doesn't this make you excited Takami? You're son is showing the world how much of a man he is!" Minaka said making Takami hit him again.

" All he is showing is how much of a pervert he is! Damn it! I should have made sure those Sekirei left when I did." Takami said with rage. She wanted to go to her son's house, kick his ass, kick the ass of his new Sekirei for taking advantage of his kindness and chew Akitsu out for not protecting him. Her mind flashed with the image of her choking each of the Sekirei she saw at the cook out. Not including Akitsu since she already accepted her but she would get her own punishment for failing the unspoken duty Takami had given her.

" No..." Takami said after her mind showed her attacking Kagari.

" Bring up the information on number 6... where is his location?" Takami asked with desperation making Minaka and Natsuo look at her with confusion.

" Why do you want that?" Minaka asked as an image of the male Sekirei showed. " Oh I know, you got the hots for him... you're such a cougar." Minaka said with a perverted smirk making his body create a new mark on the wall.

" Idiot, two of those three Sekirei were at Minato's party, Homura was as well." Takami said as her fist was smoking from hitting Minaka, her words making Natsuo's eyes to grow.

_' Great that's all that's left, the idiot wings a male Sekirei.'_ The M.B.I worker thought before sighing in relief when it showed the fire Sekirei had yet to be winged.

" Now I'm disappointed." Minaka said while being completely serious. " How could he have let such a powerful Sekirei leave his house before winging it? Letting men slip through his fingers must have been something he got from your side of the family." Minaka said making Takami hit him with strength that she never showed before. All the workers beside Natsuo wondering what the man meant as Takami stomped on him. Hoping to crush the man so much that he would suddenly disappear from their plane of existence.

The M.B.I employees made sure not to comment on the blush on the woman's face as she cussed out Minaka for being an insensitive and heartless jerk. Blamming her for all her problems, all the problems of her children and anything else wrong in the world. If she could she would blame him for anything bad that had nothing to do with him, never mind she blamed him for it anyway.

The armed soldiers knew it was their job to protect the screaming and pain filled mad man, they also knew that Takami had way beyond special privileges. Finally they understood that their lives would end if they got in the way of the woman that was stomping the shit out of Minaka and his Trillion Dollar Balls.

+-*/\*-+

" Enough!" Vicious Minato yelled after Minato had been hit by the flat side of Yomi's blade. The four Sekirei had argued the moment he got them to calm down unfortunately that lead to them starting to take swings at each other. To make things worse Minato had foolishly tried to get in between them since their peace keeper, Uzume, had joined in the brawl born out of love and acceptance.

" Sit down." Vicious growled making the four Sekirei do as they were told. The raven haired teen paced around the dining room for a bit while cursing himself and the Sekirei for causing him so many problems. He turned to the Sekirei when they tried to blame each other. His glare making them freeze on the spot.

" I am not in a good mood, nor do I want to hear you four bickering like school children. Akitsu, you out of all four have hurt me the most." Minato said making the Ice mistress look at him with disbelief.

" How can you doubt the love I have for you? I never meant for this to happen, do you think I want to have the four of you fighting like this? Do you really think I ever needed anyone other than you? I would have cast my family aside to make you happy. Nothing is more important to me than you." Minato said making Akitsu lower her head in shame. The other three Sekirei were jealous that their Ashikabi was playing favorites.

" We're all adults here, and we all fucked up by getting our asses drunk last night. So we all have to take our fair share of the responsibility. I can't say I love you as much as I love Akitsu, especially since two of you I don't even know." Minato said making the four Sekirei nod their heads.

" I am not a coward, nor do I plan to hurt either of you. I gave it some thought and there is only one solution to our problem." Vicious said making the four Sekirei look at him.

" I'm going to go to school and then work. I can't afford to be worrying about this right now. When I get back you four have better figured out how you will get along. I don't care if you don't become friends but I don't want you acting like some mentally retarded fan girls. I'm also going to try to figure out what to do. But I can't do that if I stay in this hostile environment. I don't need lunch Akitsu, nor do I need anyone to protect me." Minato said making Benitsubasa close her mouth.

" If things get out of hand I'll call you. When I return I want the house looking like normal, and you four behaving like the smart and beautiful women I know you are. Each of you have something the other doesn't. I know I can learn to love you all equally, but I can't do that if you keep making yourselves look like crap." Minato said before he walked up to Akitsu and kissed her.

" I'll see you tonight." Minato said making her nod her blushing head. His eyes apologizing for being unable to keep his promise, her eyes telling him she understood it wasn't her fault. Now that Sekirei had winged themselves she understood it was something inevitable. Especially with the next phases that were to come as more Sekirei found their masters. However she still refused to accept the fact that she had to shake Minato's love, pawns for a war was one thing, taking his attention from him was another.

" Be good." Minato said after kissing Benitsubasa. He couldn't help but smile as she radiated so much joy from being winged by him.

" Be patient." Minato said to Yomi after she continued to follow his rising body to keep kissing him. She could only nod her head while her body she she was willing and needing to do so much more.

" Make sure those three don't kill each other." Minato said after kissing Uzume, she was the only one that had returned the kiss, since the other three were still caught off guard at how dominating he could be. Yomi wasn't as shock as the others, she had sensed his abilities as a leader. Abilities that turned her on like nothing she had ever thought possible. Although she would have to release the heat herself, she knew her Ashikabi was not in the mood to claim her body and soul. He already had her heart and thoughts, all that was left was to seal the deal with the most physical union between two beings in love.

" Don't worry, Uzume is on the job." Uzume said with a peace sign.

" I know." Vicious Minato said with a smirk making her blush. He quickly got a change of clothes and went to the bathroom to prepare for school. The four Sekirei hurried to fix the damage they caused while hoping he would reward their good deeds.

" Yomi, what are you doing?" Uzume said making Yomi fall off the trash can she was using to peep on her naked Ashikabi. The scythe user was taking too long to return after throwing the trash out. Akitsu, Benitsubasa and Uzume had played a game to see who was going to hunt down the more sexually hungry Sekirei. Uzume won making the other two continue the cleaning of the house. Benitsubasa in the meantime mocked Akitsu for damaging the house with Yomi. She stopped when the Ice Flower had frozen her tongue once more. Neither wanting to let things escalate anymore only to later face Minato's wrath. No matter how rewarding it would be to put their love rival in her place and claim the reward they wanted.

" Be quiet or he will hear you." Yomi growled as she got in Uzume's face.

" I already knew you were peeping!" Minato yelled making Yomi blush and Uzume laugh. Even though he sounded carefree, Minato was blushing up a storm. He never thought he would find a woman that would willingly spy on bathing men. Meanwhile Akitsu and Benitsubasa were glaring daggers at the scythe user. They had decided to remain quiet to prevent anymore damage and had heard the words of their Ashikabi. Yomi smirked as she returned to the house with Uzume while talking about what she saw. It didn't take long for the four to argue about who was going to get viewing privileges for the next time Minato bathed.

Vicious came out of the bath fully changed and called the four Sekirei to him. He wondered what they had been working on since the four had been whispering while crouching over the coffee table in the living room. Yomi couldn't help but lick her lips when she saw Minato come out with wet hair. Akitsu and Benitsubasa blushed as they pictured the image Yomi described, while Uzume laughed at Minato's confused and cute face. A face she was learning to love more every second she looked at it.

" Remember what I said, I can't love you if you can't behave. I want to see the best thing inside of each of you. The thing that makes you beautiful, but if you keep acting this way I going to end up thinking you're made of nothing but crap." Vicious Minato said before going to Yomi, she was the closes one to him. He raised his phone and hit a few buttons before kissing her. Two minutes later an alarm went off making Minato stop kissing her. He did the same for each Sekirei showing he wasn't playing favorites.

" Don't question my love for you, either of you... I'll figure something out... I promise." Minato said before heading out the door. Clearly showing he was in a hurry to get out of the awkward situation the Sekirei had put him in.

" I'm going to miss him." Uzume said before hopping over the sofa to get comfortable and watch some TV.

" If we weren't busy fighting one of us would be walking him to school, maybe even all four of us." Yomi said making the other three Sekirei look at her.

" What?" Yomi yelled after getting annoyed at them looking at her. Although she was always known for having a short fuse.

" Do you really think he would have taken all of us with him?" Benitsubasa asked.

" Yeah, if we didn't mess things up." Yomi said making Uzume think before nodding her head.

" Minato-kun." Akitsu said with a sad voice.

" Don't be like that Aki-chan." Uzume said with a smile making the Ice user turn to her.

" You heard Mina-kun, he will never stop loving you, and he will love each and everyone of us the same. Before you know it he will be back from school and work to make all of us happy in the ways only he knows how to do." Uzume said making Benitsubasa and Yomi sigh. They liked the idea of Minato coming home to do the things that makes them happy. Benitsubasa blushed as a dirty thought filled her head, Yomi on the hand had a light trail of blood from her nose as her fantasy went out of control.

" I guess you're right." Akitsu said making Uzume nod her head.

" I wonder who that could be?" Yomi said after they heard the doorbell.

" Can I help you?" Akitsu said as she opened the door. She was a bit shocked to see a man with a girl that used a hammer. The two showing no signs about how their special relationship was suppose to be.

" Where's your Ashikabi?" The man said with a dark smirk.

" What for?" Akitsu said making the man glare at her.

" Put that bitch in her place." The man said with anger to his Sekirei. He didn't like the idea about a sex tool questioning him, he was going to enjoying teaching her why he was a superior Ashikabi. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

" I'm sorry." The girl said before lifting her hammer. It was suddenly caught by one of Benitsubasa's hand. Which completely shocked the attacking pair since the hammer had to weigh more than the Scarlet Sekirei.

" What the hell?" The Ashikabi said before he and his Sekirei was sent flying into the street by a blast of wind. Yomi came out of the house with Benitsubasa at her side.

" A Sekirei battle is suppose to be one on one." The man yelled when he saw Akitsu standing at the door with a glare.

" This isn't a battle." The man turned to see Uzume. She had a phone in her hand showing a message she had just received from Homura.

" You came to our home hoping to threaten our Ashikabi? We know all about the reward Minaka put on Minato... Look out! Look Out! Player One takes the lead! Fear his ever growing power! Can anyone defeat the man that winged three Sekirei at once? I think not...Look Out! Look Out! Player One is coming for you! The one to defeat the First Ashikabi will receive a special prize! Test your might agaisnt the best player in my game." Uzume read the message Homura sent her.

The mad man had text the message as he laid in a hospital bed, he was completely covered in bandages. Except for one eye and his right hand that he used for texting. He would have formed an insane smile after his message was sent if he was able to. Or if Takami had not suddenly busted his door open and looked like the daughter of War and Death. If he had been sane, Minaka would have felt a bit of remorse as Takami stormed her way to deliver a new wave of pain. If he was anyone but Minaka he would have died and not end up having sex with the furious mother. The man had no doubt that angry sex with Takami was the greatest thing he could do outside of monitoring his game and playing god. He did thank his discovery of a millennium for helping him find a secret injection to instantly heal injuries. He planned to share it with the world when angry sex with Takami stopped being fun. With the way things was going it seemed like it wasn't going to happen any time soon. Of course he had yet to figure out how Takami's rage could suddenly turn her from psycho to horny in less than a second. The other thing that escaped his grasp was figuring out the level of rage needed to get her in the mood. Each time it seemed different, sometimes it took little things and others something drastic, like placing a reward on the head of their son that would more than likely lead to his death.

" Wait, all four of you are his..." The used to be confident Ashikabi said as the four Sekirei of player one made their way to him and his frightened Sekirei. He had assumed that Minaka was bullshitting him and the other Ashikabi, but he still wanted the prize that was being offered.

" Yeah we're his Sekirei, and he left us a Norito before going out." Benitsubasa said as she cracked her knuckles.

" I just got winged by my Master. And you idiots actually think I'm going to let you take him from me... before I can have some fun? And people call me crazy." Yomi said as she swung her death scythe to get a good feel for it.

" I think we can let those two handle it." Uzume said before looking at Akitsu, the ice user simply nodded her head.

" The name is Benitsubasa... the Red Sekirei..." Benitsubasa said as she stretched.

" The Red Sekirei?" The hammer user said with great fright.

" You know who she is?" Her Ashikabi asked.

" She's the youngest of the Disciplinary Squad, they're suppose to be some of the strongest Sekirei ever. I can't beat her." The hammer user said making her Ashikabi mad.

" Just use your Norito on that flat chested bitch!" Her Ashikabi yelled as he pulled his Sekirei to kiss her. He stopped when he sensed a wave of killing intent wash over him. It was a force that no man should have ever unleashed, only a few other females in the world could currently match Benitsubasa's rage.

" Flat? Flat? You think just because a Sekirei doesn't have melon size tits that she's useless? I'll have you know Minato loves my body just the way it is! Eat this asshole! **Shock Wave!**" Benitsubasa yelled as she smashed her fist into the ground. Her power went roaring to the Ashikabi and Sekirei. The rubble from the attack smashing them as they were thrown high into the air. Bruises forming over their body thanks to some of the blunted shrapnel.

" **Vacuum Blades!" **Yomi yelled as she swung her scythe making a blast of wind slice the clothing off the Sekirei and Ashikabi.

" I'll kill you." the Ashikabi said before he got kicked in the gut by Benitsubasa. His Sekirei joined him in their forced bow since the Red Sekirei had done a split to kick them both. She was using her hands to stand so that she could deliver more force to her hits.

" I'm going to make an example out of you. Everyone is going to learn what happens when you go up agaisnt Player One." Benitsubasa said with a dark look making the Ashikabi fear for his life.

" Aren't Sekirei only suppose to fight Sekirei?" Uzume asked as they saw Benitsubasa stomp on the faulty Ashikabi's groin while making fun of his tiny package. She had learned the technique from seeing Takami educated the eccentric Minaka. The hammer using Sekirei had all of her body frozen from the neck below. It was thanks to Akitsu's action that the weapon user had been spared from a worst beating. The mistreated Sekirei was grateful since Yomi had looked ready to make a few heads role.

" She was trained to be a member of the Disciplinary Squad so I think she's allowed to do pretty much what she wants." Yomi said with a smile.

" I just got a message from Minato-kun." Akitsu said after Benitsubasa slammed the crying and humiliated Ashikabi on the top of his Sekirei then pushed the giant block of Ice making it slide far from their view. It was going to end up in the center of Tokyo and cause all kinds of trouble for the crappy Ashikabi.

The Red Sekirei jumped towards Minato's Sekirei and was able to hear what the Ice Flower said.

" And?" Uzume asked making Akitsu nod her head.

" He was attacked by a weird Ashikabi and Sekirei. Seems the Ashikabi wanted to fight Minato-kun on his own. Saying it was only fair since none of us was with him." Akitsu said making the Sekirei around her nod their head.

" What happened?" Yomi said with a hint of worry.

" I'm sure the guy lost." Benitsubasa said without worry.

" She's right, Minato-kun said that the Ashikabi admitted to learning a fighting style his Sekirei uses. He then said that it took him a single move to disable his opponent." Akitsu said shocking Uzume and Yomi.

" Knew it...Minato fought and beat Goro, so taking on humans should be easier. I'm actually surprised to hear of a human learning to fight from a Sekirei. Maybe I can teach Minato a few things and he can teach me." Benitsubasa said with a smile making the Sekirei around her to give her light glares. Akitsu soon stopped and went back to reporting on the condition of the man the four beauties loved.

" He's going to continue to school and said that if things get out of control he will call us. He doesn't think there will be any more Ashikabi wanting to fight him." Akitsu said getting the Sekirei to agree, they figured only desperate fools, Idiots and blood hungry bastards would accept Minaka's challenge.

" I'm going to go home and tell my landlord what happened, give me Mina-kun's number and I'll send him mine later." Uzume said making Akitsu do as she was told. The veil user quickly rushed to her home at Izumi Inn.

" Couldn't she just have just left you her number and have him call her later?" Benitsubasa asked making Akitsu blush before threatening to kill Uzume. Yomi laughed at the scene and placed a hand on Benitsubasa's shoulder.

" Take care of the House, we're going to get phones so that we can stay in touch with everyone." Yomi said making Akitsu nod her head.

" I don't want to go with you." Benitsubasa said with anger only to hear Yomi whisper something that made her smile.

" Idiot, if we are outside of the house and closer to Tokyo U then we can easily respond if something happens. With the airhead going back to her place and Akitsu waiting at home, Master won't have a reason to call them if we can get there first." Yomi said before both rushed to kill some time while plotting how to win over the heart of their Ashikabi.

_' I wonder why my self preservation instinct is kicking in?' _Minato thought as he reached the University of Tokyo for his first class.

**Omake Theather**

**Yomi's Journey**

An attractive brown haired Sekirei was breathing hard and was injured as she stared down the members of the Disciplinary Squad. The three figures before her were feared by most Sekirei. Only the single numbers were able to match their power and skill with ease. It was why so many Sekirei did everything in their power to stay out of their radar. However a certain Sekirei with a white dress, purple ribbon and a death scythe had gone out of her way to fight them.

She had an important reason that she refused to be derailed by M.B.I and their sick games. Unlike the other recently released Sekirei, Yomi knew who her master was, the only thing she didn't know was where he was. She could almost smell his sent coming from the Chairman and the white haired female scientist. In fact his scent was like a combination of both. She wondered what it meant.

A smile grew on Minaka's face as he looked at the determination in Yomi's eyes. Although she was only a mid level Sekirei she had been doing well agaisnt three opponents. The scythe user had done minor damage to the three Sekirei but the most surprising thing was that she was able to damage the so called Black Sekirei. It only happened since the sword using killer was toying with Yomi. Still an impressive accomplishment for someone of Yomi's power.

" Very well, I will tell you where Player One is." Minaka suddenly said making the eyes of Natsuo, Takami and Yomi to grow. The four Sekirei had instantly stopped fighting.

" Please...please tell me where my master is... I need him." Yomi said making Minaka to smirk.

" Your master waits for you in the heart of Tokyo and his Guardian of Ice is ready to defend what is hers." Minaka said with a smirk making Takami to glare at him.

" I don't care about her or anyone else. I'm going to be winged by my master no matter what." Yomi said making Minaka want to jump around like a kid on a sugar rush.

" Then what are you doing wasting your time here?" Minaka said making Yomi confused.

" You held him in your hands and you were going to taste a piece of him before the controllers stopped you. If anyone knows where he is it's going to be you." Minaka said making Yomi's eyes to grow.

_' He's right. Only I truly know where my master is... I'm the one most loyal to him, the one most deserving of his love, unlike the sluts that forgot about him. I'm the only one he needs, the only one that can make him truly happy. Master I'm coming... and soon we'll be cumming together.' _Yomi thought as a light trail of blood came from her nose. She quickly wiped it away before closing her eyes. The humans watching her could have sworn she sprouted dog ears and a tail as the scythe user start sniffing the air. Yomi rushed off the roof top and hurried to find the owner of the sent she caught. She used her scythe to stab into the side of the building to slow her descent. At the last ten floors she flipped in the air and used a blast of wind to slow down.

" If Minato and Yomi would ever find themselves thrown out of a plane or a skyscraper, we won't have to worry about them having parachutes." Minaka said after Yomi landed on the ground and ran at full speed. Takami growled before punching the man for letting such an unstable Sekirei go hunting for her son. She calmed down after remembering that Yomi had to get through Akitsu. Something that in theory would be impossible and she doubted Yomi's ability in finding her useless son.

When she finally caught the freshes sent Yomi was confronted by a rich boy and his male Sekirei. Yomi let the boy get close before kicking him in the nuts and saying he was a brat for trying to taint what belonged to her real master. After a quick scrimmage with number five and learning their powers countered each other, Yomi rushed as the wind brought the smell of her Ashikabi once more. Yomi landed on the front yard of a nice house. The smell of her master was the strongest in this building and her heart was beating a hundred times a minute. Her body was on fire as an itch grew in her that demanded to be scratched by her one and only master. Taking a deep breathe she hurried and rang the doorbell while praying to all the gods that her master was going to be the one to open the door. Tears filled her eyes as she saw him. His raven black hair was flowing lightly in the wind the opening door caused. His strong scent amplified from the bit of sweat he gained from cleaning up. The thinking face he had made making him look all the more manly as he tried to figure out where he remembered her from.

Yomi was extremely happy, she had finally found the one she needed, the one she loved more than anything in the world. She quickly wiped her tears and licked her lips in a very sexy manner.

_' Holy Shit its the horny lap dancer!' _Vicious Minato yelled as Yomi launched herself at him. He recognized her the moment he felt her body rub on theirs.

_' Do you feel that?' _Future Minato said making Vicious look at him.

_' The Lust is strong in this one... she will make a very powerful partner.'_ Future Minato said making Vicious look at him like he grew another head.

_' Screw her lust, she just attacked us.'_ Vicious said as they lost all connection to the outside world.

_' She did it out of love... a love that I must pay back ten fold.' _Future said as a door appeared with their realm Kanji for control.

_' Oh Hell No! I've been around longer than you! If anyone is taking over it's going to be me!_ Vicious yelled before attacking Future.

**+-*/\*-+**

**Surprise! I'm back and I'm here for a reason. I was touched by the last reviews for this story. I'm not an evil author I just like making sure I did things to the best of my abilities. Even if my grammar and speilling still sucks. Anyway, I hope enjoyed this chapter, I'm sure it wasn't what some of you were expecting. Then again maybe it was. One thing I would like to say is that how I winged them came to me thanks to the chapter when Minato wakes up with a half naked Kazehana and Uzume. Seeing Uzume kissing in her sleep while dreaming of Chio ( I hope I wrote that right) was just too cute of an opportunity to pass up. Plus I wanted to show the dangers of drinking when not ensuring things will be safe. Things seems like they are going Minato's way but I ensure you that more chaos will hit our favorite Ashikabi. Keep up the reviews because i like hearing from everybody. Next update will be in June. Ja ne!**


	7. Profession Selected

**Its How You Play the Game**

**Chapter 7: Profession Selected.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**+-*/\*-+**

**A/N: If you read my GTTK story already then you can skip this. If not knock your self out.**

**...**

**GatsuBerk: Hey Everyone... Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth like that but now I'm back... from outer space... **

**...**

**Okay I wasn't in outer space but I will admit shit hit the fan and well shit happened. I would have loved to post up my updates for everyone but unfortunately my computers, my flash drives and I weren't in the same district anymore. And for a moment I think we weren't in the same country... Long Story short, it took a while for me to return home, but your reviews made me feel a warm and tingly inside when I only had my ghetto phone to keep me connected to the word. Now I'm back to settle my vendetta so I hope you guys enjoy my work even if I wasn't able to touch it up a bit... if not... well it sucks to be me... I'm sure someone will like it... hopefully... **

**...**

**Read. Review... make it tasteful and all that good stuff... you guys know the drill. Thanks again for reading I hope to update soon... but that bastard of a fan put shit in places it shouldn't be.,,,, Vendetta!**

**+-*/\*-+**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" **Attack"**

_**Last time on: Its How You Play the Game.**_

" _Idiot, if we are outside of the house and closer to Tokyo U then we can easily respond if something happens. With the airhead going back to her place and Akitsu waiting at home, Master won't have a reason to call them if we get there first." Yomi said before both rushed to kill some time while plotting how to win over the heart of their Ashikabi._

_' I wonder why my self preservation instinct is kicking in?' Minato thought as he reached the University of Tokyo for his first class._

+-*/\*-+

" Yo."

" Yo."

Two young men came to a stop and looked at each other. They were standing in the front of one of the most prestigious Universities in the world. One was a young perverted man wanting to hook up with the clients of his work. The other was an innocent young man that had his life turned upside down and then inside out by the kiss of a broken girl. They stared at the books they carried for their classes in Tokyo U.

" So... have you had sex with the gorgeous Akitsu?" Yasaka said with a perverted tone yet trying to make it sound like an everyday topic. His words instantly making the Ashikabi before him to sigh.

" I should have known that was going to be the first thing you were going to ask me." Minato said with annoyance before Yasaka laughed and they both headed towards lunch. It had only been two days since Minato's barbecue and Yasaka meeting the unofficial spouse of his friend. Best friend when he considered the fact Minato was the only one to accept him and never hate him when he got out of line. Yasaka still had the mentality of a teenager making it easy for him to accidentally insult others while trying to joke around. To make things worse he was showing no sign of fixing that problem.

" What else is there to talk about? I knew you just got into dating, but I didn't think you two had moved in together. Then there's all that stuff your family brought up." Yasaka said making Minato sigh.

" _**Lots and lots of Great Grandchildren!"**_ Not only were the two able to hear Minato's grandmother chanting, but they could picture her praying in front of an altar. Both men couldn't help but shiver at the woman's odd obsession.

" Anything new with you?" Minato asked making Yasaka think.

" Not really, except that Kagari-sempai has been missing out on a lot work lately. According to the others he was always so diligent and never missed." Yasaka thought with a tone that made Minato wonder about his friend.

" Weird." Minato said making Yasaka nod his head.

_' Probably has something to do with what the girls told me.'_ Minato thought as he walked along side his friend.

It had been only two days since the chaos Yomi brought but things seemed to have finally calm down. Although their was a few dangerous moments. One event was when Minato had been walking home when a wingless Sekirei showed up. Before Minato could learn her number she was sent flying thanks to Benitsubasa and Yomi. The two had come out of a phone shop before Yomi caught wind of their Ashikabi. They quickly ran to find him and get his number before they saw the circular blade user. Needless to say the newly claimed Sekirei were not ready to split their Love's attention anymore than what it already was.

Another event was the next day when he awoke to three girls serving him breakfast. Akitsu had a typical Japanese meal, Yomi had a western meal and Benitsubasa had some nutrient bars and a few fitness shakes in a can to go. Which got her an odd look from Minato and her rivals in love. Her response was that it was to be his lunch, since she had seen the others taking up the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. Benitsubasa got that day's victory by coming up with a training schedule for Minato and offering to spar with him. For thirty minutes of that morning all of Minato's attention was only on her and that was all that mattered to the other Sekirei. Their actions wasn't needed since Minato wasn't planning to wing anyone any time soon. Of course he never originally planned to wing anyone to begin with and now he had four Sekirei to take care of. Three when he considered the fact that Uzume liked taking care of herself. It made him wish the other girls thought the same way, only to have his two other personalities insult him for such blasphemy.

Minato popped his neck as he finished his day at work. He was walking home when he heard the sound of battle. His eyes grew when he heard a girl's scream. He rushed to the best of his abilities and came upon a clearing. He was lightly shocked to see two men standing to the side, although one was being restrained by the taller glasses wearing one.

" Let me go asshole I have to help Kuno!" The middle school looking man said making Minato frown.

" Help her? Are you some kind of an idiot? Don't you know this is the main reason for the game? The weak gets picked off by the strong... that's the way of life and that is the first lesson in being an Ashikabi." The glasses wearing man said with a smirk as his spear using Sekirei was clearly picking on the smaller and frightened girl. His actions was upsetting Minato since he didn't agree with that part of the Sekirei plan nor seeing others get hurt since he planned to be a master of medicine. It was not in his nature to hurt those that didn't deserve it.

" Don't you think he is a coincident bastard, Master?" A voice said making everyone look towards Minato's direction.

" What are you doing here?" Minato asked as the scythe user got closer to him. She had walked from behind a tree and now stood next to her master. Her death scythe strapped to her back as she held a shopping bag with two of her hands to make her look more cute than helpless. It was working.

" Akitsu was talking about how your mom was upset that there wasn't a drop of her favorite Sake in the house. Yomi wanted to be a good girl and surprise Master. Yomi was a good girl... right master?" Yomi asked with a bit of worry. Minato couldn't help but sigh, it soon became a smile that made Yomi want him more than before. The day the scythe user would claim Minato would be the day that a Sekirei's sexual frustration for an Ashikabi would finally reach it's greatest peak before being released. It would be a glorious yet painful day for the Ashikabi responsible for that release.

" What you did was a good thing Yomi... I have no doubt my mom is going to appreciate the gesture." Minato said making Yomi instantly cheer up.

" Can Yomi have a reward?" Yomi asked with a look that Minato couldn't say no to. He smiled at her making Yomi's heart assure her that the man before her was her one and only master. She would live for this man that gave her life meaning and she would live with the love a beautiful woman like her deserves.

" After we finish solving this mess." Minato said making Yomi smile.

" Who the hell are you?" The man with glasses said making Minato turn to him.

" How dare you talk to Yomi's master as if you are equals!" Yomi said with rage as she drew her scythe and clutched it with new strength. Her anger making the two Ashikabi and Sekirei not aligned with Minato to fill with fear.

_' I like her.'_ Vicious Minato said as he saw the Calamity Sekirei start releasing her battle aurora that began to take the form of the grim reaper.

_' You can have her but I call dibs on Akitsu-chan.' _Future Said making Vicious nod his head.

_' I pick Uzume as my second round choice.' _Vicious said making Future look at him with disbelief.

' _No! You can't do that! It makes the chances of getting kinky unfair.'_ Future said making Vicious shrug his shoulders.

_' You shouldn't have laid claim on Akitsu... I just said I liked Yomi, she's my type of girl. Since I agreed to your trade terms I get first move on the second round of the drafts.' _Vicious said with a confident tone.

_' Damn! I should have known better than challenging him in something that wasn't related to sex.'_ Future said with self disappointment as he punched a none existing wall.

_' Besides who cares which girls we pick? In the end it's the same shit.' _Vicious said making Future glare at him.

_' It's not the same shit. My two girls don't ming cuddling, but our body will only go so far with them. What it doesn't mind is messing around with Uzume and Yomi since they trigger something in us that the others don't.' _Future said making Vicious nod his head.

_' True, but my girls aren't worth shit when it comes to anything outside of fighting and fucking. Unlike Akitsu and Benitsubasa, who know what we need and when we need it. My girls are just greedy and can be really bitchy when they want something."_ Vicious said making Future sigh.

_' I guess, but try to tone down the cussing when talking about the girls.' _Future said making Vicious shrug his shoulders.

_' It's starting.'_ Vicious said as they looked towards what the main personality was watching.

" What?" The rude Ashikabi said before snapping his fingers. His Sekirei jumped forward and was soon followed by two more. An Ashikabi came from behind the woods and looked at Minato.

" Looks like you're having problems." The member of the Todai Karate team said making Minato glare at him. He didn't like the idea of that arrogant muscle loving jerk being an Ashikabi.

" An unforeseen interruption, a real shame ... I had planned to let the brats go." The glasses wearing man said with a dark tone.

" You don't have to call the others Mina-kun." A voice said before a ball of white cloth landed near Minato. It unveiled and revealed Uzume in her battle attire. Minato looked towards the direction that Uzume had come from and saw her normal clothes hanging in a tree, clearly showing she had rushed to change. He didn't see a bag near her clothes making him wonder where she had kept her battle outfit.

" What are you doing so far from your Inn?" Yomi asked with annoyance.

" I wanted to ask Mina-kun to a date, since I haven't seen him in nearly three days. You three had him long enough it's only fair that you share." Uzume said with a playful smile yet a hint of a whine in her happy voice. The two other Ashikabi and their Sekirei were shocked that an Ashikabi would date his Sekirei after winging them. Such a thing was after all not needed when it came to the relationships between an Ashikabi and their Sekirei. The Sekirei not belonging to Minato couldn't help but feel some jealousy at the benefits Minato's Sekirei had.

" But Yomi has yet to receive her reward from Master. You have to wait until Master completes his promise." Yomi said making Uzume frown before a smile grew on her face.

" I know, how about we both go on a date with him. There's plenty of time to do it. You pick the first place we visit for an hour. I pick the next. You pick the movie and then we eat at my Inn since my landlord wishes to meet Mina-kun... finally we take him to a park before reaching your home and make out to our hearts content." Uzume said making the four Ashikabi to blush.

" Sounds fair, but what's stopping Akitsu and Benitsubasa from bothering us?" Yomi asked.

" They can have their own dates on another day. Our date is today, then tomorrow Aki-chan, the day after that it's Beni-chan, after that we each take a day for ourselves unless we are willing to share like we are going to do tonight." Uzume said making Yomi think.

" I'm only sharing this date because I don't have another choice. After Benitsubasa's date we'll come up with a schedule that works." Yomi said making Uzume nod her head.

" Don't I get a say in this?" Minato asked making the two Sekirei looked at each other before growing a sexy smile. They soon appeared at his side before leaning on his body while making his arms wrap around them.

" But Master if you take us out we promise to be good girls and do anything you want." Uzume and Yomi whispered while rubbing their body on Minato's. They gently took his ear lobes in their mouth before nipping it. The eyes of Haruka and Kuno grew to disbelief as a blush consumed their face. Uzume and Yomi placed gentle kisses on Minato's neck making his hands tighten around them.

" It's only fair... but like I told Yomi before... we need to clean this mess first." Vicious Minato said after he and Future over powered the main personality. It wasn't that hard since Minato was starting to lean towards Vicious' brain waves, while trying to come up with a battle plan. After all when adrenaline starts to flow through Minato he awakens to his more primal nature. A nature that was buried deep within him to make others..._** (his family)**_... happy. The same thing was with Future that was a part of himself that people..._**(his family)**_... destroyed by attacking his looks, personality and natural ability to please women. Although Minato merges with Future Minato when they are filled with pheromones from the women around him. Which is why the pervert was gaining strength and would soon equal Vicious in power.

" So why are we fighting?" Uzume asked making everyone sweat drop.

" I don't know." Yomi answered with an innocent tone making anyone that wasn't a Sekirei of Minato to face plant and that included the Ashikabi they belonged to. Minato would have joined them but his Sekirei had a strong hold on him." I was doing an errand when I saw Master rushing into this park. Then I heard that coincident bastard run his mouth." Yomi said making Uzume nod her head.

" I was looking for Mina-kun and saw you traveling on the rooftops. When I saw some blood coming out of your nose I figured you knew where Mina-kun was at." Uzume said making Yomi nod her head. While Minato wondered when he became used to hearing and seeing Yomi having a nosebleed while thinking about him. Only to remind himself that she was horny as hell.

" There really isn't a reason for us to fight. As long as they promise to leave those two alone." Minato said before pointing at the two standing Ashikabi and three Sekirei before pointing at Haruka and Kuno.

" It was a one on one battle. There was no reason for you to get involved." the glasses wearing man said making Minato glare at him.

" You forced them to fight. That girl isn't a fighter I know it, he knowns it and you know it. You just wanted to get your rocks hard by picking on a poor defenseless girl. Cowards like you make me sick, It disgust me to see you swear the name of real Ashikabi." Minato said making the nerd glare at him.

" Number Ten, Uzume, the Veil Sekirei will punish you for picking on those kids." Uzume said with rage as her cloth began to shine like it was made of metal.

" Number Forty Three, Yomi, the Calamity Sekirei will please her master by removing such scum from his presence." Yomi said making the Sekirei jump in front of their master.

" Number 10 and 43... then he must be?" One of the Sekirei with the larger man said as fright filled her words. She was the second winged Sekirei by her Ashikabi, she had heard about the man opposing her master. She took a step back before a fire erupted from behind them.

" Player One... the Strongest Ashikabi in the North." Homura said as he stood on a telephone pole.

" Are you another of his Sekirei?" The large man said making Homura and Minato to shiver. While Uzume giggled at the thought, leaving no doubt that her Imagination had once again gone out of control.

" NO, but I came to give you a warning. Another of his remaining Sekirei is on her way here. Be grateful that number Seven wasn't able to win the challenge to hurt you. although fighting either of his Sekirei is something you can't do with such a weak show of force." Homura said making Minato's eyes to grow. The future medic didn't think his girls were that special, he had assumed all Sekirei had the same level of power.

" Who the fuck do you think he is? There is no way that a punk like him can have Sekirei more powerful than mine." The Karate user said as he stood with his close combat Sekirei. He had seen Minato at their school and nothing about him had ever shown that he was a powerful Ashikabi. Unfortunately for him the only known way to rate an Ashikabi's power is by the number of Sekirei they have winged.

Homura let out a quick chuckle as he caught sight of someone moving through the tree tops. The impressive speed was already one he couldn't match yet he knew it wasn't the object's maximum velocity.

" You're all fairly new Ashikabi, and your Sekirei weren't strong enough to gain any real knowledge on your would be enemies. So let me educate you bastards so that you can survive this sick game for a little longer." Homura said with a serious tone.

" When it comes to Sekirei there is Ten that now stand above the rest. Those are the first Ten numbered Sekirei. Minato has winged two, however he has also winged two other Sekirei with the potential to rival the first ten. One who believes love and loyalty is the same thing and feeds off the acceptance of her master. And the other one who not even I would want to fight when she is having a bad day... and I'm number 6. Homura the Fire Sekirei." Homura said before throwing a ball of fire that was knocked to the side. Making anyone that did not know Minato fill with shock.

Benitsubasa landed on the ground in front of Minato. Her fist causing cracks to appear on the stone path as she showed no sign of feeling the high speed impact she just made. Normally being attacked by fire would make her angry but she recognized Homura and his weak attack to make everyone notice her. Which helped make her entrance even more dramatic since she was on her knees with a fist in the crater she made while glaring at those that threatened her love.

" Are you okay Minato-sama?" Benitsubasa asked as she stared down the opponents in front of her.

" Before you even get an idea of insulting her skills or her breast..." Homura said making Minato's soon to be enemies look at him. The guy didn't want any casualties due to this battle which is why he needed to act fast.

" That's Number 105, Benitsubasa the Scarlet Sekirei... the youngest former member of the Disciplinary Squad... technically she's still apart of it since I haven't heard of her being replaced. Meaning she is free to attack both Sekirei and their Ashikabi." Homura said before a pink battle Aurora erupted from Benitsubasa.

_' That's my girl... oh wait technically she's yours.'_ Vicious thought making Future Minato curse him. Since he wasn't really needed at the moment Future went to a corner to cry about jumping the gun. He got into a fetus position while holding two stuffed dolls that resembled Akitsu and Benitsubasa. It didn't take long for Vicious to start hearing Future crying about being picked on by the more aggressive personality.

" You're bluffing." The glasses wearing man said only to see the three Sekirei in front of them look extremely frightened.

" The rules say..." The Karate member said only to have Benitsubasa appear in front of him. Shocking everyone since no one had been able to see her move.

" The rules don't apply to me." Benitsubasa said before punching him in the stomach. The man's Sekirei tried to attack only to have Uzume's cloth wrap around them. The veil wearing Sekirei quickly slammed them on two trees. Yomi took a quick leap towards the spear user making her block a swing from her death scythe. Yomi smirked before the following blast of wind destroyed the clothes of the girl she was fighting. The spear user quickly screeched in shame before she tried to cover herself. Yomi smirked and hit her with the flat side of her blade.

" This shame you bare is thanks to your useless Ashikabi. Such an ugly child, no wonder Destiny didn't get you a better Ashikabi." Yomi said as Benitsubasa and Uzume appeared next to her.

" Impossible." The glasses wearing jerk said as his Sekirei limped to his side. Still trying to hide her naked body from others.

" I advise all of you to leave and never mess with Minato of the North again." Homura said making his friends confused.

The spear using Sekirei and her Ashikabi quickly fled and left his allies injured and beaten. The younger Ashikabi and Sekirei looked at Minato and his girls with a bit of fear.

" Uzume bring those two to me. Benitsubasa how hard did you hit him?" Minato asked as Uzume worked on her task.

" Half of your maximum power." The Scarlet Sekirei said making her Ashikabi give her an approving nod.

" What are you going to do Master?" Yomi asked as she helped Uzume carry the injured and captured Sekirei.

" I'm just going to make sure they are okay." Minato said making Yomi nod her head as Uzume unwrapped the Sekirei.

" They're weapons type so they won't need much treatment. This guy will be up in a few minutes so there's no reason to take them home." Benitsubasa said as Minato gently touched the two Sekirei that had weapons to their necks. Uzume and Yomi were making sure they didn't try anything. The cloth user had turned some of her cloth into a drill tip. The two beaten Sekirei blushing at the kindness this Ashikabi was showing while jealousy and unhappiness filled them. Once they returned home they would soon show their Ashikabi why the deserved to be treated better.

" Are you some kind of doctor?" Haruka asked as Minato treated Kuno. It was an easy assumption to make since Minato seemed so natural with his examinations and treatments. Anyone looking at the scene wouldn't doubt the young man knew what he was doing.

" No, but I'm studying to become one. I've taken a few basic classes so injuries like this aren't hard for me to take care of. Did they slam you into anything? Any injuries you need Uzume or Yomi to look into?" Minato said making Kuno shake her head. Minato let out a sigh of relief as he finished the last bandages.

" I bet if you asked for it the C.E.O might be able to help you open a clinic to help Sekirei. They got loads of medical information in the tower and have treated us when our powers would go out of control. Not to mention it would give us data on the other Sekirei without having to go snooping in forbidden sectors." Benitsubasa said making Minato think while everyone looked at him.

" You can't be seriously thinking about doing that?" Homura asked making everyone look at him. They had figured the fire user had left after the battle was over. It was something the male Sekirei easily figure out which made his Bishonen-self pout making him look more like a girl. _**( A/N I hope I wrote that right... don't judge me... this is my fanfic... I'm allowed to make mistakes... It's completely democratic... so go to hell... **_**T.T**_**)**_

" You already got school and a stable job at the Hospital. Plus all your free time is taken up thanks to your four Sekirei." Homura said making Minato frown. The things Kagura said was true but the possibilities of a Sekirei clinic was too great to ignore.

" I know it's hard work but almost everything I'm taking in Todai is stuff I already learned. Plus my school work I finish on my way home during the train ride. I can always give up watching baseball since my bears are already out of the season. Finally the information will be of great help. It was hard treating Benitsubasa when she got hurt and I want to be able to do everything I can to help the girls if something bad happens." Minato said making Homura sigh as Minato's Sekirei smiled at player one with pride.

" Of course if you open the first Sekirei Clinic it will allow you to get the strongest hold in the market outside of M.B.I." Homura said making Minato nod his head.

" We can also help master. And it will be to the benefit off many Sekirei and Ashikabi to have such a place available, since no one knows what is to happen after a Sekirei is defeated." Yomi said making the two Ashikabi look at her.

" What do you mean?" Haruka asked making Minato frown at the possible answer.

" When Sekirei fight and one is defeat they lose the crest that showed they were once winged. Once a clear victor is decided the winner must stand at the side of the fallen until M.B.I retrieves them. They never told us what was going to happen to a Sekirei after they lose." Uzume said making Minato upset.

" How does a Sekirei lose?" Minato said making his Sekirei look at each other.

" By taking too much damage in a fight or having their Sekirei Crest destroyed by another Sekirei." Benitsubasa said making Minato's eyes to grow.

" To destroy a crest a Sekirei has to come in direct contact with it and then recite a song. Not only does it sever the ties of the Sekirei with their Ashikabi but it will also knock the Sekirei out." Homura said making Benitsubasa nod her head.

" There is another way, if the Ashikabi dies... it will also cause the functions of his Sekirei to stop... it's what happened to one Sekirei that had winged herself before the start of the game." Benitsubasa said making the eyes of everyone to grow. " I don't know the complete details but I learned some of it thanks to the Black Sekirei. It's why she claims Ashikabi are useless." The pinkette said making Minato think about the true danger they learned.

" From this moment on my house will be a safe zone for injured Sekirei and their Ashikabi. Today I got a message from the Chairman to go visit him. I'm sure I can come up with some kind of deal that will satisfy that nut job." Minato said making Homura smirk.

" How? You know Minaka doesn't have a sane mind?" Homura asked.

" Because no man in his right mind would let out super power aliens to a city full of horny teenagers. If it was me I would have waited until all were full grown and able to defend themselves properly. I would also make sure the Japanese public learned about them first before any government could get their hands on them. Finally I would destroy whatever brought them to our world." Minato said making the eyes of the Sekirei to grow. They knew their technology was advanced and couldn't believe someone would destroy it. They were shocked to see Haruka agree with Minato's way of thought. He also knew what the world was willing to do with whatever technology that was available in a ship that traveled the stars. It was a dangerous neither Ashikabi was willing to take.

" At first I didn't' notice it, but I've seen some Sekirei as young as my sister and now Kuno which looks even younger." Minato said with a frown.

" Kuno is number 95, I remember her being in some of the classes we took back in the Tower." Benitsubasa said making the sound user shrink behind her Ashikabi. She had good reasons to be scared of the Crimson Sekirei. It made Benitsubasa feel bad since now she was becoming a better person thanks to her Ashikabi.

" I got to be going now, it seems like there's another disturbance involving a wingless Sekirei." Homura said after he answered his cell phone.

" Your Ashikabi will be alright, Benitsubasa trains with me all the time and has never done me any serious harm. Have him eat light meals and a lot of liquids. He might also throw up a lot because of where Benitsubasa hit him and tell him to lay off the roids." Minato said making the two former enemy Sekirei to blush and then nod their heads.

" Kuno will be fine, but change her bandages in an hour. Also make sure you sterilize the place of the injury, even if there is no longer any damage. Sekirei bodies might be more advance than humans but there might be viruses or bacteria they have never encountered. After you clean and bandage the wounds two more times you can stop. Until then follow what I say, I want to make sure nothing happens to my patient so I apologize if I come off as a bit demanding." Minato said with a serious tone making his Sekirei turn into pudding while Haruka waved it off.

" No sweat doc, I understand where you're coming from and its like you said, with a foreign race its better to be safe than sorry." Haruka said with a nod from Minato before the younger guy left with Kuno. The easily frightened Sekirei was blushing up a storm as she leaned on the body of her Ashikabi.

" Lets go home girls. We need to get ready before we go see Minaka." Minato said as he lead his Sekirei home.

+-*/\*-+

" So that's the great player one." A confident and sophisticated voice said before his assistant walked next to him. They had arrived at the edge of the park after seeing Minato run into it, allowing them to witness everything that had happened.

" He doesn't look as strong as I had imagined." A glasses wearing man said making his boss grunt.

" Something tells me that the bastard Minaka is playing favorites." The younger man said before leaving, five figures were standing behind them while wearing cloaks. They soon followed the man they were sworn to love.

" Be safe player one." The young voice of a Sekirei said as she turned to look back at the one that had given her, her original reaction. She looked at the circular blades in her hands before looking at the man that winged her and then at the Ashikabi she had wanted. She let out a sigh before going off to follow her master.

A frown formed on her face as some of the confident Sekirei mocked player one for helping his enemies and not destroying their crest. She didn't understand it, but something was making her want to defend the kind young man that had almost gained her heart.

+-*/\*-+

" Do we really have to go back to that place?" The Ice Flower of Tokyo asked as her Ashikabi prepared to go to the shower.

" Unfortunately we do." Minato said before taking her hand and pulling her in front of him. He gently kissed her lips making her Norito to activate. " There's nothing to be afraid of, I will be there to protect you." Minato said making Akitsu nob her head as she blushed.

" Minato-sama... I'm scared too." Benitsubasa said with a light blush, she had some doubts on returning to the tower but mostly she just wanted a kiss. Minato smiled before kissing her and activating her Norito.

"Yomi isn't scared but Yomi would love a kiss from Master." The scythe user said with a hungry look in her eyes. Minato couldn't help but smirk at her words before giving her what she wanted. He then closed the door to the bath and hurried to go in. Yomi standing outside of it since Minato had to maneuver their body to the bathroom to break the kiss. Yomi suddenly licked her lips before rushing to the living room and plugging some things in the Television.

" What are you doing?" Uzume asked as she saw Yomi work.

" Yesterday I finished installing a certain thing I know you girls will love. I forgot the tapes which is why I went to go get the Sake. Otherwise Akitsu wouldn't have let me go shopping." Yomi said making Akitsu frown and Uzume confused.

" She won't let us out of the house unless she knows what we are going to be doing and how long its going to take. I feel like I'm in the Tower all over again." Benitsubasa said making Uzume giggle.

" I don't trust any of you with Minato-kun." Akitsu said making the three Sekirei roll their eyes.

_' And we can trust you?' _The three thought in union before looking at the T.V as Minato's image came on.

" Yeah, work it baby... the camera loves you." Yomi said as Minato started to take off his clothes. The three other Sekirei gulped as he put his shirt and muscle shirt on the ground. He then went on to remove the rest of his scrubs leaving him only in his boxers. They grew blushes as they saw him turn on the water to his shower since they weren't going to be able to take a proper bath.

They heard someone knocking on their door as Minato started to remove his boxers.

" Who is it?" Akitsu said as they watched the screen as Minato stood as naked as the day he was born. The floor Sekirei blushing up a storm as they looked upon the body of the man they loved.

_' Minato-kun's body.'_ Akitsu thought.

_' Wow he's more built than what I thought.'_ Benitsubasa thought.

_' Looks like he can rival Sekirei in more than just one category.' _Uzume thought.

_' Yum.' _Yomi thought as her nose started to bleed.

" I'm from M.B.I ma'am. We're the escort that was selected to take you to the tower." A man said making the four girls frown.

" Our Ashikabi is showering can you wait a few minutes?" Yomi said with annoyance since she didn't want to rush her love into getting ready.

" Of course, we weren't able to get in touch with him so we came as early as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience but we have to follow our orders." The man said before he went to tell his team what the Sekirei said. Many were glad they weren't going to have to fight the Sekirei since few were willing to go back to the Tower they were raised in. Not like the soldiers could blame them and to make matters worse they weren't allowed to wing any of the very attractive girls. It was something they learned later on which made them dislike their comfy and high paying job.

" That was amazing." Uzume said as they saw Minato had finished toweling his wet body and getting into his change of clothes.

" You can say that again." Benitsubasa said with a blush.

" Yomi hopes Master never finds that camera." Yomi said making Akitsu frown.

" But it isn't right to see Minato-kun naked without his permission." Akitsu said making her three love rivals to frown.

" Don't try to play the innocent girl. Homura told me you walked in on him bathing when you spent that week in a hotel." Uzume said making Akitsu to blush. The ice user soon cursed her fire using friend for not keeping his mouth shut.

" Yeah, and you take baths with him." Benitsubasa said making the two other Sekirei get mad.

" You take baths with him?" Uzume and Yomi demanded an answer as they got in Akitsu's face. " How far have you gotten?" Uzume asked.

" Did he like your body?" Yomi asked.

Akitsu didn't know what to say since they didn't give her a chance to answer. All she did was wash his back and then leave, he would do the same for her when she bathed.

" Actually I did... now why are you asking about what we used to do." Minato asked making his Sekirei blush.

" It just came up Mina-kun." Uzume said as she jumped on Minato and wrapped her hands around his neck and swung herself to make him turn from the living room. Yomi quickly got to work on disconnecting the camera so that Minato wouldn't learn of it. Akitsu and Benitsubasa got rid of the bloody napkins that they created from watching their beloved shower.

" How the heck does that come up in a conversation? Did you four go peep on me again?" Minato said with a tone of annoyance making Uzume blush.

" What? No! We we would never do that... it's wrong." Uzume said with an innocent tone while making Minato question her answer and how she gave it. " We were just going over how to break up your time in a way we can all be happy. So we went over how far we have gotten with you during the little bit of time we've had together. Akitsu told us about your baths, Benitsubasa about your training and Yomi about all the times she peeked on you and sniffed your clothes when she did your laundry." Uzume said making Minato turn to Yomi making her blush.

" Yomi only did it once Master and just so that Yomi could always remember Master's scent." Yomi said while trying to look innocent so that Minato won't notice he had lost a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt. Yomi had been given the last free room of the house, she would place the dirty clothes on a body pillow and hug it to sleep so that she could be closer to her Ashikabi. The next day she would change the clothes for the onces he had just put in the laundry basket the day before. It took a lot of careful work to make sure no one noticed her activities. The fact she woke up at five in the morning to do her switch also helped.

" This is all your fault Mina-kun, if you stopped treating us like strangers we wouldn't be going through this." Uzume said making Minato sigh.

" Fine, from now on I promise to take into account your feelings, just remember that I'm a Human and a relationship like ours isn't something we are used to. No matter how much some of us dream about it happening." Minato said making Uzume and the others nod their heads.

" I knew you would come up with the right decision." Uzume said before kissing Minato on the lips. Her Norito activated as Minato wrapped his hands around her. Both blushed as they got more into the kiss. They heard Akitsu cough and turn to see her and the others. Benitsubasa lifted her cellphone and showed three minutes had passed before they stopped kissing. Both laughed sheepishly before Uzume pulled Akitsu in front of Minato so that they could kiss.

" _Those four will be the death of us."_ Vicious said as they enjoyed the different kisses the Sekirei would give.

_" Yeah... but what a way to go."_ Future said with a goofy smile as he made Minato squeeze Yomi's hips to get some air.

" Since you four are ready, lets go." Minato said as the Sekirei stood in their battle clothes.

Akitsu was wearing a battle Kimono that showed almost all of her chest. Some silver chains were the only thing that prevent her nipples, and Minato's soon to be born erection, from being exposed. They would have left earlier if Benitsubasa hadn't pointed out Akitsu wasn't wearing any underwear. This caused Minato to faint from a nosebleed. Uzume had opened the door causing a wind to go in and lift their skirts. Minato had gotten excited from seeing their panties, in case of Benitsubasa her rear being framed by the skin tight shorts she wore, but was pushed over the edge when he saw Akitsu's not so hidden entrance. They quickly made Akitsu put something on since she had forgotten. Yomi then explained that the Ice Flower wasn't used to panties because of all the time she spent in the labs being experimented on while only wearing a hospital gown. In fact Yomi went on to say she was shocked Akitsu had learned to use any form of underwear at all. Since she was used to going commando and bra-less, not to mention Akitsu was a very traditional women which is why she highly favored Kimonos.

Uzume was naturally wearing her white outfit with her cloths ready to be used. She also looked extremely sexy to Minato and had even teased him by flipping the back of her skirt when she saw him regaining his consciousness. Benitsubasa caught her master while wearing her black Kimono top and her biker shorts that acted like a second skin. She decided to keep her old Disciplinary Squad uniform instead of getting something new. If the director didn't like it he could say it to her face when they would meet. She had total fate in her Ashikabi's ability to protect her from harm.

Yomi had a dress that made her look as beautiful as she was deadly. It matched with the coloring of her scythe. Minato even had clothes in case they had to do some rapid movements. He had blue jeans that were a bit worn down so he won't worry if they got damaged, and it allowed him full movements of his legs. He also had a white T-shirt and a blue jacket to match his jeans. Comfortable sneakers and his backpack full of emergency medical supplies in case they needed them. They quickly got outside and were shocked at the vehicle that was going to take them to the Tower.

Takami had heard her son and his Sekirei were going to go in for testing and had paid for an all black Hummer styled Limo, naturally she used Minaka's Card. It was the one thing her son had wanted during his prom night but had not been able to go thanks to his date getting sick. Takami was just glad his date had gotten sick and didn't just bail on him. She was a sweet country girl like Takami pretended she still was. They seemed like they were going to go far with how close they got. Unfortunately the sudden illness had left them in an awkward situation and they didn't have the time to patch thing up thanks to Minato going to his private school in Tokyo.

" I always wanted to ride in one of these." Minato said with a smile as he got in and was soon followed by his Sekirei. They were shocked to see the other members of the disciplinary squad in the vehicle.

" Don't mind us, when we heard our old friend was coming to visit so we decided to tag along." Karasuba said with a sinister smile, which was ironically the nicest and friendliest smile she could make. Except when she was dealing with Musubi.

" Looks like you finally found a guy that likes small breast." Haihane said making Benitsubasa glare at her.

" You're just jealous." Benitsubasa said before rushing to Minato's lap and wrapping his arms around her body. Showing to the others she didn't plan to get off him anytime soon. Uzume and Yomi had to force Akitsu to sit next to them since they understood why Benitsubasa need Minato's touch for assurance.

"Actually I am... Natsuo doesn't have the balls to hold me or Karasuba like that." Haihane said with annoyance while looking out the window. Benitsubasa smiled while taking Minato's hand and playing with it.

_' Sometimes she can be real mature and then sometimes its like being with Yukari.' _Minato thought as he held to the pinkette with a smile.

" _And sometimes we just want to bone the bitch." _Vicious Minato said making Minato's eyes to grow and Benitsubasa to blush when she felt something awaken on her Ashikabi.

" _Not cool, Only I may trigger an erection when holding one of my girls."_ Future said making Minato let out a mental groan as Benitsubasa shifted on his lap to make herself more comfortable with the tip of his anatomy.

_' It's so hard and warm.'_ The pinkette thought while the other Sekirei wondered why she kept moving so much.

" You dirty cheat!" Yomi yelled making Benitsubasa and Minato to blush. She would have stood and pointed at the pinkette if her head wouldn't have hurt itself with the roof of the hummer.

" What? What are they doing?" Uzume asked making Yomi to motion her to lean forward. Yomi ignored the fact that Akitsu and Haihane did the same as the cloth user before whispering what was going on.

" Not fair! We want to feel it too." Akitsu and Uzume yelled together as Haihane laughed.

" He must really like flat chested girls." Haihane said before laughing with Karasuba. The sword user had guessed what was going on as the blush on the Ashikabi and her ex teammate grew.

" Maybe it's big breast that he doesn't like?" Karasuba said making Minato's eyes to grow as his three other Sekirei looked towards and soon grabbed their breast.

_' I knew he was my Ashikabi for a reason!'_ Benitsubasa thought as her heart and body demanded she became one with the man she loved. Since she had to wait she moved her hips a bit more making her rub Minato's hidden and active man hood.

"_What the fuck is that bitch talking about? Making our girls feel inferior. I'll fucking kill her." _Vicious Minato said as he glared at the Black Sekirei, while not knowing he was making the body do the same.

_' He has some balls to pop a boner near me and to look at me like that.' _Karasuba thought as she took in Minato's glare.

" _Who cares what the ugly bitch thinks? This just means we get to double our efforts in teaching the girls that we love their bodies just the way they are." _Future Minato said making all three persona imagine the fantasy he thought up.

" We're here." A soldier said as the vehicle came to a stop. Minato and his Sekirei got out and Minato continued to hold Benitsubasa to his body to hide how it had reacted. His two other personalities quickly got to work in getting it under control. The sound of heavy construction work was coming from the universe that was Minato's mind.

" Kukuku looks like they don't know that you like being the first one off." Haihane said as Karasuba glared at the group that left them behind. The Black Sekirei had been waiting for an M.B.I employee to let her out. Minato and his Sekirei took it as her wanting them to get out before her.

" Welcome Minato-san, I hope your visit was once again a pleasant one." Minaka said after the First Ashikabi and his Sekirei did three hours of testing while the girls showed their skill and power had improved compared to their results during their last exam.

_' A ten percent increase in power is amazing compared to the fact that all the Sekirei haven't improved in years. Is this the difference an Ashikabi can make... Nah I'll just credit this to the power my son's love is bringing out.' _Takami thought as she witnessed the meeting between father and Son from a secured room. She filled with pride as she gave her son secret praise.

" It wasn't unpleasant." Minato said making his white haired dad to nod his head.

" Fair enough. Why don't you tell me how things have been with your four girls?" Minaka said with a grin. " Last time we talked you promised Akitsu that you would never wing another Sekirei to keep her happy." Minaka said making Minato frown since Natsuo and his Sekirei were smirking.

" It was a mistake brought upon during a moment of weakness, I love Akitsu-chan but I won't neglect the feelings the others deserve. One day I will learn to love them as much as they love me. Until then I will do everything in my power to keep them happy." Minato said making Minaka smirk.

" I expect no less from you... Player One." Minaka said making Minato frown.

" Why does everyone keeping bringing that up? And why did you sent out that message? Do you have any idea how much crap we went through?" Minato said making Minaka to smirk. He turned his chair and looked over his city.

" You are the first Ashikabi of the game and so far are proving to be the most talented. The reason everyone brings it up is because I want them to. Every game needs a model for the others to follow and you are playing your role perfectly. Especially since Natsuo fumbled with his role for a while." Minaka said making the head of his Security to glare at him. " And I do know how much of a discomfort my message sent. You were involved in four fights but didn't eliminate not a single Sekirei, nor did your girls need to use their Norito." Minaka said making the eyes of the First Ashikabi to grow. He couldn't believe the man had so much information on him.

" And the reason I did it... was because it was fun." Minaka said making Minato to glare at his back. The man clearly saw it on his mirror it made him smirk more than before. '_ When he is angry he gains the same fire as Takami.'_ Minaka thought as he saw a bit of his on and off lover in his son. He wondered if Yukari became the same. He had no idea how similar the daughter mother pair could be.

" This game is a game that was brought to us by the gods and their blessings. It is unpleasant but if the Ashikabi do not use their Sekirei the right way they will bring chaos to the world." Minaka said making Minato look at him.

" What do you mean?" Minato asked.

" I want you to think about it Minato. You know the answer, I can see it hidden deep within that scientific mind of yours. Go over what you know about the history of man and what the rise of my Sekirei will bring." Minaka said making Minato's eyes to grow.

" That's right... chaos. If the other Ashikabi continue to sit on their butts all day two things will happen. They will become inpatient and start attacking innocent people since no one can stop them. This will bring needless death of Ashikabi, Humans and Sekirei..." Minaka said making Minato's Sekirei to look at the man with disbelief. However it was the same conclusion Minato first came up with. He could easily see the world being destroyed with the world powers trying to gather all the Sekirei for themselves.

" Or... they will have endless sex with their Sekirei..." Minaka said making the four Sekirei behind him to blush. Seeing his son copy the skin coloring of his Sekirei made the madman to smirk " Before we know it we will have the first earth born Sekirei. Leaving the fertilized Sekirei to the mercy of the world for however long it takes them to give birth. Only the male Sekirei will be able to fight but they won't be able to save all the pregnant Sekirei. Especially when they have to worry about their pregnant Ashikabi." Minaka said making Minato look at the ground, he had no doubt his son was imaging his Sekirei being taken from him before he could see his children's birth. While the four Sekirei had light tears in their eyes. They liked the idea of caring Minato's child and feared losing them more than death itself.

" By having the Sekirei fight each other it will allow them to learn who is their family and who those family members love. The Ashikabi will learn of one and another and hopefully bring forth a new dawn for our world. Our scientist estimate a Sekirei has a one in ten chance of getting pregnant by a human. A low percentage that can be hit with enough intercourse, if it isn't put under control. In a week it will be nearly a month since the Sekirei were released, as of now over fifty have been winged. Try to guess how many have kept their virginity, the number is a lot smaller than what my head researcher estimated." Minaka said making Minato look at him with disbelief. Takami glaring at the man for mocking her ability to believe in the good in all human beings.

" There is a hundred and eight, although one has been lost to us." Minaka said making the Sekirei look at him.

" She was terminated a little after the game started. Some Yakuza accidentally got involved with her. They had hunted her down after their first confrontation, we got word of it a little too late." Minaka said making Minato clutch his hands with rage.

" Number eight was such a happy girl... always talking about spreading love and joy between humans and Sekirei. Her wish was to one day release all of the broken Sekirei so that they could return to their loved ones." Minaka said with a smile. _**( A/N: For those that can't figure it out this is Minaka feeding some bullshit to Minato in hopes of making him become the man Minaka wants him to be... so don't bitch at me later because I know what happened to Yume.|)**_

" Broken Sekirei?" Minato asked.

" It's a Sekirei after they lose their crest. We bring them and return them back to stasis. It's the only way I can keep them safe since I fear their Ashikabi will want revenge for losing their Sekirei. This way it will allow the game to continue without pointless fights. Not everyone in this world is as noble or as understanding as you and me." Minaka said making Natsuo and Takami to mentally insult how the man labeled himself.

" Tell me Minato, what is your wish? What will you demand when you finished ascending to the top." Minaka said making Minato confused.

" What do you mean? You mean like my life goal?" Minato said making Minaka laugh.

" You mean you don't know? You have four Sekirei and they haven't told you what waits for you at the end?" Natsuo said with a taunting tone making Minato glare at him.

" Unlike you, I haven't learned how to balance my Sekirei and their happiness. If I had lesser Sekirei then perhaps things would be much easier and clearer. But to be honest I'm happy with the way things are." Minato said making Natsuo glare at him. " After all, it's not everyday an Ashikabi gets to wing a member of the Disciplinary Squad." Minato said with a smirk making his dad laugh, as the well dressed man Minato's age took a step forward. Only to stop when he saw Benitsubasa take a protective stance in front of her new Ashikabi.

_' They haven't even been together a week and now she doesn't hesitate to defend him from the man she used to crush on.' _Takami thought with a smile. For a moment she had feared the Scarlet Sekirei had been given to Minato to help M.B.I keep an eye on him, thanks to Akitsu and her power.

" Looks like the baby has finally grown a back bone." Karasuba said as she grabbed her Katana. Akitsu instantly formed some ice as Uzume made a spiral spear with her cloths, Yomi was preparing her scythe for a swing as Benitsubasa got ready to kick off towards Natsuo. Haihane had prepared to jump in front of her Ashikabi and use her claws to fight off her smaller and faster teammate.

" That's enough." Minaka said with a serious face. He had sworn to keep things peaceful for his son and his Sekirei, he was not going to allow the fools under his employment to break his word. He might act like a bored and heartless man with a god complexion but he was true to his word.

Minato made his girls calm down when he saw the chairman glaring at the Disciplinary Squad and their Ashikabi.

" Yes chairman." The three said as they got back to where they were. Although Karasuba took her time and needed a stronger glare from Minaka to get her to return.

" As entertaining as it would be to see a Sekirei fight, I appreciate it if it isn't held in my office. I also swore to Minato that he and his Sekirei would be under my protection. So tell me Minato... what would you do with the wish that waits for the last Ashikabi. How will you change the world?" Minaka said as he intertwined his hands and then placed his chin on them. The whole time leaning forward to see if the boy would lie.

" I don't know, at the moment I'm happy living my life with my girls. To be honest I have everything I would ever need, and without knowing what this wish can accomplish I can't make a sudden decision." Minato said making his father give him a mental nod to show his approval. He knew how important it was to wait until all the information was available. " But if you want an answer right now then I would like to see Number Eight's dream come true. A world where Sekirei and human can live together. A safe world." Minato said making Minaka smile.

" Then you are on the right path, just make sure you reach the end." Minaka said making Minato nod his head.

" Is there anything you would like to ask me? The last time you brought up a very good question for a new Ashikabi." Minaka said making Minato think.

" I have a question and a proposition to make." Minato said making Minaka's eyes to grow.

" Go on."

" I was told that a Sekirei reacts to a humans DNA before finding their Ashikabi. I was also told that a Sekirei needs their Ashikabi's DNA to obtain their crest. Which is why they kiss to seal their bond and trigger the Norito." Minato said making Minaka's nod his head. Of course the man knew something else could be used instead of blood but he didn't want anyone finding that out.

" What are the effects Sekirei DNA has on a human? Why did you separate Ashikabi from Humans when you spoke of all three humanoid forms being killed?" Minato said making Minaka's and Takami's eyes to grow.

_' Didn't think he was going to catch on to that.'_ Minaka thought before smiling.

" To be honest, I don't know... I made a few guesses and have read the tests that my workers have reported on. However, you are the first and only willing Ashikabi in my game to allow us to test you and the powers of your Sekirei." Minaka said making Minato's eyebrow to raise.

" The reason being that not all our information is safe. There is a certain troublesome Sekirei that is feeding the tower's secret to the world." Minaka said making Uzume's eyes to grow.

" Yes dear, it happens to be your little friend that has gone to hiding at _**HER**_ place." Minaka said making Minato turn to the cloth user.

" Do not worry, I know you do not stay with Minato and will not stage an attack. There is no reason for her to hide, although it displeases me that she loves playing in forbidden places, it is all information I planned to release sooner or later. She is free to roam the Capital as much as she wants, she will only be hunted down if she tries to leave." Minaka said making Uzume calm down.

" However, do inform her that there is certain files that I will mark after today, files she is not allowed to spread. Otherwise I will not allow that woman to keep her safe. Do you understand?" Minaka said with a serious face that made him resemble a true C.E.O. It made Uzume uncomfortable but she nodded her head. " In case of the worse case scenario there is nothing for you to fear. I don't plan on wiping out the four of you over one little rat." Minaka said making Uzume relax although she worried about her friend. " I do recommend that you move in with your Ashikabi... accidents tend to happen during battle. And it is always the innocent that suffer." Minaka said making Minato glare at him.

" I don't plan to lose any of my Sekirei. I'll help make Uzume understand how important she is to me. I'm sure something can be worked out with her friend." Minato said making Uzume look at her Ashikabi. He gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it with a thankful one.

" Good, as long as she heeds my warning nothing will go wrong. She can even keep that little egg she took from me." Minaka said making Uzume look at him with disbelief. " As a sign of good faith of course." Minaka said making Natsuo turn to him.

" But sir..." Natsuo tried to say but had Minaka raise his hand.

" It is fine.." Minaka said making the man calm down. He had no place in ordering Minaka what to do. "We still have more than enough to keep the game going. And it won't be long till that nosy little bird finds herself an Ashikabi. It happens in other games all the time, you meet a new friend and they give you something important to help beat the game." Minaka said with a smile as he looked at Minato.

" In fact it would be quite interesting if player one would be the first to get his hands on one of the treasures of my game." Minaka said while hopping to get Minato to bring more entertainment into his life. His plans clearly not being ones that Takami would approve, he would pay for them later.

" Like I said. I just want a normal life, so lets get back to my question." Minato said making Minaka and Takami to smirk.

" Very well, but I will tell you that it is a powerful item." Minaka said before seeing his son didn't care. It made him lightly chuckle as Uzume was excited to tell her friend about what the C.E.O said.

" The reason I label Ashikabi, Human and Sekirei separate is quite simple. Because that is what they are... Humans since they will become the weakest species in our way of life. Sekirei for their amazing abilities. And finally Ashikabi over the fact that they will be more evolved humans. Always stuck in the evolution chart between man and Sekirei." Minaka said making Minato and Natsuo to look at the man with disbelief.

" A human is reborn... no an Ashikabi is given his true form after they wing their first Sekirei. In the years to come there will be more Sekirei born on our world and nothing will stop that. And as long as there is wingless Sekirei there will be Ashikabi laying dormant to grant them their wings. I told you once than an Ashikabi grows in power the more Sekirei they wing." Minaka said with a smirk making Minato smirk himself.

" He also grows thanks to the dept of the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei." Minato said making Minaka nod his head.

" True, but you are right. A human will change after he is introduced to Sekirei DNA. The more he comes in contact with it the more he turns into a hybrid between a Homo Sapian and a Sekirei. At the moment it is a slow process that will improve over the generations." Minaka said making Minato nod his head.

" Because of all the Hybrids that will be born after this game is over." Minato stated making Minaka smile.

" Oh no, there is no hybrid between Sekirei. There reason being is that Sekirei have all the chromosomes we do. The only difference is that they have more than what humans have. It is why females Sekirei can become males and why males can become females. It all depends on what their Ashikabi wants." Minaka said making everyone in the room to look at him with disbelief. Apparently that was information no one knew about.

" They are human in every way possible but they are also so much more. A child they help bring into this world with have DNA of both their parents but their body will be completely that of a Sekirei." Minaka said making Minato hiss.

" Their will be no merging in this world when the new dawn approaches. No true unity, the there will always be Humans, Ashikabi and Sekirei. Humans make humans, Ashikabi and humans make humans, Ashikabi and Sekirei make Sekirei, and I'm pretty sure Sekirei and Sekirei will make Sekirei. Unfortunately that will be a rare occurrence since Sekirei have been genetically programmed to always seek their Ashikabi." Minaka said making Minato frown.

" This is something I don't wish for others to learn, but since you asked I felt you had the right to know. After all, you are the man that is helping the world discover these secret. Sahashi Minato will be forever be remembered as the Father of all Ashikabi. Every step you take will be a goal that all Ashikabi will want to follow. The path you carve will be walked by many more, after all you are Player One." Minaka said making Minato look at him with disbelief.

" There is much riding on your shoulders Minato-kun. I hope you can give something to the future they can look forward to." Minaka said with a dark tone making Minato feel some pressure.

_' He can't be serious.' _Natsuo and Takami thought.

" Now what is this proposition you wished to tell me?" Minaka said making Minato look at him.

" I wish to obtain the medical information you have available on how to treat Sekirei and what they have been exposed to. I know not many like coming back to this place and would like to help those that are willing to take my help. And if what you said was true it will allow me to take samples of the other Ashikabi so that I can send them back to you." Minato said making the eyes of everyone in the room to grow.

" If I and all the other Ashikabi are changing I want to be the first to know if there is any negative effects. That way we can work on helping those in danger." Minato said making Minaka nod his head. The man didn't care about the lives of the Ashikabi but then again he didn't want to lose any of his valuable players.

" Fair enough, I'll have accounting go over your pay and..." Minaka said only to have Minato cut him off.

" All I need is the information, any cases I can't treat I will send to the tower. With the promise that if anything bad happens I will make it right." Minato said making his father smirk.

" Is that a threat?" Minaka asked as the Disciplinary Squad got ready to fight.

" It is a promise." Minato said without any fear in the world.

" I see, its a good thing I'm not a man that interferes with the promises of others." Minaka said with a smile making the Sekirei stop wanting to fight.

" If you need any financial aid don't hesitate to use the cards. My men told me that you went and paid for Uzume's rent out of your own money." Minaka said making Uzume look at Minato with disbelief. In reality he had given Homura the money to give it to their landlord. Minato had gotten Homura's number during their time together while waiting for the girls to finish shopping for clothes.

" She is my Sekirei, it is my pride to provide for anything she needs. I make a fair amount and with future clients I might make more than enough to open a real clinic one day. I had hoped to open a children's clinic but it seems like Kami had other plans." Minato said making Minaka smirk.

" Sahashi's House for the winged and unwinged children. Where all three species are welcomed with open arms." Minaka said making the eyes of everyone listen to grow with disbelief. " It has a nice ring to it... don't you think?" Minaka said making Minato smirk.

" Yeah... it actually does. Whenever you are ready just send the information to my House. And maybe one day I will have everything I need to build such a place." Minato said as he turned to leave.

" Don't forget to pick up your pay when you leave. Experiments don't come cheap, neither do high quality specimen." Minaka said making Minato to glare at the white haired man as he opened the door for his Sekirei.

" Accounting, Minato will be reaching your office son. Make sure to triple the original payment." Minato said before hanging up his phone. He knew the pride the boy had and figured this was the only way to help him.

Takami couldn't help but feel a wave of pride fill her as she took in everything her son said and did. She couldn't believe her whipped little boy had become such a strong man. She figured that what Minaka said about Ashikabi was true, perhaps her son was changing into something better.

+-*/\*-+

" That took longer than I thought. You three stay here while I take Uzume to her place. Yomi I know you agreed to share a date with Uzume tonight but we don't got the time. Instead tomorrow I promise to finish the schedule you girls worked on." Minato said making Yomi frown.

" But Master my reward." Yomi said with a broken voice.

" I do plan to reward you... tonight I will be sleeping on your bed." Minato said making Yomi to look at him with disbelief. Tears formed in her eyes before she latched her self on Minato and started to kiss him.

" Minato-kun/sama." Akitsu and Benitsubasa whined.

" I'm sorry Akitsu-chan but it is only fair that I share beds with the others. Since each of you have your own rooms. I will just move into them when the day comes. However I will need a place to put some clothes and a uniform for school. Don't worry, none of you will be left out, as long we got the schedule we will keep all the days as even as possible." Minato said before breaking from Yomi's hold and kissing the sadden Akitsu and Benitsubasa. Uzume got a kiss anyways, even if she didn't have a problem with the arrangement. She had figured Minato was going to do that, and if he didn't she was going to bring it up.

" Now you girls behave and keep each other safe. You are very important to me." Minato said as he held a blushing Akitsu. The three Sekirei nodded their heads before Minato left with Uzume. Benitsubasa and Yomi went to their rooms to experience their first night without Minato. Akitsu on the other hand got to work on making dinner while remembering what her Ashikabi had whispered in her ear.

" I love you most of all Akitsu, I promise you will be my first in everything." Minato had said when he had held the possessive ice using Sekirei. It made a great warmth fill her body while her legs rubbed each other.

" Mina-kun you're going to like Izumo house." Uzume said as she laid her head on Minato's shoulder and had his arm around her shoulders. Her arm wrapped around his waist and one of her hands was going into the back pocked of the right side of his pants. It had taken two blocks of walking but he finally got used to her suddenly pinching him. Every time he turned around she would kiss him on the lips which caused him to blush more.

" Ashikabi-sama!" a wingless Sekirei yelled only to have an angry Uzume boot her in the face. The hopeful Sekirei ended up rolling on the ground before passing out when she hit the steel pole of a sign. Minato groaned and palmed his face while Uzume got comfortable in his arms again while ignoring the crowd she created.

" Let's go Mina-kun before more hussies throw themselves at you." Uzume said before leading her Ashikabi to her home.

" Onechan... isn't that?" Hibiki asked as she stood in a waitress outfit while handing out fliers.

" Yes it is... Player One." Hikari said while her heart felt a pinch of pain. The twins had a clear view of Minato and his newest Sekirei.

" He winged another Sekirei... Hikari I'm so sorry." Hibiki said when she saw her sister's face. She knew the purple wearing Sekirei didn't go after the first Ashikabi was because of the promise to her and the promise Minato made to Akitsu. Her sister might have reacted to Minato but she wasn't willing to destroy the happiness of another to get what she wanted. Only to learn Minato went back on his word and winged another Sekirei.

" It's okay Hibiki... we got Seo now." Hikari said making her sister feel terrible. Hibiki could feel the pain and despair radiating of her older sister. It made her feel worse since she was the reason for her sisters pain.

_' Then why do you look like your heart was just ripped out?' _Hibiki thought before following her sister's example and going back to work.

_' Minato-san, had I acted would that had been me in your hands?'_ Hikari thought as a few tears filled her eyes. She quickly wiped them away while going back to work. They needed to keep their job and didn't want to lose it just because she was regretting the actions she took in the last few weeks.

When the twins had run into Seo it wasn't the meeting they had originally thought. Seo looked like a drunk and lazy bum and both girls had a weaker reaction than before. To make things worse the hotel room they rented ended up kicking them out the next day since their cards had been terminated. As a sign of pity they were given enough money to survive a few days.

+-*/\*-+

_' He he he he, here I come Onichan. I hope your ready to let me spend some time with you and Akitsu-Onechan.' _Yukari thought as she rode the train to her brother's home. She had planned to stay with her friends when she got accepted to school but decided agaisnt it since her brother would let her room for free. Plus it would allow her to mess with the couple that acted like newlyweds, which was something she didn't like.

She smiled as she imagined all the misery she was going to cause her perverted Onichan. She closed her eyes as she saw her cock blocking the horny couple. Then her blaming something on Akitsu and having her brother get angry and throwing the ice flower out... and finally the look on her brothers face when she walked into his bath while being butt naked.

_' Whoa! Where did that come from?'_ Yukari thought while panting and then noticing she had some blood coming from her nose.

_' A nosebleed because of my brother... that's so... yuck.' _Yukari thought before pulling out a magazine with male models in hopes of getting rid of the disturbing fantasy she just came up with.

+-*/\*-+

" So this is the great Izumo House you told me about?" Minato said as Uzume snuggled into him while he had his hand around her body keeping her close to him.

" Yup, this is my home where all my friends are." Uzume said with a smile.

" It's very warm and... intimidating." Minato said making Uzume smile before they turned towards some chuckling.

" I believe that is the reason so few have tried to move in here." Homura said as he walked with some bags. " And Uzume I saw what you did to that power girl. It wasn't nice and I'm sure Miya will not approve." Homura said making Uzume shiver in fright.

" Don't worry Uzume-chan we got good news to deliver... remember?" Minato said making Uzume smile. She returned the warm feelings her Ashikabi created before looking at her fire wielding friend.

" That's right, you're not going to believe this." Uzume said while looking at Homura. His eyebrow rose since Uzume wasn't jumping at the chance to spill whatever gossip she had.

" Really? What is it?" Homura said making Uzume smirk.

" Your going to have to wait until dinner." Uzume said as she stuck her tongue out at the fire user and shocking him. " Come on Mina-kun I want to show you my room." Uzume said as she dragged Minato to Izumo house.

+-*/\*-+

**Omake Theather**

**Benitsubasa and her phone.**

" Hello. My name is Benitsubasa and I just got my wings." A cute pink haired girl said as she stood in her room in short shorts and a sporty shirt.

" It's all thanks to my beloved Ashikabi and his amazing way to manipulate love." Benitsubasa said as she remembered her first kiss with her Ashikabi. It caused her to drool and then jump on her bed while giggling like a school girl.

" Unfortunately my Ashikabi has three more Sekirei that want to steal his love from me." Benitsubasa said as she imagined her love rivals. Each one looking more ugly than usual.

" But they won't win. Because I got a weapon to help me fight them!" Benitsubasa said as she held up a pink phone like if she just drew the mighty Excalibur from its stone. For a moment the room warped and was replaced with her standing above her love rivals. Minato was looking at her with pride and more importantly love. While a large crowd claimed her as the greatest Sekirei of all time.

" This baby is going to help me keep in touch with my Ashikabi. That way I can tell him how much I love him, hear how much he loves me and protect him if he needs me." Benitsubasa said before squealing like a fan girl.

" Keep it down flat chest!" Yomi yelled from the living room.

" Fuck you!" Benitsubasa yelled back, the girls were not the innocent saints when Minato wasn't arrowed.

" Why don't the both of you shut up? I'm trying to listen to Grandma Sahashi!" Akitsu said making number 43 and 105 growl at her. The Ice user going back to talking to Minato's grandmother like she was already part of the family. The two soon started coming up with names for the children Akitsu would one day carry.

" Stupid Ice using bitch, and why is Granny playing favorites. I'll make sure to call her later... good thing Takami-san left that phone list on the fridge." Benitsubasa said as she looked at the item she was going to use later.

" Oh I bet your wondering who Grandma Sahashi is. Well she's my Ashikabi's grandmother and wants for him to produce as many children with his Sekirei as possible. Since Takami-san is too old to want more kids and Yukari-san is too childish to ever be part of a serious relationship. She probably got that from her dad." Benitsubasa said as she laid back on her bed, she had jumped to her feet to yell at the scythe using Sekirei.

" Anyway, its time to put this baby to work." Benitsubasa said with a smile. She hit number one on her speed dial and waited for the phone to answer.

_**" Hello!" **_

" Oh my god!" Benitsubasa yelled before hanging up. She was panting hard while looking at the phone with disbelief. A powerful blush showing another reason why she was called the Scarlet Sekirei.

" That was Minato-kun's voice... he sounded so hot!" Benitsubasa said before her eyes grew.

" Why the hell did I hang up?" The pinkette yelled while looking at her reflection and then cursing herself.

" Okay lets try this again." Benitsubasa while breathing hard and focusing on what she was going to say.

" _**Uh...hello?"**_ Minato said before hearing heavy breathing coming from Benitsubasa.

" _**I'm going to going hang up now." **_Minato said after listening to Benitsubasa breathing like a pervert for two minutes.

" No..." Benitsubasa whispered.

" _**What?" **_

" Wait." Benitsubasa said with the same voice.

" _**What the hell?"**_ Minato said with annoyance.

" I... I... need...you." Benitsubasa said while panting and getting hot from knowing that she is the only one connected to her Ashikabi at the moment. Her mind and heart going a thousand times faster than normal from enjoying the fact his attention was only on her.

" _**Yasaka you bastard! What kind of sick joke is this?"**_ Minato yelled to his best friend in the college they attended. The amateur host had gone into Minato's vision and the raven haired teen couldn't think of anyone else that would play that kind of joke on him.

" _**I don't know what you're talking about!"**_ Yasaka yelled as Minato shook him.

" Minato..." Benitsubasa said with a light moan making both males look at the phone.

" _**Dude... what the hell?" **_Yasaka said making Minato glare at him.

_**" That's what I said."**_ Minato said while Benitsubasa continued to pant on her phone. Leaving the imagination of two young human males to fill in the blanks.

" I need you." Benitsubasa said while she lightly touched herself.

" _**That's sounds like a chick." **_Yasaka said making Minato's eyes to grow.

" Minato." Benitsubasa moaned making Minato gulp before taking the phone from Yasaka.

_**" Whoa." **_Yasaka said with awe.

_**" I'm hanging up." **_Minato said making Yasaka look at him with disbelief.

_******" No you're not, do you have any idea when was the last time I got a horny girl to call me? Never, you asshole, share the love! You greedy turd monkey!"**_ Yasaka said as both struggled for the phone.

" Yes! Minato!" Benitsubasa said before hearing a beep on Minato's phone.

" _**Hey you got a picture message!"**_ Yasaka said making Benitsubasa stop drowning in the voice of her beloved.

_**" Oh shit! I can't believe Yomi sent me this!" **_Minato said making Yasaka wonder what had his friend blushing in a way he had never seen before. Minato had to snatch the phone away and enter his password so that he could see the message.

" I know master is going to enjoy that." Yomi said as she came out of the bathroom while adjusting her clothes.

" What did you sent him?" Benitsubasa said making Yomi smirk as the brunette stood in front of the door.

" Wouldn't you like to know little girl." Yomi said making Benitsubasa glare at her.

" _**Minato you bastard I saw a boob let me see! And who the hell is Yomi? I thought you already had Akitsu! You two timing man whore!"**_ Yasaka yelled before they heard the sound of struggling.

_**" Let go you dip shit it's my phone! And you're one to talk you fake ass PIMP!""**_ Minato yelled as more struggling was heard.

_**" Minato I'm your best friends and other guys with a friendship like ours share everything. So be a friend and stop acting like a dick!" **_Yasaka yelled as the sound of struggling grew.

" _**What kind of friends calls another a dick? You rat bastard! And no means no!"**_ Minato yelled before the Sekirei heard the two males crash into a table.

_**" Shit my phone!" **_Minato yelled making the eyes of the Sekirei to grow.

" _**It's okay it only landed on the side walk, we can still get it... Look out kid!"**_ Yasaka yelled as his voice was clearly father from the phone. The Sekirei heard the sound of a Semi and a crunch before static filled the channel.

" I don't know who this Yasaka bastard is but next time I'm kicking him in the balls." Yomi said with rage.

" Why? Minato-sama can just get a new phone." Benitsubasa said making Yomi shake her head.

" Just like a kid to not think about consequences." Yomi said making the pinkette to glare at her.

" Master has to pay to get new phones and unlike us he can't uses a VIP card with no budget. And Master isn't the type to depend on others." Yomi said making Benitsubasa look at her with disbelief. " Oh well, atleast he got to see my picture." Yomi said making Benitsubasa depressed.

" Stupid thing I don't even need you anymore." Benitsubasa said after Yomi left to her room. Benitsubasa threw her phone into the box it came with and laid on her bed while thinking how else she could grow closer to her Ashikabi.

" Wait Minato-sama has a web page he checks every day. I can use that to win his heart." Benitsubasa said before grabbing her phone and looking up her master page to socialize with people.

" How the hell did Yomi put over a hundred comments about our Ashikabi when she's only had her phone as long as me?" Benitsubasa asked with disbelief.

" I'll show her!" Benitsubasa said with determination.

**" We are sorry but you must be added on the friend list before you can post a comment!"** The phone said making Benitsubasa look at it with disbelief.

" Damn it!" Benitsubasa yelled with rage before something caught her attention.

" Huh? Akitsu just posted something... Ha Ha?" Benitsubasa read before turning to the door and seeing a smirking Ice user.

" That bitch!" Benitsubasa yelled before hearing a crack from her hands.

" Noooo my phone!"


	8. Fortress Izumo

**Its How You Play the Game!**

**Chapter 8: Expansion Pack Fortress Izumo!... I mean... Stepping into Izumo House... Whatever floats your boat.**

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" **Attack"**

_**Last time on Its How You Play the Game.**_

" _Don't worry Uzume-chan we got good news to deliver... remember?" Minato said making Uzume smile. She returned the warm feelings her Ashikabi created before looking at her fire wielding friend._

" _You're not going to believe this." Uzume said while looking at Homura. His eyebrow rose since Uzume wasn't jumping at the chance to spill whatever gossip she had._

_" Really? What is it?" Homura said making Uzume smirk._

_" Your going to have to wait until dinner." Uzume said as she stuck her tongue out at the fire user and shocking him. " Come on Mina-kun I want to show you my room." Uzume said as she dragged Minato to Izumo house._

+-*/\*-+

" Mina-kun?" Uzume asked with a hint of worry after she saw her Ashikabi stop his foot from crossing the wooden walls of Izumo House.

_' Oh man my self preservation instincts are screaming for me to get the hell away from here.'_ Minato thought as he tried to force his leg to continue. _' This is just like the time mom and Yukari were having their cycle of evil... at the same time... and then grandma acted just like them just for the hell of it... I should have known Grandpa knew what was going on... especially when he suddenly wanted to take me fishing during a school week.' _

_' What is this overwhelming pressure originating from this tiny apartment complex?' _Vicious Minato asked.

_' I don't know, but what I do know is that it originates from a female. I smell girls in that house and my nose knows the scent of girls.' _Future said making Minato agree with his personalities something he was doing more and more each day. He hoped it was a problem caused by his changing into an Ashikabi and hoped even more that the personal of M.B.I could help him.

" I'm sorry Uzume-san its just... really hard for me to go in there right now." Minato said with a blush making Uzume smile. She quickly pulled him into a hug.

" As long as you stay by my side nothing bad will happen... I promise." The playful brunette said as she held her Ashikabi with all the love her body could produce.

_' Being an Ashikabi is really degrading for a man's pride. If she was a human chick I would be the one wanting to protect her.'_ Vicious Minato said making Future roll his eyes.

" Thanks Uzume..." Minato said as he returned the hug and both went into the Inn that Uzume lived in.

+-*/\*-+

" I'm so bored." Benitsubasa and Yomi whined as they laid on the couches making Akitsu frown.

" I hope you know I'm not cooking you two anything, so if you get hungry make your own food." The Ice flower said with rage since she blamed them for ruining the perfect life she had planned for her Ashikabi. She was counting the days until Minato decided they weren't needed anymore.

" Chinese?" Yomi asked Benitsubasa.

" Hmm I had that yesterday how about some Pizza?" Benitsubasa said making Yomi nod her head as Akitsu's eyes grew.

" You order and I'll go change so that we can rent some movies from the movie box at the corner." Yomi said making Benitsubasa excited.

" Oh we should totally get that movie about that bad ass angry guy that kills everything for no apparent reason besides the fact that they stand in his way." Benitsubasa said with excitement.

" The old guy or the young guy?" Yomi asked.

" The black guy." Benitsubasa said making Yomi nod her head.

" I could prepare some popcorn for us to snack on while we wait until the pizza is here." Akitsu said with a blush making her love rivals to laugh. They could have alienated her but both knew that their Ashikabi wouldn't approve. And if there was one thing a Sekirei wanted most from their Ashikabi it was their approval.

+-*/\*-+

_' This ain't so bad.' _Minato thought as he and Uzume sat across a purple haired woman in a traditional outfit. Homura was across them with his landlord while a glasses wearing girl sat at his side. The Five bodies enjoying their dinner. '_ A little quiet but still good.' _Minato thought as they continued to eat in silence. _' Thank God I already gave her a proper greeting otherwise I would be one rude son of my mom.' _

" So..." Miya said with a smile. " Uzume tells me you have four Sekirei." Miya said making Minato gulp since that information wasn't suppose to be public.

" Hai, it wasn't my intention but I'll do everything in my power to keep them happy." Minato said with all the confidence he could muster.

" Will you keep me happy too?" Matsu asked making the landlord bop her and Minato on the head.

" Why did you hit me?" Minato asked as he rubbed his new bump.

" As an Ashikabi you need to understand that this game isn't about winging all the Sekirei possible. This situation isn't like those pocket creatures you grew up with, you are living the real world and need to behave as it is required." Miya said with a tone that Minato was trying to identify.

" I never planned to have more than one Sekirei... I was happily living my life with Akitsu-chan, what happened with Uzume and the others was a mistake." Minato said in his defense while not noticing the depression filling his Sekirei.

" A mistake... is that really how you feel about the lives of those three girls?" Miya said with a tone that had Homura freaking out.

_' I always teased her about being a mom to us but this is ridiculous.' _The fire user thought as his friend stood with her sword. Where she got it he had no idea, he was too busy being scared of the demonic image fading into existence.

" That's not what I meant." Minato growled making Miya glare at him.

" Then what did you meant?"

" It was a mistake caused by alcohol, but like I told the girls I don't plan to abandon them and I will learn to love them all equally. It's going to take some time and hard work but I will make it happen. I..I know I'm not worthy of their love, and I will never be but I refuse to give them any less than double the amount of the feelings they have for me." Minato said with a serious face.

" I know its going to be hard, I know people won't accept it but I don't care... for some strange reason I got four wonderful girls wanting to be with me. I plan to live as their Ashikabi to the best of my abilities... I might not be the best at the job but I swear to only do things that would be in the best interest of my girls. Because I need them more than they will ever need me... I can't bare the thought of losing them." Minato said with a sad tone. He knew he was being a selfish pervert but his heart was already opening up to the three new Sekirei. Little by little they were gaining the feelings they wanted from their Ashikabi.

" Mina-kun." Uzume said as she took his hand to comfort her Ashikabi.

" I don't like this Sekirei plan, I don't like the fact that beautiful and innocent girls like Uzume have to fight just to satisfy some nut. If it was possible I would take my girls as far from Tokyo as possible but that's never going to be an option." Minato said making Miya study him.

" All I can do is treasure my Sekirei and do everything in my power to make sure I never lose them." Minato said making Uzume hug him.

" I don't want to lose you too, I love you Mina-kun." Uzume said making Minato smile at her.

" And I care about you..." Minato said making Uzume kiss him.

_' He might not love me at this moment but he is willing to give me the chance to win his love.' _Uzume thought as she rested her forehead on his.

" No sexual activities are permitted in this house unless the couple is married." Miya said making Uzume smile.

" Then I'll just have to have fun with Mina-kun some place else." Uzume said making Minato blush as his hand wrapped around her waist.

_' I would also like to do some of my own experiments on this Ashikabi.' _Matsu thought with a perverted grin making Miya hit her head with a ladle.

" So what was that great news you two had for us?" Homura asked making the couple smile. Minato gave a light squeeze to Uzume to tell her she was allowed to tell the good news.

" The chairman said that he forgives Ma-kun for everything that she did." Uzume said making the Sekirei around her to fill with shock.

" As long as she doesn't break any of the new rules he plans to set up for her." Minato said with a serious tone. " I'm not sure what happened nor do I need to know. Lets just be grateful that he is willing to look the other way and let you live in peace." The Ashikabi said making Matsu nod her head.

" What about...?" Matsu asked with worry only to be cut off by Uzume's shining smile.

" He said for you to keep it." Uzume said making the Sekirei fill with even more shock. " He wants you to give it to your Ashikabi, as a treasure for winging you." Uzume said making Matsu smile.

" But that isn't the best news." Minato said making the Sekirei look at him before Uzume remembered what else they had to say.

" Mina-kun has M.B.I's support in opening his own Clinic for Ashikabi and their Sekirei. If he wanted, Mina-kun could have had M.B.I pay for everything." Uzume said making Minato shake his head.

" I want to get M.B.I involved in this as little as possible. I can't do that if I'm always feeling indebted to them every time I step into what is suppose to be my clinic." Minato said making all the Sekirei besides Uzume to nod their head. Uzume knew that he liked the idea of doing things on his own, but she wanted him to be able to lean on others.

_' I'll let Mina-kun do his best and when he needs me I'll be there to help. Even if he doesn't know he needs it.' _Uzume thought before they continued their dinner.

"Uzume." Minato said an hour later as his cloth using Sekirei kissed him. Not wanting to get in trouble with her landlord, Uzume had dragged Minato to the front of Izumo house. They were standing on the side walk after she closed the door of the wooden gates. They had been making out for ten minutes and Uzume already had one leg wrapped around Minato's body. Her impressive chest was rubbing into his as she started to grind her core over his crouch.

" Talk later." Uzume said before wrapping both of her arms around his back, she held him with new strength as her last leg on the ground finished wrapping around his waist. Minato instantly grabbed her firm and round rear to make sure she didn't fall. The act wasn't needed since she didn't plan to let him go. However the act made Uzume moan with new strength before attacking her Ashikabi's mouth.

" I..." Minato said as he pulled his head back only to have Uzume kiss him again. " Go..." Minato said after pushing Uzume's tongue out his mouth with his own. " Home." Minato said making Uzume sigh before resting her forehead on his.

" I don't want you to go Mina-kun." Uzume said with a sad tone.

" I can tell." Minato said before gently messaging one of her butt cheeks with his hand. " And I don't want to leave you either." Minato said as Uzume blushed because of her Ashikabi feeling her body up. She enjoyed it since it was his to do with as he pleased.

" I'm going to be lonely without you. I hardly get to see you." Uzume said making Minato feel terrible. Due to his school and work his time with the girls was limited. It was harder since Uzume didn't stay at his home and she had been busy visiting a friend that was very sick.

" Then how about you join me for lunch tomorrow." Minato said making Uzume look into his eyes with hope.

" You mean like a date?" Uzume asked.

" Yeah, lets call it a lunch date... but its more than that." Minato said making Uzume confused.

" Every morning I eat with the girls, and I usually have dinner with them. Which is why from now on, you will be having lunch with me everyday at Todai. That way we can spend some time together." Minato said making Uzume fill with love and joy.

" I love you Ashikabi-sama." Uzume said making Minato's eyebrow grow since she hardly called him by his tittle. She soon held him as she took in his warmth while praying she could last a little longer with the the man she now loved.

" Well... I guess I can spare another hour." Minato said making Uzume give him a smile that made her more beautiful than before. His heart began to build new room to give the the cloth using teen.

+-*/\*-+

" Master you're home." Yomi said as she latched onto his body and kissed him. He had just opened the door only to have the brunette instantly appear.

" It's good to see you too Yomi." Minato said after returning the kiss making Yomi blush.

_' Miya... if it wasn't for her I would still be doubting what I had to do.'_ Minato thought as his other personalities allowed Minato to follow his resolve.

" M-master..." Yomi said as Minato pulled her into a hug. " Yomi-doesn't understand what is going on?" The scythe user said making Minato chuckle as his face rested on her shoulder.

" Then I better making things clear." Minato said before kissing her. Yomi's eyes grew but she soon closed them to enjoy the kiss her master initiated.

" Minato-sama?" Benitsubasa said as she came into the room, she had noticed the glow of a Norito. A hint of jealousy in her voice as she saw her Ashikabi making out with Yomi.

" I don't ever want you to look at me that way again Benitsubasa." Minato said making the Scarlet Sekirei worry that she had upset her master. Before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

" I know things have been weird and are going to get weirder but I never want you to doubt the feelings I have for you girls." Minato said as he held both Sekirei as if he was the only thing in the world capable of protecting them.

" It's true that I love Akitsu, but little by little I can feel my heart learning to love each and every one of you. And one day I will love you four the same, I will never again care about one more than the other." Minato said as he held both girls making them hold him.

" Where's Akitsu-chan?" Minato asked after kissing Benitsubasa as much as he had just kissed Yomi.

" She is taking a bath." Benitsubasa said making Minato give her a peck.

" I'm going to go wash her back and then we can watch some television together.

" Can Master wash Yomi's back too?" Yomi asked making Minato smile at her.

" I'll be glad to." Minato said making Benitsubasa sad, something he noticed very easily.

" What's wrong?" Minato said after lifting her chin to make her look at him.

" I... I was training earlier and already took my bath." Benitsubasa said with regret.

" I haven't taken mine, so why don't I let you wash my back... you can even shampoo my hair if you want." Minato said making Benitsubasa fill with joy. She quickly nodded her head before kissing him.

" I'll take a bath with Master tomorrow." Yomi said making Minato nod his head.

" Okay but you have to follow some rules I'm going to set up." Minato said making Yomi wish it wasn't going to be rules to prevent her from having any form of fun.

"I'll be back girls." Minato said before going to the bath room.

" Minato-Kun." Akitsu said with shock as he walked into their bathroom. An act he hadn't done since he had winged his new Sekirei.

" Akitsu-chan..." Minato said as he knelled in front of the first woman to ever love him in a way that wasn't considered family love. " Do you hate me Akitsu-chan?" Minato asked making the Ice user to look at him with disbelief.

" I wasn't able to keep my promise Akitsu-chan. The future we had planned... is changing so much that it doesn't resemble what we had dreamed." Minato said making Akitsu cup his cheeks and bring his head up to kiss.

" I can never hate you Minato... I love you too much to carry such feelings for you. I knew and know what it means to be an Ashikabi... and you didn't break your promise... those... slu... girls.." Akitsu said with venom as she corrected her words. " They winged themselves... they took advantage of the situation... I don't like what they did but you will make everything right." Akitsu said with love for her Ashikabi.

" You always make everything right... its one of the many things that I love about my Ashikabi." Akitsu said making Minato smile before kissing her.

" My Akitsu-chan... how can I ever thank Kami for letting me be with such a beautiful woman." Minato said making Akitsu smile.

" I'm not a woman yet." Akitsu said making Minato stare at her as she blushed.

" We... we haven't become one yet Minato... I'm still a virgin after all... it was one of the things Minaka made sure wasn't damaged during the experiments." Akitsu said making Minato frown at the things she had gone through.

" You're still a beautiful woman..." Minato said before kissing her again. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. He instantly blushed after being reminded she wasn't wearing a towel like when they bathed together.

" I'm going to wash your back Akitsu-chan. I'm sure you already did but I would like to spend some time with you." Minato said making his first Sekirei nod her head. She would gladly gain some of the benefits she had lost thanks to the new girls in Minato's life.

+-*/\*-+

" Okay this is it." Minato said as he stood outside a door. A face of determination showed to the world as he grabbed the handle and opened it. He braced himself for whatever soul draining challenge was waiting for him.

" Master you came." Yomi said with awe and joy. She had been laying on her bed waiting with anticipation, a bit of fear filled her since she really wanted Minato to sleep with her or atleast sleep on the same bed. Its why the idea of Minato changing his mind had her doubting the actions of her master

" I told you I was going to sleep in here didn't I?" Minato said with a light smile as Yomi blushed and gave him a shy nod.

" Yomi." Minato said as he sat on her bed and took her into a hug that made her blush more. " I know lately I haven't been acting like a real man or much of an Ashikabi... I want to apologize for not handling the situation well. You and the others have given me so much that my mind can't even believe it." Minato said as Yomi wrapped her hands around him.

" All my life I was only given the minimal requirements needed to live. My mother made sure I never desired anything that would cause me or any one else problems. To be honest I never bothered with falling in love because I assumed my family would put me in an arranged marriage." Minato said making Yomi's eyes to grow, Minato had been right since Takami had been screening certain agencies for women good enough for her son.

" Yomi... Yomi and the others will always love Master. We will give Master everything he has ever desired, we will care for Master..." Yomi said making Minato look at her. " We will always protect you Minato... because you are our Ashikabi... You are the one destined to love us. You are the only one that can make us complete. Without you we are nothing, and that is our greatest fear, that we will lose you and your love." Yomi said with some light tears in her eyes. She wasn't the first Sekirei to have nightmares of an unknown Ashikabi rejecting them.

" As long as I breathe you won't ever have to carry such fears in your heart again. None of you will... together we will make this work... I know we can." Minato said before kissing the scythe using Sekirei.

" I love you so much Minato. Since Akitsu brought you to the Tower, since I held you in my hands you became the only thing I will ever need. The only one I will ever want." Yomi said as she opened her heart more to her master. " I looked for you for so long, I was hunted by another Ashikabi that wanted to take me from you. There was others... that reacted to your power." Yomi said making Minato's eyes to grow. " I felt them, I felt their need to be with you... but they were caught. They were winged by Ashikabi they didn't want. When I found you they had been chasing me... I have no doubt they would have attacked if you hadn't scared them off with so many Sekirei coming out of your house." Yomi said making Minato hold her with the promise of never losing her.

"Who were these Ashikabi?" Minato asked.

" I don't know, two traveled in separate limos..." Yomi said making Minato to fill with rage.

_' Leave it to fucking spoiled ass blue bloods to fuck things up.'_Vicious Minato said making the two other personalities nod their heads._' Bastards think money is the answer to everything, I hope that stupid way of life gets them killed soon.' _

_**'**__ It doesn't change the fact that they are gathering Sekirei, no doubt they plan to assemble an army to sweep Minaka's game and claim his prize.' _Future said with an calm and calculating tone.

" The last one was some weird guy on a motorcycle... he kept calling Sekirei his precious but he stopped when he saw the other two. I'm pretty sure he is an idiot that doesn't know that Sekirei are more than his pleasure toys." Yomi said with disgust. Sure she wanted Minato to rock her world but that was because he was the man she loved. He was the only one she wanted to be with. He was the Ashikabi that was destined to receive everything that she was and could offer.

She knew Minato saw Sekirei as living things, smart living things that deserve their own way of life. He had been the first Ashikabi of the game, if he had wanted to he could have made Akitsu freeze all the M.B.I employees and wing all the Sekirei he met during his first visit at the tower. She knew the majority would have given in.

Because he had fixed, loved and winged a broken Sekirei... Akitsu's situation had been well known through out the Sekirei and her happy ending was spread to the others before the first group were set free. So now Akitsu's and Minato's story had officially become the first Romantic Legend among the Sekirei that would be passed down in the history of the Sekirei. And all the Sekirei would be more than willing to tell it to their off springs. Because Akitsu had become the one thing they had never thought could ever happen. And what she had been was now the greatest fear of all Sekirei.

The Ice Flower had been a Sekirei winged without an Ashikabi... she was broken because she literally belonged to nothing. She was to never experience the love of an Ashikabi, she was never to feel the warmth of another living being. Yomi had no doubt that those three Ashikabi would have claimed her and taken advantage of her curse. But that didn't happen because Akitsu had been winged by the First Ashikabi.

An Ashikabi that was kind, loving, and respectful to his Sekirei. An Ashikabi that defied the logic of M.B.I and wanted to live for his Sekirei. Instead of having his Sekirei live for him, in the way they had been bred. Minato had become the goal of all Sekirei, the image they wished their Ashikabi could follow. Minato without knowing it had made the Sekirei to see him as a hero and idol for Sekirei. Yomi during her short unwinged time in the city had seen and heard of Sekirei comparing the humans to Player One. Especially when the Sekirei found something they didn't like in the humans. She also knew that the Sekirei that started to appear around Minato had given up trying to find a replacement for him. The small reaction they felt towards him had only grown when Minato had winged Benitsubasa, Uzume and Yomi.

It had become a bit troublesome since a few unwinged Sekirei had appeared at their home. They had gone as far as to beg Akitsu to let Minato become their Ashikabi only to have the Ice flower freeze them in a block of ice and then Benitsubasa punt them away. The Sekirei would be freed from the Ice while in the air to ensure they weren't given a forced winging. Now many unwinged Sekirei had migrated to the North of Tokyo hoping for a chance to run into Player One to declare their love. The only one finding this useful was Homura since it made his job of being the protector of the wingless that much easier.

The fire user had even gone as far as setting up Sekirei Nest. Where many unwinged Sekirei can sleep and live their everyday lives in the north of Tokyo. He then would gather a few Sekirei and take them to other parts of the city to see if they would react to a different Ashikabi that wasn't Player One. The male Sekirei found it easier for such things to happen with the Sekirei that had not come in direct contact with his friend. If he was lucky he would leave with a handful of Sekirei and return with none. Of course there was a few stubborn ones that wanted to wait for their chance to ambush Player One. Normally such a large gathering of Sekirei would be tempting to greedy Ashikabi. However the Sekirei leaving their Nest would swear to never speak about the homes they had lived in. There was also the fact that these Nest were conveniently placed between the homes of Minato and Maya. Meaning that the strongest Sekirei and the Strongest Ashikabi were in reaching distance of the wingless Sekirei. Plus there was a certain alcohol loving Sekirei that would spend her day in the Sekirei Nest filling the head of the Wingless about true love. Homura knew the wingless would be safe with her there. There was also a certain water using, Ashikabi hating Sekirei that lived there and would patrol the North with Homura to keep Ashikabi trying to find Sekirei out.

Minaka knew about the actions of his Sekirei and he found it fun as hell. Since the Sekirei had built bases that Ashikabi would find tempting to raid. He had constant cameras viewing the Sekirei Nest and enjoyed watching an Ashikabi and their Sekirei be chased away by the large group of wingless Sekirei.

Takami made sure that the Sekirei had everything they would need to live and be safe. Which is why she had placed several divisions of M.B.I soldiers outside of the Sekirei Nest. M.B.I and Homura knew that some Sekirei might react to Ashikabi that already had a winged Sekirei. Those that Takami found worthy would be escorted by armed soldiers and hand cuffed before entering a base to be exposed to the Sekirei.

To piss the Ashikabi off Minato had made it a rule that the Ashikabi could only enter a Nest once every three months. To ensure they would not get too many Sekirei at one time. To piss Takami off Minaka had his soldiers tell the Ashikabi that this was a commandment set upon the game by Player One. Causing the unwinged Sekirei to Hero worship his son even more while the other Ashikabi grew to hate him more.

After getting his ass kicked by Takami for creating the first commandment of Player One. Minaka instantly created a second one as he laid on the ground in pain, he didn't even bother waiting for his lover to leave the room after his ass kicking. He had ordered his soldiers to secure new locations to become Sekirei's Nest and would constantly rotate the unwinged Sekirei. This way an Ashikabi had to pick a base from a map and have a team take them there... only to find it empty and lose their chance to gain a new Sekirei.

He then created a third commandment that came to him after remembering his son treating enemy Sekirei. If an Ashikabi was foolish enough to attack a Sekirei Nest and was defeated, Minaka had his soldiers and the unwinged Sekirei to capture, not eliminate from the game the enemy Sekirei. They would be kept in the Sekirei Nest for a week and wouldn't be allowed to return until their wounds had fully healed. By the time he finished working out and issuing the new commandments Takami had once again arrived too late to kick his ass and stop his insanity. She would still kick his ass but the damage was already done. Then she would make love to Minaka when he pointed out all the Ashikabi that would want Minato's head.

+-*/\*-+

_**Meanwhile as Minato cuddled with Yomi.**_

" Ero-Oni I'm home." Yukari whispered before pulling out a key her mother had given her. She quickly inserted it in the door and tried to turn it. Her mother had made sure she had been given a copy of Minato's house key in case she wanted to drop in uninvited.

Yukari grew a demonic grin as she pictured herself catching her brother being lovey dovey with Akitsu. She was going to cock block them like there was no tomorrow. Yukari was finding pleasure in the idea of torturing her brother once more. She had after all lost her main source of entertainment when he moved out to live his life in Tokyo. She still didn't understand why he had to leave her... and their family. She and the others loved him and didn't want him to leave. But Minato had been left heartbroken by the girl that had bailed on their prom night. Yukari blamed that unworthy tramp for hurting her Onichan and had gone as far as hurt her image by spreading terrible things about her.

Yukari wouldn't admit it to anybody not even her mother, but the youngest Sahashi had greatly missed her Onichan. He had always protected her even if he did make himself look uncool by being himself. He had also always given her everything she wanted since their grandparents were too old and had to focus their attention on their convenience store. Its why Yukari had been raised with her brother always being in reaching distance. The years of him being in Tokyo had been murder on her.

She missed waking him up by jumping on his bed, or throwing him off guard by being a sweet little sister. She also missed the time when she would get scared and could sneak into his bed and take shelter in the warmth he projected. She also missed having her brother bet up on her ex boyfriends when they got too touchy. And when he would tutor her in a gentle and caring way. She didn't miss having Minato point out her underdeveloped body. This became even more true after meeting Akitsu and learning she was built like a super model.

Sure she did insult their relationship and openly questioned Akitsu's sanity for being with her brother but she knew that if anyone deserved to be with a super model it was Minato. He was kind, gentle, thoughtful, respectful and over all fun to be with. He was the type of guy that would gain joy from making others happy. Yukari knew this first hand since he would spoil her by giving into just about anything she wanted. Of course the things she wanted he turned into rewards she could only gain by doing her chores, behaving in school, and performing in her academics to the best of her abilities. He would take her to the local movies, and there was the times they went to the park or when they journeyed into the woods and played in the river.

But then he had to be a guy and fuck it all up. He started noticing girls, she hated the day she caught him in his room watching porn. It was a very awkward experience that thankfully didn't go worse, since Minato had his back to her and she didn't see him masturbating in the open. Not wanting to have such an experience happen again Minato started to build a gap between them. He stopped picking her up after school claiming she could just walk home with her friends. He had started following in their mother's foot steps and focused on all things medical. Even going as far as joining that special cram school that only existed in their hometown. He had encouraged her to date more guys in hopes of her falling in love and keeping her away. He had even gone as far as offering his services as tutor to anyone willing to pay. Her brother might have not noticed but Yukari had seen the forming of the Sahashi Minato fan club. She cursed herself for not noticing what the girls that asked her about her brother were planning. Of course had she been told he was tutoring others she would have known better. But her brother kept it a secret and always claimed to be going to their grand parents convenience store to work. Yukari didn't find it weird until after remembering the convenience store had a regular staff, her grandparents were really only there to chat with people since it contained a small restaurant. Yukari hated the fact that Minato had spent the weekends from Sun up to Sun down tutoring others. To make things worse he hadn't allowed her to join his private lectures, because he felt she would be a distractions since she no longer needed his help. He had also packed his day full of clients and if he finished early he would squeeze another in just to stay away from Yukari as long as possible.

Yukari wouldn't forgive her brother for being selfish and changing things. Sure she had walked in on his happy time but it's not like it was anything she hadn't seen before. They had been bathing together until her mom felt it was time for them to stop. Of course Yukari couldn't remember the fact that her brother had started going through puberty before having to bathe on his own.

Yukari had no plans in forgiving her brother for abandoning her, it was his job to protect her and keep her happy. She wasn't going to allow Akitsu to take all of his attention, all of his kindness, all of his love just because she was stacked like a foreigner. Yukari was on a mission to ensure her brother continued to love her and their family. If she had to ruin her brother's love life to remind him where his loyalty was suppose to be she would do it. If he broke down she would be there to help him get back on his feet. If he was lonely in his big house she would live with him. If School and work was too much for him to handle she would play the role of a housewife and take care of him. If he couldn't make any new friends she would become his best friend. She planned to be with her big brother as long as possible because he need someone that understood him as much as she did.

" What the?" Yukari hissed when the door remained locked. " Why isn't mom's key working?" Yukari asked before jiggling the handle. " Don't tell me Onichan finally grew a brain and changed the locks after we left." Yukari said with disbelief at the underhanded trick her brother had played on his family.

" Onichan open up!" Yukari yelled as she started to bang on the door and rapidly press the door bell.

" Damn it Yukari you're going to disturb my neighbors." Minato said as he opened the door making Yukari blush, since he was only in boxers and a muscle shirt. He was giving her a light glare for acting like a brat, his anger made him a bit more handsome. She could see his body was regaining the muscles from when he used to train in that weird dojo.

" What are you doing here? First get inside before we start talking about this." Minato said as he took her hand and lead her to the living room.

" Who is it?" Benitsubasa said with a bored tone as she came from her room wearing am exercise shorts that left little to the imagination along with a white T-shirt.

" Yukari-san did something happen to Mother? Did Grandmother Sahashi get sick? Did Grandfather Sahashi threw his back out again? Why didn't you call to tell us you were coming? Are you hurt?" Akitsu asked with a bit of worry.

" She doesn't mean our mom when she said mother does she? Why is she being so familiar with our family." Yukari asked her brother with a blank face. Making Akitsu blush as Benitsubasa gave her a light glare

" She's been on the phone a lot with grandma... apparently our grandparents don't mind if she already sees them as family... honestly I don't mind either since it makes them happy." Minato said making Yukari shocked and the glare at him.

" Well I do mind since she isn't even married to you. She can't just think one meeting makes her a part of OUR family." Yukari said with anger.

" Well... how should I say this?" Minato said making Yukari look at him with confusion.

" You see Yukari there is a thing known as Common Law." _**( A/N: I don't if this is the same in Japan as it is in the states but fuck it... I'm putting it in here... you can't stop me... its my fan fiction... I can do what I want... its completely democratic... so go to hell.)**_

" Common Law?" Yukari asked catching the attention of the Sekirei. Yomi was listening from her room.

" See there is a part in common that involves couples that moved in together. Before this went into effect there was a lot problems sorting out a broken couple's things. So now Common Law states that a man and woman are kind of married... if they live together and their closets, cabinets and pretty much the whole house has their things mixed in together. So according to the Law I am married to Akitsu it just hasn't been fully finalized due to the lack of a religious or civil marriage." Minato said making the eyes of all the females to grow with disbelief.

" Yeah I didn't know about it either until my friend started making fun of me because of it. He's aiming for a law major and his class just went over it. I honestly thought it took six months but apparently things changed... I guess its true that everyone should keep an eye on the newest law changes. I mean ignorance of the law doesn't justify someone breaking it." Minato said making his sister glare at him.

" Minato-kun this means..." Akitsu said with a blush as happy tears flowed from her eyes. The ice flower was covering her mouth as she looked at Minato with hope and love.

" Yeah... because of Common Law we are husband and wife... I didn't bring it up because of the stuff that has happened recently... sorry about that." Minato said with a sheepish voice before Akitsu flew into his arms and cried in joy. He could feel Benitsubasa and Yomi fill with some sadness and envy. He closed his eyes and hoped that they could feel he did not plan to play favorites. He swore to make things right as soon as possible.

" Minato I'm so happy I'm going to go call Grandmother Sahashi right now and tell her the good news." Akitsu said as she ran off while wearing her traditional clothes to sleep.

" So you two are only married for legal matters in case you break up?" Yomi asked as she came into the living room shocking Yukari.

" Who is she?" Yukari demanded making Yomi smile.

" Oh I'm Akitsu's friend and now I'm Minato's house mate. Along with Benitsubasa." Yomi said making Yukari's eyes to grow before she looked at the pinkette.

" Our old landlord was giving us a lot of problems and raised the rent because we wouldn't put out." Benitsubasa said making Yukari fill with disgust.

" Benitsubasa remembered that Minato's house had some empty guest rooms. We worked things out with Akitsu and Minato and now we are their tenants." Yomi said making Yukari look at her brother with shock.

" Where am I going to stay?" Yukari asked.

" What?" Minato said as he looked at his sister.

" I got accepted to a college of my choice but I didn't bothered with finding my own place since Mom felt it would be a good idea for me to move in with you." Yukari said making Minato fill with dread.

" And who approved this crazy idea?" Minato asked making his sister step back.

" The whole point of me getting my own place was to be left alone." Minato said making Yukari glare at him.

" Yeah and look at what it lead you to... You accidentally married one girl and now you are living with two more... and why is it that only Akitsu isn't sleeping half naked?" Yukari said making Minato blush.

" We are all adults here little girl." Yomi said with a smirk making Yukari glare at her. The scythe user was wearing black panties and a sexy piece of lingerie to cover her chest. Minato had already grown used to the things the girls wore to go to sleep. Which is why Benitsubasa only wore her tight exercise shorts and the T-shirt while discarding underwear.

" Minato isn't the type to take advantage of the situation, and even if he wanted to he is usually too tired to even try." Benitsubasa said with a blush making Yukari glare at her. Since the pinkette was enjoying Minato's body.

" It is still not right." Yukari said as she stomped her foot.

" Whether its right or not doesn't matter. It was our choice as adults and nothing you can do can change it." Yomi said making Yukari more upset.

" I'm going to tell mom." Yukari threatened making Minato pale.

" I'm pretty sure she already knows." Benitsubasa said since she knew where Takami worked at. " You know, because Akitsu is always on the phone with your family and roommates have the habit of arguing sometimes." Benitsubasa said with a blush when everyone looked at her for an explanation.

" Oh.. you mean like the time you threw a tantrum because I ate your yogurt even when there was other flavors." Yomi said with a smirk.

" That was my favorite flavor and you knew it. I told all of you to leave those alone." Benitsubasa said making Yomi's smirk to grow.

" I just wanted to see what was so special about it... no need to get your panties in a bunch over something that didn't taste that good." Yomi said making Benitsubasa stomp towards her.

" You ate my last one, and then insulted it... how else was I suppose to react." The pinkette growled as she got in Yomi's face.

" You still acted like a spoiled brat, kind of like this one." Yomi said as her eyes pointed at Yukari making the young Sahashi get ready for a battle.

" Okay that's enough you two." Minato said as he got in between his Sekirei and lead them away from each other. It was mostly him placing his hands on an angry Benitsubasa since she had the shortest fuse. He quickly moved her to the love seat and sat her down as Yomi and Yukari followed him. The Scarlet Sekirei crossed her arms and turned from the others with a pout trying to hide her blush from Minato taking charge.

" So what are we going to do about your sister?" Yomi said with a serious tone. " She can't stay here since we don't got room for her. And its already passed the moving season meaning it will be impossible to find her a place to stay." Yomi said making Yukari's eyes to grow.

" But I already filled out the paperwork, I took out a loan to pay for my school I can't just bail." Yukari said making Minato feel bad for her.

" Wait... I know of a place that has an available room and I definitely know Yukari will love being there." Minato said with a smirk.

" And why is that?" Yukari asked with defiance. " Couldn't they take it instead."

" They've already done a lot of work to be here. It will be a problem with their jobs if they have to change address so soon. You on the other hand can easily do it since your things haven't arrived yet." Minato said making Yukari frown.

" But the moving company is suppose to come here tomorrow." Yukari said with a sad voice like Minato just kicked her puppy.

" And I'll pay for them to take it to the new place, I'll even pay you for their trip here." Minato said making Yukari look at him.

" But mom paid for that." Yukari said making Minato smirk.

" I know, which means you are going to get that money. I know how expensive it was to move to Tokyo with all your stuff. You can use that to have fun in the city before classes start for you." Minato said making Yukari smile a little.

" I still think it would be better if one of them move out." Yukari said making Minato sigh.

" Oh well, I guess they will be the one to seduce Homura. He is the only male Tenant of Izumo house." Minato said making Yukari's eyes to grow.

" Homura?" Yukari asked with disbelief. " You're talking about that Bishonen that works with your perverted friend that came to your house warming party?" Yukari asked with a little drool in her mouth.

" It was a barbecue not a party... and yeah that's him." Minato said making Yukari think about the offer being given to her.

" What's going on?" Akitsu said as she came into the room with a smile.

" Your sister in law decided she was going to move into the house on her own." Yomi said making Akitsu's eyes to grow.

" Yukari-san can't move in here this is my home... she'll get in the way of Minato and I making the great grandchildren Grandmother Sahashi wishes to hold." Akitsu said with a blush making everyone look at her. Yukari filled with shock because she didn't think Akitsu would figure out her plan. The young Sahashi didn't know that Akitsu spent most of her day watching soap operas and had already seen the jealous little sister with the brother complex.

" I thought we agreed to wait until after I graduated?" Minato said with a blush. The original plan was to get married after his graduation then start having a family... but now they were officially married so there was only one obstacle in the way.

" Well Grandmother Sahashi just pointed out that since we don't need a marriage ceremony anymore we can just start making babies now. I told her I have some money saved up and me quiting my job to be a full time housewife wouldn't be a problem. Especially if I had to raise our children. She also felt that the sooner we start the better because Grandfather did throw his back out this afternoon. And they worry they won't be able to see the first of their Great Grandchildren before their time runs out. Especially with the recent outbreak of the Flu in their neighborhood." Akitsu said with a shy voice.

" And it would make Grandmother Sahashi so happy... and you know how much I care for her." Akitsu said making Minato nod his head. Akitsu was easily developing a powerful bond with his grandmother thanks to all the time they spend together on the phone. Plus the two could spend hours talking about Minato.

" I don't think you two should be making babies any times soon since you can't even house family in this place." Yukari said making Minato groan as Benitsubasa and Yomi glared at his sister.

" Look do you want to move into Homura's place or not?" Minato said making his sister think.

" We're pawning off Yukari on Homura?" Akitsu asked making Minato's Sekirei nod their head while Yukari glared at them. Clearly she did not like the idea of someone pawning her off.

" I don't think that's a good idea Minato-kun." Akitsu said making the Sekirei and her Ashikabi confused.

" Uzume told me all about living with Homura... hes a dear friend of mine but I don't think it would be safe to leave your sister in his reach." Akitsu said making everyone that wasn't Yukari confused. Yukari in the meantime wanted to know what the Ice Flower had to say.

" Uzume told me that Homura has the habit of walking around with a morning wood and not knowing it is there. He also happens to walk into people when they are bathing while he himself is completely naked. Plus when he comes home he has the habit of sleeping in the futon of other people. And when that happens he starts dry humping his fellow tenants. Finally theres the whole thing with him being a closet Lolitacon." Akitsu said making Yukari drool and start to bleed from her nose. The youngest Sahashi quickly tried to hide her perverted tendencies.

" Hmm maybe it would be best if we find some place else. Miya is a great landlord, a little strict but great... and the rent is cheap... but I don't want to risk losing my friendship with Homura just because he can't keep his hands off Yukari." Minato said with a protective big brother tone. Yukari turned to look at him while his Sekirei smirked because he had figured out what Akitsu had planned.

" Onichan I can take care of myself, if Homura tries something I don't like I'll just kick him in the balls... you know that." Yukari said making Minato place his hand on her shoulders.

" But Yukari you are my precious little sister. I love you so much that I would kill Homura if he forces himself on you. Homura is a good guy but I hate to admit it but you've are becoming a beautiful young lady. I can't stop picturing Homura losing control because of your beauty." Minato said making Yukari blush.

" Onichan Stop it... your embarrassing me," Yukari said with a deep blush as she nervously looked away from Minato.

" I'm sorry Yukari, but you're my little sister and I can't stop wanting to protect you. I only want what's best for you." Minato said as he took her into a hug.

" Onichan?" Yukari gasped.

" Your sister is a very independent woman Minato you can't always protect her. If you truly love her you need to let her walk on her own two feet just like your mother allowed you. She knows you will always be there for her when she needs you. But let her become a woman of the real world, don't take those precious moments from her." Akitsu said making Minato hold Yukari tighter.

" I guess that's for the best, after all Yukari was always better than me in everything." Minato said as Yukari returned the embrace.

" Onichan... I'll be okay I promise." Yukari said making Minato nod his head before he let her go.

" But where is she going to spend the night. The couches are big but it wouldn't be nice to make her sleep on one." Benitsubasa said making Yomi come up with a quick answer.

" You can sleep on my bed with me... I'm sure I can find some room for you. Then Yukari can spend the night in your room." Yomi said with a smile making Minato and the others confused.

_' Isn't our Ashikabi sleeping with Yomi tonight?' _Akitsu and Benitsubasa thought before the eyes of the pinkette grew.

" Sure.. I guess it will be fine for tonight... as long as Minato doesn't mind." Benitsubasa said with blush as she looked at her Ashikabi making him confused.

_' They plan to hog Minato-kun all to themselves I'll get them back for this.'_ Akitsu thought with jealously.

" Why don't you go to bed without me Akitsu-chan? I need to tuck Yukari in since its pretty late." Minato said with a smile making the anger in Akitsu to go away. She nodded her head and went to their bed.

" I don't need you to tuck me in anymore." Yukari said with a glare to her brother.

" I know but its late and this is probably the last time I'll be able to do it." Minato said a loving brother tone making Yukari blush.

" Fine but don't tell anybody." Yukari said making Minato chuckle.

" I wouldn't mind to be tucked in Minato." Yomi said making Yukari glare at her since Yomi used a very sexual and inviting tone.

" Lets go perv since we got to wake up early."Benitsubasa said making Yomi follower.

" Hey Onichan... are they... you know." Yukari said with a blush making her brother confused.

" Never mind lets just get this over with." Yukari said making Minato shake his head before he lead her to Benitsubasa's room which was the closes to the living room.

" Thanks Onichan." Yukari said as Minato gave her a kiss on her forehead. He used to do it when their mom started to spend more time at work. It was the only thing that helped Yukari go to sleep when she was younger.

" No problem sis... it actually feels nice for once." Minato said making Yukari glare at him. He had waited outside for her to change before tucking her in.

" When those two move out... can I move in?" Yukari asked with a blush.

" If they move out and only if you want to... I'm sure in a couple weeks you'll want to keep living on your own." Minato said making Yukari think.

" I guess but it would be nice to stay with you again... we didn't get much time together before you left the house." Yukari said making Minato frown a bit.

" Yeah I know and I'm sorry... but there was something I had to do." Minato said making Yukari nod her head.

" Hey Onichan..." Yukari said with a shy voice making Minato study her. " You will be there for me if I need you right?" Yukari said with an innocent little sister tone.

" I'll always be there... even if you don't want me there. You're my little sister nothing is ever going to change that... no matter how crazy life gets or whatever mess you get yourself in." Minato said making Yukari give him a week glare before smiling. " I'll always come flying in to help you, I'll never turn my back on you, and I'll always love you." Minato said making Yukari give him a thankful look.

" You're the best Onichan even if you aren't the coolest."

" Well I had a lot of work before I gained that tittle." Minato said before smirking. " And its hard to be cool with a crybaby for a shadow." Minato said making Yukari hit him with a pillow.

" Onichan!" Yukari yelled with embarrassment making Minato chuckle.

" I wished you would have called me before showing up Yukari... then none of this would have happened." Minato said making Yukari fill with a bit of shame.

" I wanted it to be a surprise..."

" Well you did surprise us... I mean seriously, it was almost midnight before you showed up."Minato said making Yukari blush.

" I feel asleep when mom brought us over. I tried to follow her directions but I got lost." Yukari said with a blush. _' I can't tell Ero-Oni I spent the whole day having fun before hoping to catch him in the act to piss off Akitsu.'_ Yukari thought as her brother looked at her.

" It happened to me when I first came down here too. Tokyo is pretty big like that. I'll see you tomorrow Yukari." Minato said before kissing her head once more and walking away.

" Goodnight Onichan." Yukari said as Minato stopped at the door to turn the lights off.

" Goodnight Yukari." Minato said as he hit the lights and left. Only to turn them back on while poking his head into the room. " Before I forget your new hair cuts makes you look very cute. I'm a little jealous of the guy your going to win one day because of the woman you are becoming. It won't be long till you'll stop being my baby sister Yukari and become my wonderful sister Yukari. Sweet dreams brat." Minato said with a smile before hitting the lights and leaving.

" Mou ... its things like that, that made me develop a brother complex... wait I don't have a brother complex... especially when concerning Onichan." Yukari mumbled to herself. " Stupid Onichan making me feel all these Taboo feelings because of him." Yukari said before going to sleep.

+-*/\*-+

**Omake Theather**

**To dream or not to dream.**

As sleep embraced Minato's house another odd phenomenon involving Sekirei occurred. However this one was to be like no other.

" Onichan." A scarred, little, innocent and cute blond said as she looked ready to cry.

" Hey Ku-chan Onichan is here." Minato said with a smile as the little girl jumped out of the tree to be caught by his protective embrace. It was something she had been needing for a very long time.

" Onichan... Ku was scared. They tried to take Ku...Fire Onichan protected Ku but he wasn't able to save Ku." The blond said making Minato frown.

_' That would explain all the smoke that was coming out of the Botanical Garden today... M.B.I has closed the area off but why haven't they saved her. Doesn't Minaka know what this is doing to her?' _Minato thought before hitting himself on the head. Instantly making KU wonder why he did that.

_' Of course that idiot knows and I'm sure that psycho is getting his rocks hard with this shit.'_ Minato thought before looking into Ku's eyes.

" Don't worry Ku I promise to save you... I won't let anyone hurt you." Minato said with determination.

" Speaking about hurting you... what happened to Yuri-chan?" Minato said making Ku look around. Normally the pyromaniac would pop up right about now.

" Nii-sama..." Yukari's look alike said as she was surrounded by darkness. This wasn't like the usual encounters she experienced with Minato. Without warning a light turned on and romantic music began to play.

" Hello Yuri-chan I've been waiting for you to come." Future Minato said as he laid on a large heart shaped bed with rose pedals falling around him.

" Nii-sama?" The raven haired teen asked making Future smile.

" Yes my delicious Imouto it is I... your Nii-sama, now come so that I can embrace you." Future said with a seductive tone. The Sekirei tilted her head before shrugging her shoulders and jumping on the bed.

" I'm going to give you the best show ever!" The pyromaniac yelled with childish excitement.

" I certain hope so." Future said before having to dodge a firework.

" Why did you dodge Nii-sama?... Don't you know art is a blast?"

Future's eyes grew before he ran for his perverted life as the Yukari look alike chased him while throwing different fireworks at him. He gained new speed from his fear when a bottle rocket almost went up his ass.

" Well this is boring as hell." Vicious Minato said as he continued to walk in the eternal darkness with nothing to do.

" You!" A voice said making Vicious turn.

" Did you bring me here to violate my body you perverted monkey?" A beautiful blond with soul captivating blue eyes asked while wearing a questionable outfit.

" What?" Vicious asked before his mind fully understood what she asked.

" Listen you crazy bitch. I didn't do anything... in case you didn't notice I'm trying to find my way out of this place." Vicious said with a glare.

" What did you call me? How dare you? You low life monkey!" The woman said before shooting a blast of water at Vicious. The aggressive personality easily dodged by jumping over the attack.

" Low life... I'll have you know I have an incredible life, I'm taking classes in the greatest University of the Country and I got a job others envy. Not to mention I'm in love with the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And I'm living every straight man's wet dream." Vicious said in his defense.

" Wait... I remember you." The woman said as she studied Minato's face. " You're that Ashikabi that paraded that poor Sekirei in the tower before I was let go." The blond said making Vicious fill with disbelief.

" I never paraded Akitsu, what the fuck makes you think I would treat her that way?" Vicious growled making the water user to smirk.

" You're a primitive monkey just like all the other Ashikabi, of course that's what you would do. I feel sorry for your Sekirei having to be forced into slavery by a lowlife like you." The woman said with a smirk.

" Keep running your mouth you blond bimbo and you're going to find my fist in it." Vicious said making the woman's blue eyes to narrow.

" You would dare hit a lady... you really are a low life. I'm going to make sure you can never hit a woman again." She said as she gathered more water around her.

" I've never hit a woman before in my life... but it doesn't mean I have problems putting them in their place when they insult me or threaten me. And since you're playing the race card, human customs don't count with arrogant self serving bitches like you." Vicious said making Tsukiyomi fill with rage.

" You bastard Ape! I, number Nine, Tsukiyomi, the water Sekirei will destroy you! I'll never let you violate another Sekirei ever again! Much less let you have your sick ways with my body!" The beautiful blond yelled with a war cry. Her power erupting as the water around her formed a vortex of punishment ready to be unleashed.

" Bring it on you panty flashing freak! And for the record I don't even want you!"Vicious yelled before charging the oncoming Tsunami of water.

As all this was happening two Sekirei awoke to an interesting show. Their Ashikabi had been moving a bit an mumbling causing them to see if he was alright.

" What do you want to do now Ku-chan?... Of course Onichan will take care of you." Minato said with a sleepy tone making Benitsubasa and Yomi look at each other.

" Who's Ku?" Benitsubasa asked as they sat up. Benitsubasa had been sleeping on Minato's left and Yomi on his right.

" Don't use that Yuri-chan! Its not even a firecracker its a freaking Nuke! Why do you even have a nuke to begin with?" Future Minato said as he made the sleeping body turn its head like it was experiencing a bad dream.

" Yuri-chan? Does he mean Yukari?" Yomi asked making Benitsubasa shrug her shoulders.

" You fucking bitch you almost killed me! And I never wanted to look at your panties Tsukiyomi! You're the one flashing them by dressing like a slut! I was just pointing out the obvious you retarded blond! " Future growled making Benitsubasa and Yomi shocked at the cuss words he used.

" Looks like they are trying to reach him again." Akitsu said as she appeared at the door.

" This has happened before?" Benitsubasa asked with worry as the Ice Flower reached their Ashikabi.

" Yes, because of is his growing powers as an Ashikabi, the souls of unwinged Sekirei are starting to reach out to his abilities. I know who Ku and Yuri are, this Tsukiyomi must be a new one destined to love Minato." Akitsu said with distaste when saying the names of the three Sekirei.

" I've heard about this... is there anything we can do to stop them from digging their claws in him?" Yomi asked.

" M.B.I was never able to test this phenomenon even if they considered it a possibility... and I know of only one way to make him forget his encounters." Akitsu said making Minato's Sekirei to look at her. To their shock Akitsu brought out a wooden ladle and hit Minato in the head.

" Ow my brain." Minato groaned making Akitsu hit him again.

" No... Torture isn't really an acceptable form of foreplay." Future groaned as he took temporary control only to be hit again.

" What the fuck?" Vicious said before getting hit a fourth time.

" Et tu Yasaka?" Minato said with betrayal before passing out. He shocked his Sekirei by suddenly opening his eyes and sitting up. He dramatically pointed one hand to the sky with a face full of endless determination.

" Vengeance will be mine...Vendetta... Bleagh. " Minato swore agaisnt his best friend before passing out once more. His tongue sticking out of his mouth as his eyes showed no sign of life.

" He'll sleep peacefully until our alarms go off... That's only an hour from now so I'll be taking him to our room that way Yukari won't think anything weird is going on." Akitsu said before lifting Minato on to her shoulder and leaving. Benitsubasa and Yomi didn't do anything since they had never seen their Ashikabi go through that.

Three Sekirei woke up from their sleep while wondering what happened to the human they had been with. While a certain law learning human started having a nightmare about his best friend kicking his ass while screaming out Vendetta.

**+-*/\*-+**

**...**

**GatsuBerk: Yo... Hope you like this update. If not I won't blame you since you are reading this because you want to. Leave a review if you feel like it. If not oh well right now I'll be busy remembering 9/11... so yeah. **

**Uh... let's see ...ah... expect a complete Minato soon, A few of you have stated your dislike of Vicious and Future but the reason I made them was mainly the Omake in this chapter. For those that are a fan of Minaka well sorry for his lack of appearance. Next chapter will have the battle for Kusano...well Ja ne... I guess.**

**P.S. Remember I'm not big on Spelling and Grammar since I do this for fun so don't bitch about it later. Tasteful criticism is welcomed as long as you stop yourself from sounding like an ass.**


	9. Mission Elimination of Yukari

**Its How You Play the Game!**

**Chapter 9: Mission The Elimination of Yukari.. Start... Side Mission... Ku-chan's Rescue.**

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" **Attack"**

_**Last time on Its How You Play the Game:**_

" _Goodnight Onichan." Yukari said as Minato stopped at the door to turn the lights off._

"_Goodnight Yukari." Minato said as he hit the lights and left. Only to turn them back on while poking his head into the room. "Before I forget, your new hair cut makes you look very cute. I'm a little jealous of the guy you're going to win one day because of the woman you are becoming. It won't be long till you'll stop being my baby sister Yukari and become my wonderful sister Yukari. Sweet dreams brat." Minato said with a smile before hitting the lights and leaving._

" _Mou ... its things like that, that made me develop a brother complex... wait I don't have a brother complex... especially when concerning Onichan." Yukari mumbled to herself. " Stupid Onichan making me feel all these Taboo feelings because of him." Yukari said before going to sleep._

+-*/\*-+

" Take this!" A voice yelled startling a young raven haired girl. Worry then confusion filled her as she looked around the room she didn't recognized.

" Oh right I'm at Onichan's place." Sahashi Yukari said with a bored tone before shaking her head. " I need to hurry and get ready before Onichan tries to ditch me." Yukari said to herself as she rushed to the single bag she had brought with her. A changed of clothes neatly made and waiting for her.

Yukari quickly rushed to the large bathroom hoping to gain some hot water before she has to start her day. Her mouth nearly hit the ground as she looked at the bathroom of her brother's home. It had everything a large group would need to keep hygienic, along with having enough room for every individual in the house to bathe at the same time in peace.

_' Why the hell did Onichan get a place with a bath this big?' _Yukari thought as she closed the door and walked in. She had heard of bigger places but the bathroom she was now in was much bigger than anything she had ever used.

_' It's probably Akitsu's fault. I bet the only reason she got together with Onichan was so that he could provide for her and her friends.' _Yukari thought with venom as she began to wash her body to get into the bath. She dumped a bucket of warm water on her naked body allowing it to refresh her. A shiver ran up her body as the water washed over her most sensitive of areas.

_' Now that I think about this theory makes perfect sense.'_ Yukari thought as she placed some body wash on a bath sponge and began to clean her body.

" It does makes perfect sense." Yukari said as she stopped to cup her breast. " There is no other reason why that dairy cow would want to be with my Onichan. How the hell did she get her breast so big?" Yukari said as her pride as a woman took a hit due to her smaller than average breast.

" Akitsu has always had big breast." A voice said making Yukari turn with shock.

" What are you doing here?" Yukari asked as she looked at the Disciplinary Squad member that was now sitting on a stool next to her. The young Sahashi couldn't help but naturally cover her privates.

" Getting clean." Benitsubasa said with a dead pan face as she turned to the youngest Sahashi.

" Didn't you notice someone was in here?" Yukari asked as he looked at the flat chest of the pinkette. A smile forming on her face as she cupped her own flesh to assure herself she was bigger than the long haired woman next to her.

" You should be glad it was me and not your brother that came in here." Benitsubasa said making Yukari to blush as she imagined her brother walking in on her bathing. " What we're doing now is no different from taking a bath in a public bath." Benitsubasa said as she shampooed her long hair. Yukari noticing it had a nicer shine than her hair could ever compete with. She quickly gain some excitement when she noticed the shampoo next to her was the same brand as that of Benitsubasa. She would show the pinkette who's hair was better when they had the same material to work with. Unfortunately for Yukari the gap between humans and Sekirei wasn't that easy to fill.

" Yeah, well I still don't like you being here." Yukari said as she noticed that Benitsubasa was perfectly toned into a beauty that super models would have to kill themselves to mimic. The close range fighter seemed nearly perfect even if her curves weren't there to add to her beauty. Yukari instantly hating the idea that the pinkette could attract more men than her.

"Next time I'll make sure to let Minato beat me in here after our morning spar." Benitsubasa said as she washed off the shampoo from her hair. She didn't want to deal with the little sister of her beloved Ashikabi. Yukari soon became a stuttering mess as she was assaulted with images of her brother bathing and washing his body.

The Scarlet Sekirei was staring at the raven haired teen before going to finish her bath by entering the family size tub.

" Morning Spar?" Yukari asked after her mind was able to regain control over itself.

" Minato and I always do some training together before we have to leave the house. He always works me to the ground." Benitsubasa said with a blush as she remembered Minato pinning her body with a Jujitsu move. The Ashikabi and his Sekirei knew that Benitsubasa could easily beat him but when she lowered her abilities to his level he matched her in skill. And the faster his body became in tune with the style he used to practice, the harder it is for her to beat him with skill alone. Benitsubasa couldn't help but have her blush darken as images of a far greater Minato filled her mind along with fantasy that came from her enjoying her two favorite things in life. Her Ashikabi and her love of fighting, allowing her unusual blood lust into being satisfied thanks to the man she loved.

Yukari was soon left wondering if the blush on the pinkette was because of the hot water or because of her brother. She assumed it was because of her brother making her dislike the pinkette more than before.

" You should hurry up and finish since Minato is going to have to leave soon and I don't think Akitsu would appreciate you holding back their bath." Benitsubasa warned as she filled with jealousy at the thought of being unable to clean her Ashikabi.

" They bathe together?" Yukari asked with disbelief.

" It only makes sense since they are a couple that is now living together." Benitsubasa said with a frown to the image Yukari had for her brother. _'If you hadn't shown up Yomi and I could have started sharing the bath with Minato-sama as well.' _The pinkette thought as she left to get changed. She didn't want to the deal with the spoiled sister that suddenly showed up to ruin their new way of life. A way of life that had yet to get started much less become something the Ashikabi and his Sekirei could truly enjoy.

_' I... I can't believe it... what else have they done with no one to stop them?' _Yukari thought. _' Did Onichan bone her already? It would explain why he seems a little different._' Yukari thought as light trail of blood came out of her nose.

" Yukari hurry up, so that we can get to school on time." Minato said making his sister frown as he pounded on the bathroom door.

" Give the brat some time... I'm sure she has to finish collecting her bath toys." Yomi said making Yukari grow red with rage. While the scythe user giggled at her stab at Yukari.

The youngest Sahashi quickly finished and rushed to change in the changing room.

" I'm done." Yukari growled as she slammed the door open. She instantly flinched at the way her brother glared at her for the mistreatment of his bathroom door. Her guilt and shame at upsetting her big brother instantly leaving as she saw the smirking face on Yomi.

" Did you make sure to wash behind your ears?" Yomi taunted as if she was talking to a young child that was bathing by themselves for the first time. Her words instantly making Yukari want to hit her. Her anger extended to the giggling Benitsubasa that came out of her room with some tight shorts and a sporty T-shirt. Easily playing the part of the fun athletic girl. While Yomi had a robe that allowed single woman to show off their beautiful body. Of course the designers of said robe made it in hope of keeping newly weds from growing bored with each other.

" That's enough Yomi." Minato said making the scythe user to pout as Yukari looked at her brother with awe. The reason being that she could feel that Yomi would be a problem for even her mother to control. Yet her brother did it with ease while using a tone of voice and a face she had never seen on him before.

" Fine." Yomi said after turning to look at the face of her Ashikabi. She didn't want to show any weakness in front of Yukari but it was her Ashikabi ordering her. And the love she carried for him demanded for her to give into any of his demands no matter how selfish or ridiculous. The smile that rewarded her good behavior making her heart soar with love. She hated the fact that she couldn't openly show her love because of the brat that dropped in uninvited. She made a mental note to find some way of keeping the brat away from their happy home life.

" Good, get your things ready so that we can get our day started." Minato said to his little sister making her rush to Benitsubasa's room to do what he said.

" And you go make breakfast." Minato said as he turned to enter the bathe.

" Yes, Master." Yomi said with a submissive and loving tone as she turned with a smile. She let out an eep when she felt a hand smack her her perfectly round butt. She turned to her Ashikabi with shock only to see him give her a face that made her wet between the legs.

"Make sure to behave." Minato said with a husky voice making the blushing Yomi to quickly nod her head.

_' Master spanked me... I know its suppose to mean a bad thing but I want him to do it again.'_ Yomi thought as she hurried to do what her master said.

" You should be careful Minato-kun." Akitsu said making her Ashikabi to turn. She had a mock frown while holding a change of clothes for the both of them. It made an odd image to see her traditional Kimono under his modern and casual clothes. Especially when Minato knew that her single outfit would buy over five copies of his.

" We wouldn't want anyone to think you are cheating on your wife." Akitsu said with a teasing tone making Minato blush. He could easily her the joy in her voice as she said the tittle the government had given her.

" To be honest, I'm not really sure why I did that but at the moment it felt like the right thing to do." Minato said as he stared towards the humming Yomi that was going to do her best to please her master. The joy radiating from her body instantly telling him that she did not mind him touching her body anyway he wanted.

" It's because of our bond." Akitsu said as she hugged her Ashikabi to whisper in his ear. The clothes she carried gently placed between them as his arms instantly wrapped around her. " As the love for your Sekirei grows so does the power within you. Before you know it you will be taking care of each and every one of us as easily as it ease for you to breathe." The ice flower said making Minato's eyes to grow.

" But is changing who you are what really matters in love?" Minato asked.

" You're not changing." Akitsu said as she pulled her head back to look him in the eyes. " Your love is helping me discover who I really am... just like the love I have for you will allow you to become who you were destined to be."

" Because you are a part that was missing from my soul." Minato said making Akitsu nod her head.

" Just like you are a part of me... a very big and important part." Akitsu said before they closed in to kiss.

" Eww... and corny." Yukari said making the couple turn to her.

" Shut up." Minato said making his sister glare at him. Before she could tell him off he went back to kissing Akitsu leaving the two shocked at his actions. Yukari stomped her foot as Akitsu gave into his passion. It took a glance of a tongue invading a foreign mouth for her to leave them alone. The younger teen working her best to remove the image of them French kissing each other out of her mind.

" It's a good thing my Norito was triggered earlier when she was asleep." Akitsu whispered as she gathered her breathe.

" Yeah, but lets enjoy some of our time together before we have to deal with her some more." Minato said making Akitsu blush and nod her head. She had greatly missed bathing with her Ashikabi, even if he didn't allow them to be fully naked in front of the other, or anything too stimulating to happen.

+-*/\*-+

" Wow I'm surprised." Yukari said as she entered the dinning room after Yomi informed the house that breakfast was ready. The youngest Sahashi had been going over her school bag to make sure she had everything she needed to start school. She was a little jealous of her brother, since his experience in his field of expertise had allowed him to start a few days earlier from regular students.

Of course she could remember all the work he had to put thanks to his mom forcing him to join that odd medical academy. Then again Yukari blamed her idiot brother since he had made a deal with their mother to help him spend less time around the house. In exchanging for his summer classes at the crazy Dojo, Minato had practically set his future in stone. She could remember the look on the faces of the recruiters that had tried to get her brother to join their company or organization, if he had followed the fields of expertize they specialized in.

Some of the men and women had been people Yukari would have been better off not knowing. Like that American woman that was part of some defense organization, or that Ikari asshole who radiated an aurora that demanded for someone to punch him. She sighed in relief when she remembered her mother kicking his ass. Apparently they had gone to college together at one point of their lives.

" What are you trying to say?" Yomi nearly growled making Yukari snap back to reality.

" I didn't think you were the cooking type." Yukari said with no sign of regretting her words.

" Makes sense that kid like you wouldn't be able to think." Yomi said with a carefree tone as Yukari filled with rage.

" I have to agree with Yukari, since we've been living together all you do is buy take out." Benitsubasa said making the Calamity Sekirei focus her rage at her.

" I never had a real reason to cook before..." Yomi said making Yukari wonder why this day triggered what sounded to be a special event. " Besides no one said you had to eat my food. I figured someone might not trust my skills so I went out and bought some cereal this morning." Yomi said as he waved her hand at some bags hiding some boxes and a few other things.

Benitsubasa watched as the youngest Sahashi instantly went for what could be considered the safest food being offered.

" Is this some kind of joke?" Yukari asked as she pulled a box out showing a prancing leprechaun. Benitsubasa openly laughed since she knew that Yomi was making a statement with all the sugary cereal she brought.

" Of course not Yu-chan..Benitsubasa be a dear and serve Yu-chan some milk we wouldn't want any accidents to happen." Yomi said making Yukari grind her teeth in anger.

" Hey... Coco Bums." Minato said with excitement instantly stopping the fight that was scheduled to start. He grabbed the box of his favorite cereal and a bowl and hurried to the table to serve himself. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed the cereal of his childhood.

" Benitsubasa I could use some milk too." Minato said as his hair still looked wet since he hadn't been given a chance to enjoy his bath thanks to his unexpected guest. Even though he had rushed he made sure to be properly dressed for his day.

" No problem" The pinkette said as she quickly got the milk and a bowl of cereal and took the seat across of Minato. Sure she would have loved to sit next to him, but sitting across of him made it easier to stare at him as much as she wanted, without anyone making a scene.

" I hope you don't mind western food." Yomi said as he placed a plate in front of her Ashikabi as Akitsu came up behind her with a few glasses and a pitcher of orange juice. Yukari dragging her feet as she carried a plate of toast, along with the condiments that can go with it.

Minato had been grateful that the food had prevented any form of conversation to start. Of course he made sure to tell Yomi how much he enjoyed his meal. Which ended up with Akitsu talking about what she planned to make for dinner. Which then lead to Benitsubasa talking about what kind of afternoon practices they could squeeze in. At the end they settled for a light run around their neighborhood.

The whole time the Ashikabi was enjoying the presence of his Sekirei he didn't notice his sister picking up on the little signs of affection he kept throwing at the three girls. It was these hidden gestures and tones in his words that made her more suspicious of the girls staying with her Onichan. She also didn't like all the kind words he kept telling them while barely speaking to her besides asking about her plans for when she settles down in Tokyo.

The trip to Todai was an odd one since Yomi had tagged along. She was going to visit the largest Realtor in the Capital and find a place that her Ashikabi can use to build his clinic. Knowing her Ashikabi didn't want to use their unlimited cards, she had gone and found another way to win money. Which had been auditioning for a small acting job. She knew that the commercials wasn't going to be anything big, but the pay out for being a free agent and an attractive beauty made it easy for her to find work. Thanks to her Sekirei training and her desire to please her Ashikabi, Yomi had been able to win and do multiple gigs in one day. It had been one of the few things to help her kill time. She had tried getting the Sekirei of her Master to join her but they refused.

Yomi had no plans of becoming a Superstar, she just wanted to make money in a way that her Ashikabi would approve. The fact that he felt pride in her when she spoke about her activities made her outshine her love rivals. An added bonus was the fact she could leave the house without having to worry about Akitsu making a scene.

Yomi was glad she made her move since she was doing something they had refused and now couldn't take back even if they wanted to. Along with the fact she was able to spend some quality alone time with her master. Akitsu had the baths, Benitsubasa might have their spars but Yomi had her bumpy and very cramped train ride. The best part being that she would be able to latch herself to her Ashikabi to drive off perverts and claim the man she loved.

Of course she had only been able to enjoy such moments for a single day since Yukari was now traveling with them. Yomi sighed as she slapped the hand of a perverted away as they stood near the doors to get off. She let out a second sigh when her business phone went off to inform her a client wanted to have a word with her. Normally she would answer but the person calling was a worker of a studio wanting her to take a semi permanent role in one of their soap operas.

" Aren't you going to answer that?" Yukari asked making Yomi frown at her.

" Maybe it's a client." Minato said making Yomi want to slap his sister since now she had to answer the phone.

" A client?" Yukari asked.

" Yomi does some acting and modeling... nothing complicated but enough to get by." Minato said making Yukari's eyes to grow. Of course he wasn't going to tell her Yomi didn't even need to work thanks to M.B.I and the fact Minato was providing for his girls. Just like Yomi had no plan of telling Minato she had been offered some jobs that would pay high but would also limit her free time.

" This is Yomi speaking." The Calamity Sekirei said as she answered her phone the two siblings watching as she nearly changed before them.

_' Whoa she sounds and looks really hot right now.'_ Minato thought as he looked at his Sekirei in a pose that few successful businesswomen can dream of copying. It was another reminder to Minato of how his Sekirei were different from normal girls.

" Yes I am available for an audition today." Yomi answered the person calling her. She frowned as they gave her information on the job.

" I'm sorry, but I can't afford to spend too much time doing a single scene." Yomi said which resulted in her rolling her eyes as the man on the phone nearly begged her to make an appearance.

" What do you mean my agent cleared my day?" Yomi growled making Minato's eyes to grow. Yukari loving the drama the scythe user was making.

" Fine, but don't expect to work with me again." Yomi finished the conversation with her last words as she hanged up the phone.

" Stupid Gai... I'll make him pay for running my day." The scythe user said as Yukari praised the bad start for the woman that was taking shots at her.

" What happened?" Minato asked with concern.

" You know how I'm associated with a small talent company, right?" Yomi asked making Minato nod his head. " Well the Owner and Manager is a guy named Media Gai... don't ask." Yomi said since she knew what question the Sahashi siblings were going to ask. " Anyway he mainly focuses on stunt doubles, and martial arts scenes, along with a few other things I didn't bother to learn about." Yomi said making the siblings to sweat drop.

" Then how did you get a job there? Unless you do some stunts as well." Yukari said making Yomi look a t her.

" The offer hasn't come up but I have no problem doing them... the reason I started working there is because you need to have more than a pretty face to find any job in show biz. I'm pretty much managing my self but I get to use Youth Productions as a home base for potential clients. After making my portfolio I left a copy with Gai and then go around looking for work. I'm the only girl doing normal work compared to the other females working for him." Yomi said making Yukari wonder what kind of Production company did the Sekirei sign up with.

" How is it that Gai-san ruined your day. I know you're not the type to be used by others." Minato said since he knew she was only loyal to him.

" Gai is at the studio I need to go. Apparently he has some of his people helping with a job there. He over heard about them needing an extra girl and showed them my portfolio along with the accounts of my previous jobs." Yomi said while mentally cursing herself. Gaining four gigs on one day may have not been the best course of action. Especially if she just wanted to have a simple career.

" But isn't that great news, I'm sure your manager isn't going to get you something you don't want." Yukari said making Yomi sigh.

" I'm not really in it for the money." Yomi said making Yukari confused.

" Acting and modeling is something I do to pass the time. I only want to focus on small time commercials since they are easy and quick. Gai got me a role in a soap and if I'm liked enough by the fans I might gain a permanent part and that isn't something I want." Yomi said making Yukari understand her a bit.

" I guess, but I would still want to be a real star." Yukari said making Yomi frown.

" Words of a child that doesn't know anything about the real world." Yomi said making Yukari mad. " Acting isn't as wonderful as you hear about from the big stars of Hollywood." Yomi said making Yukari flinch since she did have a narrow view on that life.

" Yomi I'm sure you don't have to worry about that. I know for a fact that you can be pretty amazing when the time calls for it." Minato said making the Calamity Sekirei to blush.

" Thanks..Minato." Yomi said with a light blush that upset her Ashikabi's sister.

" Onichan its our stop." Yukari said making Minato sigh as Yomi glared at the short raven haired teen.

" I'll see you later and if you need us make sure to call." Minato said making Yomi nod her head as he got off at their station and watched her speed off with the train.

" What?" Minato said as his sister studied him.

" Nothing." Yukari said as she lead the way to Tokyo U. A smirk growing on her face since she felt her brother wasn't as loyal as Akitsu thought. She would quickly find a way to exploit that weakness in her brother's relationship.

+-*/\*-+

" Yo Minato." Yasaka asked as he saw his friend sitting at their usual table for lunch.

" Onichan." Yukari said making the amateur host turn towards her as she ran towards her brothers from the direction of the generic classes.

"Hey Mina-kun." A happy brunette said as she showed up with blue jeans, a pink shirt with a star on it and her long hair in a style that fit her perfectly.

_' Crap I forgot to call Uzume and tell her about what happened.'_ Minato thought as he wanted to slap himself.

" What are you doing here?" Uzume and Yukari asked each other as they looked at each other.

" We came to see Minato and Yasaka." Homura said as he sat down on Minato's table with a smile. Showing signs he was going to have fun since he knew drama was going to unfold.

" Its good to see you again Uzume-chan, Yukari-chan." Yasaka said with a genuine smile even if his eyes betrayed his perverted thoughts.

" Hey." Uzume said as she quickly took the seat next to Minato. Yukari fuming at the fact that Homura had accidentally taken the last seat next to her brother. The two males talking about an upcoming sports championship Minato was planning to host. The male Sahashi had found a great way to relieve himself of stress by throwing events with friends. Even if most of the people that would show up were somehow associated with the Sekirei Project.

" I'm guessing you're Onichan's friend in the law program." Yukari said making Yasaka fill with pride.

" That I am." The young man said making the little sister glare at him which made him flinch in fright.

" Ignore her Yasaka... she's just upset about that thing you told me the other day. The one involving Akitsu-chan." Minato said while giving off a guy tone that allowed Yasaka to understand what he was talking about.

" Oh right.. so Yukari-chan what are you planning on majoring in?" Homura asked making Yukari blush.

" I want to become a novelist." Yukari said making Minato choke on his food. Uzume was instantly there making sure he was going to be alright.

" You're still writing that smut you try to play off as books?" Minato asked after he finished regaining his breathe making Yasaka look at Yukari with hearts in his eyes. While Homura gave her a light smile and Uzume giggled as her Imagination went wild with the information her Ashikabi gave.

" Its not smut.." Yukari said making Minato roll his eyes.

" So what kind of books does your sister write?" Yasaka asked making Yukari's eyes to grow. She tried to stop her brother from answering but she had reacted too slow.

" They're mostly about girls her age being seduced by older men with nearly all her work being pure smut." Minato said making Yukari blush up a storm as Uzume laughed at Yukari writing down her fantasies. While Yasaka was debating about how he should take Minato's words.

" There's no need for that Minato-san... I'm sure its perfectly normal for some girls to show their creative side like Yukari-chan." Homura said with a light and accepting smile making Yukari blush more.

_' Whatever you say Homura... She'll be your problem soon and you'll be here protagonist in her next story before the day ends.' _Minato thought as he shrugged his shoulders in response to the Fire Sekirei's words.

" I have some good news Mina-kun." Uzume said making her Ashikabi to look at her.

" I got into Tokyo U and today was my first day in class as a future fashion designer." Uzume said making Yukari's eyes to grow with disbelief. The Veil Sekirei had made a simple call to Minaka and the nut job took care of the rest. She was surprised he was so willing to help her after learning she wanted to go to Todai to spend more time with her Ashikabi. It made her worry a bit that he man had lunged up after promising to take care of everything. The reason she worried is because he kept laughing and talking about all the fun he was going to see.

" Uzume has always been one to love designing and making her own outfits. Miya felt that getting some help in fine tunning her style will take Uzume far." Homura said making Minato accidentally to look Uzume up and down.

_' She told me about how she makes her own clothes and everything she always wears fit her perfectly...'_ Minato thought as Uzume blushed as he checked her out.

" I think its great." Minato said making Uzume hug him.

" Isn't it. Class was a lot of fun and my teacher was a little weird but she said I have a lot of potential." Uzume said as she let go of her Ashikabi while she talked with excitement.

" So what kind of clothes do you plan to make?" Yasaka asked.

" Everything.. I'll even make some costumes for Halloween." Uzume said with pride.

" Hey Homura... I need to ask you about something." Yukari said making the Fire Sekirei look at her. He had an idea what she might asked and hoped he was wrong.

" Yes Yukari-chan." Homura asked to be polite.

" Is it hard to get a room at the place you are staying at?" Yukari asked making the eyes of the Fire and Veil Sekirei to grow. While Yasaka cursed his luck for having that shitty balding manager that wouldn't let him have a girl over.

" It's not really hard but our Landlady can be a bit picky sometimes." Homura said as he looked at Minato for answers.

" She showed up last night trying to stay at my place, but I don't have any room for her." Minato said making Yasaka nod his head in understanding.

" But you want her to move into Izumo House?" Uzume asked with a hint of disbelief in her Ashikabi.

" Yukari isn't the type to cause problems and is good at adapting. I also know she's going to be busy staying out of trouble otherwise who knows what our mother might do to her." Minato said making Yukari quickly nod her head.

" I'll talk to Miya and see what she says... I'll call you tonight that way you don't have to head over there." Homura said making Minato give him a grateful nod. In the mean time he can go looking around for a place in case Miya refused Yukari a room. He didn't know that Yomi had already planned to do that while finding a place for his clinic.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful but the young adults enjoyed it. Minato ended up feeling pity for Homura since Miya had forced him to join a business school since Matsu had a few degrees of her own and now Uzume was doing something to improve herself.

Once classes was over Minato was glad that he could leave early while Yasaka and Yukari had to stay for a few more hours. To make things more sweet, Yasaka had volunteered to walk Yukari to the train stop allowing him more time to do his own thing. Once the fact that Yukari wasn't around finally settled in Uzume quickly hugged and kissed her Ashikabi to her heart content. She had feared he would disapprove of her suddenly joining his school but he really didn't care since the other girls are free to do the same. She would point that fact out since she liked waiting by herself outside his final class.

" Minato... I can get Miya to accept Yukari but I'm going to need a favor in return." Homura said making Uzume to stop making out with the man she was learning to love with all her heart. The Fire Sekirei had appeared a few minutes before Minato. The Bishonen Sekirei was glad his school finished early.

" Sure as long as its reasonable." Minato said making Homura nod his head in acceptance of Minato's terms.

" I've been given a job by the head scientist of M.B.I, a person that cares greatly about the Sekirei and what happens to them. There is a Sekirei that is in danger of being winged when she isn't even ready to battle." Homura said making Minato frown. He wasn't liking the gut feeling growing in him.

" I tried rescuing her before but there was some unforeseen interference. If I hadn't bailed I would have been winged agaisnt my will." Homura said making Minato very upset. " I was lucky enough to leave her food, blankets, some water bottles and some clothes."

" I made the clothes." Uzume said making Minato give her a body a light squeeze as they hugged. The Veil Sekirei felt his approval and warmth fill her Soul.

" So what are we going to do?" Minato asked making the Fire Sekirei give him a grateful look.

" We need to save her and escort her to a Sekirei Nest." Homura said making Minato confused. " Its a series of apartments that the Scientist I told you about set up to help house wingless Sekirei when the forced winging started. Being one of the few Single numbers that is willing to help I'm contacted when certain events goes down. However Sekirei that are willing to be winged like that of your Sekirei I don't bother with." Homura asked.

" How do you know if a Sekirei is in trouble?" Minato asked.

" The person I work under has a very complicated system keeping watch of all Sekirei to a certain extent. But lucky for me the new Nest makes it easier for me to do my job as Protector of the Wingless." Homura said making Minato nod his head.

" We should hurry before another Ashikabi tries to make a move on that Sekirei." Uzume said making the two men nod their heads.

Once again Minato felt his manhood be destroyed as Uzume carried him through the city to reach the Botanical Garden. They soon went down an alley to not attract any attention before reaching their destination.

" Minato-kun." Akitsu said as she waved at her Ashikabi. She was waiting for them since Homura had asked Minato to call her over. Minato knew Yomi was going to be busy but he wondered why Benitsubasa didn't show up.

+-*/\*-+

_** Back at Minato's House.**_

" Pretty Please..." A wingless Sekirei asked as she stood in front of Benitsubasa.

" For the last time no... you can't be winged by my Ashikabi since he isn't here. And you can't sit here and wait for him since other Ashikabi will know this is our home." Benitsubasa said to the stubborn Sekirei that had been bothering them for the last hour. The pinkette was regretting opening the door and now wished she had allowed Akitsu to do it.

" But I can be a big help, my power is amazing." The Sekirei said as she smiled at the Scarlet Sekirei.

" We already have a close combat Sekirei and two mid range that can handle their own in a fight. We don't need you." Benitsubasa said as she looked at the Sekirei who seemed a little sad. _' Not to mention Akitsu being a single number which gives us a big advantage.' _

" But I can feel my Ashikabi is around here. And then I noticed your mark so I thought that maybe my Ashikabi is your Ashikabi." The Sekirei said making Benitsubasa sigh.

" Sometimes that works and sometimes that doesn't, besides maybe its not my Ashikabi you sensed... maybe you sensed our Norito being triggered and that's why you came here. It isn't common to feel a Sekirei's power spike in this area of Tokyo." Benitsubasa said making the Sekirei think.

" Maybe your right... but how will I know if I didn't sense my Ashikabi?" The Sekirei asked.

" Why don't you go to a different place? Maybe you'll find a stronger Ashikabi or the Ashikabi you are destined to love. You can't do that if your here waiting for a guy that more than likely isn't your Ashikabi." Benitsubasa said making the Sekirei smile before she took her hands.

" Even though you are younger than me you are very smart. Thank You for helping me in my quest to find my Ashikabi." The Sekirei said with gratitude making Benitsubasa wonder if the Sekirei was serious.

" Uh Sure don't mention and remember never stop searching, but remember your Ashikabi isn't here. Otherwise he would have greeted you instead of me." Benitsubasa said making the naive and easily persuaded Sekirei to nod her head.

" Bye Bye and thanks again." The Sekirei said before hopping away. Benitsubasa sweat dropped when she saw the Sekirei hold her stomach and fall out of the air near a park. She could have sworn she heard a stomach growled come from the girl she just drove away. Along with the sound of something crashing into a garbage can.

" So hungry..." A whisper carried the voice of the Sekirei Benitsubasa just met.

" Helping her will only lead to Minato-sama winging her... and I don't need another woman using her large boobs to seduce my Ashikabi. I'm sure someone else can help her." Benitsubasa said before closing the door and putting the brown haired girl as a memory she never wanted to relive ever again.

+-*/\*-+

" Hello Aki-chan." Uzume said with a smile as she greeted the single number. Showing no sign of wanting to fight the ice flower for the love of their Ashikabi. Akitsu let out a light smile since she could feel that Uzume wasn't a direct threat to the love of her Ashikabi. Which would allowed Akitsu to focus her efforts more on Benitsubasa and Yomi.

" Minato has already triggered Uzume's Norito you should have yours awaken as well." Homura said making Akitsu nod her head. She wasn't one to deny a reason to kiss her beloved savior. Homura and Uzume made sure that there wasn't any humans immediately watching the alley before signaling to Akitsu to take her kiss.

_' I need to time how long Uzume's Norito is active so that I can get used to the time she has her power boost.'_ Minato thought as his mind shifted to the event he was soon going to take part of. The four quickly rushed the last blocks to the botanical garden before passing a construction sight.

" Hey isn't that?" Hibiki asked her sister as they watched the lone Ashikabi and the three Sekirei..

" Yeah it's Player One... I wonder where he is going in such a hurry with three Sekirei?" Hikari said as she bit her thumb as a flare of jealous filled her. They were having a meal with their Ashikabi as the group ran passed the main entrance of the Construction sight.

" I can make a guess." A man said as he closed his phone.

" Damn it!" Kagari yelled when Minato told them about the message he just received from the Chairman.

" Let's go see what they plan to do about the green girl." The man with the two lightning Sekirei said making the girls nod their heads. Even if one didn't want to risk the chance of a confrontation with player one.

Minato waited patiently as Uzume and Homura finished changing into their battle attire. Akitsu had worn hers under her Kimono and only had to remove the top layer. Uzume smiled as she handed her extra clothes to Minato to store in his backpack. While the Fire Sekirei felt a little embarrassed about doing the same. Minato didn't care since his classes were mostly all lectures and notes. The digital recorder he own was more than enough to make sure he didn't miss anything in class. And most of the subject being taught was material he already knew. Which is why he only carried a single binder with multiple tabs and a lot of paper and pencils. Leaving more than enough room in his bag for the clothes of his Sekirei and his male friend.

" M.B.I has closed off the area to allow the Sekirei to fight to their hearts content. All the civilians are safely tucked away in shelters and it won't be long before Ashikabi start swarming this place." Kagari said making Minato's eyes to grow.

" So that's what they mean when they said they planned to resolve the problem." Minato asked making Homura nod his head.

" It's a good thing we got here so soon." Uzume said since the M.B.I guards were still stationed at their post.

" What do we do about them?" Minato asked.

" I will deal with them." Akitsu said as some of her hate for the company the men worked for filled her soul. An icy aurora surrounded her as she made her way closer to the armed men. When the first guard tried to talk to her she swept her arm over the area making ice over run the guards and their vehicles. She made sure to not endanger the men for doing their job and to only stop the vehicles from causing problems. By freezing their wheels, doors, windows and weapons, while the men found their weapons, hands and feet frozen together.

" We should hurry." Akitsu said in a cold and serious tone. The group with her nodded their heads as they ran to the entrance without any obstacles. Akitsu's face showed more emotion when Minato took her hand. Once Homura and Uzume closed the gate Akitsu froze it to make sure no ground troops followed them.

Homura already knew that the M.B.I guards weren't going to be able to make an air drop since it would go directly in violation of Minaka's orders.

" Did number Seven user her Norito?" Hibiki asked as they watched the M.B.I force be nothing more than easy picking for any target.

" No.. I can feel that this was her using her regular abilities." Hikari said with awe as she took in the damage Akitsu did without having to resort to any dangerous violence. _' Was this Player One's orders? Is this really the power he can unleash from his Sekirei?' _the older sister thought with some jealousy. She soon controlled her emotions about things that could have been and turned towards the whistling Seo.

" That kid is one dangerous Ashikabi... and his Sekirei is powerful and filled in all the right places." Seo said making Hikari glare at him. " I would have just had you two electrocute everyone and everything but this is much better." The shameless man said making Hikari throw a bolt of lighting at him to shut him up.

" Onechan we need to hurry the ice on the soldiers is starting to crack." Hibiki said as the men started to struggle agaisnt their restrains to escape and do their job. Hikari sighed as she helped her sister carry their useless Ashikabi into the Botanical Garden. The twins unfortunately had failed to see the two Sekirei trailing them along with the limo they had come out of that was down the block.

" I can't believe someone else claimed her." A spoiled voice said from the backseat of his Limo as his strongest Sekirei watched his companions do their best to please their master.

" Don't you think you have enough Sekirei?" The male with the sword asked making his Ashikabi start whining.

" But I wanted her and I want the Green Girl." The young man said making his Sekirei sigh and wonder once again why he was winged by such a brat.

_' Perhaps abandoning this girl will be for the best. There is other targets for us to pick.'_ The male Sekirei thought while knowing their chances wasn't looking good.

" Got to wing them all. I need the perfect team to win this game." The Ashikabi said making the Sekirei shake his head in disbelief.

+-*/\*-+

**GatsuBerk: Sorry everyone for cutting this chapter a little short from my original plans but if you read my profile you will understand why this happened. I'm going to spend every moment I can to make an update worthy of the Holidays soon. Expect a big chapter before the 25 of December. Maybe another small one before then but I really want to make the future fight scenes a good one. My original chapter had allowed Minato to reach Ku-chan but if you read my profile you will understand why this new one is a bit lacking. Although I will admit that most of you won't notice a real change in my grammar and spelling. Anyway next chapter is already being worked on, so thanks for reading and please review...Ja ne.**

**P.S. For those wondering I'm still working on my other stories so sorry if it isn't post at the moment. Oh and the reason I made Yukari he main focus of this chapter was because I know how it feels having a family member crashing at your place and ruining your mojo. That and the fact this update is the opening act for Ku.**


	10. Saving the Green Girl

**Its How You Play the Game!**

**+-*/\*-+**

**GatsuBerk: Hey everyone sorry I'm late, did my best while trying to juggle the stuff happening in my life. Hope you guys enjoy and will do my best to update faster and with better quality. Read Review and all that good stuff. Ja Ne and Happy New Years.**

**+-*/\*-+**

**Chapter 10: Saving the Green Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" **Attack"**

_**Last time on Its How You Play the Game:**_

" _I can't believe someone else claimed her." A spoiled voice said from the backseat of his Limo as his strongest Sekirei watched his companions do their best to please their master._

" _Don't you think you have enough Sekirei?" The male with the sword asked making his Ashikabi start whining._

" _But I wanted her and I want the Green Girl." The young man said making his Sekirei sigh and wonder once again why he was winged by such a brat._

_' Perhaps abandoning this girl will be for the best. There is other targets for us to pick.' The male Sekirei thought while knowing their chances wasn't looking good._

" _Got to wing them all. I need the perfect team to win this game." The Ashikabi said making the Sekirei shake his head in disbelief._

+-*/\*-+

Sahashi Minato was having the greatest wave of Dejavu hit him. He was walking into what he assumed to be a page out of a prehistoric jungle... perhaps it was a forest... he wasn't too sure, Environmental Science wasn't his strong point. He was taking the same journey into the massive plants as the many other times he did in his dreams. But this time there was three Sekirei following while staying silent. Homura studied the son of the only kind Scientist he had met, while Uzume smiled as her mind tried to imagine the sudden change in her Ashikabi.

Meanwhile Minato's Ice Flower was not happy. She did not like the fact her Ashikabi was in a trance guiding them through some forsaken jungle. In fact she did not like the fact that they were attempting to save a wingless Sekirei. The only reason she agreed to help was to keep the Harpy from her one true love. And now that she thought about it the Sekirei was clearly in her element since they had wasted so much time trying to navigate the labyrinth they walked into. She wondered what the hell Homura was thinking asking for a favor while Minato and herself had to pawn Yukari off somewhere.

That way she can get down to her real mission and give Grandmother Sahashi the Great Grandchildren the old woman wanted. After all what other proof of love could Akitsu take than making and carrying their child. And the one after that and the one after that, until both her and Minato wished to have no more. She smiled at the idea of being embraced by her loved one and the large family she wished to have. She would make sure that her children would never feel the pain M.B.I put her through.

" Do you hear that?" Homura asked the Sekirei making them concentrate.

" Sounds like a battle." Uzume said making Minato hurry to reach the young girl that needed help.

"You should go take a look... with my powers I can buy enough time in case we get into a fight." Akitsu said making the two Izumo Inn tenants to nod their heads and head to the sound of the fighting.

They couldn't watch the smirk grow on her face from being able to keep her Ashikabi all to herself.

_' That's one wingless, only one more to get rid off.'_ Akitsu thought with a smile as she reached Minato's side and took his hand.

" We need to be careful Minato-kun. We can leave ourselves open by recklessly rushing in. It won't do that Sekirei any good if we get hurt when the damage could have been avoided." Akitsu said making Minato sigh.

"You're right Akitsu-chan... from now on we need to be careful." Minato said making his lovely Sekirei to smile before they continue deeper into the over grown vegetation.

+-*/\*-+

" No! No! No no no no!" Minaka yelled as he flipped the channels on his television. He was unable to see the ongoing battle thanks to all the vegetation blocking the view.

" Natsuo ! Tell those cameras I need them to get closer!" Minaka ordered making his on and off lover to smack him in the back of the head. The Ashikabi of the disciplinary squad sighed before pulling out his cellphone and informing the recording teams about the orders that Minaka made. Which happened to be the same orders he made fifteen seconds ago.

_' Whatever you do Homura... you better make sure that girl is brought back here wingless. I don't want my son adding another girl to his Harem. Especially one so young.'_ Takami thought before having to deliver more justice on her idiotic love that was planning on carpet bombing the place to get a good view. The man clearly not considering the wrongs of such an action.

+-*/\*-+

" Have you been able to contact your brother?" Yasaka asked the upset Yukari that just learned her brother had run off somewhere and left her with his perverted friend.

" He isn't answering his phone." Yukari growled making Yasaka shrug his shoulders.

" He's probably at work. He always does that because he doesn't want the staff under him complaining about him getting benefits while on the job." Yasaka said making Yukari glare at him.

" He took the day off today to find me an apartment. We were suppose to go around Tokyo together in hopes of finding one." Yukari growled making the man coward.

" Well I saw him talking to Homura and Uzume-san when I was going to my last class. They probably found you a place to help him out. Knowing Minato he's probably off spending time with Akitsu somewhere doing god knows what?" Yasaka said with a bit of fear making Yukari's face to fill with shock.

" How dare you break your promise to take me out? I'll get you for this Ero-Oni!" Yukari yelled with rage as she gained a demonic face that made Yasaka want to piss himself.

" Why don't we get something to eat? Lets show your brother we don't need him to have fun... my treat." Yasaka said making Yukari give him her demonic face.

" Parfait... now." Yukari growled as she stormed to the nearest Ice cream store.

_' Minato you are a brave man to survive growing up with this girl..' _Yasaka thought before having a shiver go up his spine._ ' Damn he once told me his sister was a more water down version of their mom... how the hell was he able to come out of that a straight man?... If I had spent the majority of my life with women as scary as them I would have stopped being into girls a long time ago.'_ The law school student thought before chasing after the rampaging Sahashi.

+-*/\*-+

Yomi let out a sigh in the situation she was now in. Her day had been long and boring. She had audition while never once showing she cared about her part or not. Unfortunately that was the exact attitude the writers have been looking for her semi-regular character. Which lead to her pulling Media Gai to the side and cussing him out, making the man beg and cry for forgiveness thanks to the Sadist nature of the Calamity Sekirei.

However Fate was still not done with the part time actress/model. An intern of the studio had recorded Yomi's verbal lashing of the well known stunt coordinator. He had wanted to get some rare footage of a star in the making. But the video he got was so great he had to show it to the director and the writing staff. Which resulted in her part suddenly being turned from a semi-regular to a secondary character.

Which lead to Yomi getting depressed because she knew they would some how take her away from her master. Wanting to gain reassurance the scythe user decided to call her beloved master. Not knowing of the more professional camera on her. Since she had wanted privacy she had gone to the stage of the shop her character was suppose to be working in. Since they were done filming and there was now limited stage light, she had assumed no one was going to bother her there. Unfortunately the director had noticed her actions and had quickly turned the camera on to see what she was going to do.

" Something isn't right." Yomi said with worry as her Ashikabi took too long to answer. He had never ignored one of their calls. And hearing his voice mail for the first time left her uncomfortable. Yomi bit her thumb as she heard his voice telling her to leave a message.

" Minato... its Yomi... I need to talk to you... please answer." Yomi said in hopes of her Ashikabi answering her wishes. Yomi hanged up the phone and continued to watch it as a frown grew on her beautiful face.

" Maybe if I call the house he'll pick up?" Yomi whispered with hope as she quickly dialed their home phone. Which in reality was only there for the Internet Minato needed for school. It was a bundled deal with the Satellite subscription.

" Minato..." Yomi said with hope before anger filled her face.

" What are you doing at Minato's house you flat chested whore?" Yomi growled making the staff of the Soap Opera to fill with shock.

" Don't talk to me like that you conceited bum! You need to get off your ass, find a job and leave Minato alone. I don't care how many times you throw yourself at him, he will never love you like he loves me!" Yomi said making a series of cusses to be returned to her.

" The only reason Minato hasn't kicked you out of his life is because he felt sorry for you. He knew that he was the only man willing to be nice to you. It wouldn't surprise me right now if he's on his way over here to pick me up." Yomi said making Benitsubasa to flip and start screaming.

" Why don't you grow up first before you even consider being with a real man like my Minato? You think all that sparing you do with him is going to win his heart? Don't make me laugh. Minato knows that whenever he needs me, wants me, I will gladly prove to him my love. Why would he ever waste his time with a tomboy like you?" Yomi said before hearing Benitsubasa rant.

" Don't try to feed me that bull? You only got to met him a few days earlier and that's because you tried to get involved in a fight that resulted with him nursing you back to health. And if you want to get technical let me remind you that Minato and I held each other in a lovers embrace before you were able to throw yourself at him. And I kissed him before you, so get it in your artificially pink colored head that Minato is mine. I won't let you or anyone else take him." Yomi said with determination.

" Whatever you flat chested child. I'm hanging up I need to call my man." Yomi said before slamming her phone shut.

" Stupid Benitsubasa what is that boxing freaking thinking waiting at Minato's home to ambush him... she's just fooling herself if she thinks she will take his love from me." Yomi growled before bitting her thumb once more. Her eyes grew as an idea formed in her attractive head.

" How about I call that snot nosed brat of a sister of his? That girl has some nerve showing up in the middle of the night wanting to move in and interrupting our time together. We weren't even able to get any farther than some light foreplay because of her. Oh Minato.., why must you be a genius and be accepted in the greatest school of Japan while claiming such a well paying job in one of the most successful hospitals of the world. I understand Minato that you wish to provide your Yomi a wonderful future but I need you to be with me. My heart feels with pain with all the obstacles life is throwing in our love life." Yomi said with a tone of a woman truly in love with the man she spoke of.

" Just you wait Minato my love, it won't be long before we're finally allowed to take our relationship to the next level." Yomi said with a blush as she bit her lips and rubbed her legs together. She let out a moan making many of the men watching her, thanks to the camera,to lose some blood from their nose.

" I knew I had that brat's number." Yomi said after gaining control of her body and digging though her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper and quickly dialed the number.

" Hello Yukari-dear how are you." Yomi said before opening her mouth and making a pretend gagging face. She went as far as sticking the index finger of her free hand into her mouth. She clearly did not want to be calling the sister of her Master.

" Minato gave me your number Yukari-chan." Yomi said after Yukari said some threats. "He felt it would do you some good if you had a more mature and positive role model in your life. He actually gave it to me before we left the house, isn't your brother a wonderful man?" Yomi said before waiting for the answer from the short Raven Haired girl.

" I already told you Yukari-chan that Minato and myself are adults. What we do in his house is really none of your business." Yomi said after Yukari finally managed to piss her off.

" How dare you?" Yomi nearly yelled. " Minato invited me to move in with him. I never once begged him, you stupid cock blocking brat with a brother complex."Yomi said making Yukari freeze on the other side. A smirk grew on Yomi's face.

" No reason to feel so shocked over it." Yomi said with a smug tone. "Did you really think such a coincident child like yourself was going to be able to hide such a secret from me? You obviously don't know who you are dealing with. I saw you drooling over his body while he ate the breakfast I made him after his bath. You were nearly in tears when he ignored you to thank me for such a wonderful meal. Oh how I love it when Minato says such kind and loving words to me so early in the morning." Yomi said making Yukari to scream on the phone.

" You poor child, what makes you think you can ever start demanding anything from me? Learn your place and stay away from your brother's house. Visiting with your family is all good and nice, after all I'm not the type to stop him from loving his family, but you need to understand that he won't ever love you like a man loves a woman." Yomi said before giggling over the stuttering Yukari was making over the phone.

"Since you've been so brave trying to play grown up while talking to me, its safe for me to know that Minato isn't near you or that you know where he is." Yomi said making Yukari demand for her to stay away.

" Oh my, such naughty words... and you plan to kiss your brother with that mouth? Whatever would he think if her heard you right now? Knowing the man we share in our lives, I know he would not be happy." Yomi said before laughing.

" You foolish child... never dream that you can one day face a true woman as your equal. Especially a woman like myself who will always be your better... Oh and Yukari-chan don't forget to drink some milk to help your breast grow. It's too late to make you taller, but who knows, Kami might bless you and give you something desperate perverts might want to grab on to. Just make sure to remember to put the paper bag, the clerk gives over your head so that they can't see how ugly you are." Yomi said before laughing and hanging up.

" Really who does she think she is talking to me like that?" Yomi said as she glared at the fact Yukari was trying to call her back. "Thank Kami for Call Blocking." Yomi said before checking her contacts and finding a number that might work.

" Hello Homura-kun...its me Yomi... have you seen Minato lately?" Yomi said after he picked up.

" I'm glad to hear he's with you... I called the house and Benitsubasa was there taking up space like a lazy bum again." Yomi said before pausing to listen.

" He's helping you with an errand?... I see... were you able to find a place to dump his little sister before that? I just had a talk with her and she is definitely going to be a problem. If we can't get rid of her I'm going to end up punching her lights out because of her brother complex." Yomi said before listening once more, she soon started to giggle.

" He's actually helping you out so that you can convince your landlord to let the brat board at her Dorm? How wonderful... no, unfortunately I can't join you at this moment. The studio I'm in is located downtown and its the middle of the rush hour. The trains will be full, any Taxi I can take will be too expensive. I'll be better off walking to reach you. What exactly are you doing?" Yomi asked before frowning.

" I see, well I hope you can reach her in time. I wouldn't want the poor thing to get hurt because of some bastards thinking they're living a game. Its wonderful that you go out of your way to help those less fortunate but try not to distract Minato too much. He does have other responsibilities to attend to... myself being the most important... No I'm not being possessive, I'm just unhappy over his sister ruining the mood last night." Yomi said making Homura start talking.

" Akitsu is with you... and so is Uzume... I guess that means that its up to me to cook Minato some dinner tonight since you are all going to be so busy. Now that I think about it today is the first day that Minato gets to rest in a long time... perhaps I should buy some special take out to thank him for everything he's done." Yomi said making Homura tell Uzume.

" Of course your invited, it wouldn't be a party without Minato's friends." Yomi said with a smile. " In fact don't tell Minato but the other day I found this interesting sport package that will allow you two to watch some fights from the states. I know how Minato loves his sport and wish to surprise him by upgrading our subscription." Yomi said making the fire using Sekirei to talk with excitement.

" I'll make sure to have everything ready. It will be a celebration like no other... and I'll make sure my dear Minato rewards me properly." Yomi said with a blush and another rub of her legs. The male Sekirei let out a stutter thanks to the sudden image she accidentally place in his head.

" Don't be that way Kagari... you're a grown man, I'm sure you've broken a few hearts yourself." Yomi said with a teasing tone. " That's not what Minato and Uzume told... Mr. Number One Host of Tokyo." Yomi said with a light laugh.

" There's nothing to be a shame of, its not like you're sleeping with your clients." Yomi said making a pause fill the air.

" You've actually slept with them? I can't wait to tell the others, you're going to have to give me some details later... I'll even tell you some of Minato's tricks to help your performance." Yomi said making Homura to fill with embarrassment again.

" Don't be that way Homura... we might not have been great friends but we practically grew up together. I've heard a few things and I know first hand that Minato is much larger than you, its why it will make it easier for him to take me to the the gates of heaven every time we become one." Yomi said before rubbing her legs once more.

" Fine I'm sorry... Here's a thought... how about I make it up to you by giving you the all clear to bed his sister. She's of legal age even if she doesn't act or look it." Yomi said making Homura answer.

" I know she's a bit childish and has her head is in the clouds, but I'm sure you can properly train her before she finishes growing up. I'll even make sure Minato doesn't get in you way... Oh I have my ways of making him forget there's anything else in this world besides his beloved Yomi." Yomi said before giggling.

" It was a joke Homura... I know your not that desperate to find love..." Yomi said with a smile. " What if I throw in a paper bag to put over her head and a year worths of the Satellite package I'm going to get Minato?" Yomi said before laughing.

" I guess you're right... there isn't enough sports in to world to make any man want to take her." Yomi said before laughing once more.

" Nope you can't take it back, you already said it and nothing changes the fact that you just put down poor little Yukari. And she was so smitten by you when we told her about trying to get her a place at your complex. Actually I think that was the sole reason Minato was able to convince her to not move into the house. Perverted brat practically drooled a stain in the carpet when she learned who she was going to stay with." Yomi said making Homura say a few choice words.

" We were desperate...please forgive us." Yomi said with a friendly tone. "But seriously, I know his mother cosigned to help him get the place... but who the hell does she think she is telling us to let his sister live with us. Minato is a grown man and if he wants to take me in his house when ever he wants its his deal. How are we suppose to enjoy Naked Sunday if his brat of a sister is there making us live in a PG-13 world." Yomi said making Homura cough.

" Of course he hasn't told you about Naked Sunday... I still haven't gotten around to convincing him about it. I still thinks that he believes I'm just messing around. But in the end I know he just wants to be like any other guy throwing his barbecues to watch some games with his idiotic friends. Why can't you get your own place and host some events there? That way Minato and I can have fun all we want during Naked Sunday." Yomi said with a smile. She paused for a moment as Homura asked what their neighbors would think over seeing so many people.

"Actually I had a few contractors install some special one sided reflective glass one day when Minato was away. I had to dip into my savings so that Minato wouldn't learn about it. I understand he wishes to provide for everything, but I'm a modern girl hoping to spoil her man a little." Yomi said making Homura laugh. " Oh well his actions just leaves me more money for birth control, lingerie and anything else to get him in the mood." Yomi said before laughing as she heard Homura stutter once more.

" I'm sorry but I happen to find nothing wrong with having a healthy sex life. I'm a grown woman, with a wonderful man to love, if I want him to screw my brains out then that's my choice." Yomi said before smiling at Uzume agreeing with her. She had no problem with Uzume since they had come to an understanding.

"You still can't figure out why I'm teasing you? I love telling you about it, since you're always picturing things you closet pervert." Yomi said before laughing at Homura.

" Oh don't be that way remember I practically gave you Yukari on a silver platter."Yomi said with a giggle.

" Okay I understand you don't want the sorry brat... even though she's only a year younger than you. I'm trying to be a good friend here and set you up with something stable but you refuse to listen." Yomi said making Homura sigh.

" It's fine being in a relationship with her and not having any feeling for the poor girl. She only wants you for your looks, then once you have her heart just keep promising her dreams and she'll forgive your for any fling that might pop up because of your work." Yomi said with a shit eating grin.

" Yes, I actually do hate her that much. You don't know how it is for a woman to be left wanting. I know Minato was going to deliver me some great pleasure but that brat had to go and ruin it." Yomi said making Homura laugh.

" You're laughing now but just you wait. The moment Uzume tells me you got a girl over there I'll going to let Yukari loose on both of you... Although now that I think about she might be the type to join you... maybe if you work her enough." Yomi said making a grin grow on her face.

" You'll never know unless you try. Please Homura... I'll be eternity in your debt." Yomi said before laughing.

" Fine I'll drop it...just make sure to tell Minato that I want him to come straight home." Yomi said before hanging up.

" Now to get Minato something special for tonight." Yomi said with a smile as she walked towards the exit. _'Just you wait Master, as soon as Yomi is back to your side she is going to prove to you her endless love. I can't wait to get home... I'm getting sick and tired of being unable to call my master by his proper tittle thanks to all these humans. Although calling him by his given name does make my heart excited. I'm going to have to learn to properly mix it up.' _Yomi thought before hurrying to get home and prepare that nights dinner.

With Akitsu out of the House she was now the one in charge of Cooking. Benitsubasa was able to get a person all the proper nutrients they needed for the day. But her meals always consist of energy bars, power shakes, and half a dozen different pills of vitamins and minerals.

+-*/\*-+

Homura tucked his phone away as he continued to watch the battle unfolding. A battle that had gotten repetitive long ago. Uzume still couldn't believe he was able to get a signal thanks to all the over grown plants.

" Stand still so that I can fry you!" Hikari growled as she sent a blast of lighting at the two blond twins that kept jumping around. One had lost her weapon thanks to the lighting from the busty twin. While the other wasn't sure how long her whip would last with the heat the electricity could create.

" Onechan stop this." Hibiki pleaded as she held her sister's body in hopes of stopping the needless fight.

" What's going on?" Seo asked as he began to wake up.

" Go back to sleep I'm not done yet." Hikari growled before shocking her Ashikabi and knocking him out. An action that left Uzume and Homura speechless.

" Onechan stop doing that!" Hibiki cried as she looked at the pain her crispy Ashikabi had gone through more than once. Normally the younger sister had no problem setting her Ashikabi straight, but now she felt her sister was taking it too far.

" Oh my... such violence agaisnt your master... what would Player One say?" The older blond haired twin with the whip said in a mocking tone. This brought more shock to the two Sekirei watching.

" Don't bring him into this." Hikari growled before sending another bolt of lighting.

_' Damn it... I can't fight that well if Hibiki isn't working with me.' _The older lighting user thought with a frown as her attack was dodged once more.

" You were the one that started this fight because of him!" The weaponless blond yelled making Hikari glare.

" Shut up!" Hikari yelled before sending a faster but weaker lighting attack. One of the blonds narrowly avoided it, she could feel the heat radiating from the electricity flowing through the attack.

" This is because of Mina-kun?" Uzume asked with disbelief.

" Seems that way..." Homura said with worry.

" Isn't it funny how far she would go for an Ashikabi that isn't hers?" The whip user mocked making Hikari clench her fist with rage.

" That's enough Hikari.. she's telling the truth... why are you fighting for someone that isn't our Ashikabi?" Hibiki asked making Hikari freeze.

" I don't know." Hibiki watched her sister who was emotionally confused at the moment.

" I heard of this..." Number 39 said making all Sekirei look at her. " Its just like the Sekirei that was winged agaisnt their will." The blond sister said making the eyes of the Lightning using twins to grow. The Fire and Veil Sekirei instantly filling with shock at the knowledge they just gained.

" You're right... then that means that the one she truly loved was Player One. And this trash based Ashikabi was forced on her... Although I can't see how such a loser could ever get away with forcing himself on someone." No 38 said making Hikari growl.

" Hikari." Hibiki said with sadness... she knew her sister had a reaction to Player One but she didn't know it was this strong. While the younger sister had accepted Seo's fault and their new struggling life style. Hikari on the other hand hated it with all her heart and soul.

In her heart and mind Minato and Seo were like night and day. Minato was kind and loving... and he was definitely loyal. Hikari had no doubt that any Sekirei with Minato had clearly forced themselves on him. On the other hand Seo was a perverted dog that had to be set straight when his hands got too graby. She couldn't count the times her and her sister had to stop him from nearly winging a Sekirei he had run into. It was one of the reason that Hibiki had to quit her job to help keep an eye on him. Hikari didn't mind, if her sister wanted to spend more time with the social scum Hikari would let her.

Of course Seo wasn't a complete idiot, it had taken him a few days but he had seen how Hikari was more distant to him than he could remember her being before. There was also the fact she never asked or initiated a romantic gesture.

However Hikari couldn't help herself. She was always more in touch with her emotions than her younger sister. It was one of the reason why she was always so quick to get angry. The older twin knew that her power would have been less than half without her sisters but now she was regretting letting Seo wing her. Especially after seeing the results of Akitsu releasing her assault on M.B.I. She didn't think someone could take down such a force with so little effort.

Her heart and mind easily filling with jealousy every time her mind drifted to Player One. The night after seeing Minato with Uzume she had sneaked out of Seo's apartment. She had traveled as fast as possible and waited for him, she had planned to confront him about his broken promise to Akitsu. Only to be shocked at seeing another Sekirei open his door. A Sekirei Minato openly showed so much love for. Love that at one point she had wanted and needed. Feeling a wave of righteous fury Hikari had rushed to beat him for being a two timer. But the voice of Benitsubasa made her stop. With stealth very few spy and fan girls can copy, Hikari listened and followed Minato. Although she had to do it through the outside of the home.

She had heard his words towards the two Sekirei in the living room, although she couldn't see them because the windows didn't let her see the inside of the home. But when she heard him talking about heading to the bath she quickly followed. Resulting in her finding the window to the baths allowing her to gain a view of the inside.

She could remember his words to his Ice Flower. She could feel the pain and regret as he told Akitsu about his failure in keeping his promise. Then to her shock Akitsu went on to telling her Ashikabi that she didn't blame Minato for the other Sekirei winging themselves. The lighting user had instantly blushed when Akitsu and Minato talked a bit about their sex life, and then she grew with jealousy when Minato gently washed Akitsu's back. Seo didn't even lift a finger with them around, he only used them to get his rocks off and once done he would stop.

Hikari had never wanted such a one sided relationship. She had always dreamed of being with an Ashikabi that could treat her and her sister right. But now that she thought about it, Seo and their adjuster had practically brainwashed the two into being with the lazy bum. The man had even gone so far as to give Seo a special power that would nullify a Sekirei's abilities. It made Hikari distrust the normally laid back man, she knew he wasn't a weakling, a useless parasite maybe but he wasn't weak. With his abilities he could easily match any Sekirei in a fight.

The only one's naturally being able to beat him with size and weight alone was the males. She doubted Seo would have the balls to face Goro in battle. Yet she had seen player one do it, and the fact that Benitsubasa was at his side like an obsessive worshiper easily told her her that he had won. She assumed it was an overwhelming victory since the next day after the fight with Goro she saw Minato coming from school, he easily walked without any problems, a fact that left her speechless. She had seen Goro once rip a car in half with his bare hands. She wasn't sure what the Chairman was thinking filling his mind with all that wrestling nonsense.

" Lets go." Hikari said with pain. She had felt the sadness radiating off her sister and hated the fact she was the cause for it. " I don't care what happens to the green girl anymore."

Hibiki nodded her head before rushing to Seo and picking him up and placing the man over her shoulder into a Fireman's carry.

" But you care about Player One don't you?" The Younger Blond said making Hikari turn with a murderous glare. It was one thing to bad mouth him in front of her. It was another to talk about the love she was trying to rid herself of.

" I don't see what so great about him." The Older blond said making Hikari hands start to sparkle with electricity. " He gains a Sekirei that wasn't even suppose to be in circulation and he starts thinking himself the greatest thing to the Sekirei Plan since the Norito." Number 38 said making her younger sister laugh.

"Yeah, he isn't even rich, sure he has his own house but he can't ever hope to compare himself to our Master. Who is handsome, rich and smart. Player one is nothing but trash... just like that other Ashikabi." Mitsuki said making her sister to laugh. Homura instantly caught Uzume before the brunette could rush down and beat the Sekirei bad mouthing her love. He flinched when his friend bit his hand while struggling to break free.

" It's true that Player One isn't rich, and his looks are a little on the plain side, and he can be a bit of an idiot when it counts..." Hikari said as her head lowered to face the ground. A grin growing on the twin blonds while Uzume stopped herself from escaping Homura's hold. " But he isn't anything like Seo... you were unfortunate enough to never meet Player One before your winging. You don't know the type of man he is... Unlike that spoiled brat you call a master." Hikari said making the twins mad.

" Don't talk bad about Mikogami-sama!" The weapon using twins screamed as one.

" Mikogami-sama... that's just one of the difference between Player One and your Ashikabi." Hikari mocked making the enraged twins to clench their fist. Hibiki listened in silence as her sister talked about the man she could have loved.

" From what I've seen and heard you aren't allowed to see your Ashikabi as an equal." Hikari said making the eyes of 38 and 39 to narrow. " Player One isn't like that... he even lets Sekirei that isn't his own to treat him as his equal. Minato doesn't see us as play things to do with as he wishes. He sees us as people worth carrying for, I've seen how he shows his love for his Sekirei." Hikari said making the eyes of all the Sekirei to grown. Seo let out a quick groan only to have Hikari zap him again. Hibiki looking at her sister with shock since they had never bothered to find out if they were immune to the other's electricity when they weren't fighting together. Hikari hadn't even bothered taking that knowledge into consideration when she knocked out her Ashikabi once again.

" He basically swore to isolate himself from the Sekirei Game to keep Number Seven happy. It took three Sekirei forcing themselves on him for him to break the Promise he made to Akitsu. He saved and somehow tamed a member of the Disciplinary Squad, and trains with her every morning to feed her love of battle. He has a Sekirei so loyal that she practically throws herself at him every chance she gets. She's an obsessive fool that can't tell the difference between being a lover and a slave. Yet Minato doesn't correct her, he guides her into becoming her own person, always there to reward her for learning who she is suppose to be." Hikari said making the eyes of the Sekirei to grow. Especially Homura and Uzume since the Lightning Sekirei knew so much about Player One and his girls.

" One of his Sekirei loves being with her friends so much that he allows her to stay with them. He doesn't force her to remain at his side like an obedient dog. Which is something I can't say about your Ashikabi." Hikari said making the blond twins to fill with great rage.

" And then there's the fact he doesn't force himself on others. He doesn't go around hunting Sekirei like they're the newest collectibles on the market. He's always been happy with his Sekirei, in fact he was so happy with Akitsu that he didn't want another one, even when he learned he could be with more than one of us." Hikari said with a sad tone. "Instead he befriends us, treats us as people he could share his life with. He even has one unwinged Sekirei floating in and out of his house all the time." Hikari said making the fire Sekirei to blush in embarrassment.

He didn't think anyone had known about how much time he spends at Minato's house. Of course most of it was used to change outfits, neither Akitsu or Minato cared if he had to use a room to do his job. Then there was all the time the two would just chat about sports, with Homura always laughing at how Minato always seemed to pick the loosing team. Although he respected the loyalty Minato showed by never turning on his team, sure the guy would cuss when they messed themselves up but he wouldn't ever dream about betraying his picks.

"Of course I think the only reason he doesn't find Homura attractive is because both are males. Minato isn't the type to hit on a guy, I'm not entire sure about the other one though." Hikari said making Homura face plant and Uzume laugh at him.

" And then there is me." Hikari said with a soft yet happy voice. " The first time I met him I nearly ripped his head off... then an hour later I was hugging him along with some other things." Hikari said with a blush that found its way to Hibiki and Homura. Uzume and the two blonds wondering what had happened on the first day number 11 and Player One had met.

" If it hadn't been for my sister and the scene that horny dog caused I might have helped myself to his essence that day." Hikari said making the eyes of the Sekirei to grow. Especially those that had been there, they could easily remember Yomi being restrained by M.B.I. It hadn't been a pretty sight seeing them stop the scythe user from winging herself with the DNA sample Minato had given to Hikari. In the end it had taken a few Sekirei to help hold her down after they were promised to being let out earlier than the other Sekirei that did nothing but watch.

_' Is it possible Player One somehow implanted himself, to some degree, on Hikari that day?'_ Hibiki thought as she remembered how her sister kept staring with awe at her sperm covered hand after her time holding Minato.

" At that time I thought it was going to be the last time I saw him until we were forced to fight." Hikari said with a sad voice. " My sister and I started working part times job while we searched for Seo." Hikari said making all Sekirei look at the charred body that had at one time been a human being.

" Because we knew that M.B.I was going to cut our benefits when we found him." Hibiki said making Hikari nod her head.

" We found work in a cafe, one day I saw Player One walk by." Hikari said making the eyes of her sister to grow. " I was being selfish and I knew it was going to be a problem but I sent my sister off to find Seo, in exchange I would work the remaining of her shift. The manager didn't have any problems with that and gave me a lunch break." Hikari said with a light smile.

" He was shocked to see me calling him over. I did my best to act like he was just someone I knew. It was kind of funny seeing him be all defensive around me, he was definitely cute squirming around. Probably thinking I was going to rape him or something." Hikari said with a giggle as she remembered Minato blushing up a storm as she invited him to spend time with her during her break.

" I finally got him to calm down by asking him how his Sekirei was. He told me some good things about the few dates they were able to squeeze with their limited time. I could easily tell how much he loved her and how happy they were together. On that day I decided to try to move on... but on days he would see me outside advertising the cafe he would come in and we would spend some time together." Hikari said with a blush.

" Those were the days you were embarrassed and told me to go try find any signs of Seo." Hibiki said with shock and a bit of accusation. Hikari nodded her head with a bit of shame.

"He knew I was unwinged and of the possibility of me reacting to him, I had seen him turn down one girl because of his promise. But he didn't let that stop us from being friends." Hikari said with a smile. " Then finally Hibiki found Seo and he winged us... The next day he asked what was different." Hikari talked in a way that allowed others to hear the bit of heartbreak she went through. She let out a soft laugh as she wiped her eyes to continue her story. She remembered how silly Minato had been after she admitted being claimed by someone else, while admitting to herself she could never be with him.

"He made it sound like I had changed my hair or applied some new lipstick. I was a little ashamed and embarrassed to tell him but I told him about Seo winging me. I'm guessing a part of him that is more in tune with his Ashikabi abilities felt I had been winged. I know it shocked him a bit, but then he was happy for me and congratulated me for finding my Ashikabi. A few days after that he had invited me to bring Hibiki and Seo to his place. He was going to be throwing himself a house warming party. I wanted to go, but Seo is a pig when others are paying the tab... I didn't want him to embarrass me in front of Minato, and I knew Hibiki wouldn't have approved, even if she had gone along." Hikari said making Homura and Uzume to look at each other. They knew what party she was talking about and wondered how it would have been if the twins and Seo had joined. Homura shook his head of the image of Takami bitch slapping Seo around because of the man being himself. She would then go on to claim Seo as a bad role model for her son and ban him from talking to Minato. Which would end up having Seo spend more time with Minato because Seo didn't like people telling him what to do. Especially if it was somehow an attack on his easily questionable character and morales. There was also the fact that Minato had no problem feeding others, the Fire Sekirei had already seen the lazy bum at Izumi Inn when he ran out of food.

" That's why I can't let others talk bad about Minato... I-I- I love-Loved him... and now he's my friend... I won't let someone run their mouths while talking about things they don't know about. You blond bimbos claiming Minato is acting like some kind of fool during the game but you're wrong. Minato isn't the type to do all the things you said before. Other than taking care of his Sekirei he wants nothing to do with the Sekirei Plan." Hikari said with rage at those speaking ill of her very precious friend.

" Don't be an idiot... all the Sekirei know that Player One was the one that placed the regulations on the Sekirei Nest." Number 38 said with a glare.

" We all know about his three Commandments. He has no right stopping others from gaining as many Sekirei as they wants. Who does he think he is stopping our Master from gaining his perfect collection?" No 39 instantly added.

" You're wrong he isn't like that!" Hikari said with a glare as electricity flowed through her body once more.

"Lies!" No. 38 Countered.

" Stop deluding yourself. You're just bitter he didn't pick you." No. 39 mocked making Hikari raise her hand to attack only to see a white cloth slash at where the twins had been standing. The odd weapon missed when the twins jumped but easily destroyed a large part of the ground they had been on.

" I won't let you talk bad about Mina-kun." Uzume said as she landed in front of Hikari and the blond twins. Hikari instantly recognizing her as the Sekirei she had seen Minato with.

The Sekirei turned towards a sigh and found Homura leaning on a tree.

" You two are fools for believing the crap Minaka is feeding to your Ashikabi. And your Ashikabi is the bigger fool for believing the lies of an idiot." The Fire Sekirei said making the twin blonds to glare at him.

" Its true that Player One had a part in the creation of the Sekirei nest." Homura said making Hikari and her sister to fill with disbelief, while the weapon using twins grew smirks. " But none of it was a conscious effort. The reason so many Sekirei migrated to the North was because they wanted a chance to meet him. A chance to gain his love. I was the one that started giving them a home they could be safe from Ashikabi that would strip them of their freedom. Ashikabi that would be raping them every time they forced their will on the unfortunate Sekirei they captured." Homura said with a glare making the blonds step back. They soon gain a look of unholy rage in their eyes.

" Our master wouldn't do that!" The two said as one.

" Yet he hunts the wingless down like they were trophies?" Homura said making the twins look like they had been slapped.

" I can tell you two reacted to your Ashikabi's power... but you think that the girl in this forest wants to be with him. She wasn't even suppose to have left the protection of M.B.I because she wasn't ready to be part of the plan. Even Minaka was unwilling of releasing her until she was given more time to grow. To think that the man you praise so much would scare a child by hurting her adjuster and then go so far as to force a kiss on her. What kind of sick bastard is that?" Homura said making the twins shake their heads.

" A man that doesn't know the meaning of true love... I bet to this day he hasn't done either of his Sekirei anything special." Uzume said making the twins look at her with shock.

" You're wrong." Mizuha said with some doubt in her voice.

" Our master takes care of us." Mitsuki said in the defense of the teen she loved.

" So does any other human taking care of a pet." Homura said making the Sekirei turn to him with shock. "They clean it, house it, feed it, play with it... but the moment they grow bored with it they will throw it away. There isn't many humans like Minato that can actually truly love more than one person. I never like the Sekirei plan since it was designed to bring out the darkness in all humans. But Minato is one of the few that has truly open up his heart to those that pledge themselves to him. I've seen many winging, and I've seen more bastards trying to claim a Sekirei that doesn't know any better. I also know that these two have been going around trying to scare wingless Sekirei from being part of the game." Homura said before focusing his eyes on Hikari and Hibiki making them flinch.

" It was Seo's idea...:" Hikari admitted.

" The plan was too keep as many Sekirei as possible out from the more dangerous areas of the capital. And then have them relocate to the Sekirei Nest where they can truly find the one they are destined to love. We had been debating into investigating what happened here. Seo actually took a job in a construction sight nearby to ask for any rumors on what happened, but then the Chairman sent out that message." Hibiki said making Homura's eyes to grow.

" It's a good thing you fought these two off until we got here." Uzume said as she prepared to fight.

" You two go home, there is no longer any reason for you to stay here. I can only guess how painful it might be for you." Homura said making Hikari give him a grateful nod.

" For the record." Uzume said making the twin lightning girls to look at her. " I know Minato would have been proud to have been your Ashikabi had he been given the chance... and I know Akitsu would have accepted you...somehow Mina-kun would have made things right." Uzume said as she looked at the twins with a smile. Her words instantly making Hikari's eyes to grow with disbelief. She quickly wiped them clean of some sudden tears and whispered a thank you to Uzume before leading her sister out of the Botanical Garden.

"Stop making it sound like your Ashikabi is better than ours." Mizuha said as she pointed at Homura and Uzume.

" That's right he's in these woods hunting down the Green Girl too. What happened to him being loyal to his Sekirei?" Mitsuki asked as she brought out more of the special wires M.B. I made for her.

" One... he is Uzume's Ashikabi not mine..." Homura said since he didn't want people to think he had a male lover. " Two I was the one that asked him to help me save Kusano." Homura said making the eyes of the twin to narrow.

" Then where is he?" Mizuha asked.

" Yeah, what's stopping him from winging her while you're here fighting us." Mitsuki asked making Homura's eyes to grow.

" No one is stopping him... but Minato isn't that type of person. He said he was going to help Ku-chan and he isn't the type to do something while asking for something else in return. And even if Ku-chan is reacting to Mina-kun she has to go through Aki-chan... which I doubt is a challenge anyone but the single numbers have the power to accomplish." Uzume said with a smirk. " In fact Homu-kun go back and join the others. I don't want you doubting my Ashikabi." Uzume said making Homura flinch.

" I'm sorry Uzume... but I can't risk anything happening to Kusano. She needs to be returned to M.B.I, she isn't ready to survive in Minaka's sick game." Kagari said before running after his friends.

" It's okay Homu-kun... I don't doubt my Ashikabi and you only wish for the best for the Wingless... it doesn't change anything." Uzume said making Homura give her a mental thank you.

" You really think you can win without any help?" The blond twins said as one.

" That's my line!" Uzume said as she jumped and dodge their attacks and sent one of her own.

+-*/\*-+

" Stupid Yomi... I'll show her a lazy bum." Benitsubasa growled as she rode an elevator. The metallic doors opened revealing a flashy and expensive hall way. Benitsubasa walked the long path while cursing the Calamity Sekirei for talking down on her.

" Closer! Get Closer! I can't hear what they are saying!" Minaka yelled only to be smacked in the head by Takami.

" Idiot! If they get any closer they'll come in the range of fire of those lightning attacks." Takami scolded the genius with a personality disorder. Haihane chuckling as her boss and closes thing to a father figure took another beating. The Black Sekirei was half sitting on a an open window sharpening her sword while looking over Tokyo. No doubt she was thinking about potential battles she could take part of. Natsuo turning to greet the person that entered Minaka's office only to be filled with shock.

" Hi." Benitsubasa said with a shy voice. Everyone in the room froze as they heard her voice and turned to see the rogue member of the Disciplinary Squad in the tower. A light blush forming on her face because of all the attention she was getting.

" But I thought Minato was on T.V... how can he be here protecting Benitsubasa while he's there? It's impossible... Unless he mastered the Kage Bunshin!" Minaka said as his eyes grew with a child like shine.

" How many times do I have to tell you moron... Jutsus don't exist!" Takami yelled as her battle cry as she punched the father of her children into a book shelf. His body bounced off it and smacked the floor as hard as he hit the book shelf. The force of his impact making the shelves to fall on his body. " And even if they did how the hell is my son suppose to get his hands on them?" Takami growled as the fallen over book shelf and the mess of books Minaka's body had caused.

" E-bay?" Minaka groaned making Takami's face form into her demonic one. She quickly started stomping on the bookshelf making Minaka's body dig into the floor.

" Moron! Imbecile! Immature Bastard! No good dead beat Father of my children!" Takami growled every time she stomped on Minaka.

" Natsuo quickly... protect the surveillance videos...I want to save the evidence of her admitting my rights as a father." Minaka said with pain after Takami stopped stomping on him. Which resulted in Takami filling with rage, she threw the bookshelf off Minaka and grabbed his body.

" You can't be a father if I throw you out of the window and put your out of my misery!" Takami yelled as she lifted Minaka over her head making the eyes of everyone to grow. Karasuba laughing at the predicament the chairman got himself in. Natsuo quickly wrapped his arms around Takami to stop her from murdering his boss. Haihane having to help out when she saw the angry Takami grab Natsuo's head and starting swinging him around with Minaka.

The angry mother screaming about how she would kill the two. Minaka for being himself and Natsuo for being his bitch that never bothered to go agaisnt the orders of the mad man that owned half of Tokyo. Benitsubasa watched with disbelief as the two men grabbed on to the hand holding their heads in the Iron's claw technique, never daring to let go since their life was on the line. Haihane cursing the fact she forgot her claws near Karasuba since she took them off to not hurt the on and off lover of her boss. A decision she was starting to regret as the woman somehow overpowered her and delivered more pain to the two males.

" Not that I didn't missed watching this but um I came here for a reason." Benitsubasa said making the rampaging Takami to stop.

" What is it dear?" Minaka asked with perfect serenity as if his head wasn't being crushed by Takami. His body nearly going limp as he focused all his energy on holding onto the arm attached to his skull.

" I uh... I need a job... and I was wondering if... I can still be a part of the Disciplinary Squad..." Benitsubasa said with a shy voice making all the eyes of the room to grow. "I know we have a special floor to ourselves and uh Natsuo is suppose to get us all we want... but I want to be hired like a regular person of M.B.I. I want to pay taxes and do all that other stuff..." Benitsubasa said as she looked at the group that stopped their chaos.

" If you want money you should just use your card... stupid." Haihane said making Benitsubasa glare at her.

" You're the stupid one." Benitsubasa said as she stomped her foot and clenched her fist while glaring at her secret best friend. "Minato-sama doesn't want us using those cards... Yomi got a job doing some acting and modeling and it made our Ashikabi happy. I want to show him I can be just like Yomi and get my own money the right way." Benitsubasa said making the room to take in her words.

"By coming to the tower and asking for a job? Wouldn't it have been better to find something else that showed you weren't depending on us?" Karasuba said making Benitsubasa flinch while Takami glared at the Black Sekirei.

" There isn't that many places that will pay me for fighting... and I doubt Minato-sama would want me doing enforcer work for the Yakuza. This was the best option I can think of, since we're pretty much allowed to do whatever we want and don't have to report in unless the Chairman needs something. I figured no one would mind if I spend my free time with my Ashikabi instead of being in the tower all day... its practically the same thing and I can easily get to trouble faster than you guys, since you're stuck in the tower. And I can run as fast as those helicopters we normally take." Benitsubasa said as she poked her fingers together.

" You put a lot of thought into this didn't you?" Takami said while letting go of Minaka and Natsuo's head. The young head of security swearing to never step into Takami's rampaging path again. Haihane mothering him as she checked him for injuries.

" I want to show Minato that I can be like the others... you don't have to pay me a lot... I just want to help him when he needs me." Benitsubasa said making Minaka laugh.

" I see no problem with this." Minaka said making all eyes to look at him.

"But sir what about your plans for the following stages? Our squad will still officially be missing a member, since Benitsubasa won't dare to fight agaisnt her Ashikabi." Natsuo said making Minaka think.

"That's your problem now... the tower doesn't have anymore Sekirei to give you. You go hunt one down so that you can have three like it was originally going to be. You lost one, now its your job to replace her." Minaka said Natsuo's eyes to grow with disbelief. Karasuba started laughing as Haihane hated the fact that she was going to have to share her Ashikabi with somebody else.

" Then I can keep my job?" Benitsubasa asked making Minaka nod his head.

" You'll be paid as much as a senior M.B.I Soldier... since you have abilities that we need to make sure that everything is right. Since Natsuo can't order you around anymore, you will now be getting jobs from me. I'll take the paperwork to Minato's house later so that we can go over the details. Just make sure not to tell him I'm working here." Takami said making Benitsubasa.

" Hai.. and thank you." Benitsubasa said before bowing in gratitude.

" Just make sure to follow the rules of the game and everything is going to be alright." Minaka said with a smile. Benitsubasa thanked them quickly before turning to leave. Only to vanish for a moment. The eyes of everyone in the room grew as they found Benitsubasa hugging Minaka.

" Thank you... I was scared you would say no and be angry at me... I even thought you were going to make me go on a crazy quest that would take forever to accomplish only to end up being something stupid at the end... but you didn't. Thank You so much, I can't wait to tell Minato-sama the good news." Benitsubasa said before rushing out the office of the mad man.

" She's a good girl, reminds a little of Yukari." Takami said as Minaka stood frozen while looking at the spot Benitsubasa had been at. _'I guess even he could be humans sometimes, its no wonder most Sekirei have a special place in their heart for that idiot. He did make sure to spend some time with them as they grew up. Its one of the reason I was always so mad for him not being a part of my children's lives. If only things had been a little different... then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess.' _Takami thought as she developed a warm smile towards the father of her children.

" Why didn't I think about that?" Minaka said making the room confused. " I should have made a quest for her to regain her place in the Disciplinary Squad. I could even have done it so that her Ashikabi would have been dragged into it. It would have action, dangers, love, drama, horrors, mysteries, aliens, and treasure. I could even have made it into a special movie event for everyone to see... I could have called it _**'Player One and the Sekirei of Redemption'**_ ... what have I done? " Minaka said while keeping his stupefied look. The man's insanity preventing him from noticing the looks of disbelief filling the room.

" Why do the gods forsake me? How could I, the Genius of a lifetime, fail to recognize such a golden opportunity? Oh mighty gods that have blessed this humble man with your holy gifts! I beg of you to rain down righteous pain on this impure body of your loyal messenger for failing his noble duties!" Minaka cried to the heavens as he knelled on the ground and had his arms towards the ceiling.

" I'm going to rain down pain alright... but I'm no god." Takami growled as she cracked her knuckles.

" Ah a She-devil..." Minaka said with shock as he stared at the once again murderous mother of his children.

" Who are you calling a devil you sorry excuse of a human being?" Takami yelled as she punched the man and chased his body to beat him black and blue.

" Lets get out of here girls... she won't be done for a while and we have other things to do." Natsuo said as Haihane helped him up. _' Never again will I stick my head out for him... at least when Takami is involved.'_ Natsuo thought as he was helped out of the room. Leaving Takami straddling Minaka's body while punching him repeatedly. The right fist she was using already covered in blood as her left kept her from moving off his body.

+-*/\*-+

Akitsu walked with a smile with her Ashikabi as they held hands. She saw Minato had finally relaxed now that they were a safe distance from the battle. She would have loved to lead him in circles in hopes of never finding the wingless Sekirei, but Minato stayed true on his path like a blood hound on the case.

She accepted that fact that he wasn't going to stop until he found the person he was looking for. But with her holding her Ashikabi's hand meant she was in an excellent position to keep any wingless from her man.

" We're close I can feel it." Minato whispered as they went around some plants.

" I'm glad to hear that Minato-kun." Akitsu said while preparing herself for any form of attack on her Ashikabi. Whether it is, physical, emotional, mental, spiritual or sexual. She would be ready to stop it and punish its origin. That train of thought weakened a bit when she heard the sound of someone crying.

Akitsu and Minato were able to maneuver past some large bush like plants and came upon a clearing.

" She's young." Akitsu said making Minato turn to her.

" Of course she is, Homura told me she was only going to explore a bit of the city with her adjuster. She wasn't suppose to get involved in the Sekirei Plan until much later. He even said that there was some people fighting to keep her out of it." Minato said with a frown as he approached the blond haired girl that had her back to them. She was completely wrapped around the tree she was on. He could also see some light vines holding her as if to comfort her.

" How did she end up here?" Akitsu asked.

" She was attacked along with her adjuster. I'm not entirely sure on the details but she was somehow able to escape those wishing to force themselves on her." Minato said making Akitsu frown.

The poor girl turned with shock when Minato accidentally stepped on a twig. Her eyes grew big as she looked at the two before her.

" Hello Ku-chan." Minato said with a smile making the girl recognize him.

" Ku's Onichan." The young girl said with disbelief. " Am I asleep Onichan?" Ku asked making Minato frown but then smile.

" Well lets find out." Minato said making Akitsu look at him when he turned to face her.

" Akitsu-chan please pinch yourself and tell me if you're asleep." Minato said making Akitsu nod her head with hesitation before doing as she was told.

" I'm not asleep Minato-kun." Akitsu said making Minato nod his head.

" Let's find out if this is my dream then." Minato said as he pinched himself. Akitsu let out a light smile at the exaggerating way he did it. The college student was pulling on both of his cheeks making himself look goofy. Kusano giggling at his actions, making it calm her down greatly.

" Ow... no I'm definitely awake..." Minato said while rubbing his sore cheeks, he was still able to catch Ku's shock at his words. " Is this your dream Ku-chan?" Minato said making Ku's eyes to fill with some new tears when she felt pain as she pinched her cheek.

" I'm not dreaming Onichan." Ku said making Minato smile.

" Well if your not dreaming, and I'm not dreaming, and finally Akitsu-chan isn't dreaming it can only mean one thing." Minato said making Ku smile and nod her head.

" I finally get to meet Onichan." The young blond asked as Minato waited for her to figure out what he wanted to say.

" You're absolutely correct Ku-chan... my how smart you are." Minato said making Ku to blush and smile.

" Now how about you get down here so that we can get you out of this place." Minato said as he lifted his hands to catch her. Kusano nodded her head gently while he approached her tree. Then she softly allowed herself to fall, neither her or Minato noticing Akitsu ready to create a sheet of Ice between them if it was necessary.

Although Ku threw herself gently it was still more strength than most humans can match. When Ku hit Minato's body it nearly sent him falling to the ground. Lucky for him Akitsu was able to catch him with a hug allowing the Ashikabi to keep his dignity.

" Thanks Akitsu-chan." Minato whispered as Ku cried and hugged him. Akitsu gently smiled as she joined the hug between her Ashikabi and the frightened little girl. Akitsu allowed her guard to lower as they noticed the blond had fallen asleep in Minato's hands.

Suddenly the two turned towards the sound of rustling bushes. Akitsu quickly got in front of her Ashikabi and his temporary charge. She gathered her power and swung her arm.

_**" Tsurara Fubuki."**_ Akitsu gently said as ice shards formed in the air and went flying towards the noisy bush.

+-*/\*-+

Walking through the park near her new home, a young woman in love hummed as she reached the place belonging to her one true love. Yomi was carrying some freshly made food that she had just picked up. She couldn't wait to shock her Ashikabi with the feast she was going to pay for. She let out a light moan as she thought about how her Ashikabi might reward her. As she walked through the park she noticed a turned over can of trash with all its contents laying around it.

_' I bet it was that damn alley dog again, next time I see him I'm using my death scythe.'_ Yomi thought before noticing something odd about two pairs of shoes. She was pretty sure they weren't suppose to be attached to some legs. If they were she was hopping they were completely attached to the body they belonged to. She did not want to have to call the cops and inform them there was half a human, or a third or a fourth dumped in the park near her home. Especially when she had a weapon at her house that could cut a human into that many pieces with ease.

Letting out a sigh Yomi finally decided to see what was going on. She frowned when she saw a young girl dressed in a outfit similar to a shrine maiden. She had a gut feeling she was suppose to know this person but it wasn't coming to her.

Her train of thought was quickly knocked off track when she heard the stomach of the young beauty let out a growl of epic proportions.

" So hungry." The sleeping girl said making Yomi frown. She didn't like someone threatening the meal of her master. Wanting to stop the busty girl from gaining any ideas Yomi decided to do the most reasonable thing by waking her up. With a not so light kick to the rear the young girl was sent flying out of the trash she had been laying in due to her hunger. Yomi watched as the girl landed on the soft grass of the park.

" Ow..." The girl said as she regained her consciousness. She wasn't facing Yomi as she got on all fours to stand up, Yomi had her eyebrow raise as the girl stopped standing and started rubbing her butt. " Why does Musubi's butt hurt?" The girl asked as she tried to rub the pain away. Some light tears in her eyes that Yomi assumed came from her child like mentality that was triggered by her pain. The scythe user didn't need to spend a lot of time with the busty girl to know she was an idiot.

" Oh hello... I'm Sekirei Number 88... Musubi a Power Type." Musubi said as she noticed the Calamity Sekirei, the wingless Sekirei hopped to her feet and clenched her fist in joy.

_' Definitely an idiot.'_ Yomi thought as Musubi stopped to think about something.

" Oh no, the chairman said Musubi isn't suppose to be talking about the Sekirei Plan. Oh why is common sense so hard." The simple boxing girl thought out loud making Yomi grow a bored face.

_' She's more like borderline retarded... and its not common sense you're lacking... its all forms of thought.' _Yomi mentally said to herself while the girl gently hit her head and made a cute face showing her embarrassment.

Yomi sighed as she heard the girl's stomach let out a light growl. She could see the girl had instantly noticed the food she carried in her hands.

" Why are you so hungry? Shouldn't you have your M.B.I card to buy stuff with?" Yomi said making Musubi look at her.

" Musubi forgot it." The brunette said making Yomi to look at her with shock. " I was in such a hurry to meet my Ashikabi that Musubi forgot all about her card." Musubi said making Yomi want to smack the girl.

" Why didn't you go back to get it? If you had told the Chairman the truth he would have laughed so hard that he would have given you a new one right there and then." Yomi said making Musubi start to cry a little.

" Musubi wanted to go back but Musubi doesn't know how to get back to the tower." Musubi said making Yomi close her eyes and count backwards from ten.

_' Hitting her will make you feel good, but you don't have your death scythe to beat her. She's a power type just like that flat chest.' _Yomi thought before seeing Musubi's face change from sad to confused.

" Ano... Musubi wants to know why you know about M.B.I and the chairman." The simple boxing girl asked.

" Because I'm number 43... Yomi the Calamity Sekirei." Yomi said making Musubi's chocolate brown eyes to grow with shock before they filled with joy. Yomi watched as Musubi quickly hopped once more and got into a fighting stance. Before Yomi could react Musubi hit herself on the head again ruining any mood for fighting.

" Musubi can't fight... she hasn't found her Ashikabi yet... I'm sorry Yomi-sama but please forgive this Musubi for making such a big mistake." Musubi said making Yomi raise an eye brow.

" It's okay... but what made you think I wanted to fight." Yomi asked.

" Because all Sekirei are suppose to fight each other when we meet." Musubi said with honesty.

" Only the dumb ones." Yomi said making Musubi tilt her head in confusion.

" I know what M.B.I taught us, I was there and since I'm number 43 that means I'm older than you. Which means I was taught those lessons long before you... understand what I'm trying to say?" Yomi said making Musubi nod her head.

" Yomi-sama is older and smarter than Musubi can ever hope to be." The brunette said making Yomi stare at her.

_' I was going for me knowing the lessons by heart but that works too.'_ Yomi thought as Musubi got into a thinking pose.

" If we aren't always suppose to fight, why did those Onechans attacked Musubi?" The girl around the age of a graduating teenager asked.

" You were attacked?" Yomi asked making Musubi nod her head.

" Hai... they beat Musubi... Musubi tried running to find her Ashikabi but they wouldn't stop chasing her. Then when Musubi started to sense her Ashikabi they weren't there anymore. Musubi was so happy because they weren't going to shoot lighting at her anymore." Musubi said making Yomi study the girl.

_' It's probably because she came to this area. Whoever these Sekirei were they new Minato's house was around here... Now that I think about I do remember hearing some thunder the other day but I just assumed it was because of the movie we were watching.'_ Yomi thought as Musubi's stomach growled once more.

" Musubi is so hungry." The girl said as she looked at her stomach. She looked like a helpless and harmless kitten living in a cardboard box.

"Come on... I'll get you something to eat... but only because you can't help take care of yourself." Yomi said making Musubi light up.

" Hai Musubi's Ashikabi will take care of Musubi." Musubi said making Yomi shake her head.

_' I wonder if there was a malfunction when she was being grown.' _Yomi thought before leading Musubi home.

" Musubi knows this place." Musubi said as they came upon Minato's home.

" You do?" Yomi asked as she narrowed her eyes.

" Hai... Musubi thought Musubi's Ashikabi lives here... but a younger Sekirei than Musubi said that her Ashikabi isn't Musubi's Ashikabi. She then told Musubi to keep looking that way so that Musubi can find her Ashikabi. Musubi thanked the kind younger Sekirei and left to find her Ashikabi... but then Musubi doesn't remember what happened until Musubi's butt started hurting." Musubi said making Yomi shake her head.

_' In other words she came looking for Minato only to find Benitsubasa. Then she was chased away and passed out because of her hunger. If it wasn't for the fact Master is helping the Wingless I would have just left her in that park. But I can't really do that since she's dumb enough to follow any Ashikabi that approaches her... Master why did you have to make Yomi into such a wonderful person?' _Yomi thought as reached the door of her new house. She could sense Musubi following behind with no signs of planning anything._ ' What was I thinking that this airhead could ever challenge me for Master's love. I can't believe I was so paranoid to think Master would favor Musubi over myself... I really need to stop hanging around Akitsu and her rants about being the only one Master truly loves. Seriously that wannabe housewife has one too many trust issues.' _

" Please hold one of the bags, I need to search my purse for the keys." Yomi said making Musubi blink her eyes.

"Hai." Musubi said as she took both bags making Yomi stare at her before shrugging her shoulders.

_' She's a power type the food shouldn't be heavy for her.' _Yomi thought as she opened the door. Yomi walked in and Musubi instantly followed.

" There is some containers in aluminum foil... please place them in the oven so that I can heat them later. Put the meats first and then the side dishes. Anything in a container for liquids you can put in the fridge, I'll cook them when everyone is here. You can leave the bread outside since nothing bad will happen to them" Yomi said making Musubi do as she was told.

" You can hang the bags on the hangers in the small closet that has all the clean material." Yomi said making Musubi do that as well. Musubi passed the smiling Yomi only to have Yomi's nose to twitch.

" You need to take a bath right now... I won't have you stinking up the house of my master." Yomi said making Musubi sniff herself and then stick out her tongue.

" Musubi didn't know she smelled bad." Musubi said making Yomi sigh.

" Just take off your clothes so that I can wash them." Yomi said making Musubi start stripping.

" I meant in the bathroom." Yomi said as Musubi handed her the clothes without bothering to cover herself.

" Oh no... Musubi forgot about Common Sense again." Musubi said as Yomi took her clothes.

" Never mind just go to the bath..." Yomi said making Musubi skip to the area Yomi pointed with her head. "And wait for me!" Yomi yelled as Musubi entered the bathroom.

_' I don't want her breaking anything and then master getting mad at me. What was M.B.I thinking when they released this poor child? Better yet why wasn't her adjuster doing their job?' _Yomi thought as she put Musubi's clothes to wash... but not before preparing her Minato Pillow for another lonely night.

" Good girl." Yomi said as she entered the bathroom and saw Musubi seating in one of the bath stools waiting for her to show up. Musubi instantly lighting up and smiling at Yomi's praise.

" Musubi waited for Yomi-sama." Musubi said making Yomi nod her head. The scythe using Sekirei gathered the necessary things to wash herself. She paused as she noticed Musubi happily waiting for Yomi to tell her something. Yomi sighed before moving her stool behind Musubi.

" I'm going to wash your hair and back... then you are going to wash mine understand?" Yomi said making Musubi nod her head.

" Musubi will do her best."Musubi said with the eagerness of a child.

" I'm glad to hear that, but remember that you're a power type so try to be as gentle as possible." Yomi said as she leaned over Musubi and prepared the movable shower head to rinse their bodies.

" Hai." Musubi said as Yomi held the shower head over her brown hair. The warm water running down her body ass he calmly allowed Yomi to wash her.

_' I didn't notice before but her boobs are definitely bigger than Akitsu... probably bigger than even Uzume.'_ Yomi thought as she finished rinsing Musubi and started on herself. Musubi humming a happy tone making Yomi smile.

_' This isn't so bad... why do Akitsu and Benitsubasa have to be a bitch every five minutes. If they learned to get along things will be so much better for all of us. Just look how easy it is for me and Musubi to be around each other.' _Yomi thought as she poured some shampoo on her hand. She paused and looked at Musubi while wondering if the girl was the type to cry because of soap in her eyes.

Yomi quickly looked around and saw the shower cap she had bought early in the morning to mock Yukari. To her joy she noticed that it had been used. She decided to make fun of the Sahashi sister later with her new black mail material... for now she needed to wash Musubi's hair. She took the cap and quickly got to work on scrubbing Musubi's head.

" The Shampoo smells really nice." Musubi said making Yomi giggle.

" I'm glad to hear that Musubi-chan... once I'm finished spreading it through all of your hair you have to do mine... but we won't wash it out yet. Since we need to let it set in for a little while." Yomi said as she poured more shampoo to get it into Musubi's hair. She noticed it was a little worn out because of all the time Musubi spent out of the Tower with no one to take care of her.

" Musubi understands." Musubi said as Yomi cleaned her hair.

" Okay its your turn Musubi, make sure to cover all my hair with the Shampoo." Yomi said as she turned to let Musubi wash her hair. A few minutes later Yomi started to wash Musubi's back with a sponge covered in body wash.

_' Her skin doesn't have any scars... I've seen a few on Master's body and Benitsubasa said she gained some because of the Disciplinary Squad.'_ Yomi thought as she finished washing Musubi.

" You have to do your front on your own." Yomi said making Musubi take the sponge and clean herself.

_' This is nice... not as nice as when Master did it but a girl can get used to this.'_ Yomi thought as Musubi washed her back.

" Musubi is done washing Yomi-sama's back." Musubi said as she handed Yomi the sponge. Yomi quickly took the item and cleaned herself. Another quick rinse and Yomi was soon checking their body for any left over soap.

" Good, neither of us has to shave today." Yomi said making Musubi confused.

" Shave?" Musubi asked.

" Yomi likes keeping her body perfect for master. When some unwanted hair starts showing Yomi makes sure to remove it... because Yomi's Master deserves only the best." Yomi said with pride.

" Yomi-sama must love her Ashikabi a lot." Musubi said with awe.

" Of course, Yomi's Master is the best Master in all the world." Yomi said as she stood and led Musubi to the large bath tub.

" Musubi wishes she could have a great Ashikabi." Musubi said making Yomi look at her.

" Yomi wishes for that as well." The Calamity Sekirei said before offering her hand to Musubi to make sure the girl didn't fall. Musubi took it with a smile and soon sinked in and allowed the warm water to sooth her body.

_' I'm glad this bath is automatic. Just a push of the button and the things fills itself never once over filling. The wonders of modern technology.'_ Yomi thought as she relaxed her tired body. She had been a bit drained because of the mess Media Gai got her In. Not to mention those idiot actors kept messing up. Especially one of the leads that kept dogging her. Yomi would have slapped the bitch silly if she knew it wouldn't upset her master. She would have done it too since she didn't want to do the stupid gig. But she knew Minato was expecting to hear good news. Sure she could have said she didn't get the gig when she didn't bother auditioning. But once accepted she had to do the job to make her Ashikabi proud. Of course if the bitch didn't get her act together she would fight the hoe later and make her Master think she was only defending herself. Yomi smiled at the thought of smacking that stuck up two bit star around and then being in the safety of her master as he whispered promises of a better tomorrow. If she got lucky the bitch might be stupid enough to drag her idiot of a boyfriend to rough her up only to have Minato kick his ass.

"Musubi thinks Yomi-sama's house is wonderful." Musubi said making Yomi to smile at her.

" That's a very nice thing to say Musubi... its about time for us to get out now." Yomi said as she lead Musubi out of the baths.

" Lets get dried and then well see if there is anything you can wear, while your clothes is drying in the machine." Yomi said making Musubi nod her head. The two girls quickly toweled off. Yomi allowing Musubi use one of her bath robes only to see it became too short to cover her lower half thanks to Musubi's breast. Then the two went to the laundry room and put Musubi's clothes to dry. Yomi easily remembering it didn't need a lot of time thanks to the material it was made off.

It had taken some work but Yomi was able to find some clothes to fit Musubi. Sure she had to alter one of her shirts, but Yomi didn't care, she wasn't one to do things half way. Musubi was now wearing black jeans, a thong Yomi has never put on, along with a shirt with some light cuts to fit over her chest. Fortunately it only exposed enough of her stomach to make her look better. Yomi nodded her head once she was done and quickly stepped back from Musubi. She had put some light make up on the boxing girl, she did it in such a way that it made Musubi's natural beauty to shine.

" All done." Yomi said making Musubi look at the full size mirror Yomi owned.

" Musubi thinks Yomi made Musubi very pretty." Musubi said making Yomi smile.

" Yomi thinks so too... I'm going to go prepare the food for everyone then we are going to go rent some movies to watch." Yomi said making Musubi excited.

" Musubi has never watched movies before. Atleast nothing not involving the Sekirei Plan" Musubi said making Yomi smirk.

" Then Musubi better prepare herself for a long movie night." Yomi said with a smile. She got to work on cooking the pre made meal. She then had Musubi throw away the evidence of it being restaurant bought, just to make sure no one figured the truth out Musubi had been made to throw the food into a trash can a few houses down. Along with having Musubi promise to never tell anyone where Yomi got the food, or Yomi wouldn't become Musubi's friend. While making dinner Yomi also made sure to have Musubi eat some cereal to calm her stomach. Which resulted in Musubi finishing everything.

_' I'll make sure to buy more when we go get those movies.'_ Yomi thought as Musubi finished the milk and the cereal.

" I finished turning the food we should have fifteen minutes before its done... The oven will turn off on its own so we don't have to worry about burning anything." Yomi said making Musubi fill with awe. " Since we still got time let's go get those movies and a few more things." Yomi said making Musubi nod her head and follow after her.

_' Master will be so proud over everything Yomi got done doing today.' _Yomi thought as she remembered making Musubi do her chores along with a few of his, while Yomi concentrated on finishing the meal she had bought. The Scythe user had made sure to check the trash Musubi was going to throw out in case the girl might have made a mistake.

_' I'm starting to think her problem isn't that she's as dumb as a rock.. its just there is somethings she doesn't know any better. All she needs is some proper guidance.' _Yomi thought as she opened the door to leave the house. Only to stare at the angry face of a certain house crashing teen.

" You bitch." Yukari growl making Yomi upset.

" Hello Yukari." Yomi said with a bored tone.

" Yomi-sama is she a Sekirei too?" Musubi asked making Yomi fill with disbelief as Yukari turned to look at the girl that talked.

" A Seki-what?" Yukari asked.

" No she isn't and remember what the Chairman told you." Yomi said making Musubi's eyes to grow.

" Musubi did it again didn't she?" Musubi asked making Yomi nod her head.

" What the hell is going on?" Yukari asked.

" It doesn't concern you... I'll be going out with Musubi for a few minutes... make sure not to touch anything in the kitchen. There should be an afternoon children special for you to watch on the television. I don't want you watching any of those teen shows that will rot your brain." Yomi said as she walked past Yukari with Musubi following after her.

" I'm not going to watch cartoons." Yukari growled.

"Oh dear your completely right Yukari-chan." Yomi said making Yukari confused. " Make sure to do your homework first... I'll have Minato check to see if it's right when he gets home. Once your done you can watch all the TV you want. I'll even let you take four cookies from the Cookie Jars as your reward for a job well done... but you can only have four, no more understand? Make sure to drink it down with some milk... and don't forget to throw the cartoon away if it runs out. Don't worry about washing any dishes you use, I'll take care of that when I get back. I wouldn't want an accident to happen if you try to clean them." Yomi said with a smirk as she left Minato's property. She could feel the killing intent radiating from the youngest Sahashi.

" If your friend wasn't here I would so kick your ass!" Yukari yelled making Yomi laugh.

" In your dreams little girl, in your dreams." Yomi said making Yukari scream and then slam the door. Musubi following behind in confusion. " Don't mind her Musubi... she's just a brat that will be out of my hair soon." Yomi said making Musubi nod her head.

+-*/\*-+

Uzume twisted as she dodged some metal wires. Her opponents filling with rage as her cloth allowed her to block any of their attacks.

_' I can stop them all I want but it won't mean anything if I can't hit them.'_ Uzume thought as she looked at the two blonds fighting agaisnt her. For nearly an hour they have been jumping around throwing their weapons of choice at each other. There has been some narrow dodges resulting in cuts and bruises gaining on both sides. Other than that nothing big had happen.

" I'm pretty sure Mina-kun has gotten to Ku-chan right about now... there's really no reason for you two to keep fighting." Uzume said making the blonds upset.

" Once we beat you we can hunt your Ashikabi down and take her back." No 38 growled.

" Then the green girl will go to her true master." No 39 added making Uzume frown. She threw two attacks with her battle cloaks making the girls jump into the air.

" Oh my god! It's Mikogami!" Uzume said with shock making the twins turn around.

" Our Master? Where?" The blonds said as one only to see nothing but an endless sea of plants. They're mouths instantly dropped with disbelief when they figured what had happened. They wished to hit themselves when they felt Uzume's cloth wrap around them.

" It's my win." Uzume calmly said before smacking them into a tree by pulling on her extended cloth. She then went on wrapping the two together before rushing off to fine her Ashikabi. She didn't care if they escaped since she would soon be with Minato and the others.

+-*/\*-+

_' Stupid Yomi... I'll show her to treat me like a little kid. I'm going to finish all the cookies just to piss her off.'_ Yukari thought as she ate all the cookies in the house while watching some cartoons. She did find it a little weird that there was so much of the snacks and in four different flavors.

" Minato...Akitsu... Yomi..." Benitsubasa said the name of the last Sekirei with venom. " I'm home." Benitsubasa said with a cheer when she thought of being in the company of her Ashikabi. She would worry about hurting Yomi later.

" Where is every body... Noooo! My cookies!" Benitsubasa yelled when she found Yukari in the living room with her favorite dough based snacks. Yukari turned with her mouth full of food and looked at the crying member of the Disciplinary Squad.

" They're all gone... every last one of them." Benitsubasa cried as she picked up one of the four cookie jars she had placed on the kitchen counter. Yukari filling with disbelief as she figured out what Yomi had done. "Why?... Why would you eat them all?" Benitsubasa asked with a broken tone as she fell to her knees while clutching her biggest jar that had been completely full when she left to see Minaka.

" Would you believe me if I said I did it to get back at Yomi?" Yukari asked making Benitsubasa look at her with confusion.

" Yomi doesn't even like my snacks... she hates them and never touches them since the Yogurt Incident Minato had to stop." Benitsubasa said making Yukari to worry.

" It's the truth I swear..." Yukari said as Benitsubasa walked towards the kitchen to find something else she liked in hopes of keeping her sanity.

" I'll just have some Honey Bunches of Orcs... and wait for Minato to make everything right again." Benitsubasa said in a tone that made Yukari worry.

" Noooo!" Benitsubasa yelled from the kitchen. " It's gone... they're all gone!" Benitsubasa said as she searched the cabinets that normally had the cereal.

" You!" Benitsubasa growled as she turned towards Yukari with fire in her eyes. " First my room, then my snacks, before you came my food was always here...everyone was happy... especially me." Benitsubasa said as her arms hanged at her side as she stepped towards Yukari.

_' Oh crap she's giving off that Psycho Vibe mom always does when my dad calls.'_ Yukari thought with fear.

" I didn't eat any cereal I swear." Yukari said making Benitsubasa stop walking towards her.

" Lies... I don't care if you're Minato's little sister anymore... I going to make you pay for taking my things." Benitsubasa growled as she pounced at the youngest Sahashi.

" It's just food!" Yukari screamed after narrowly dodging a tackle from Benitsubasa.

" It wasn't just food!" Benitsubasa yelled as she attacked Yukari again. What the young Sahashi girls didn't know was the fact that Benitsubasa's snacks and her favorite cereal had been bought by Minato one day he had taken her shopping. Sure she loved the taste, but the reason she treasured them is because its the things her Ashikabi bought just for her. Just like how he bought Yomi a few things she didn't talked about and bought some things Akitsu made sure no one touched unless they had a death wish. To make things worse there wasn't many days he could normally spend with his girls. Which is why they make sure to treasure them. Which is why Benitsubasa was so damn protective of her snacks. The only one she allowed to have some was the man that bought them for her.

But now an outsider had ruined their harmony and Benitsubasa would make her pay. She would kill her and the throw her body in a ditch where no one will find her. Yukari screamed as she ran for life, the whole time swearing to make Yomi pay for her trickery. As soon as she was able to get rid of the psycho trying to kill her.

" Onichan save me!"

" You leave Minato out of this!" Benitsubasa yelled as she got madder and chased Yukari with new speed.

+-*/\*-+

A group of ice shards quickly shred a bush making silence fill the over grown Botanical Garden.

" Akitsu-chan... it was only Homura." Minato said as the bush was now able to reveal the Fire Sekirei. The unexpected attack ended with the man being pinned to a tree. It reminded Minato of certain circus acts involving many blades and the would be victim being pinned in a way that refused to allow them to move.

" You just..." Homura said with a bit of fear as he looked at two shards that had nearly pierced his heads. The lower one and the upper one.

" Sorry about that we kind of thought it was enemy trying to sneak up on us." Minato said with a sheepish tone.

" It's fine...really just help me down please... but get rid of that one first." Homura said as he made his fingers point to the shard between his legs.

"Yeah... Akitsu want to give him a hand? " Minato asked his Sekirei.

" If you don't want to go near that area neither do I." Akitsu said making Homura unable to believe what he was hearing.

" Will you guys please help? You won't actually be touching it." Homura said making Minato look at Akitsu.

" Will you hurry up before I end up losing it and no one gets to use it!" Homura yelled when the two wouldn't' stop staring at the other. He could feel some shards slip and lower him closer to the razor sharp shard that was now pushing agaisnt his flesh.

" I would love to help you but I'm holding Ku-chan and I don't want to wake her up." Minato said as he gently lifted the blond to prove his point.

" Minato-kun I can easily take care of Ku-chan, this seems more like a job for a big strong man." Akitsu said making Minato pale.

" Don't be funny Akitsu-chan... we both know your much stronger than I can ever hope to be." Minato said in hopes of not touching anything near Homura's junk.

" Certainly you are joking Minato-kun... all the training you've been doing has easily made your physical abilities much stronger than my own. Now please hand over Ku-chan." Akitsu said with a smile.

" Let's not do that.,. I don't think Ku-chan will be happy to make up in the arms of someone that isn't her Oni-chan." Minato said making Akitsu frown.

" Sahashi Minato I will only say this once... the only penis I ever plan touch is yours. So unless you wish to remain a virgin for the rest of your life I advice you to go free your friend." Akitsu said making the eyes of Minato and Homura to grow.

" And don't you dare think you can just go be with the others because I'll give your man hood a frost bite so bad that not even M.B.I can fix it." Akitsu said making Minato gulp before having Akitsu gently taking Kusano from his arm.

" Will you stop staring and just grab it?" Homura yelled as Minato froze while standing in front of him.

" Couldn't I just remove the ones keeping your hands up and you take it off yourself? Or better yet use your fire to melt it." Minato said making Homura glare at him.

" My Fire won't help me because that chunk near my... you know... is the largest of all the other ones. SO even if I free myself I'll still fall on it, not only that but I might accidentally torch my clothes leaving me naked." Making the Ice Flower and Player One to not like that option. "And if you remove the ones holding my arms up it will cause my body to drop giving a me circumcise I didn't sign up for. Just wrapped your hands around it and pull. Make sure to get a strong grip on it but not too strong or you'll risk hurting me if your not careful." Homura calmly said making Minato look at him. The young man gulped as he reached for the long shard sticking from the trunk Homura was stuck on.

" I'm sorry I can't do it... especially after that last part you said." Minato said as he pulled back to make Homura fill with shock.

" I'll admit that last part sounded wrong even to me." Akitsu said making Minato nod his head.

" What? You can't just leave me hanging." Homura said making Minato cover his ears.

" Stop talking! Stop talking now!" Minato chanted as Akitsu glared at Homura.

_' Damn it! Why did I have to see that American Pastry movie last night... it had a scene just like this._' Minato thought as Akitsu knew what he was thinking. _**(A/N: Kudos to the one that can figure out what series and exactly which movie I'm talking about.)**_

" What if I call Yasaka? I'm sure he won't mind helping you." Minato said making Homura's eyes to grow.

" He won't make it in time... just man up and grab it! I know its a little big but its not going to hurt you." Homura said making Minato shake his head.

":Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!" Minato said making Homura fill with disbelief.

" Hey guys what's going on?... Whoa Homura what happened to you?" Uzume said as she appeared.

" Uzume quick, don't say anything and just grab that shard and pull it out!" Minato yelled making Uzume confused.

" Okay..." Uzume said with some confusion before freeing Homura's cock from immediate danger. She looked at the sighing trio and then at the shard in her hands... then at the groin of Homura. " Eww! Mina-kun why did you make me do that?" Uzume said as she threw the shard away.

" I'm sorry Uzume, but it was the only way to save him. I promise to make it up to you." Minato said as he took her into a hug, while making sure to keep her tainted hand away.

" I thinks is best if we get Uzume away from Homura for a while." Akitsu said as she walked next to the hugging couple. Minato nodded his head before leading the group away.

" Hey... you're not really going to leave me here are you?" Homura said when he lost sight of his friends. "Guys..." Homura quietly said when he didn't gain a response. " Seriously they didn't have to make such a big over a little ice." Homura said before flaring his fire power in hopes of freeing himself. Only to see his clothes burn before the ice started getting affected. He cursed his abilities for choosing that moment to go agaisnt his will

"No way... Damn it Akitsu had her Norito active, no wonder her ice is stronger than my flames... At this rate I'll end up streaking Tokyo if I'm not careful... maybe I'll just let it melt... hopefully the others will come back before then... I'm sure they will they're my friends after all." Homura said to himself with a smile.

+-*/\*-+

" Minato!" Benitsubasa cried as her Ashikabi opened the door. She quickly held him as she let her sorrow out.

" Benitsubasa?.. Yomi what happened?" Minato asked as Akitsu and Uzume saw the pinkette cry in the arms of the man they had to share.

" Don't ask me, ever since Musubi and I got here she's been crying just like that. In fact when I opened the door she also threw herself at me thinking I was you." Yomi said making Minato's eyes to grow.

" Wait... who is Musubi?" Minato asked with confusion.

" Me...Me... that's me... Number 88, Musubi... a power type Sekirei." The simple boxing girl said with a smile. She had hopped over the couch Yomi had been standing by when she heard the door open. The reason no one had seen her is because Yomi had accidentally blocked everyone's view of her.

" Is she an unwinged Sekirei?" Akitsu asked with narrow eyes.

" Trust me... she's as harmless as that girl in your hands. In fact she's more of a danger to herself than Minato."Yomi said making Musubi tilt her head in confusion. Akitsu didn't like those words, but she really couldn't do anything without accidentally waking Kusano up.

" I see, but where did you find her?" Minato asked.

" I'll tell you over dinner... you got something else to take care of right." Yomi said making Minato's eyes to grow.

" Right... Akitsu-chan please put Kusano on our bed while I'll try to calm Benitsubasa-chan down. Yomi-chan have you seen my sister? She should have come home by now." Minato said making Akitsu head to their room.

" She's in the bath right now... I'm not sure what happened but apparently a part of her is really sore... she only calls us when she needs more ice." Yomi said making Minato confused.

_' Ow my butt... she didn't have to spank me once for every Cookie I ate... and how does she even know I ate that many?... I'm not going to be able to sit for a week.' _Yukari thought as she laid on the tiles of the bath with a bag of ice on her red and sore butt. When Benitsubasa finally caught her the Disciplinary Squad member decided to give her a discipline worthy of her name. So with a spanking full of rage she turned Yukari's normally fair colored butt into a bright scarlet for the world to see. Along with all the pain necessary to make it such a color.

Uzume went to go watch the movies Musubi and Yomi went back to watching. While Akitsu went to prepare the dinner table for their meal after making sure Kusano was tucked in.

"Benitsubasa what happened?" Minato gently asked the mentally youngest of his Sekirei.

" Yu-Yu-Yukari ate all of my cookies... and my cereal... and she tried to blame Yomi when I saw her do it." The pinkette said making Minato wish he could strangle his sister. He understood Benitsubasa was very protective of her snacks, he couldn't figure out why she was like that, but he understood that no one messed with her snacks. He definitely did not want another food fight breaking out of control. He could still remember coming home finding his kitchen a mess with all three of his Sekirei covered in nearly every form of food imaginable. He wasn't even sure how Akitsu ended up dragged into the fight since all three had gone and blamed the other. In the end Minato had sent all three to bathe while he cleaned the mess. They had tried to help him but he sent them off to their room. To make them further understand his disappointment in their actions he had gone so far as to sleep on the couch. Since he was a light sleeper he had caught the girls when they tried to join him during his sleep and sent them back to their rooms.

" But I thought we made sure to keep your cookies in your room? That way no one would grab them." Minato said making Benitsubasa shake her head as she held onto him.

" I moved them last night so that Yukari wouldn't eat them by accident. I was going to move them back when she left... I knew she might eat a few because she's a guest but I didn't think she would take them all for herself." Benitsubasa said making Minato shake his head.

" She made a mess too.. the living room had crumbs everywhere and she was watching some kiddie show." Yomi said making Musubi nod her head. The scythe using Sekirei refusing to tell anyone she had set the TV in a way that only allowed certain shows to appear. Making the youngest Sahashi be forced to watch only three channels and two of them were for toddlers learning to speak.

" Don't worry Benitsubasa-chan... We'll get you some more tomorrow I promise." Minato said with a smile.

" Really?" Benitsubasa asked.

" Yes... instead of doing our spar we'll head straight to the Bakery two stations down... they'll be open around that time and if we do it right we can enjoy our breakfast and make the trip without making me late." Minato said making Benitsubasa nod her head as he wiped her tears.

" I'm sorry Minato-sama."

" Shh.. its okay... I don't mind since this is a special emergency. There's no reason to feel bad about what happened, it wasn't your fault." Minato said as he reassured her. Benitsubasa weakly held onto him once more as she took comfort in the arms of her loving Ashikabi.

" As soon as Kusano wakes up we'll have dinner." Minato said as he lead Benitsubasa to the love seat and sat down while pulling her onto his lap. Benitsubasa instantly blushing at the chance to be on top of her beloved Ashikabi.

" Oni-san?" A sleepy and confused voice said making Minato and the Sekirei in the living room to turn. They saw Kusano in her lightly dirty dress, the youngest of all the Sekirei looked very adorable.

It had been a few hours since she took her nap, more than enough time for the group that did some fighting to freshen up. To help Benitsubasa feel better Minato allowed her to wash his back, which ended up with her taking a bath with him. She claimed that she was a mess because of all the crying she did.

Yukari was not a happy girl when they practically ignored her pain and kicked her out of the bathroom. She wanted to storm to Benitsubasa's room to prove her unhappiness, but her aching butt prevented her from doing so. Minato made a mental note to check on her later, he would save her a plate of food since he knew she wasn't going to be joining them any time soon.

" Hello Ku-chan did you enjoy your nap?" Minato asked making Kusano nod her head with a light blush.

" Where are we Oni-chan? And who are those Onee-chans?" Kusano said making Minato smile at her.

" This is my home Kusano... You'll be staying here until Homura picks you up to take you back to M.B.I." Minato said making Kusano's eyes to grow.

" Ku wanted to stay with Oni-chan." Kusano said making the eyes of everyone in the living room to grow. Akitsu's had hers narrow while the others had their's to fill with understanding.

" Yomi's Ashikabi-sama is amazing she is going to be his fifth." Musubi said with awe in her eyes. Everyone instantly turning to look at her with disbelief.

" No... there will be no fifth." Akitsu said making everyone look at her with shock. " I wouldn't be fair for Kusano to be winged when she wasn't suppose to be part of the Plan yet..." Akitsu said making Minato wonder what she meant. " She was scared and alone when we found here, and its safe to say she's been hiding in the Botanical Garden since it grew out of control... the best thing for her right now is to take her back to M.B.I and have them make sure she is perfectly fine. We can't have our Ashikabi taking advantage of a young girl's heart that is currently worshiping him as her hero." Akitsu said making Minato's eyes to grow.

" You're right Akitsu... we agreed to save Kusano, it wouldn't be fair to anyone if I suddenly wing her." Minato said making Kusano shake her head.

" Ku doesn't want to lose her Onichan." Kusano nearly cried making Minato instantly rush to her side.

" There is no need to worry Ku-chan... I'll always be your Onichan no matter what happens. And like a good Onichan I'll be watching over you as you discover your Ashikabi... and whenever you are lonely you can come back here and be with all of us. And even if you find your Ashikabi you can still come here." Minato said as he held Kusano in a hug that she returned.

" You're name is Kusano right?" Yomi asked as she stood next to Minato, the blond Sekirei giving her a weak nod as her answer.

" Master already has four Sekirei which makes him a powerful Ashikabi already. Because of his powers it is easy for him to draw in Sekirei... which isn't fair to them because it might be possible that they have another Ashikabi out there waiting for them. An Ashikabi that might not have yet awaken his power... An Ashikabi who is waiting for you to help him Ascend." Yomi said with a caring tone making Kusano's eyes to grow.

" If Mina-kun had only one Sekirei we wouldn't be doubting your reaction, but Homura has told us about a lot of Sekirei in the north that are reacting to our Ashikabi... it's not that we don't want you, its just that we want to give you a real chance to find your Ashikabi." Uzume said making Akitsu and Benitsubasa nod their heads in agreement.

_' It's for your best Kusano... we won't let you be winged by Minato because of some silly dreams. There is already enough competition for our Ashikabi's attention as it is.' _Akitsu and Benitsubasa thought at the same time.

" How will Ku know if she found her Ashikabi?" The blond asked.

"When you find your Ashikabi your heart will know it... because the gods will guide you to the person that holds your heart." Musubi said as she held her hands over her heart. " You will feel a wonderful feeling every time you think of your Ashikabi... it will hurt to be away from him and without him you will never gain your true power. That is why Musubi has yet to find her Ashikabi." The simple boxing girl said with a smile.

_' She's cute.'_ Minato thought before quickly turning to get rid of the treacherous thoughts from his male hormones. _' What the hell is wrong with me? Seriously a few days having the girls and I'm already thinking about adding more... I blame this on that Psycho of a chairman.'_ Minato thought making Minaka sneeze which caused him to dirty Takami's face... I'm sure you can imagine what that led to.

" Musubi is right Ku-chan... you need to go back to M.B.I, allow my influence to leave you and then when you grow up a little you can search the city to find your Ashikabi. And just to make sure another attack doesn't happen, we'll have some of my Sekirei protect you along with Homura." Minato said making his girls nod their heads. Especially Benitsubasa since she could really use a fight right about now. And the idea of beating on evil Ashikabi and their idiot Sekirei made her very happy.

_' The best part is that because I'm a part of the Disciplinary Squad I can hit the Ashikabi all I want and no one can do anything about it... just as long as I don't kill them.'_ The Scarlet Sekirei thought before giggling, only to stop and have her eyes grow with a bit of shock.

_' I almost forgot to tell Minato-sama about what the Chairman said.'_ Benitsubasa thought with disbelief before dedication filled her.

" Minato-sama... I have some good news to tell you." Benitsubasa said making the group look at her.

"That's wonderful, how about you let Kusano freshen up first and then you can tell me during dinner. Uzume please go get the clothes we bought her." Minato said making Uzume light up.

" Ku-chan you're going to love the clothes I picked." Uzume said before taking the shopping bag at her side and leading Kusano to the bath. No one questioned Uzume when the cloth user joined Kusano during the girl's bath.

It was a quick one since Uzume was focus on cleaning Kusano. She did after all take one earlier with Akitsu. When they came out and went into the kitchen they were greeted with smiles and a warm feast.

" My what a cute child you are Ku-chan." Yomi said as she took in Kusano's outfit. It was perfect for a girl her age and with her hair color.

" Musubi also thinks Ku-chan is very pretty right now." Musubi said making the blond to blush and get a little shy.

" Why don't you come and join us Ku-chan? There is more than enough food here." Minato said with a smile. _'Although I wonder what happened to Homura. He should have been here by now.' _

" You can sit by me Ku-chan." Uzume said as she lead the blond to two empty seats next to each other. Kusano smiled and gave a light squeeze to the hand she had been holding before following Uzume. Kusano instantly opening up to Uzume thanks to the playful and kind nature of the cloth user.

" Oh... Yomi-sama's Ashikabi, can Musubi give a prayer to the gods for this food?" Musubi asked with excitement.

" I don't see why not." Minato said making Musubi smile.

" Dear gods... Musubi and her friends thank you for this wonderful meal and thank you for keeping all of us safe..." Musubi said as she intertwined both her hands and placed them over her heart.

" Good girl." Yomi said as she panted Musubi's head when she saw the close range Sekirei was done. She gained a few questionable stares because of her action. Musubi naturally smiling with pride at Yomi's approval.

" Anyway... how about you tell us your good news Benitsubasa-chan." Minato said with a smile.

" Hai... I wanted to show you that I can also help gain some money. And with Akitsu taking care of most of the house chores there really wasn't much for me to do..." Benitsubasa said before blushing when she noticed the pride in her Ashikabi's eyes. "So I went to go see the Chairman and asked him if I can stay as a member of the Disciplinary Squad. He said yes and I'll be doing the paperwork later and receive a fair pay for my abilities." Benitsubasa said making everyone but Kusano to fill with disbelief.

" You went to M.B.I alone?" Minato asked making Benitsubasa nod her head.

" Hai... the Chairman promised that he wouldn't let any of your Sekirei get hurt while in his tower. I know he is crazy but he isn't a liar. And the others... they don't hate me so its not like they would have attacked me without giving me enough time for me to escape... Plus the Head of the Sekirei Plan was there and when she's around no one is allowed do anything without her approval." Benitsubasa said making Minato hesitate and give her a nod.

" They didn't ask you to let them run some test?" Minato asked.

" When I was protecting the Chairman he made sure that everyone knew that the only test to be run,on any Sekirei, would be only after they have been approved by the Ashikabi. He respects the fact that the Sekirei belonged to their Ashikabi. The only reason he prevents them from leaving Tokyo is to make sure they aren't kidnapped by the wrong people. It's why all the Sekirei had trackers placed on them, that way even if they are able to escape M.B.I's blockade, they can still be hunted down by the Disciplinary Squad." Benitsubasa said making the eyes of everyone to grow.

" They tagged all of you?" Minato asked with disbelief.

" It's one of the secrets from the Sekirei's home world." Benitsubasa said making the eyes of everyone to grow. " From what I understand they feed all the Sekirei a special pill while they are growing up. This pill contains special bio-metallic nano machines. These machines not only give the location of a Sekirei to the tower all the time, but it also helps improve the Immune system of a Sekirei. It's why none of us has ever gotten sick." Benitsubasa said making the eyes of Minato to grow as he leaned into his chair with disbelief.

_' If what she is saying is true they basically have the cure for all diseases in their hands. I heard about such theories but to actually hear about it working is unbelievable.' _Minato thought before frowning.

" Why haven't they mass produced these nano machines?" Minato asked he knew how much the world could benefit from such technology.

" The technology for making them is very expensive and very hard to control... Since M.B.I can't let the world know about it, to keep the technology safe, we've been manufacturing them in secret. The chairman hopes to make enough doses to give every human the treatment for them to be able to have the machines start forming copies from the patients body, that way the pills aren't necessary anymore. We will also start treating those that can't afford medical treatment first, that way they will be taken care of before the world tries to monopolize the technology." Benitsubasa said making Minato to nod his head.

" How good are these nano machines?" Minato asked.

" They easily take down basic illnesses, along with increasing a human's defensive in their main organs. I think they showed signs of helping human's heal injuries but the test weren't always...stable in their results." Benitsubasa said making Minato to nod his head.

" Makes sense since everyone's immune system is different... I would find it hard to believe that a person's body would adapt so easily to such foreign items within... no matter how beneficial they are." Minato said making Benitsubasa nod her head.

" The Chairman said the same thing, that's why it takes multiple doses so that the Nano Machines can reproduce faster than the body can wipe them out." Benitsubasa said making Minato think.

" This is wonderful news Benitsubasa... but you did have me worried when you told me you went to see them on your own." Minato said making Benitsubasa lower her head.

" I wanted it to be a surprise." Benitsubasa said making Minato take her hand.

" I'm not mad at you... I just don't want you getting hurt... but it sounds like you don't have to worry about that... you can keep being in the Disciplinary Squad... just make sure they don't try to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you ever want out tell them and come back home. I'll handle the rest." Minato said making Benitsubasa smile at him.

" May Yomi tell Master about her day?" Yomi asked making Minato nod his head. " I was able to get that role I had to audition for... It's a Semi-regular job." Yomi said making Minato smile.

" That's wonderful." Minato said making Yomi smile as Musubi smiled with joy for her new friend.

" Thank You Master, Yomi made sure they understood that I don't have plans of letting anyone keep me from you, so I should be done with that job fairly soon." Yomi said making Minato nod his head.

" How did you meet Musubi?" Akitsu asked making Yomi turn to her. Benitsubasa was wondering that as well since she was sure she had driven that girl out of the area of her Ashikabi.

" I found her starving in the park." Yomi said making the eyes of everyone to grow.

" That's right... Yomi-sama is truly truly truly Musubi's savior." Musubi said as she cried while eating some food.

" Don't talk while eating." Yomi scolded Musubi lightly making her whimper a bit.

" Musubi is sorry... common sense is hard." Musubi whispered the last part making the people at the table confused. Yomi sighed at Musubi's actions.

" Why was she starving? Don't you girls have that special card?" Minato asked, he sweat dropped when he saw Yomi stick the spoon Musubi had ready to be devoured into the mouth of the naive girl. The Calamity Sekirei knew the younger number hadn't finished the food in her mouth once more. Instead of letting Musubi make a fool of her self Yomi was going to talk.

" She forgot it at M.B.I when she was let go." Yomi said making the eyes of the table to grow. " Her wish to find her Ashikabi was so great that she couldn't wait like the others and left as soon as she could." Yomi said making Musubi nod her head. Yomi patted her head once more for keeping her manners.

" Why didn't you just feed her and send her off?" Benitsubasa asked.

" Musubi's clothes was practically destroyed when I found her. She had been attacked by Sekirei belonging to an Ashikabi." Musubi said making shock fill the room, Minato's instantly having his turn to anger.

_' To think the same thing would be happening to another Sekirei while we were off helping Kusano.'_ Minato thought.

" Musubi told me that they stopped following her a few blocks from our house. That was a few days ago, when she tried going to another part of the city to find her Ashikabi she would run into the two again. Until I found her she hadn't eaten for nearly three days." Yomi said making the eyes of Minato and his Sekirei to grow.

" I don't like being hungry... Ku is sad for what happened to Musubi Onee-san." Ku said Uzume hug her.

" It's okay Ku-chan, we're here together and Musubi is definitely eating all the food she missed out on." Uzume said as they looked at Musubi's plate that had the most food. The simple boxing girl easily eating as much as her heart desires.

" When we got here, I had her take a bath and then gave her some of my clothes... which I had to modify to fit her. I would have given her what she was wearing before but it was destroyed in the dryer, due to the abuse it took from Musubi escaping the Ashikabi wishing to wing her by force." Yomi said making Minato nod his head.

" I was hoping she could spend the night here so that I can take her shopping tomorrow and to the tower to get her M.B.I card and all the other things belonging to her. I'll be watching over her Master... Yomi promises Musubi will not cause anyone any problems." Yomi said making Musubi nod her head before giving Minato the puppy dog eyes.

" Very well but remember Yomi, she is your responsibility." Minato said making Yomi nod her head. Musubi cheered and gave her friend a hug while thanking Yomi for being such a nice person. Yomi let out a small smile and patted the busty girl on the head to calm her down.

_' I'm glad to see Yomi getting along with somebody... until Musubi showed up she was pretty solitary unless she was trying to gain my attention. I hope the two can learn to take care of each other. Akitsu has Granny and the gossiping housewives of the neighborhood. Benitsubasa has the Disciplinary squad, sure the other two have questionable morales, but it will allow Benitsubasa to get out and meet people. Uzume has the Izumo Inn, and until now Yomi had no one. I now that she doesn't care much about her work, since she only does it to kill time. It makes me happy knowing she is opening up to someone. I had hoped it could have been Yukari but that flat board is proving to be as much as a brat as before._' Minato thought before remembering how his sister used to bother any of his friends when they were growing up. Her demand for him to play with her causing him to lose a lot of friends, especially the girls.

_' Urge to kill Onichan rising.'_ Yukari thought as she laid on Benitsubasa's bed.

" We should all continue with our dinner before it gets cold." Akitsu said making Minato nod his head and having the group eat in silence.

Before going to bed Minato suggested watching some T.V while he finished some paperwork his job had faxed over. He had taken his sister some food and had heard pretty much what Benitsubasa had said. After a light scolding and Yukari calling him a back stabbing brother. Minato left the room with the promise to push his plans to get her out of his house as soon as possible. He had wanted his sister to apologize to the girls for her actions with plans of them doing the same after her. The idea had been to make Yukari seem a little more mature by showing she knew when she was wrong. But Yukari nearly threw a tantrum and talked bad about his Sekirei. If it wasn't for the fact he knew she wasn't faking her injury Minato would have throw her out of his house with enough money to pay for a hotel for an over night stay.

It was one thing to tell him about them not getting along, it was another for her to say some very rude things about them. Especially when he knew they were completely loyal to him. The love of a few was near the borderline of obsession, if their possessive nature was used to judge them.

" And for tonight's top story." The television said as they watched the news. " M.B.I was able to stop the sudden over growth of the Botanical Garden. Unfortunately their experimental procedure has caused the entire wipe out off all the plants previously planted." The reporter said making the eyes of Minato and his Sekirei to grow with shock.

" To repay the city for this mistake, the Chairman of M.B.I has agreed to pay a fine along with the restoration of the Botanical Garden with the promise of making it better than ever. He has even agreed to allow local branches of Green Peace to design the new Botanical Garden in a way that it will benefit everyone." The reporter said before being cut off and then showing the news studio.

" It's wonderful to hear M.B.I taking responsibility for their actions, but this next story is linked to the the incident of the Botanical Garden. During M.B.I's work a streaker shot out of the of the Botanical Garden. He was described by witnesses as a male with silver like hair. His height being around that of the average male, with his frame being very fit like that of an athlete. His most distinguishing feature being the black mask he kept around his mouth to hide his identity. Officials tried to detain him but he stopped them by using some new age techniques any obsessive pyromaniac would be proud of. Luckily for everyone no officers were hurt during his escape. Reports inform us that this terrible man was part of a cult that had wished to start a secret life in the Botanical Party. Two young women that had been found tied by a white cloth claimed they were kidnapped by the man to be his new virgin wives. The twins were found with light injuries and their clothes left in a revealing nature. The two are now under protective custody while the police has declared an official man hunt for this fiend. If you have any information about this criminal please call the number listed below. The Chairman of M.B.I is offering a reward for any leads that ends with his capture." The anchor man said to his female colleague that was mostly there to be eye candy. Akitsu, Minato and Uzume instantly filling with shock.

" I hope that man gets what's coming to him." The female said with righteous fury. " Earlier today at around five o clock... police officials attempted to stop a girl from jumping off a building. She was spotted by a couple that quickly called the police. The woman was described as an attractive foreign model while wearing an outfit that revealed her panties when a strong wind passed by. The police worried about the mentality of this woman when she started claiming a monkey was going to try to violate her body. Officials also ask for any assistance our watchers can give in hopes of getting this woman the mental help she needs." The female said making Minato turn the T.V off.

" I think that's enough Television for tonight." Minato said making Akitsu and Uzume nod her head.

" So how are we going to be sleeping? Yukari still has my bed." Benitsubasa asked.

" Well Musubi is going to be staying in my room, you're free to join us if you like." Yomi said making Benitsubasa shake her head.

" I can take Ku-chan home with me since it will allow Homura to take her to a Sekirei Nest." Uzume said making Minato shake his head.

" I don't think Homura is going to be leaving his room any time soon." Minato said making Uzume blush and nod her head. What they didn't know was that a certain Landlord was at the moment punishing the Streaking Sekirei.

" Benitsubasa why don't you sleep on our bed and keep Kusano company since she is already there. Minato-kun and I can go walk Uzume to her home since at the moment we don't have the room to let her stay and she needs to check to see if her friend is okay." Akitsu said making Uzume pout.

_' Sure that's fair... dump Kagari as my friend after he humiliates himself in public... stupid Akitsu he's as much your friend as he is mine.' _Uzume thought as she crossed her arms under chest.

" I'm sorry Ume-chan I promise to make it up to you... along with the other thing." Minato said with a blush as he noticed the cloth user had originally wanted to stay at his side.

" U-Ume-chan?" Uzume stuttered as she looked at her Ashikabi with a blush. Neither paying attention to the unhappy faces forming in the other Sekirei. Except Musubi she was busy trying to find something to eat while watching things play out.

" I guess its too soon to call you that huh?" Minato asked with a blush as he turned his head and scratched his cheek.

" No it's okay... I like it." Uzume said making Jealously fill the Sekirei of her Ashikabi while Musubi tilted her head in confusion.

" Let me just tuck in the others and then we can go." Minato said as he walked Musubi and Yomi to the room they were going to use.

" Master, Yomi wants a kiss." Yomi said as Minato watched her get in her bed with Musubi. The three had talked for a bit before Minato reminded them he had to walk Uzume home.

" Yomi... Musubi is right here... I can't do that in front of a stranger." Minato said with a blush making Yomi pout. Musubi tilting her head in confusion since she didn't know that he didn't want to tempt her because she was a wingless Sekirei.

" But Master, Yomi misses you so much. Because of your sister Yomi hasn't been able to kiss you today. Musubi won't mind she's a Sekirei after all." Yomi said making Musubi nod her head.

" Yomi..." Minato said with a serious voice.

" Fine... Musubi cover your eyes and make sure you don't peek." Yomi said making Musubi do as she was told but with a little hesitation. Before Minato could complain about the chances of such a poor plan working Yomi had pulled him on top of her body. Her Norito activating as she gained comfort from invading the mouth of the man she loved. It didn't take long for Minato to give in and return the kiss. Musubi couldn't help herself when they started moaning. Her fingers spread enough to let her see Minato starting to run his hands over Yomi's body while taking the time to gently play with her more sensitive areas. Yomi also running her hands on her Ashikabi only stopping to play with his hair.

To Minato's shock Yomi stopped any further actions.

" You still have to tuck Benitsubasa and walk Uzume home, we can continue this later." Yomi said making Minato nod his head. He stood with a goofy grin and left to gain a round of making out with Benitsubasa.

" And that Musubi is how a Sekirei is suppose to kiss their Ashikabi." Yomi said as she looked at the nodding Musubi that was blushing lightly.

" You're Norito was so pretty..." Musubi said making Yomi blush.

" Thank you, now lets get to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow." Yomi said making Musubi get under the covers with her.

" Yomi?" Musubi gasped when Yomi suddenly spanked her butt. While they had their backs to each other.

"That's for not covering your eyes." Yomi said making Musubi blush while rubbing her soar cheeks.

+-*/\*-+

It was a soothing walk to Uzume's home. Although Minato couldn't help but blush at the looks he was gaining because of Akitsu and Uzume resting their heads on his shoulders as they walked. Both taking an arm and making it wrap around their bodies while they gave out a smile full of bliss.

Before getting to the Inn Uzume got her own set of kisses making Akitsu jealous but unable to do anything. After wishing her a good night rest Minato went home with his first Sekirei.

" Akitsu-chan what are you doing?" Minato asked when she suddenly blushed and stopped.

" Akitsu-chan?" Minato asked when she started to lead him down a street that wasn't going to take them home. His face instantly blushing when she led him to a love motel and then booked a night stay.

" I want to be your first Minato... I don't want to lose that to the others." Akitsu said as she took him to the room they were given.

" Ashikabi-sama... please make your Akitsu into a real woman." Akitsu said as she removed her clothes and revealed her beautiful and perfect body.

" Akitsu-chan." Minato said with awe.

" I love you Minato... I'll always love you. Even if you don't believe it sometimes but I want you to remember I'll always love you more than anyone else can ever love you. Please let me prove how much I love you." Akitsu said as she got closer to Minato.

" You don't have to do this Akitsu-chan... I know you love me because I love you." Minato said making Akitsu shake her head.

" I want to do this... if Benitsubasa hadn't become a part of our lives I would have done this that very same day. I need to become one with you Minato... I want to feel you inside of me, to experience you touching my body without restraints. I want to freely give myself to you." Akitsu said before kissing her Ashikabi with all the love her body contained.

The kiss instantly deepened as she slowly led him to the bed. Her hands carefully removing him off any clothes in the way.

" Leave the lights on Minato... I want to see everything." Akitsu said with a blush making the male Sahashi to nod his head before he went back to kissing her. The hand he had planned to use to turn the lights off soon found its way over one of her breast. It began to gently message her, it would suddenly pinch her nipple lightly to make her even more excited.

" Minato..." Akitsu moan as her Ashikabi began to pleasure her body. His face gaining a smirk as he heard her call out his name.

" My Akitsu." Minato said as he followed his instincts and began to make his first Sekirei scream his name to the heavens. He would show his Ice Flower not only how much he loved her but how much he also had been needing to become one with her. The broken pieces of his heart and soul healing as they experienced a new level of bliss.

'_ Looks like you win pervert.'_ Vicious said as he stood proud... his form slowly dissolving as Minato made love to his woman. The inner rage of the first Ashikabi slowly found himself less needed as the young man began to stand on his own two feet. He wasn't upset about what was happening but he would have liked to be his own person a little longer. However he did know that without a true unity, Minato would never reach his real potential. Vicious hated to admit it but he knew this was for the best.

_' We all win this time... and together we will make sure to continue winning.' _Future said as he saw his aggressive counter part disappear once and for all. _' I'll soon be joining you brother... As soon as I'm done here.'_ Future thought before enjoying their first time with the woman they love.

+-*/\*-+

**Omake Theather:**

**Hikari's Date.**

Hikari couldn't believe her eyes the first day she saw Player One walk by the place she worked. Her face instantly blushing and her heart filling with warmth as she saw his kind yet plain face. She knew he wasn't the best looking guy around but she was reacting to the type of person he was. It had taken all of her Courage but she had been able to walk out and greet him. The anticipation of hearing his response to her invitation nearly driving her insane. The relief she felt when he said yes nearly making her fall to her knees.

On that day Hikari couldn't think life couldn't get any better. As she got to know the young man the more her love for him deepened. Until finally her heart took control when her guard was down. Words that described one of her wishes instantly escaping her mouth. She had feared his reaction, and worried he would end their friendship. Only to be shocked by the level of kindness in Player One.

" Sure Hikari I'll go shopping with you. Akitsu was going to do today's shopping so I'm free for a little while." Minato said with a smile making Hikari's heart to skip a beat. When her sister came in to work her shift Hikari informed her she was going to go to buy some things they needed. Hibiki not suspecting anything agreed to let her sister do what she wanted.

The next two hours Hikari pretended Minato was her Ashikabi. She joked with him, lightly touched his body and even refused to correct anyone that called Minato a lucky guy for having her as his girlfriend. She loved the way he blushed as she modeled some clothes for him. Player One had nearly lost all his blood and restrains as the lovely lighting user gave him a private show worthy of the greatest fashion events.

Hikari was practically on cloud nine, but her mood drop when she knew their time was coming to an end. Her smile vanished and she dragged her feet to extend their time together. Minato didn't take notice since he had been busy trying to keep the extra personalities in his head from doing something that would hurt his beloved Akitsu.

" I had a lot of fun... Hikari." Minato said making the older twin to smile at him.

" So did I... and thank you for going along with this even if I'm a wingless Sekirei." Hikari said with a blush. Their days as friends easily allowing her to know he had no plans of gaining anymore Sekirei. Which made her feel a little bad for being selfish and using their status as friends to gain a date.

" It's okay Hikari, we didn't do anything bad so there's nothing to feel guilty about. I'll see you later." Minato said making Hikari smile. His words instantly destroying the guilt building in her which would allow her to treasure the day they just spent together.

" I know you will." Hikari said before suddenly hugging him and kissing his cheek. She pulled back and started to head towards her apartment. A victorious smile on her face as she saw him touching the place she kissed and looking at her retreating body. She swayed her hips and was rewarded with him popping a boner as his eyes remained hypnotized on her luscious figure.

" I.. Uh.. We should do this again some time..." Minato said as his brain tried to reset itself. Hikari's eyes instantly grow with disbelief because of his words. His own soon joining as he finally registered what he said. Both knew what such a road could lead to, a road he didn't want to take. A road she was more than willing to fight for.

" It's a promise. I can't wait for our next date." Hikari said with a seductive smile making Minato fill with disbelief before gulping. He dumbly nodded his head and turned to leave after she had blown him a kiss. Hikari watched him head home before hearing him call himself an idiot for drooling over such a beautiful woman. She felt her heart soar when he mumbled to himself about nearly destroying their friendship just because he found her very hot. Her advance senses allowing her to listen in to the words Player One thought were only for himself.

_' Maybe if we can't find Seo soon, I can convince Hibiki of being with Player One. I know that together we can make Akitsu understand that this is for the best.' _Hikari thought as she laid on her bed with a look of bliss. _'Yeah... that's exactly what I'll do... I'll wait a few days and tell Hibiki my plans... if she doesn't like them...then she can keep looking for Seo on her own. I can't deny myself what I want, I want to be with Minato... I know we aren't as strong as we can be when we fight alone but it doesn't mean I'm powerless... I can't wait to be with Minato... just a few more days... three at the most.' _Hikari thought with a smile.

Unfortunately for her Kami had other plans for the older lighting user. Because when she came home from work with plans of telling Hibiki of her goals, she found her sister doing it with Seo. Her heart nearly broke as she heard them going at it in Hibiki's bedroom. She was just glad she hadn't walked in on them. They had originally planned to share a bed but Hikari changed those plans, in hopes of allowing herself to think about Minato without upsetting her sister.

That afternoon Hikari left her apartment, she found a park bench to be alone, then she surprised Minato by calling him. Claiming that she needed someone to talk to, to keep her mind of something that happened. Minato naturally worrying and asking her if she wanted him to pick her up.

Hikari had nearly taken up his offer, the idea of having him coming to her home and then her crying body in his comforting arms had sounded very tempting to her at the moment. She knew that Minato wasn't going to push her away and if she played her cards right she would have been able to wing herself. Akitsu be damned, she needed to be with him. She also knew that Minato wouldn't throw her away, it wasn't the type of person he was. That night Hikari cried as she talked to Minato until he had to stop talking to her because he had to get some rest for school. Hikari was easily able to hear the regret in his voice as they talked. To gain more time together she had gone as far as using her lightning abilities to keep her phone charged, so that she was able to keep talking to him long past midnight. She could remember Akitsu saying something, but Minato asked her to give him some space because his friend needed him. Her heart weeped even more when she knew she couldn't tell him how much his words were true. He then wished her a good night sleep, and reminded her that his place was always open to her. She thanked him and felt terrible for denying such well wished kindness but she had promised her sister they would stick together.

The next day she was winged by Seo and watched as he signaled their fall from grace. It was only her time with Minato that stopped her from frying the man to death. She thanked Hibiki for being so willing to be with the man. Hikari couldn't count the number of times she had kissed Seo and thought of Minato. She knew that if she had sex with the lazy bum anytime soon she would end up calling out Minato's name.

Although the wishes of her heart weren't obtained, Hikari still found an escape from her sad reality. It was the few times Minato was allowed to go home early from work. Days that the two would use to hang around and have more of their secret dates. With her being claimed by another and Minato being loyal to Akitsu, the two were able to deepen their bonds as friends until becoming best friends. Hikari made sure to take advantage of the new flirting privileges, along with all the bonus skin ship the new level in their relationship was entitled to. She had nearly cried tears from laughing when the two had tricked a wingless by claiming she was his Sekirei and didn't want to share. Although she couldn't be with Player One she was still a part of his life. A part so important that he had to keep it a secret from his Sekirei. She couldn't wait to see when Akitsu learned the truth. She knew on that day she was going to have the fight of her life.

+-*/\*-+

***Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus***

**Omake Theather:**

**A Sneak Attack at Dawn.**

She laughed when her targets forgot about her as they made love to each other. It wasn't hard for her to find them much less watch as they pleasured each other. She hissed as the Ice user attempted to pleasure the man she wanted. She knew that her skills would be far greater than that of the woman making love to the kind man she was watching. Jealousy filled her as the virgin showed his generosity by performing acts few men were willing to do. His goal being the complete sexual bliss of the caramel woman in his arms.

The perverted spy glaring and playing with herself while she watched him eat his lover out. Selecting the best positions for their pleasure by pure instincts. Always wishing it was her instead of the unworthy tramp. She would wait... then when the opportunity was prime she would take that which she deserved. Escaping those that normally watched her had been easy and taking the man she wanted would be easier. She would show not only the Ashikabi, but all his Sekirei who was the true master of the sexual arts. Her long hair flowing in the wind as she watched them finally come to an end. Her body filling with anticipation at experiencing the abilities the young man just displayed. Ever since she laid eyes on him she has wanted him. Her desire growing more every moment she stared at his face. No longer was she able to find her release on her own, she needed him and would soon take him from the harpies surrounding him.

The sun began to rise as a woman slipped her way through the halls of the love motel. Her goal soon to be in her reach. Using a stolen key she entered the room and watched as the young man slept with the Ice Flower on his body. It had been a few hours since their act of love. The soon to be kidnapper had allowed him some time to build his strength. It wouldn't do her any good if she took him only to find him unable to perform.

_' Greedy bitch.'_ The Sekirei thought as she saw her competition carrying a look of pure bliss on her face.

The sex fiend carefully removed the stronger Sekirei from her target. Making sure that neither woke up as she took the man into her arms before fleeing the building with her prize.

" What the hell?" Minato yelled as he was dropped on a soft bed. He looked around and found himself in a room he hadn't fallen asleep in. His eyes struggling to see because of how dark the room was. Almost as its owner didn't wish for any sun light.

" You shouldn't have picked her..."

" What?" Minato asked with confusion as his mind fought off the temptation of sleep.

" She doesn't deserve you, she is a failure of a Sekirei." The voice said making Minato frown. " I can give you so much more than she can ever hope to. I'll make you understand that you're mine and only mine."

" What are you talking about Yomi?" Minato asked as he looked at his scythe using Sekirei. With his mind clear he was finally able to figure out who he had been talking to.

" Sex... you...me...now." The horny Sekirei said making Minato's eyes to grow.

" What happened to Musubi?" Minato asked as he finally recognized the room he was in.

" I took care of her." Yomi said with a smile. Blissfully sleeping in Yomi's closet was Musubi. Yomi learned the girl was a bit of a heavy sleeper and had been able to tie her up and dump her on some spare blankets.

" When you two didn't came home Yomi knew something was up. I followed your tracks and saw what you did." Yomi said making Minato blush. While he wondered how someone left tracks in a heavily populated city.

" Yomi's heart hurts that Master always picks Akitsu..."

" Yomi it isn't like that."

" But now Yomi will make Master understand." Yomi said with determination. " Yomi will love master... love master more than Akitsu... because Yomi's body belongs to her master." Yomi said as she stripped and showed off her body. Minato instantly loving the view, his body reacting with a blush and a hard on. While Akitsu's nipples were between red and pink, Yomi's nipples was a perfect light brown to match her skin, it was a different form of beauty that made his head spin.

" You like?" Yomi asked as she spread her lower lips giving him a clear view of her moist entrance. "Yomi saw that Akitsu had a bush that got in the way. Yomi isn't like that Feudal Era loving idiot. Yomi prepared herself just for master. Because Yomi is master's Cum Bucket, and Yomi loves belonging to her master." Yomi said as she started to play with herself as she talked. Minato was filling with lust as he saw her hairless pussy.

" We can't do this... the others will hear us." Minato said with worry although both knew he wanted to.

" No they won't... Yomi took care of everything." Yomi said making Minato confused.

" When Master gave Yomi her room she sound proofed it in secret. It's why Yomi always leaves her door open when she doesn't want to be alone. That way Yomi could hear when they call her, when my door is closed there is some bells on it. When someone knocks they go off." Yomi said making Minato's eyes to grow with disbelief.

" Master... Yomi gives herself to you... make me forever yours Mi-Na-To ." Yomi purred as she approached the stupefied Minato. She took his hand and placed it on her breast and the other she led to her lower lips.

" Master is Yomi's everything... nothing is more important than Master. Let Yomi prove this one truth." Yomi said before kissing Minato. When she felt him give into her wishes she rode Minato for all he was worth. Making sure to never spill a single drop of his essence.

Unfortunately for the two there was a witness that had been awoken by hunger, the moment she smelled a salty yet sweet scent in the air. Chocolate brown eyes watched with disbelief at the act of sexual union being performed in front of her. She didn't understand why she kept rubbing her legs together, but her body was begging her to have a taste of the liquid the Ashikabi was pumping into his Sekirei.

Yomi smiled when she sensed a pissed off Akitsu reach their home after she finished making love to their Ashikabi. The Scythe using Sekirei had left a message on the coffee table when she took Minato. Yomi was proud of the aphrodisiac she had secretly slipped Minato when they watched movies. She made a mental note to always prepare his chocolates just the way she liked it. But while ensuring the others couldn't take advantage of it.

With Kusano in the house Akitsu wouldn't dare to start a fight. It was Yomi's victory and no one was going to take it away.


End file.
